Hell Cavern
by KooriRoninheart
Summary: No one dreams of escape … no one dreams of tomorrow … in Hell Cavern only surviving matters.  Akire "Falcon" Crystalpath has been surviving for ten years and making sure those he protects do the same.  Warnings: Adult Situations, Erotica, Yaoi, Violence
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: Rating this mature for violence, explicit sexual scenes, and there will be Yaoi (boys kissing boys) in the later chapters. This idea has been tossing around in my head for sometime and I finally decided to write it down. __**I live for reviews!**__ Sadly I do not have a beta reader, too shy to ask a random person I don't know to read boy smut, hopefully the grammar errors won't detract too much. ~ K_

_Edits 8/8/2010 – Just finished an all day grammar marathon on my two current stories, since it is still self editing I can guarantee I overlooked some items but added a bit more polish. I did not change the plot at all so no need to read the previous chapters again.

* * *

_

**Hell Cavern**

**Chapter One**

A burly Night Elf used the tip of a mining pick to mark a large stone; it joined hundreds of other similar scores. It had been over ten years since his capture by Illidan Stormrage. Calloused fingers traced the calendar, when the first mark had been made he assumed rescue was only days away, he no longer dreamt of escape. Though, with the recent arrival of Horde and Alliance armies to the Outlands it was more probable than it had been in the last decade.

"Falcon, a new batch of recruits are being paraded, we should really go take a look. We've been down a man the last month and our numbers are …"

"The same as they have always been," the Night Elf said, interrupting the dwarf that was speaking. "I swore our production would not suffer."

"Aye that you did lad, but at what cost?" the dwarf asked. "You and Crystal have been working the mine through any meager break we get; you're not only killing yourself but the lass as well."

Falcon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "All right, Sid. How much do we have in the communal coffers?"

"One-thousand give or take a few coins; we haven't spent any in a long time." The dwarf said.

"That should be plenty to buy a recruit …"

"It has to be a dwarf, we lost one of our own … should be replaced …"

"Of course, you pick the one you want and I'll make it happen." Just then the surrounding camps started shouting curses. "Ah it seems today's auction has a special guest." Falcon said as he fell in step beside the dwarf. They moved to the outskirts of their camp, shuffling down the street were about a dozen shackled recruits. Other misfortunate Alliance and Horde citizens that had been unlucky enough not to be killed by Illidan and his forces, instead they would join the hundred other 'recruits' that worked the mine.

Being led separately by a large winged demon was the recipient of the curses and taunts. A hood concealed his face but his pale slender build gave away his race, a Sin'dorei as Falcon was told they were called now.

"Another officer that got on Illidan's bad side, poor bloke," Sid said without sympathy. "The hood is new and a nice touch, though."

Falcon frowned. He shared no love for his traitorous cousins but what awaited him was truly a fate worse than death. The troll and orc camp across the way, apply named "Elfkillers" enforced his reasoning, as they shouted their sexual intentions.

"Looks like Demoncraft's camp is going to have a little extra lovin tonight," Sid said with a smirk. "At least it will be over quickly for him, they never have kept one alive more then the first night."

Falcon shook his head. "There are two dwarves, recognize either of them?"

Sid concentrated, bringing his pipe to his lips. "Nay, but I'd like the bonny lass it's been awhile …"

"You know there is no way I'm going to let you near her?" Falcon said. "We're looking for someone to work the mines with us, not for your bed."

"Oh lad, you hurt this old dwarf's heart … all I was going to say is it has been awhile since I have a shared a mug of ale with such a lovely lady. Those blue skinned women are okay but nothing as fine as a dwarven …"

"Understood, my apologies," Falcon said. The shackled prisoners were stopped at the steps of a small wooden stage where they would be auctioned off one at a time. The other five clans would also be bidding trying to fill out their ranks. For the most part each camp kept to their own kind … Elfkillers would most likely tag any orcs or trolls, Silverhelm would take any Alliance members others didn't, Ironsong would be the biggest problem, the mostly dwarf camp might be bidding against them for the female that had caught Sid's fancy. The Greatwolf Clan would bid on the Taurens and Deathshiver is where the Forsaken would end up. Only his Clan Earthhunter had split their allegiance down the middle, under his protection were four other Kaldorei or Night Elves and four dwarves. The other camps usually had a work force of twenty but Falcon preferred to keep his Clan smaller. Their profits did not suffer; the Earthhunters processed more ore than any of the other clans.

A demon stepped up on the stage and cracked a whip silencing the crowd. "We'll save the best for last but I thought you might like a sneak peek." It snarled in Common. The Sin'dorei prisoner was roughly dragged up the steps, stumbling as he wasn't given time to find his footing. His iron shackles were attached to a large pole in center of the stage, keeping his hands bound above his head. The hood was roughly pulled off and a mane of black hair tumbled out. Two terrified eyes looked around as the Blood Elf pleaded with his captors.

A soft gasp came from Falcon's shoulder and he glanced over at his mate, Crystal. Her long silver hair like always was braided and hanging over her shoulder. He was slightly alarmed at her gaze. "What is it beloved?"

"He's just a child, by Elune … how did he end up here? I bet he isn't even out of the academy."

Falcon looked back up on the stage; the young elf had just been stripped of the simple gown he had been in, much to the excitement of the Elfkillers. The Night Elf had seen this sort of display many times in his years of captivity. Crystal was right; this one didn't behave like the other officers that had found themselves in this dire situation. They had kept their damn cocky attitudes until their death screams were heard in the night.

This Sin'dorei kept his gaze down only when his jaw was forcefully lifted could his horrified eyes been seen. His cheeks were damp with tears and his whole body shook with sobs as a large troll shouted out his evening plans.

"We can't let them have him," Crystal whispered.

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "He'll only suffer eight hours or so until the kill him. It's probably better than being stuck in this hell for the next ten years."

"Suffer? You've seen the bodies after they get done pleasuring themselves! Please, beloved …"

The leader of the Earthhunters scowled. "I will not have a Sin'dorei in my camp. He'll be gone and forgotten …"

"He is the same age as your brother …"

"Enough!" Falcon snapped. "Return to our hut, I will not listen to this drabble any longer!" His wife let out a soft sob and ran off. Falcon sighed and turned his attention back to the auction.

"All right we'll leave this eye candy here for all to enjoy until the end, for now who will give me a hundred for this fine Tauren here?" The large demon asked.

As predicted the Tauren was sold to the Greatwolf Clan, who had to bid slightly more than they probably would have liked as Elfkillers bid against them a couple times trying to get them to spend more coins and leave them out of the running for the Blood Elf at the end.

Luck was with them as the female dwarf was the next to the stage, other Clans wouldn't be ready to empty their purses this early into the sales. The Ironforge daughter held herself proudly as the demon started pointing out some of her attributes. Sid swore softly as a claw scraped across her chest.

"This one not only comes with breasts but dinner too!" The demon said pointing to a bound boar that Falcon had failed to notice.

Falcon held up a hand catching the auctioneer's attention, he spread out five fingers. The demon nodded. "Seems our opening bid is five-hundred do I hear six?" There was a collective gasp from the other Clan Leaders. His bid was a bit steep but he really didn't want to play games today, his wife's display had put him in a foul mood.

Bloodhammer, the leader of the Ironsong Dwarves, glanced over at him and nodded. "Take good care of her, lad."

"Always."

The demon tried to get others to bid but no one was interested with ten more prospective and cheaper recruits. Sid patted Falcon on the arm as the female dwarf and boar were led off the stage. Walking over to the strongbox that had been sitting on the table, Falcon took out the needed coins and traded them for the dwarf.

"Let's get you out of those iron bracelets, lass." Sid said. "I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Aye, but a mug of ale would make your answers a lot easier to swallow," she said.

Sid gave her a comforting smile. "I'll see what I can do. Shar, get the irons hot in the forge," he yelled at another bearded dwarf.

Falcon turned his attention away from the dwarves; they would take good care of their latest addition and fill her in on her new life. He watched the auction as the demon moved quickly through the sales. This was probably a good thing as the Elfkillers became more and more excited and their taunts became more colorful.

Falcon got mildly concerned when a Night Elf Maiden was almost sold to the orcs and trolls but luckily Clan Silverhelm came through and outbid them at the last moment. That probably emptied their coffers. A female troll was the last one of the normal recruits; the shackled tusked woman was dragged forcefully up to the stage.

Glancing over at the closed door of his hut Falcon sighed. Elfkillers opened their bid with fifty coins, confident no one else would bid against them. Falcon rose up his hand and lifted two fingers. The demon nodded. "I have two-hundred, do I hear three?"

Demoncraft snarled and spat at him. The orc leader raised three fingers and Falcon countered with four. There was a soft jab in his side. "What the hell are you doing?" Sid demanded. Falcon didn't answer; his eyes were on the orc.

The Blood Elf was only one night of enjoyment; Clan Elfkiller was seriously lacking when it came to troll and orc females. Demoncraft spat again and raised a full hand. Falcon closed his fist signaling the end of his bid and the troll female was sold for five hundred to the Elfkillers.

"All right now the moment you've all been waiting for … what will you give me for this lovely prize?" The demon prodded the Blood Elf whom seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance.

"Show us his better side!" A troll shouted.

The demon jerked on the shackles and turned the elf around, so his bare backside was shown to the crowd.

"Is he a virgin?" Another Elfkiller shouted.

The demon let out a hearty chuckle and slid a clawed finger down the elf's ass. A moment later the Sin'dorei let out a scream. "Yes," the winged creature replied, wiping his finger into the hair of the bound elf.

"Elfkillers bid three-hundred," Demoncraft said.

"Five," Falcon said.

"Six," Demoncraft countered.

"Seven." Falcon said calmly.

The orc swore. "He's ours!"

"Then I suggest you up your bid," Falcon said.

"Lad, are you still trying to get them to empty their purses?" Sid said at his side in a hushed voice. "There really isn't any need this is the last one …"

There was some activity in the Elfkiller's camp and a troll ran over to Demoncraft handing him a small leather bag.

"Eight!" The orc said triumphantly.

"A thousand," Falcon said.

"Lair! There is no way your Clan has that many coins!" Demoncraft shouted.

"My clan doesn't … but I do." Falcon pulled out a leather pouch from a hidden pocket in his vest.

"The bid stands at a thousand …" the demon said.

Demoncraft sputtered and closed his fist. "I hope he slits your blue skinned throat," the orc snarled as he led away his very angry clan.

"Sold," the demon said.

"Um … lad … what the hell did you just do?"

Falcon handed the entire bag of coins over and took the chain attached to the Blood Elf's shackles. The demon whispered something unheard in the prisoner's ear and panicked eyes darted over at the Night Elf as another sob escaped. "No … no," the Sin'dorei pleaded.

"Do you understand me?" Falcon asked.

"No I don't understand a damn thing you're doing," Sid said throwing up his hands.

"I'll explain in a moment, let me get this one settled."

"You are NOT taking off his shackles," Sid demanded.

"I'm not stupid," Falcon said his own voice raising. The other members of the Clan looked up from their various chores as looks of alarm crossed some of the faces. Falcon waived off any protests. "Give me thirty seconds and then we can discuss our latest addition."

Falcon dragged the elf over to his hut and opened the door, he found Crystal laying on the bedroll. He shoved the Sin'dorei toward her; the bound one stumbled and fell on top of his mate. "Here … keep him shackled and if I don't come back make sure you use that dagger there and kill him quickly I doubt the others will be as merciful."

Relief and alarm crossed the face of his wife. "Will they challenge you?"

"Hell, I'd challenge me … the things I do for you … stay safe."

"I love you!" Crystal said as she untangled herself from the traumatized Sin'dorei.

"I know, try to calm him." Sighing Falcon stepped back outside to face his angry clan members.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: A pause from the action to explain the surroundings and characters in detail.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_A detailed description of the underground cavern …_

It's a large circular cavern, about the same size as Shattrath City's upper floor. It is split in the middle by a dirt street that bridges a river on the east side. Just across the river is the mine that the prisoners work at. The north side of cavern is the Horde side and home to the Clans Elfkiller, Greatwolf and Stonecat. The south side is the Alliance, home to the Clans Earthhunter, Silverhelm and Ironsong, more about those in a moment. Behind the individual Clan's encampments is communal gathering area one for each faction.

If you follow the road west you come to a large iron door that only opens when new recruits are brought in. The demons come and go on their wings, the entrances they use hidden in the darkness of the high roof. There is also a small stage on the path that auctions and executions are held on.

Each Clan has a separate encampment that is surrounded by a wall made out of various materials depending on the particular clan, most use rock but some have used their wages to increase security with barbed wire and such. Within the camp you'll find shelters, most are communal but some have private sleeping quarters. You'll also find a large fire pit with a table near by once again used by everyone when mealtime arrives. The dwarves have created forges and stills to brew their ale. Other races have added their own personal touches, looms and gardens magically grown.

_The Clans …_

_**Elfkiller**_ – Closest to the river on the Horde side, it is home to Orcs and Trolls and is led by the Orc Demoncraft. The largest of the Horde clans it usually at its maximum of twenty members, though it also goes through the most recruits. Demoncraft has recently appointed himself leader of the Elfkillers, killing the previous one a kinder Mag'har Orc. Demon is from Orgrimmar, a warrior caught while on a mission in the Outlands. The same for any Troll under his ranks, Orcs are a mixture of Mag'har and Orgrimmar Orcs. Some of the Mag'har Orcs have been prisoners for years.

_**Greatwolf**_ – Middle encampment on the North side. Home to the Tauren and an occasional Troll or Mag'har Orc, they are lead by the mighty Tauren shaman Atot Pridebite. This is a recent developed Clan (after the dark portal opening) and thus smaller than Elfkiller.

_**Stonecat**_ – Furthest from the river this is the Forsaken camp, led by an undead warlock by the name of Deathshiver. Another recently formed clan they take only their own kind and enjoy tormenting the Alliance but will do the same to the other Horde clans if the chance arises.

_**Ironsong**_ – Across from Stonecat this is the Dwarven clan led by the great paladin Rad Bloodhammer. Rad has been a prisoner for a decade captured while trying to defend Honor Hold in the time before the dark portal opening. This is a large Clan with close to twenty members.

_**Silverhelm**_ – The middle Alliance camp is home to every race that calls themselves Alliance, led by Captain Dylan Morris a human knight whom was a lot younger when he first came to this place over a decade ago. Like Bloodhammer he was a defender of Honor Hold caught off guard. When the auction happens he'll bid on Alliance members the other two clans show no interest in just to keep them out of the hands of the Horde clans. Which means his clan is always at their size limit.

_**Earthhunter**_ – Closest to the river and the clan the tale is mostly centered on. There are ten members now, eleven counting the Blood Elf. The elves hide their true names and use their surnames or nicknames.

Akire "Falcon" Crystalpath

Race: Night Elf

Class: Druid

Sex: Male

Physical Description: Long violet locks that he keeps in two braids. Has a scruffy beard and bushy eyebrows that match his purple hair.

Personality: Calm and thoughtful for the most part, very protective to those under his command. He would do anything for Crystal. When angered, Falcon's feral side shows through.

Notes: Has been a prisoner for ten years, is married to Crystal

Faya "Crystal" Crystalpath

Race: Night Elf

Class: Warrior

Sex: Female

Physical Description: Long silver hair in a single braid, purple marking on her face.

Personality: The "Mother" of the clan she watches over everyone else, always putting the needs of others before her self. Quiet for the most part, but when she does speak everyone listens. She loves her husband very much.

Notes: Has been a prisoner as long as her husband and works in the mine.

Nisi "Red" Redrain

Race: Night Elf

Class: Hunter

Sex: Female

Pet: Black Tiger with Grey Stripes, named Mutt

Physical Description: Short emerald color locks with matching colored tattoos on her face.

Personality: Red is mute, lost her voice after being raped by Illidan's army shortly after her capture. She has great empathy toward others and is very protective of her Clan. She can't stand small spaces, thus doesn't work in the mine.

Notes: She is usually left to guard the camp with Mutt while the others work in the mine. She has been a prisoner for little over five years.

Katri "Star" Starkick 

Race: Night Elf

Class: Warrior

Sex: Female

Physical Descriptions: Long dark blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. Matching blue tattoos on her face.

Personality: Young and sullen she curses her fate. She is quick to anger and walks around with a chip on her shoulder attitude.

Notes: Youngest member of the clan, a recent addition after the dark portal opened.

Kotka "Sly" Silentfighter

Race: Night elf

Class: Rogue

Sex: Male

Physical Description: Long white hair, short beard and short bushy eyebrows.

Personality: Sly is a jolly elf, even in this dire situation is quick to laugh and is always trying to get Red or Star to share his bedroll. Has been successful a couple of times.

Notes: Sly has been a prisoner for the longest of the Earthhunters nearly two decades. He used to lead the Clan but willingly gave the mantle of leadership to Falcon soon after the other arrived ten years ago.

Shar Grimsapper

Race: Dwarf

Class: Warrior

Sex: Male

Physical Description: Shaggy black hair, long braided mustache, slightly longer beard

Profession: Blacksmith

Personality: Very loyal to Sid, respects Falcon but will often look toward Sid for orders. Mostly quiet unless there is ale around then like all good dwarves he'll get a bit more rowdy.

Notes: Master Blacksmith he helped create a forge which he uses to make weapons for the other clan members. His work is closely monitored by their demon overlords but there is no concern for a riot. (More on that later) The weapons are to protect the clan against the horde clans. He has been a prisoner for about five years.

Mudon Fiendsmiter

Race: Dwarf

Class: Warrior

Sex: Male

Physical Description: Long light brown hair pulled up in a short ponytail. Has a long braided beard with a shorter but still lengthy mustache.

Personality: Like the other dwarfs considers Sid his leader but has respect for Falcon and what he's done for the dwarves in the Clan. Mudon has a fiery temper that can get the best of him and has more then a few scars because of his quick tongue.

Notes: Mudon doesn't speak of his past; he's been a prisoner for a little over a decade.

Rarvo Shalemelter

Race: Dwarf

Class: Rogue

Sex: Male

Physical Description: Long gray hair, except for the top of his head which is bald. Has a full beard that covers most of his chest and a short mustache.

Personality: Rarvo has a similar personality to the jolly Night Elf, Sly. You can often find the pair of them enjoying a glass of ale and swamping wild stories of their younger years.

Notes: Rarvo is a friend to everyone, well as long as you're alliance side. Falcon has had to make amends more then once when the sneaky rogue has crossed lines to help himself to other clan's treasures.

Sid Ironfighter

Race: Dwarf

Class: Paladin

Sex: Male

Physical Description: Bald except for a tuft of brilliant red hair on the back of his head. He has a full beard with a mustache that curls up at the end.

Personality: His locality and trust in Falcon is unwavering, unlike the other dwarves he considers everyone in the Clan an equal.

Notes: Falcon's best friend, they were captured together a decade ago and vowed to watch either others back and later to make the Earthhunter Clan the strongest in this underground hell. He's the unofficial leader of the dwarves under Falcon's watch.

Gola Icethief

Race: Dwarf

Class: Hunter

Pet: Beer drinking boar named Pug

Sex: Female

Physical Description: Long auburn hair that has a braid down from the back and has freckles with blue eyes.

Personality: Is one of the 'guys', can drink any of them under the table, very independent and quick to adapt to her new surroundings.

Notes: Brand new to the clan, more on Gola as the story progresses.

_**Life in the Hell Cavern**_

The location is not exactly known to the prisoners, it is deep underground somewhere in the Outlands. The prisoners believe that Illidan pulls the strings but they have never seen him. Their wardens are giant winged demons, which for the most part leave the prison colony to their own devices.

The prisoners actually earn wages by working the mine; it's a vast maze and within various valuable metals can be found. However, it has been mined for over two decades now and the miners must travel deeper than before to find ore.

No one has ever escaped Hell Cavern and those that have tried are subjected to a painful death.

The wages the prisoners earn is directly based on how much ore they bring out of the cave every day. The coins wouldn't buy a slice of stale bread outside the cavern but are used to barter and trade within. Most Clan members split their meager earnings fifty-fifty with the clan, keeping half for their personal use and putting half in a communal coffer. The joint money is used to buy food, new recruits and to bolster defense.

Prisoners are allowed to carry weapons as well; the demon guards do not fear a revolt. They keep a tight hand-hold on the number of prisoners that are in the Cavern at any given time. And they can summon a dozen reinforcements at a moment notice. The petty fighting between clans amuses them, they often watch from their lofty perches long before interfering with any disputes.

* * *

_Author's Note: I think I can cover the rest of the history and details in the tale as I go, I just wanted to describe characters and surroundings and wasn't sure I could do a good job while trying to tell a story. Next chapter we're back to the adventure. You can find a group picture of the Earthhunter Clan as well as a map of Hell Cavern in my profile; fanfiction won't let me link them off the story directly. -K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Lad, you have never led us wrong all these years … but … but …" Sid sputtered and waved a hand toward the closed door of the hut Falcon and Crystal shared.

"It didn't cost the clan anything; it came from my personal purse." Falcon said calmly.

"I don't give a damn about the coins; I care to know what the hell you're going to do with … it?" Star said, the youngest Night Elf's eyes flashed with anger.

"I paid for him, what I do with him is my business," Falcon said.

"If Crystal isn't good enough for your bed anymore …" Sly said coyly. The rogue easily dodged the punch aimed his way.

"So … what are you going to do with him, lad?" Shar asked. "We've never … um had a concubine … is that even the right term … um well anyway don't think any of dwarves would be interested."

"I didn't buy him for that … I did it to save him from it." Falcon said. "I haven't really thought beyond appeasing Crystal. I guess I'll give him a choice to live or die, if he chose the later I'll make it's quick and merciless for my wife's sake."

"And if he chooses to live?" Sid asked.

"I guess I gain a houseboy …"

"I'm not sharing my food with him!" Star snapped. "You know the rules if you don't work you don't eat, unless you're injured. He won't be earning any money for us; there is no way you can take him to the mines…"

Red made a couple of quick signs and Falcon nodded. "Red doesn't work in the mines and we have no problem sharing our food with her. I'm sure we can find a place for the boy if he ends up staying."

The mute hunter made a couple more signs. She supported Falcon's choice and he smiled his thanks.

"Aye, I'm with chatter-box there, Falcon has never led us wrong before I trust him to do what is right for the Clan." Sly said.

Sid let out a long drawn out sigh. "All right, my apologies for my outburst, I was just surprised is all, lad."

"Well keep him on a short leash, if he so much as looks at me funny … my hammer will find a nice resting place on his skull," Mudon said.

"I'm with Mudon on this," Star said.

"Fair enough, if we are settled please continue your chores … lights out is coming soon, make sure the camp is secure," Falcon said. "Who has first watch?"

"That would me, lad." Shar said.

Falcon's reply was cut off by a loud squeal and he looked over at a rugged looking boar. "Someone brought us dinner?"

"Don't you dare be looking at my Pug as food … you blue-skin …"

"Ah our latest addition," Falcon said. He turned and bowed toward the fuming dwarf standing near the boar. "Forgive me, my lady, I meant no offense. In the excitement I forgot for a moment that you joined our company I wish it was under happier circumstances." He glanced over at Sid. "Is she set up for the evening?"

"Aye, I've been given a place to sleep with those two lovely lasses," the female dwarf replied. "My name is Gola Icethief, don't let the name fool you, my father was the rogue I have the more honorable trade of being a hunter of Ironforge and I can speak for myself."

"So you can, all right then I will leave you all and see if I can take care of the viper I put in my bed." Falcon bowed once more and then walked over to his hut. "Oh, Shar after tomorrow's shift could you forge me some sort of cage, out of the scraps of metal you have … I know it's a waste of resources but I believe it will come in handy to calm everyone's fears."

"A cage … how big?" Shar asked.

Falcon pointed at the boar. "Big enough to hold the pig there," he said.

"He's not a PIG, he's a boar and I will not put him in a cage!" Gola said sternly.

"The cage isn't for your partner, Lady Gola … I would never dream of it. Though you are responsible for cleaning up after the beast," he directed before opening the door to his lodging and stepping inside.

Within a single candle glowed, illuminating the small one-roomed hut. Crystal was kneeling, facing a huddled form in the corner. She had her hand held out and was speaking in a hushed voice.

"My foreign tongue offers him no comfort," she said looking up at him.

"Sin'dorei …" A pair of emerald eyes looked up at him and then back to the ground as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "No!" Falcon said sternly.

With one hand he grabbed the Blood Elf's long black locks and pulled him roughly to his feet. Looking the captive in the eyes he unsheathed the dagger from his side. "Listen carefully, I know you won't understand all my words but our languages are not that different. I can end your pain right now; it would be over in a moment if you wish it." He placed the blade against the throat of the Sin'dorei. "Death or life?" he asked.

The elf in his grasp closed his eyes and a moment later something warm hit Falcon on the leg, he glanced down and swore. "Damn it, he pissed on me," he snarled.

A sob brought his attention back to the captive and he swore again at the sight of a slender cut on his throat, his hand had slipped. "No talah …" the Blood Elf cried. "No talah … no talah …"

"No death … no death," Crystal said. "He doesn't want to die."

"He has a poor way of showing it," Falcon growled glancing down at the puddle at his feet.

He threw the dagger down, its blade buried into the wood of a small table. Holding his captive firmly by his hair Falcon pulled him toward the door. "First things first … you have a mess to clean up."

Falcon dragged the Blood Elf out to the courtyard and over to the water pump. Motioning him to fill a nearby bucket with water,

"Would you get some clothes on that lad," Sid said from where he was sitting near the fire. "That might be a pretty sight to you, but it's down right frightening to us stouter folks."

"Soon," Falcon said. He grabbed nearby scrub brush and tossed it into the bucket of water, then motioned for the Blood Elf to pick up the pail and still holding onto his hair led the elf back to the hut.

The Sin'dorei didn't need to be told what to do, and knelt scrubbing at the puddle of urine with the brush. "Sorry … sorry … sorry," he whispered over and over as he cleaned his iron manacles scraping against the wooden planks.

As the elf cleaned Falcon changed into a fresh pair of pants, afterwards he sat down on the bedroll beside his wife. "So beloved, what are you going to do with your new pet?" he asked.

"My pet?"

"You wanted him …"

"I didn't want Elfkillers to have him, I didn't think beyond that." Crystal said with a sigh.

The elf in question dipped the brush into the pail of water and then went back to scrubbing the floor boards.

"I guess I should check him out, no idea how long he's been a prisoner or what they did to him … emotionally he's a wreck." Falcon said. "Sin'dorei, come here!" Emerald eyes found his and he beckon him over.

The pale elf glanced down at the wet spot on the floor, scrubbing it a few more times.

"Sin'dorei …" Falcon raised his voice slightly.

Dropping the brush into the bucket the Blood Elf stood and walked over to him, and knelt, keeping his gaze down.

Placing a hand on the Sin'dorei's head, Falcon funneled his healing power into him. He checked him out from top to bottom, healing the cut he had accidentally given him earlier. "You were right about his age, his bone structure is very young for his people, and I'd guess he's between his sixteenth and thirtieth summer. His stomach is empty and probably has been for awhile, do we have any rations stashed away, and I spent all our personal wages on him. There isn't anything left until we get paid again."

His healing touch went lower and he frowned, his thumb massaged the elf's forehead as he tenderly healed the cuts left behind by the demon's virginity check earlier. A sob escaped the child and he pulled away from Falcon's touch. "No … no … no," he pleaded.

The druid lifted the chin of the Sin'dorei, so their eyes met. "No," he said shaking his head, praying his meaning would get through.

A look of confusion crossed the other's gaze, "no?"

"No," Falcon repeated.

Confusion turned to relief and the child bowed placing his head on the floor board. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Falcon called out. The Blood Elf backed into the corner wrapping his arms around his legs as he sat down.

Sid entered in his hand was a set of iron shackles. "Pardon the interruption, lad, I thought the shackles the lass was wearing might be needed tonight to go around his ankles since the cage isn't built."

"Cage?" Crystal asked alarmed.

Falcon waved a hand to silence her. "Thanks Sid, though I don't think our new friend is a threat … can you give him a once over for me, tell me what you think." He glanced over at the huddled figured. "Sin'dorei, come here."

With a soft sigh the Blood Elf stood and moved to kneel in front of Falcon once again, his body was trembling.

"At least his mindful," Sid said running a calloused hand down the left arm and hand of the kneeling elf. He did the same to the right. "There is some muscle definition; his right hand's skin is tougher than his left. His a right handed fighter, I don't notice tell tale marks on his fingers of drawing of a bow so I don't believe he's a hunter … has he used any magic?"

"Nay, I think he's pretty drained …" Falcon said.

"Hmm … a beginning warrior … surely not someone who has seen a lot of battles if any," the dwarf said letting the hand of the elf fall. The emerald eyes glanced up at Falcon and he nodded. The Blood Elf returned to the corner of the room.

Sid followed his movements and then shrugged. "At least get a pair of pants on him, I'll let you have one of my own."

Falcon surprised the room by letting out a chuckle. "No need, old friend, I have a pair he can use but first I want to take him to the river to wash up."

"All right, well you may want to hurry they'll be killing the lights soon and then you'll have to go by torch."

"Aye, will do …" Falcon's smile faded. "Put a second guard on tonight's shifts, I don't think the Elfkillers will try anything but it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Will do, Lad." Sid excused himself and left, shutting the door behind him.

"A cage!"

Falcon turned toward his wife. "Beloved it's for our safety and his own, the Sin'dorei are KILLING our people in the Outlands and back home …"

"He's just a child!"

"Even a kitten has claws. And I for one do not intend on getting scratched. The cage is temporary and only when we're not around to keep him out of trouble."

"I shouldn't have said anything, you were right eight hours of hell would be better than a lifetime locked in a cage." Crystal stormed out of the hut, slamming the door behind her.

The elf in the corner let out a soft whimper. Falcon glanced his way. "Sorry she's not usually this … volatile." He knew the elf probably couldn't understand him but it felt more civilized. Standing the Night Elf moved over to a large locker and opened it. Looking under some folded clothes he found a pair of worn boots and leather pants. "Sin'dorei …"

"Adran," the Blood Elf said softly.

"Shit …" Falcon sighed. The child had given his true name and the power that came with it. "You must have had a protected life until now." Kneeling in front of him, Falcon pointed at him. "No … Adran."

This got a confused look and nod. "Adran," he said pointing to himself.

"No!" Falcon said raising his voice. Adran pulled back as tear slipped down his cheek. "Your tears fall like rain … that will be the name you will go by here." The Night Elf pointed at the other one and said, "Rain." Then pointed at himself, "Falcon."

The Sin'dorei pointed at him and said, "Falcon." Then pointing at himself he whispered, "Adran."

"No!" Falcon said slapping him hard across the cheek. "You cannot use that name any more … ever! You're name is Rain."

A choking sob escaped the other as he shook his head bewildered. Falcon took the pale hand and placed it on his chest. "Falcon," he said again.

"Falcon," the other repeated.

Moving the hand onto the Blood Elf's chest he said, "Rain."

The elf nodded and sighed. "Rain," he repeated obediently.

Falcon smiled, letting go of the hand he stood and motioned for Rain to stand as well. Taking the chain that dangled between his manacled wrists, Falcon led him toward the door. "Let's get you down to the river and washed up, then we can finally stop terrifying the dwarves and put some clothes on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Falcon approached the fast moving river he glanced up, the crystals on the ceiling that glowed with magical power had started to dim, they probably had a half hour until they went out completely. Lights Out as it was called would blanket the cavern in absolute darkness, with the fire pits each camp kept lit through out the night as the only light sources.

"Let's hurry, Rain," he said. Letting go of the chain he handed Rain a bar of lye soap. "It's not perfumed like you're used to but it will do the job." Taking the Blood Elf's hand he led him down to a rope that stretched the width of the river and placed it on it. He wrapped Rain's fingers around the line. "The river is pretty swift, no idea how good of a swimmer you are but hold onto this, you really don't want to be washed down stream. That's toward the Elfkillers." He had no idea how much got through but the elf took a tentative step into the river and looked over at him alarmed.

"Yes it's freezing but get a move on it, we don't have much time."

With a sigh the elf went deeper into the river; once he was up to chest he started to wash himself. Sitting on the riverbank Falcon kept one eye on Rain as he used a rag to wash his boots, removing the stain left behind by Rain's earlier accident. He made a mental note to show the child where the toilets were.

Loud drunken laughter drew his attention down the river; across the bridge he could see five dim outlines near the bank. He glanced back at Rain the elf had just lathered up his hair and holding onto the rope was plunging under the water to wash off the soap. The shackles seemed to be slowly him down slightly as he struggled to keep himself from floating downstream.

The hair on the back of Falcon's neck tingled and he glanced down river, the figures he noticed earlier had fallen quiet and seemed to be closer than they had been. He frowned there had been five figures a moment ago, now there were only three.

"Rain! Come here now!" Falcon said standing and motioning.

The Sin'dorei glanced over at him, his long wet hair hung down across his face. He was shivering from the cold.

"Now!" Falcon shouted.

Grabbing onto the rope Rain started walking toward Falcon when he suddenly disappeared under the water. Falcon let out shrill whistle as he watched the fingers around the rope slip off. Diving into the water his form shimmered as he let the aquatic spirit that rested inside him take over. He glided through the chilly water propelled by his massive fins. There in front of him was Rain being dragged down stream by a troll.

The child was struggling and there was a brilliant burst of light from Rain's hand as the troll seemed stunned for a moment. Falcon easily closed the distance and slammed his massive seal body into the troll. Flipping around he transferred back to his elf form and grabbing the chain of the shackle kicked his legs dragging them both to the surface.

Rain gasped for breath as they broke free of the icy water. Falcon glanced around, they were approaching the bridge. Slipping a hand around Rain's chest he started swimming toward the bank. They had drifted into the deeper part of the river.

Falcon let out a scream as his back exploded in pain, Rain was pulled from his numb grip by the rogue whose dagger had been buried in his back. The orc gave him a wicked grin. "Don't worry elf," it growled in Common. "We'll make sure to return anything that is left."

"No!" Rain yelled trying to break free. The green skinned orc head butted the struggling elf stunning him. Then tossing Rain over his shoulder ducked under the bridge and toward the Horde party standing near the bank.

At that moment there was a loud roar as a giant black tiger came tearing down the riverbank toward the Elfkillers. The large feline's razor sharp teeth clamped down on the leg of an unfortunate troll, Falcon cast a quick heal spell on himself as he treaded water. As the same moment another of the invading party slumped over stunned; a breath later Sly appeared and buried two daggers into the back of the troll the tiger was attacking. Recovered Falcon disappeared beneath the water and transformed again, racing toward the retreating orc who was desperately trying to get out of the stream.

As he broke the surface the druid effortlessly changed once more this time channeling the agility and strength of a panther, he turned into a sleek black cat. His razor-sharp claws raked down the back of the orc, avoiding Rain. The orc let out a howl but didn't let go of his prize. As Falcon went to attack again Crystal appeared and brought her shield down hard on the orc's shoulder, the druid heard bones breaking.

This time Rain was thrown to the ground as the orc pulled out a dagger with his working arm. Falcon moved and stood protectively over the Sin'dorei, paws on either side. He let out a low growl. "You've attacked my clan; I will have my vengeance in blood!"

Crystal struck, easily blocking the dagger with her shield as she brought her sword down on the orc's arm. As blood splattered across his muzzle, Falcon got ready to strike.

An earth shattering wail stopped his attack mid-jump and he swore. He glanced over at the other group, the dwarves had joined the fray, Sly and Red had made quick work of the rest. Falcon transformed back to his elf form. "Tell Demoncraft this Sin'dorei is MINE and any actions taken against him or my clan will be treated as a declaration of war."

"Lad we have to go … now!" Sid said appearing at his side, his large hammer stained red. "They've unleashed the Panatas …"

The lights flickered. "Damn it!" Grabbing the arm of the naked elf that was still huddled on the ground Falcon urged him back toward the camp a hundred yards away. "Go!" he shouted. As the rest of the clan raced back Rain struggled to find footing on the slick rocks. Crystal tried to help steady him as another wail bounced off the cave wall. "We don't have time," Falcon said as he shifted his form once again.

"Throw him on my back," he growled after he transformed into a large grizzly bear.

With little effort his wife did just that, throwing Rain across his broad back. He sprinted up the hill and through the gate of the camp, as Star slammed it into place, locking it. "Quarters, quick!" Falcon shouted as he raced toward his own. Crystal opened the door and he barreled inside transforming back as he did and falling into a heap on the ground with the Sin'dorei on top.

Crystal shut the door as Falcon slid out from under Rain and twisting his body placed one hand over the shivering Blood Elf's mouth and wrapped the other arm around his wife holding her close. The lights outside flickered off and the small hut became pitch black. Falcon could feel the heartbeat of the child against his chest.

Outside the hut they could hear the whoosh of large wings in the air, followed by another loud cry. Falcon's hand muffled a scream from Rain. The heavy beating continued for what seemed like an eternity but probably only a few minutes before it moved away farther down the cavern.

"Why did they release the Panatas?" Crystal whispered as she wrapped a blanket around the trembling elf. "There was only a handful of us … it doesn't make sense."

"I don't know … maybe there was something else going on," Falcon sighed. "Rain …"

"Rain?"

"It's your pet's name … Rain listen to me please … outside is bad … outside is talah … death." The young elf tensed in his arms. "Yes you know that word … talah … damn it I wish we could light a torch, at least our eyes can see sufficient, not sure of our sun-kissing cousin. It's bad enough the fire pit is lit, we don't want that beast's attention."

A terrible scream came from outside.

"It sounded to the west; I pray it was a Forsaken free from their curse now and not one of Ironsong's." Crystal said softly. "We should probably try to get some rest; they'll still expect a full crew tomorrow at the mines."

Just then a loud gong was sounded three times.

"Elune watch over us," Crystal said. "The Keeper here at this hour … there will be more blood spilled tonight."

"Shit," Falcon sighed. "Can this night get any worse?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hurry, Rain!" Falcon urged. The Sin'dorei was lacing up a pair of old boots, the borrowed pants almost fit the youth. Crystal was busy tying a rope belt around Rain's waist to help the leggings stay up. "Knot it in the back, where he can't reach it," Falcon said.

"Oo … can't have him wielding a big scary four foot rope," Crystal said sarcastically as she did as he asked.

"It is your neck it may be wrapped around," Falcon answered. "Child or adult he's still a Sin'dorei. And by the reports from the new recruits they have thrown their hats in with the Horde back home."

"Yes, beloved."

There was a loud knock at their door and a moment later Sid stuck his head inside. "Hurry up you three, the Keeper has landed." The dwarf paused and glanced at Rain. "He is looking worse every time I see him …"

"At least I put some pants on him," Falcon said, glancing over at Rain. His long black hair still wet hung down his bare back. The chill from the river was causing him to shiver; he hadn't said a word since their return.

"Panatas … the Keeper … what the hell is going on?" Sid wondered aloud.

"Maybe something happened on the surface who knows," Falcon said grabbing a small leather strap he moved over to Rain and quickly pulled the wet locks up, tying it into a high ponytail and off his back. "Best we can do," he said, grabbing the elf's arm he led him outside.

The rest of the Clan was already in place right outside their encampment. Lined up and kneeling on one knee. Crystal, Sid, Falcon and Rain joined them. His wife and the dwarf quickly knelt beside the others as Rain went to copy them Falcon forced the Blood Elf on all fours and pushed his head down so it touched the ground.

"Stay low, stay quiet," Falcon hissed in the prostrated elf's ear. He lifted Rain's chin for a moment put a finger to his lips to emphasize his words. The Sin'dorei nodded and placed his face between his hands in the dirt. His pale body trembled in the bright lights that had been turned back on.

Falcon moved to stand in front of his Clan; he didn't kneel but did bow his head. Without moving he looked around, the other five Clans were lined up in similar fashion. From the west a mighty winged demon walked slowly down the street. Its body was similar to that of a dragonkin but taller than most buildings, in his hand he held a whip and at his side a large sword was strapped.

Keeper Canesut, the Warden of Hell Cavern, though the prisoners were sure Illidan was the true cause of their slavery; the Keeper was the highest ranking demon that ever traveled to the Cavern. His words were law and rarely did his visits leave the Clans unscathed.

The large demon stopped near the stage and spun around slowly. "My apologies for the late night assembly," it said in the demonic voice all could understand. "Though, as poor as your production has been these past few months … most of you have been sleeping on the job anyway."

Falcon braced himself, he would die before he let Canesut hurt or kill one of the Kaldorei or Dwarves under his protection again. It was the Keeper that had killed the dwarf Sarim during his previous visit last month. Falcon's arm twitched slightly as he remembered the broken bones he had suffered when he tried to intervene. Sarim had been drunk; the damn dwarf didn't know what he was doing when he started cursing the Keeper.

"I should just let the Panatas feast on all you feeble fleshlings," the demon hissed. "Why the master insists on keeping you around all these years I will never understand." The enormous demon started moving again, toward the river and Falcon's Clan. "Perhaps you are all in need of another motivation …"

Falcon's stomach twisted as his eyes moved to the rocks above the mine. There impaled into the wall of spikes were one-hundred and thirteen corpses, or motivations as the Keeper called them. All in various stages of decay, the older ones were just skeletons. Sarim was up there, as was … Falcon sighed and shook his head, he couldn't change the past.

The Keeper stopped in front of him, Falcon's hands balled into fists. Not again, damn it his Clan did their allotted work and then some. "Interesting," the demon said. The large whip in his clawed hand poked the pale elf trembling beside Crystal. Rain kept his face down. A smaller demon appeared, summoned by the Keeper. It still towered over Falcon as it dragged Rain to his feet.

The demon spoke to the elf in Thalassian, the language of Sin'dorei. Rain did not respond keeping his eyes lowered. Falcon kept himself restrained, he could not sacrifice himself for the child, his clan needed him. The demon's voice rose as it gestured toward Falcon.

"Shan'do," Rain whispered.

Falcon frowned, in his tongue Shan'do meant honored teacher.

The demon continued speaking in Rain's birth tongue. After a moment the Blood Elf was thrown down at Falcon's feet and the druid's will relinquished slightly as the child started licking his boots.

The Keeper let out a dark laugh. "Clean them well, little slut … like your life depends on it because it does."

The large demon turned his back on them and moved across the street to the Elfkillers. Rain made a soft gagging sound, Falcon was glad he had taken the time to clean the boots earlier. Hopefully a little dust would be all Rain had to clean off.

Across the way there was a horrifying scream and Falcon looked over. Two winged demons were carrying an orc up into the air; it was the rogue from earlier at the river. The demons carried their terrified captive to the wall of motivation. Falcon looked down, Rain had covered the lower part of his ears with his hands trying to block out the screams as he continued to lick Falcon's boots.

The flying demons let out cries of joy as they dropped their captive. The orc's screams were silenced as his body was impaled onto one of the many spikes that jutted out of the cavern walls.

The Keeper turned back toward Falcon's clan and the druid tensed. He came to a stop in front of them, silently watching the submissive elf.

"Leader of the Earthhunter Clan, what is this Blood Elf to you?" it asked after a minute.

"A pain in the ass," Falcon said quietly and then louder, "His role has yet to be determined, for now he is a pet, Master."

"A pet?" The demon roared with laughter. "You have never taken dead meat before … you now have eleven Clan's Members I will expect your collections to reflect that."

"We have never failed you before, Master." Falcon said.

The demon nodded and the smaller winged beast pulled Rain to his feet. "Slut you have failed even the simplest of task … you will learn now failure is not an option."

Falcon glanced down; the lesser demon had kicked dust up covering his boots once more. Rain was dragged over to the stage and the shackles he still wore looped over the hook on the center post, so his back was exposed. The large demon uncoiled his whip. "Twenty lashes should teach you not to fail me or your Clan again …" it hissed.

"Wait!" Falcon shouted. His kneeling clan members looked up at him alarmed. "Wait," Falcon cried out again. "As leader of the Earthhunter Clan, it is my right to take his place under the whip. And I'm exercising the right."

"Lad what in the hell are you doing?" Sid hissed.

Keeper Canesut nodded and Rain was unhooked from the pole and tossed to the side. Falcon walked over and onto the stage, he took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around the post where they were bound. "As I was saying thirty lashes out to teach you …"

The whip bit into his flesh, Falcon gripped the pole tighter and closed his eyes. After about a dozen blows something warm pressed against his throbbing back and the cool touch of metal pressed against his chest. Startled he opened his eyes to find Rain embracing him from behind after throwing his shackled arms around him from above. "No!" he shouted. "Rain, down … damn it … down!"

The Blood Elf buried his face into Falcon's shoulder as the whip continued to fall, now cutting into the pale flesh of the other.

"Damn it no, stop … please … it's my punishment!"

The Keeper just let out a dark laugh. "This just keeps getting better and better."

After the fortieth lash the dreadful sound of leather against flesh finally stopped as the Keeper coiled up his whip. Another deep chuckle echoed through the chamber as the demon said something in Thalassian to Rain. Falcon was surprised to hear Rain reply, the elf had gone limp somewhere around the thirtieth lash, and he had assumed he'd passed out.

The smaller demon cut the leather strap that bound Falcon and he lifted the shackle's chain that had been thrown over his head off and spun around catching Rain as he fell.

"Your shifts start in an hour," Keeper Canesut said addressing the Cavern as a whole again. "I suggest everyone pull their weight or I will be back …" The demon glanced toward Falcon and their eyes met briefly.

"Better and better …" it mumbled as it took off with a blast of heated wind and disappeared into the darkness above.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Falcon carried Rain to the clan's large table and knocking off a couple of mugs laid the elf down on his chest across it.

"Not on the table!" Star squealed.

"My ale!" Rarvo moaned.

"Sid, help me!" Falcon demanded as he eyed the damage the whip had done to Rain's back.

"After I heal you," the paladin said, placing a hand on Falcon.

"No … the child first, he's weaker than me …" The skin on the druid's back became warm as the dwarf ignored him and healed the cuts. Cursing Falcon started channeling his own healing powers into the semi-conscious elf on the table. Crystal appeared and using a cloth she dipped into a bucket of water started washing the blood from Rain's back giving him a better view of the cuts that needed mended.

"Someone start working on breakfast, we still have some oats left over from the trade with Silverhelm," Falcon ordered.

"On it," Sly said.

"No extra additions this time, Sly," Sid said as he moved to other side of the table and started using his holy magic to heal the Sin'dorei.

"Bah the ale was a good touch the last time," the rogue replied with a grin.

"I like the way you think," Gola said.

"Lad, what in the hell got into you?" Sid demanded. "This elf isn't worth going under the whip …"

"He was licking my feet, Sid … damn it, he did what the beast told him to and they were going to beat him for it. He hadn't done anything wrong … he didn't deserve it."

"Hell, none of us deserve this but you are a thousand times more important to us healthy than this whelp."

"Doesn't matter now," Falcon said with a shrug. "It is done."

They closed the last cut and Crystal finished cleaning the blood from the skin. Picking up Rain, Falcon brought him to his hut and laid him gently down on the bedroll. Exhausted eyes looked up at him. "Sorry," Rain whispered.

"You have to learn to mind me, Rain." Falcon sighed.

Just then Crystal walked into the hut juggling three bowls. "Breakfast is done … I can't believe they are going to send us into the mines at this hour … a bunch of exhausted help, yeah that will raise your production numbers … frickin' morons."

She handed one bowl to Falcon and sat down. "Come on, child; let's get some food in that stomach of yours." She grabbed Rain's hand and tugged him into a sitting position, then handed him a bowl of oatmeal.

Rain's hand shook slightly as he went to take a timid bite off his spoon.

"How did you convince the others to feed him?" Falcon asked as he ate his own breakfast.

"I didn't … I took two servings and then split it into three bowls."

Falcon nodded. "Make sure to bring an extra canteen of water to the mines to make up for the lack of food."

Rain quickly finished off the oatmeal, taking time to scrape the sides of the bowl clean. Crystal look over at him, there was pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry that is all we have," she said.

The young elf surprised them both by smiling timidly and nodding. "Thank you," he whispered. Crystal handed Rain a flask of water and he took a long drink. Afterwards he poured a small amount of water into his bowl. After swirling his spoon around a few times he drank that as well. Setting the bowl down, he glanced over at Falcon for a moment, his cheeks flushed pink. Falcon raised a curious eyebrow. The Sin'dorei hand moved to his crotch as the blush deepened.

"He has to use the restroom," Crystal translated.

"Oh …" Falcon said. He sat down his empty bowl and motioned for Rain to follow him out of the hut. He led him to the back of camp where there were two outhouses, constructed over a long and deep fissure in the ground. No one knew exactly how deep it went or wear it drained to, the reason they bathed and ran the pump line higher up stream. The toilets were securely fastened over the crack in the cave floor. Finding an empty stall, Falcon opened the door and motioned Rain to enter.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he glanced back, Rain turned around and motioned to the knotted rope that held his leggings up. "Oh right," Falcon said, making quick work of the knot.

After Rain had finished and washed up they walked back to the camp courtyard. The others were waiting, picks and tools in hand. Sid approached with the other set of shackles. The dwarf pointed to a post off to the side of the fire. "You can secure him there," he said. "He'll be in view of Red as she patrols."

"Pug can watch him too," Gola offered. "He won't be much use to me in the mine."

Panic flared up in Rain's gaze but he obediently followed Falcon over to the post and knelt when he was told to. Securing the chain of the shackles on his wrists to an iron hook that had been added to the post, Falcon eyed the other set of manacles in his hand. At the moment Rain still had a little mobility, he'd be able to stand and sit down.

"I'm sorry," Falcon said, as he took Rain's boots off and slipped the cold iron around both ankles. The Blood Elf didn't look at him as he stood and gathered up his pick and lantern. "Please make sure offer him some water from time to time, Red."

The silent hunter nodded.

"All right, let's depart … see if we can find that khorium vein Shar discovered."

With a parting glance at the huddled pale figure, Falcon headed out of the encampment. Red would lock the gate behind them until they returned.

The Earthhunter Clan joined the crowd in front of the mine; here more than anywhere else in Hell Cavern there was a strong demonic presence. The winged beasts were very protective of the precious ore and gems found within the cavern. Inside fights were forbidden and punishable by a whipping if you were lucky or death if you weren't.

Falcon walked up to the large fiend that called himself Overlord Viser and said, "Clan Earthhunter reporting, Master."

"Good … good … take your packs and get to work. I heard you took on two new mouths to feed, I'll expect two more filled quota packs if they are to be fed." The demon hissed.

"Of course," Falcon said picking up four small backpacks from a pile on the ground, the others behind followed suit, though they each only took one bag. Falcon handed one of his to Crystal who threw it over her shoulder. The quota bags were to be filled with ore or gems by the end of the day if they wanted to be paid. There was one for each elf and dwarf in camp; including Rain and an extra bag that surplus would go into for additional cash. Some days they could fill the spare bag, others they couldn't. But it was good to have it along.

As they walked toward the entrance of mine past two towering guards a voice called out. Turning Falcon saw a silver-haired Night Elf female approaching. "Falcon, I was wondering if I could come by your camp this evening … there are matters I'd like to discuss with you."

"Your company is always welcomed, Lady Mira."

"Less talking, more working …" A demon cracked his whip and with a slight bow Falcon continued into the mine. For the first hundred feet the cave was wide enough they could walk four shoulder to shoulder if they chose, the deeper they went the smaller the passageway got. There was no rhyme or reason to the tunnels' paths. Falcon fell back and let Sid take the lead, holding a lantern up high.

The dwarves had a way with the mine; they could find their way through with the ease. As if they were strolling the streets of Ironforge. The air became heavier the deeper they went; soon they lost the light of the ceiling lamps and only had their torches and lanterns to find their way.

"Okay this is where we were yesterday," Sid said.

"I'll take drudge duty and look through the sediments for any missed ore, the rest of you keep going to the vein." Falcon said sitting down the bags he carried and pulling on a pair of leather gloves.

"All right, Lad, I'll send someone back in about an hour to fetch you." Sid said.

Falcon nodded and started sorting through the broken rock piled up from yesterday's collecting. He listened to the footfalls of his clan get lighter behind him. From the way they had come he could hear muffled voices and the sound of other miners' picks chipping away at the stone.

Drudging went quickly and soon he had found several pieces of thorium ore from yesterday's vein that he dropped into one of the packs. Sitting back he took out his canteen and took a cool drink of water. Heavy footfalls warned him of an approaching demon and he quickly got back to work.

"Your clan is quite tucked away here," the demon hissed when it appeared.

"Necessary I'm afraid, Master. The heart of the mine has been stripped clean."

"The walls here aren't shored properly, there could be a cave-in."

"I have some of the best miners in the Cavern; the dwarves of Ironforge know their way around a cave. We will not cause any disturbances." Falcon said, not looking up as he continued sifting through the rubble.

The demon let out a chuckle. "You've caused plenty of disturbances with your little show yesterday."

"That wasn't my intention, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you'll make the Cavern a bit more exciting for the short time he'll be alive."

Falcon looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing … nothing at all," the demon said as he turned and walked back toward the entrance, "though if I was you I'd get my enjoyment out of his flesh sooner than later."

Sighing Falcon stood and looked over his shoulder at the dwarf hiding in the shadows. "So what do you think I should do, Rarvo?"

The rogue shrugged. "The whelp earned my respect yesterday when he tried to protect you. I'm not ready to share my ale with him but can see what has caught your fancy. The way I see it … none of the pale elves are sent to the Cavern to work the mines. They are sent here to die, quickly and as brutal as possible. You've broken that unspoken rule, now it's just a matter of how entertaining the situation is to the demons versus their desire to carry through the death sentence. I'm sorry to say but the lad is probably on borrowed time."

"Perhaps it would be better if I ended it," Falcon said picking up his belongings and falling instep behind the dwarf as he led them back toward the clan. "It's just … there is so much fear in his eyes, I hate adding to it … if only for a moment."

"I'm sure you have something in that garden of yours that you could use on the lad to put him to sleep …" The dwarf spat. "Nasty business, I rather not speak of it."

"Understood," Falcon said. This was one responsibility that only he could shoulder. "Did you find the vein?" He asked changing the subject.

"Aye! And it's a good size one … we're betting we can fill today and tomorrow's quota before it dries up."

"Wonderful news," Falcon said as the rest of the Clan came into view. "Let's get the bags full and get out … I have matters that need attended to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Very good," Overlord Viser said as he weighed the last bag. "Your Clan continues to perform satisfactory."

Falcon acknowledged the compliment with a slight nod. The demon counted out their wages and handed a large purse to the druid. Falcon would distribute the coins once they were back safely in their camp.

"I wonder what your Alliance would think of you, if they ever found out all the ore you mined over the years has been forged into deadly weapons used against them."

"My alliance is with the nine men and women whom trust me with their lives …"

"Ten," Overlord Viser corrected. He handed the druid a meal voucher with eleven stamps on it. "Seems your whole camp will get fed tonight."

Taking the voucher Falcon handed it to Crystal. "Mudon and Crystal go pick up whatever they are calling dinner tonight, please."

"Alright, Lad … we'll meet you back at camp."

Falcon led the rest of the Clan out of the mines and toward the encampment. "We finished first again," Sid observed.

"You say that like it's a surprise, easier to fill up a dozen quota bags than the twenty most have to do." Falcon said as he let out a series of shrill whistles. A moment later there was the sound of the lock being unhooked as the gate to their camp opened. It would remain unlocked now until lights out.

"Anything exciting to report?" he asked the emerald haired hunter that greeted them.

Red signed that all had been calm. Falcon glanced over at the still form near the fire. "And our guest?"

The silent elf gestured that he had been sleeping since they had left. "Lazy bastard," Star snarled.

"He's chained to a pole what exactly should he be doing?" Falcon asked calmly. He walked over to Rain and was surprised to see him curled up with the boar.

"Well, isn't that something," Gola said at his side. "If Pug likes the lad he can't be all that bad." The hunter let out a short whistle and the animal snorted, stood and walked over to her.

"Ladies get first dibs on washing up," Falcon said as he went over to the calendar stone and added another mark, before dropping his pick into the crate with the rest of the mining tools.

As Star, Red, and Gola headed down to the stream Falcon walked over to the silent form. Rain's eyes were still closed; in his sleep the elf looked even more innocent. The druid hoped that at least his dreams were happy ones. "Rain …"

Eyelashes fluttered and a pair of tired eyes looked up at him as the dark haired elf pushed himself into a sitting position. Falcon frowned, Red said he'd been asleep since they left he should not look so exhausted. Placing a hand on Rain's head he channeled his healing powers into the elf, nothing looked to be amiss.

"Sid you have the key for the shackles on his ankles?" Falcon asked.

"Aye," the dwarf handed him a small key.

Kneeling Falcon unlocked the manacles and slid them off, Rain offered him the shackles around his wrists. "No," Falcon said standing.

"Please?" Rain whispered.

"No," Falcon repeated pocketing the key. At that moment Crystal and Mudon returned. Between them on a pole was a dead warp stalker. "Hmm, that thing is huge … let's get it processed."

Motioning for Rain to follow, the entire clan moved to the back of the encampment. "Crystal, why don't you go join the girls down at the river … the men will take care of the prep work." Falcon said.

Sly slipped off his shirt and took out a small dagger. "Looks like it has already been bled, will skin it first to salvage as much of the leather as I can." With a practiced touch the rogue started working on the dead beast.

"Bled … they didn't give us rotten meat again did they?" Falcon asked.

"Nay, must have been how it was killed … the meat is still pink … I think we're good." He cut off a small slab and tossed it to Red's tiger, Mutt, which was sitting nearby. The tiger hungrily gobbled it down. "Yeah it's still good quality."

Taking off his own shirt, Falcon rinsed his hands and arms off under the pump water before squatting beside Sly. The expert skinner had done a fantastic job removing a large piece of skin intact. Taking the fat covered flesh over to a flat area on the cavern floor he called Rain over. Picking up a nearby rock he showed the other how to scrape the fat from the skin and put the greasy substance into a nearby bucket for use later. Nothing went to waste here.

If possible the Sin'dorei cheeks got even paler but with a resigned nod he took the offered rock and started rubbing it across the skin, scraping it clean a little bit at a time. After making sure Rain was doing it correctly Falcon returned to the carcass which was now gutted, the entrails were being placed in cold water as slabs of meat were being set off to the side for later. Most of it would be smoked to preserve it for use later.

Shar, the blacksmith, had taken the paws of the beast and was working on extracting the claws from them. He would also do the same for some of its razor sharp teeth. Mudon glanced at the bucket holding the heart and liver and other edible innards. "Stew tonight?" He asked.

"Sounds good, you okay with that duty? Think my garden has some potatoes and carrots ready as well."

"Aye," The dwarf said picking up the bucket. "We have enough eggs and wheat, will make some biscuits to go with it. If that's okay?"

"As long as we skip dessert tonight, that sounds marvelous," Sid spoke up from where he was cutting the flesh into smaller strips to be salted and smoked.

"Aye, don't want to squander all our food on one meal, but biscuits sound great." Falcon agreed.

"You stupid … useless oaf!"

Falcon looked over at the elf that had shouted. Star was standing over a cowering Rain. Sighing and setting his dagger down the druid walked over; before he reached them Star kicked the cringing elf in the side. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her away as she tried to land a second kick.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing himself in front of Rain.

"He ruined it!"

"Sorry … sorry," Rain said miserably.

Falcon looked down; in middle of the large piece of skin was a jagged cut, a hand's width long.

"Nothing, I can't mend," Sly said as he joined them. "Give him a break, Star … I doubt he's ever done anything like this before in his life, he's doing fine. When I first started skinning I did a good job if I had enough leather at the end to make a bracer. This will still make one of us a fine pair of pants when I get done."

The younger Night Elf glowered and went to storm off but Falcon grabbed her arm. "One more thing, Rain is under my protection. If you have a problem with him come to me first, I'll handle it. Do NOT strike him again." His voice was a low growl at the end and a flare of alarm came to the other's eyes and she nodded.

"Sorry … I will next time … promise, Falcon," she said meekly.

After they finished the prep work of the beast and when the rest of the women returned from cleaning up, they turned over the meat that needed salted and smoked to them while the males wandered down to the river for their turn to wash off the day's grime.

The dwarves and Sly eagerly leapt into the chilly waters, Falcon stayed back and helped unknot the rope belt that held Rain's leggings up. The poor child was covered from head to toe in the grime of the warp stalker. Luckily Falcon had found a second pair of leggings for him to wear after they bathed.

Rain slid out of the filthy leggings and lifted his wrists toward Falcon. "Please?"

Sighing Falcon shook his head. "No … sorry." He took off his own pants and taking Rain's soiled leggings headed to the river. The Sin'dorei trailed behind him pausing on the riverbank.

"It's safe," Falcon reassured from the water.

Unhooking the leather strap from his hair and tossing it on the rocks, Rain entered the river. Falcon kept one eye on the pale elf as he quickly bathed, taking time to wash out the pants he brought into the river with him. The rest of the laundry could wait until the end of the week.

There was a commotion coming from up the hill and Falcon glanced up to see the men of Silverhelm Clan coming down the hill. The dwarves and elves in the river shouted out a welcome as the mixture of Humans, Gnomes, Night Elves and the strange tailed beasts called Draenei joined them in the water.

A look of absolute horror crossed Rain's face at the sight of the crowd. Swimming over to the elf Falcon offered him a bar of soap as he positioned himself as a shield between Rain and the others. Rain quickly bathed under his watchful eye. After he finished washing the soap from his untamed hair, Falcon took out a small bottle from the bag he had fastened around his neck on a string. Pouring some oil into his palms he started working his fingers through, the darker hair of the other. "Just a simple conditioner," he said. Afterwards he had the elf wash it off and the two of them headed back to the shore.

"Falcon!"

The Night Elf turned to face the leader of Silverhelm. "Hello, Dylan … how goes your Clan?"

"Well enough, we didn't fill all our quota bags but made enough to feed everyone." Captain Dylan Morris said as he shaved looking into a jagged piece of mirror.

"That is good then," Falcon replied as he offered the trembling elf at his side a coarse towel to dry off with.

Dylan glanced over at Rain. "So … when did you grow a heart?"

Falcon raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I've seen you applaud deaths of other Sin'dorei, this one you almost gave your life for … I believe all life is precious it's nice to see you haven't totally lost your soul in this cavern."

"This one isn't like other Sin'dorei … I'm not sure what to think of him." Falcon said with a shrug as he pulled on a fresh shirt over his still damp chest.

Beside him Rain stood shivering, with a towel wrapped around his waist. As he offered him a clean pair of pants Rain held up his shackled wrists. "Please?"

"All right but just long enough to dry," Falcon said finally relenting. Unlocking the right wrist he was troubled to find the elf's skin underneath red and bleeding. The left wrist looked no better.

"No wonder he wanted them off," Dylan commented.

"Damn it," Falcon said as he healed the sores.

Rain grabbed the manacles and hurried down to the edge of the river. He washed the inside of the shackles and his wrists. Then he got dressed in the new leggings and was lacing up his boots when Falcon offered him a shirt. Rain gave him a small smile as he pulled it on. Then after using the towel to dry the iron shackle he slipped them back on his wrists locking them into place.

Falcon said his goodbyes to the Captain and followed Rain back to their own encampment. The Sin'dorei looked around and then moved to the post that he had been bound to before; he sat down resting his back against it. Falcon let him be; at least he was in view of everyone there. Pug, the boar waddled up to Rain and flopped down resting his head on the elf's lap. Rain smiled as he rubbed the top of the animal's head.

Walking over to the cooking area, Falcon was greeted by the pleasant aroma of stew and rising biscuits. Shar had been relieved by Crystal who was stirring the large pot. Falcon came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her trim waist. "How goes dinner?"

"Cooking … probably another hour or so for it and the biscuits to be done," she replied.

"All right, can you keep an eye on Rain while I head to the smoke house to help there?" He asked.

"Sure …"

"Hello Earthhunters!"

Falcon looked up to see Mira standing in the gateway of their encampment looking for permission to enter. The Night Elf waved her in as he walked down to greet her.

"Evening, Lady Mira, hope your day has gone well?" He said bowing.

"Well enough, Falcon. Thank you for granting me an audience." Mira took the offered chair at the table.

"Always a pleasure," Falcon said as he found two clean mugs and filled them with some ale. "Fresh from the stills of the Earthhunters," he said offering her one.

"Thank you, Mudon always makes the best." She took a sip and setting her mug down glanced over at Rain.

"I'm not sure you are aware of it but I am a member of Cenarion Circle, I was sent here as part of their expedition shortly after the portal was open."

"Nay I didn't know that, but you'll have to forgive me … I barely understand the history of those underneath me, I don't have time to learn the stories of allies as well."

The other shook her head. "I wouldn't expect you to. The reason I mention it is we have been trained in all languages … I thought perhaps you would like to know what your slave and the demon said."

"He's not my slave …"

"Free men do not wear shackles," Mira said taking another sip. "Anyway, when Canesut had finished the whipping he said something along the lines, 'Wait until I tell Shaith you're being screwed by a blue-skin.' Which the Sin'dorei replied, 'please tell Mistress Shaith I'm sorry and good-bye.'"

"Hmm … Mira would you stay for a bit and help me talk to him? Our languages are similar but …"

"Aye," the silver-haired Night Elf nodded. "I have awhile before dinner is ready in Silverhelm."

"Rain," Falcon called out, beckoning the pale elf to him. "Come here, I want to talk to you."

Rain joined them sitting down on the offered seat. Mira greeted him in his birth tongue and his eyes lit up. He started speaking in a rush and the female elf chuckled. "Rain …" Falcon said sternly.

The other bit his lip and fell silent looking down. He whispered something in Thalassian.

"He wants to know why you call him that." Mira translated.

"Because his tears fall like rain, ask if he knows why we can't use his true name here." Falcon said.

The elf listened to her response and his cheek flushed slightly. She then followed through with the question and as expected the other shook his head no.

"Perhaps a demonstration would be easier here …" Falcon said. Then with the name given to him yesterday he called out to the elf silently. _"Adran …"_

Rain startled and looked over at him, as his hand moved to chest. He couldn't return the greeting because he lacked Falcon's true name.

"_Adran!"_ this time it was said harshly and Rain clutched his chest. Panic came to his eyes. "That is why I call you Rain," Falcon said aloud. "With your true name I can control your soul."

Mira translated for him and then relayed the response. "He says he hasn't a soul to control …"

"How old is he?" Falcon asked.

"He guesses around twenty years old, he isn't really sure." Mira replied.

"How did he come to the Outlands?"

"With his parents who were traveling with the Prince, shortly after their arrival he was given to Illidan as a token of trust."

"Given … how so?"

Rain looked down at his hands and didn't reply when Mira asked him.

"Was he free or a slave?" Falcon pressed.

Again silence met Mira's question. Falcon frowned. "How did he end up here?"

This time Mira got a mumbled reply. "Said he displeased his mistress …"

"Mistress … Shaith? The demon at the auction said he was a virgin."

Rain whispered a reply.

"It wasn't his role to give sexual pleasure to his mistress," Mira translated. "She found him repulsive, he was a servant."

"All right," Falcon could tell the interrogation was making Rain very uncomfortable. "What questions does he have?"

Rain spoke quickly after the inquiry was asked. "He wants to know his purpose, the demons told him he would be your … um, sex toy but you haven't asked that of him. He wants to know his place here and what is expected of him."

"I haven't found his purpose yet in the Clan, though it will not be for sexual pleasure unless he wishes it. For now he is to mind me and do what I ask of him." Falcon replied.

Rain listening intently to Mira and nodded his head a couple of times. He glanced down at his wrists and Falcon wasn't surprised by the next question. "He wonders when he'll be able to remove the shackles again, said it's been a long time since he's not had cold metal around his wrists."

"I'm sorry … regardless of all he has told me, he is still a Sin'dorei and I am still a Kaldorei." Falcon said.

"He wants to know why that matters."

"His people are killing my people back home." Falcon said as he took another drink of ale. He offered the rest to Rain who took a tentative sip. "Oh, ask him if everything is okay … if he's ill, he looks exhausted though Red said he slept the day away."

Rain frowned at her question and replied. "He says he's starving …"

"I'm sorry all our food is rationed, he'll get his fair share." Falcon said.

"He says it's not food which he hungry for." Mira said.

"Then what?" Falcon replied confused.

Rain placed a hand on Falcon's arm and he felt an odd tingle on his skin, the next moment Rain's eyes seemed to glow brighter. Falcon backhanded the other hard sending him crashing to the ground with a yelp.

"Sorry … sorry …" Rain cried, cowering.

"It's not his fault," Mira said calmly as she finished her drink. "It's a fate he was born into, his parents and their parents were addicted to magic." She asked Rain a question and then continued. "He says it's been a long time since he hasn't been 'starving' and that he'll be okay. He's sorry he tapped you, he won't do it again."

A chime could be heard in the distance and Mira stood. "That would be the Silverhelm dinner bell, I should get going."

"Wait, before you do," Falcon said standing and moving over to his small garden. He dug up some potatoes and carrots and gave her them. "Payment for your translation services …"

"You didn't have to," Mira said taking them.

"I know," Falcon replied with a smile. "Oh one more thing … tell Rain thank you for yesterday, but if he ever disobeys me again I'll take the whip to him myself."

Mira relayed the information, Rain looked down and nodded. Then with a final wave she headed out of the gate. Rain watched her go with longing in his eyes, Falcon sighed. Perhaps Red could spend time with the Sin'dorei and teach him how to speak without words. He would approach the hunter later.

A clang came from behind him. "Come, Rain, dinner is ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Come on, Rain … it's your turn."

Falcon looked over at his wife from where he sat at the table. Crystal was trying to get the Sin'dorei to hand her the bowl he held for stew. Rain glanced nervously at the others already enjoying their meal. Star snorted and the pale elf took a step back, shaking his head.

"Rain," Falcon said with a slight warning to his voice. Emerald eyes found his and the druid pointed toward Crystal. With a sigh Rain walked over and offered her his bowl. She put one ladle of stew into it; one less than the others had received and broke a biscuit in half laying it on the side of his bowl. She wasn't doing it to be cruel; food here was more valuable than any gold. You had to earn the right to eat. Rain seemed oblivious of his smaller portion and whispered his thanks.

Rain eyed the table; Falcon motioned him over to the seat to his right. After he sat down Falcon poured him a glass of water, then went back to his own meal. His wife slid in on his left after getting herself a mug of ale.

"Great work on dinner you two," Sid said. Others voiced their approval and thanks.

"Due to our earlier start time we've finished well before usual," Falcon said between bites. "Mudon help Shar after dinner with the … project we spoke of yesterday." That got nods from both dwarves. "Gola and Red make sure you feed your partners, we saved some scraps from the warp stalker. Sly your turn for dish duty, take Rain with you … it will become his task from here on out."

Rain glanced over at him at mention of his name. Sly nodded, "Understood, Falcon."

"We finished processing the warp stalker; we got really lucky with our rations. That was twice what I expected. Hopefully tomorrow's dinner won't reflect it. I think everyone else is free to do whatever they wish until Lights Out." Falcon finished, taking the final swig of his ale.

"Now let's divide out today's earning." Falcon moved his bowl off to the side and placed the purse they had received earlier on the table. First he divided the coins into two piles; one went into the communal coffer, the rest he sorted into eleven stacks. "Ten coins each, not bad at all." He gave one stack to every dwarf and elf at the table, minus the quiet one at his side. The eleventh pile he took two coins off the stack and put them in the shared strongbox, "For tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast for Rain." The other eight coins he divided among the others, excluding his wife and himself. "Satisfied?" he asked after he finished.

A chorus of approval answered him as the others went back to eating or brought their dirty dishes over to the wash basin. Rain had finished his own meal and was sipping on his water.

"Oh that reminds me," Falcon said as he stood. "When you have a free moment can you teach Rain a few basic signs, Red, to help with communications?" The mute hunter nodded.

Sly walked over and tapped Rain on the shoulder motioning him to follow. The two of them moved over to the wash basin and Sly handed Rain a kettle and pointed at the pump. After he filled it with water Sly showed him how to hang the kettle over the fire to heat, afterwards the two of them scraped the dinner plates, giving the scraps to the hunters for their pets. Once the water was boiling they poured it into the basin along with a small amount of cool water to allow them to put their hands in it and some soap.

Rain washed as Sly dried and put the dishes away, trying to show the Sin'dorei where everything went.

After the dishes were finished, Rain emptied the basin out behind the camp. Then the young elf settled back down next to the post he had been chained to earlier. The boar, Pug, snuggled up to him and Rain smiled timidly as he scratched him between the ears.

Falcon settled into a game of dice with Gola and Sid. He watched as Crystal came out of their lodging and knelt down beside Rain, in her hand was a small comb. The poor Sin'dorei's long locks were a ragged mess. Rain's eyes lit up and he reached for the comb but Crystal shook her head. Instead she took a few strands of his dark hair and started working through the tangles. Rain smiled and wrapped his arms around his legs; he seemed to be enjoying the gentle touch.

This was Falcon's favorite time of day, for a moment he could almost forget his life could end at the whim of a demon. The rest of the evening passed quietly and eventually the lights started to dim.

Shar came up to Falcon, "It's done, lad." He said.

Glancing over at Rain who had fallen asleep with his head resting on his wife's lap, Crystal was singing softly as she ran her slender fingers through his hair. Falcon nodded and followed the dwarf over to the forge. There he found a waist-high cage, slightly longer than it was tall.

"It's a really simple lock, you shouldn't need a key or anything, the plate it rest on will keep it from being unlocked from the inside, nor can he jiggle it loose." Shar said.

"Looks good," Falcon said. "Help me move it into my hut?"

"Your hut, isn't it already a bit crowded in there?" Shar asked.

"Aye, but we can't leave him outside for safety reasons and he's my responsibility, no need to crowd anyone else's living space." Falcon said as he grabbed one end of the crate and Shar the other. He could feel Crystal's eyes on him as they moved it into their shelter. They placed it into the far corner, it did invade the small space some, but it wasn't as bad as Falcon thought it would be.

As Shar left Falcon found some fur blankets and lined the bottom of the crate with them. Sighing he looked up at his wife. "Please, don't start … I'm not fond of the idea myself but we have to keep peace in the Clan."

Crystal surprised him by wrapping her arms around him from behind and pressing her face against his shoulder. "I understand, beloved, I wish they could see him how I do though … he has a very tender soul. I believe with all my heart he will not harm this Clan."

"Aye, he may not but his presence might … I'm still not sure it's fair to him to keep him alive. His life here would be one of suffering even more so than ours." Falcon tilted his head to the side as his wife kissed his neck.

"That should be his choice," Crystal said.

There was a soft tap on the door. Sly stuck his head in, "Sorry to bother you two lovebirds but we're moments away from lights out and you still have a sleeping pet near the fire."

Falcon nodded and untangled himself from his wife. "I'll go fetch Rain, run him to the toilets and then tuck him in for the night."

A sleepy Sin'dorei followed him from the fire to the outhouse and then back to the hut. Before they entered Falcon unlocked the shackles on Rain. The pale elf smiled as he rubbed his wrists and stepped inside.

Falcon had never heard a heart break before but he heard it from Rain when he saw the cage. The elf looked over at him with fear in his eyes. "No … no," he pleaded as he offered his wrists to be re-shackled.

Sighing Falcon walked over and opened the cage's door. "Rain …"

Rain threw himself at the feet of the druid. "Please …"

Grabbing Rain by the hair he pushed him inside. With a cry the Sin'dorei pressed his hand against the door as it shut, his fingers curling around the metal grid.

Just then the lights went out, blanketing the room in darkness. The cage rattled for a moment as the elf inside sobbed softly. Then everything became still, except for the occasional snuffle from Rain. As Falcon's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Rain laying down with knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried into them.

Falcon removed his shirt and leggings and joined Crystal under the furs of their bed. His wife's nude body curled up with his and he stroked her back with calloused fingers. "I wish we could tell him everything will be all right," she whispered.

"But then we would be lying to him," Falcon said. In the shadows he watched Rain sit up and take off his boots, resting them against the door. Then after wrapping one of the blankets around his shoulders settle back down on the floor of the cage.

"_I'm sorry Adran."_ Only Rain could hear the words spoken by his heart, there was no reply from the other but the weeping had stopped and soon he could hear the steady breathing from both Rain and his wife signaling they had fallen asleep. Falcon stayed awake a while longer as he tried to come up with an answer to what to do with the elf in the cage, finally deciding it could wait until later.

"Elune watch over my Clan, please let us live to see tomorrow." Falcon's prayer hadn't changed in many years; he didn't yearn for rescue only that his family survives another day. With that final thought he closed his eyes and joined his wife in slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A soft tap on the door awoke Falcon, the female at his side rolled over and stretched, the blanket moved down to reveal her full breasts. Carefully untangling his legs so not to wake her, Falcon covered her back up and then pulled on his pants and boots. Rain stirred in his bed but didn't seem to wake. Taking his shirt Falcon slipped outside the hut to find Sly standing nearby.

"Anything to report?" Falcon asked in a hushed voice as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Nope, quiet night; hope your watch is the same." The rogue said as he headed over to the sleeping quarters he shared with the dwarves.

Transforming into a panther Falcon started patrolling the boundaries of the encampment, staying in the shadows. It had been hard to keep time in the cavern until a gnome from Silverhelm had made them a clock. Now they could take two hour watches through out the night, Falcon was the last one for this eve. He would make sure water was on for tea and perhaps even start breakfast. His feline nose picked up an unknown scent and he moved over to the east wall. There was someone on the other side, he let out a low warning growl and heard the sound of loose gravel as whoever it was ran off. Falcon wasn't overly concerned the walls were solidly built by the dwarves; nothing could make it through or over, due to the barbs set into the top of the wall.

After making another complete patrol he transformed back to his elf form and filled the kettle with water. Adding more wood to the fire he made a mental note of the diminishing supply of logs, he would have to go to the Quartermaster soon and buy more. That was one flora not even he could cultivate in this dark place, trees took too much energy to grow properly.

Hooking the handle of the kettle over the flames he went to their small pantry and looked through their options. They still had a couple dozen eggs from Silverhelm, one of their prisoners years ago had a couple of pet chickens that had now turned into a small flock. Silverhelm had their own farm; with chickens, cows, pigs and sheep. Ever so often Clans are given live cows or sheep as their dinner rations. On these rare occasions the Alliance had a pact that they get turned over to Silverhelm to be cared for and if possible bred. It worked out well for everyone.

Gathering up the needed ingredients he moved back over to the stone oven. Carefully removing some of the hottest logs from the fire, he placed them under the stove warming it and the iron griddle built into the top. While it heated, he mixed the eggs, flour, sugar and butter into a bowl forming a watery batter. Afterwards he poured the batter onto the hot griddle and made some thin pancakes. As they finished cooking he put them in the oven to keep warm. After making thirty of them he scraped the bowl and managed to make two more for Rain.

Sighing Falcon glanced over at his garden. In the far corner grew hemlock, the flowering plant only had one purpose, death. He could grind up part of it, sprinkle it over Rain's breakfast … the elf wouldn't even notice. His body would start getting cold and then it would be over. "Damn it," Falcon growled as he flipped the pancakes.

The demons play God here, it wasn't Falcon's place. The door to his hut opened and Crystal stepped out stretching. Above them the light crystals had started to glow, dimly at first, they would be full power within the next hour. "Good morning, beloved, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, how did your watch go?" She asked walking over to him. "Oh yum, we have any preserves left from Ironsong?"

"Think so and it was quiet enough, had someone snooping around the wall but they ran off when I spotted them." Falcon said as he put the last two pancakes on the pan in the oven.

Over the next few minutes the camp came alive as the others woke up and joined them at the table. After making sure everyone had their allotted pancakes Falcon went into his hut, Rain was sitting up, his arms wrapped around the knees which were pressed up to his chin.

"Morning," Falcon said cheerfully as he opened the crate and motioned for Rain to join him. After the elf had crawled out Falcon picked up the shackles nearby. Rain offered him his wrists and the metal was snapped back into place. "Come on, breakfast time."

Rain picked up the comb resting on the table as he moved to the door. Falcon grabbed his wrist harshly. "Not yours," he growled.

"Please?" Rain whispered.

Falcon twisted the wrist in his hand slightly and with a cry Rain dropped the comb. Shoving him outside, Falcon shut the door behind them. Rain brushed his long locks off his face as he walked toward the table.

Crystal looked up and frowned. "Hey Rain, why didn't you use the comb on your hair? I told you, you could." She sighed. "If we have time before we have to leave I'll help you get it off your face."

Falcon swore softly as he split the last stack of five pancakes, placing two on a plate and handing them to Rain. The Sin'dorei took the food whispering his thanks as he sat down in the same spot he had yesterday for dinner. Falcon slid in between Rain and his wife and reached for the preserves nearby. After applying a generous amount of the sweet fruit spread to his pancakes he offered it to Rain. The elf took out a small spoonful and spread it across his pastries.

"Are you going to put him back in the cage when we leave?" Crystal asked softly.

"As long as Red is okay with it, I'd prefer to chain him to the post while we're at the mines, he did well there yesterday," Falcon replied.

The silent hunter nodded her approval.

The Clan finished breakfast quickly and as Rain cleared the table and washed the dishes, made ready for the mine. Half hour later the Sin'dorei was once again securely fastened to the pole with the ankle manacles in place. Before leaving Falcon walked over to Rain and offered him the comb from earlier.

"I'm sorry," he said. When Rain made no attempt to reach for it, he sat the comb down nearby and joined the rest of the Clan as they walked out the gate.

The day went quickly in the mines, their khorium vein was untouched, it wasn't a surprise, within the mines no one fought over claims. Every clan had its own tunnels and the threat of death kept claim jumping to a minimal. Falcon was in a pretty good mood as he approached the Clan's gate that afternoon.

"Gola, Shar, and Star, once I give you some coins can you take the meal voucher to the Quartermaster and buy us some wood as well?"

The trio nodded and Falcon let out a shrill whistle. There was a long pause, the gate remained close. The druid whistled again, not overly worried sometimes Red was on the far side of the camp. The minutes ticked by and the others shuffled around nervously. As Falcon let out a third whistle the gate finally opened.

"We probably caught the poor lass on the toilet," Rarvo said with a snicker.

Red greeted them; Falcon could tell something was wrong. He watched her frantic signing with one eye and noticed the post he left Rain at was empty. "Where is he?" he asked.

The hunter gestured toward his hut. Moving over to his lodging Falcon opened the door. Rain was curled up in the back of the cage; his left pant leg was shredded and bloody. The Sin'dorei eyes lit up when he saw Falcon and he started speaking in a rush in Thalassian. The druid didn't understand a word he was saying. He noticed that his wrists and ankles were still in shackles.

"Lad!" Sid appeared at his side. "Red says he attacked her, with a dagger!"

Falcon stomached knotted and then became cold as he looked over at Rain. The elf was kneeling in the crate, tears running down his cheeks as he continued to plead in Thalassian.

Crystal came into the hut and knelt down beside the cage pressing her hand against the bars. Within Rain placed his hand against hers. "Please, Beloved, let us get Mira … see what his side of the story is."

"He attacked one of our Clan members; Crystal … I don't think it could get any clearer than that." Falcon growled.

"He didn't hurt her; the cuts on his legs came from Mutt …"

"Because he lacked the skill …" Falcon body shook with barely controlled rage. Rain had betrayed his trust, in the end he was just as Sid suspected … a cold-hearted Sin'dorei. "Sly, you're a leather worker … you have a whip or riding crop in your possession, his final lesson will be he doesn't deceive me!"

"_Akire no!"_ His wife's plea went straight to his heart as she stood and placed herself between them.

He backhanded her hard sending her to the ground. "Are you challenging me wench?"

Rain let out a cry and cowered into the back of the cage. Falcon opened the door to the crate. "Get out here Rain!"

The tearful elf shook his head, trying to shrink even farther back into the cage. He continued to plead in his birth tongue.

With the strength of a grizzly Falcon picked up the far end of the cage and dumped the elf out onto the ground. Before Rain could move he was quickly subdued by Sid and Mudon and then dragged outside.

Sly walked up in his hands he held a whip and a riding crop. "Which one?"

Falcon's look darkened and gestured at Rain, "Make him choose."

The Sin'dorei's body was wracked with sobs as Sly approached. He shook his head pleading. "Should have thought about it before attacking Red, Blood Elf," Sly said coldly. "Now which one?"

"No … no … no," Rain cried.

"_Adran! Pick one!"_ The hate behind his words went directly to the other's soul. The dark-haired elf clutched his chest and he continued to sob. _"Adran …"_

Rain pointed at the whip in Sly's hand. "Talah …" he whispered.

"Soon," Falcon growled. "But first I'm going to make you regret you ever betrayed me. Bind him to the pole, Sly remove his tunic."

Rain's shackles were secured to the post; the dwarves were rough with him, slamming his head into the pillar as they did. Rain pulled back, blood dripped down from his nose. Sly took out a dagger and sliced the back of Rain's tunic revealing the pale flesh underneath. He then handed the whip to Falcon.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way," the rogue said softly.

"Me too," Falcon said as he uncoiled the whip and let it fly. Rain let out a scream as the leather cut into his flesh.

"Talah … talah … talah …" the Sin'dorei choked between blows.

Falcon held nothing back, taking his anger and hurt out on the bound one. Ten years of pain went into the thrashing. Suddenly something cold slammed into him and he was thrown to the ground. Standing over him in her armor was Crystal. "Damn you … you WILL listen to me, or I am challenging you right here … right now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Falcon looked up at his wife, the feral side of him barely contained. Behind Crystal was Mira, she was over by Rain cupping his head with her hands. She was speaking in Thalassian. Her voice became pleading as the Sin'dorei remained mute. Finally Rain mumbled something in reply.

Mira glanced over at the smoke house for a moment then asked Rain something else. She swore at his reply. "You stupid fricken' people … check your smoke house."

"For what?" Sly asked confused.

"A corpse," Mira said as she unhooked the shackles from the post catching Rain as he fell. "A troll broke in while you were at the Mines. Red was in the back of the encampment and didn't see him. Rain did, said he had a weapon and he was afraid Red would get hurt. So he someone how managed to free himself and fought the intruder in the shed. He's pretty sure he killed him, as he went to tell Red what he had done she attacked him. The dagger in his hand was from the troll."

"Bull shit," Star said taking out her sword.

The rage cleared from Falcon's mind. "Easy enough to confirm," he said standing, holding his hands out. "I yield for the moment, beloved."

As a whole the clan moved down to the smoke house. The door was ajar. Mutt let out a low growl as they approached. Sly and Rarvo disappeared into the shadows as Crystal opened the door with the tip of her sword. It swung inward and in the light a pair of pale green legs could be seen.

Falcon fell to his knees. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"He's dead," Sid said from within. "Rain really did a job on him; by the damage to his neck I'd say he strangled him with the chain between his shackles. We should probably shorten the links …"

"No …" Falcon said standing. "Mira you have to help me tell him I'm sorry, so damn sorry."

"Tell him yourself," Mira said coldly. "My respect for you took a deep blow today, Falcon Crystalpath. I hope you do what is right for that child."

Falcon glanced around. "Where is he? Where is Rain?"

The Clan members looked around, the Sin'dorei wasn't in sight.

"Red … Gola!" Falcon shouted.

The two hunters ran back to the post but it didn't take their ranger abilities to show the path Rain had taken. The blood splattered trail led them out of the encampment and toward the river. Transforming into a speed of a jaguar Falcon raced ahead, followed closely by Gola and Red.

There on the riverbank near the rope were the leggings and boots Rain had been wearing, the pants were folded underneath the boots. Feral eyes scanned the river; there was no sign of Rain. Just then Red dove into the water. "He's underwater, lad," Gola said.

Diving into the water Falcon shifted forms once again, into the aquatic seal. Down at the bottom of the river he saw Red and Rain. Swimming closer his heart stopped when he saw Red was struggling to lift a rock off the chain between Rain's shackles. The pale elf was limp in the water, his hair flowing freely with the current.

Transforming into the mighty grizzly bear, he slammed his large paw into the rock knocking it off the chain. Red wrapped an arm around Rain chest and pulled them both to the surface. Changing back to an elf Falcon followed close behind. The rest of the clan was waiting on the riverbank. Red laid the still form of Rain down on the rocks.

"Maybe this is for the best," Sid said softly.

"No!" Falcon said. He placed a hand on Rain chest. "It's only been a moment or two, we can bring him back … help me damn it."

As his healing power entered the motionless elf, massaging the still heart, he placed his mouth over Rain's cold lips and breathed air into him. Sid knelt down beside him and placed a hand on Rain's forehead and another on his chest.

The seconds crawled by when suddenly Rain's chest jerked, Falcon pulled back as the Sin'dorei made a gargling noise. Falcon turned him on his side; Rain vomited water and blood as his body tried to purge itself. Afterwards Falcon gently turned him back over, a pair of tired eyes found his. "Talah …" the elf whispered.

"No … no death," Falcon said as a tear fell down his cheek. "_I'm so sorry, Adran."_ He placed a hand on his own chest. _"My true name is Akire."_

"_Akire,"_ the whisper of the other felt like tender kisses on his tempered soul. _"Akire, please talah."_

"_No, Adran, not like this … not now. Please, don't ask me to." _He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackles that still bound Rain's wrist and ankles. He tossed them to Shar. "Melt them down; I never want to see them again. Sid please help me heal him."

Gently they closed the cuts on his back and leg; afterwards Falcon picked the slender elf up and carried him to camp. As the turned the corner they saw two demons waiting for them, in between them they held the corpse of the dead troll.

"Fuck," Falcon growled shifting his hold slightly on the elf in his arms. He dropped to one knee bowing his head. "The troll was found raiding our food supplies, as is our right we defended ourselves." He said.

Rain shifted in his hold and Falcon whispered, "Be still, please."

"Understood," one of the demons hissed. "Though Demoncraft says you attacked him while he was returning from the mines …"

"The orc lies; if we had … why would we dump him in our own lodging?"

"Perhaps you were looking for extra meat for your dinner table," the demon said.

"I'd starve first," Star mumbled.

"Master, this troll broke into our encampment while we were at the mines. Our sentries protected our home as was their duty." Falcon said calmly.

"And who is the sentry that killed him?"

Rain lifted his head at the same moment Red stood. Falcon clamped a hand over Rain's mouth. "She's mute, she cannot answer you … please, we have done nothing wrong."

"We'll let Keeper Canesut be the judge of that," the demon hissed. "You may return to your quarters now."

"Yes Master," Falcon said standing and moving into the encampment. At the door to the hut he turned to face his clan.

"Gola, Shar, and Star, please do what I asked of you earlier. Take whatever you need out of the community coffer to pay for a week's worth of wood. Crystal, Sly, and Red figure out how that troll got into the camp and then fix it."

"Like I'd leave Rain with you," Crystal said stepping forward.

"_Please, Faya, I won't hurt him …"_

Crystal's hand moved to her chest and she nodded. "All right," she said. "Rain …" the elf looked over at her. "Where did the troll come from? Troll …" She pointed to the smoke house and shrugged. Rain pointed to the east the same spot Falcon had heard noises coming from the night before.

Red moved in front of him and placed a hand on Rain's chest. Tears fell down the silent hunter's cheeks. A slender pale finger wiped one away. "Sorry," Rain said.

The emerald haired hunter shook her head. Falcon translated her furious signing. "She says she's sorry, Rain … so sorry." Red knelt down in front of them bowing her head down.

The naked elf in his arms squirmed and he sat him down. Rain bent and pulled Red to her feet, shaking his head. "No," he pleaded. In a soft voice he placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "Adran."

A chorus of swears answer him. "I thought you explained that to him?" Sly almost shouted.

Crystal shushed the rogue and sighed. "He just gave us a very precious gift; I pray the two of you treat it with the respect.

Sly slammed his fist into the wall of the hut before stalking off. "Come on you two we have a job to do."

Red put a hand to her chest and smiled. Gentle fingers traced Rain's cheek before she turned and followed Sly. Crystal leaned close to Rain so their foreheads touched. Though no words were spoken Falcon knew she had given the elf her true name as well. After kissing Rain on the cheek she reached behind him and kissed her husband. With a final look of love she hurried to catch up with the other two.

Falcon shooed Rain into the hut. "Let's find you a pair of pants before the dwarves start complaining again," he said as he opened the nearby trunk.

At the sound of metal rattling he looked over to see Rain had crawled into the cage. "No … no more, Rain … come here, please …" He didn't raise his voice, just opened his arms. The pale elf stared at him for a moment before slipping back out of the cage and into his embrace. He held him closely for a long minute before releasing him and handing him a pair of leggings.

Rain slipped on the pants and started working a rope through the loops to help it stay up. Falcon's nibble fingers helped and afterwards he tied it off in front. Sighing he sat down on the bedroll and gestured for Rain to join him. The slender elf knelt down in front of him; his eyes still had a haunted look to them.

"I fucked up bad today, Rain. I can sit here and say I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face and it wouldn't be enough. But I am truly sorry, this place it can get to you … I've been here a decade now, ten years of never knowing if the next body to be impaled on those rocks will be yours, your wife's or a friend. It's hard not to give into the hopelessness, so damn hard. But that's what the Clan is for; it gives me a purpose, a reason to get up in the morning. I snapped today plain and simple and you were an outlet for a decade of rage. By Elune I'm sorry … so sorry."

"_Akire?" _A gentle touch wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek.

Falcon pulled the other elf to him and held him tight as his body shook with anguish and tears fell freely. Burying his face into Rain neck he held him. In ten years he had never shed a tear, now he cried for friends lost as well as shameful tears for that acts he had done today. Finally taking a rugged breath he pulled back and wiped a hand across his face. "Damn it, I'm a mess today."

A soft laugh surprised him and he glanced over. The Sin'dorei smiled tenderly and pointed at Falcon. "Rain," he said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah I guess my tears are falling like rain today," Falcon agreed with a small smile of his own. The grin faded as Rain reached out and grabbed the hilt of the dagger buried into the table. The same one Falcon had held up to his throat the day of the auction.

Freeing the knife he handed it to Falcon, hilt first. "Talah …"

Falcon threw the dagger aside and pulled the elf into an embrace. "Please, I can't ..."

Rain tensed for a moment in his arms before a soft sigh escaped his lips and he relaxed into the hold. Falcon knew today's events hadn't been forgotten but he hoped in time he would be forgiven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A soft tickling sensation down his arm woke Falcon. His eyes fluttered open and he was surprised to find Rain sleeping snuggled up beside him. As the fog cleared from his mind he look up to see a smiling Crystal kneeling nearby, her fingers still on his arm.

"I'm sorry to wake you beloved, but there are matters that need your attention." She said quietly, her grin wavering.

Nodding Falcon carefully untangled himself for the still napping Sin'dorei. He replaced his warmth with heavy fur blankets, so chill wouldn't wake him. Taking a moment to pull Rain's still damp hair off his bare back, Falcon sighed remembering a short time ago the fair skin had been a maze of cuts and blood thanks to his hand. Tucking the blanket over him, Falcon followed his wife out of the hut, realizing he was still dirty from the mines and his own clothes were damp from the river.

The clan was gathered around the fire pit, Falcon could tell something was amiss. Glancing at the lights he assumed his impromptu nap had been a couple hours long.

"You look well rested after a toss in the sheets," Sly said with venom in his tone.

Falcon blinked at the tone of words. The jolly elf rarely lost his wit and humor. "No tossing involved," he said. "We were both still clothed. I guess I just gave into exhaustion."

The rogue shrugged as he flipped and twirled a dagger around his fingers. The tension around the campfire was thick enough to be cut by that blade.

"All right, someone better start talking," Falcon said. "Who is working on dinner or did I miss it? Are our walls secured?"

"Nay the meal hasn't been served, our dinner ration was smaller than expected for the amount of work we did. A few scrawny hares and a game bird, was all the voucher bought. Though a quick survey from the other two clans showed they didn't fair much better," Sid said pointing to a couple of wrapped bundles lying in the coals of the fire. "They are cooking now, along with some potatoes in the foil."

"And the walls?" Falcon said, still waiting for the reason for the foul mood in the air to be explained.

"We found a small section where the barbs on top of the wall had been chiseled away; they did it in such a method it couldn't be seen from the ground." Crystal explained. "We replaced the jagged pieces of metal as well as added another row a bit lower on the wall."

"Chiseled? Wouldn't that make some noise? We'll have to be more alert on our watches." Falcon said. Then he sighed, "All right is someone going to explain the mood tonight?"

"The Quartermaster wouldn't sell us any wood," Shar said.

"What do you mean?" Falcon asked with a frown. "Was he out?"

"Nay, he had a big stack of logs behind him but said they weren't for sale to the Earthhunter Clan." Shar replied.

"What the hell? Since when is our coin any less valuable than the others …?"

"Since we've gained the unwelcome attention of our keepers," Star shouted. "Damn it, why didn't you just let him die at the river … it would have been over for him and our life would have returned to normal ..."

A yelp escaped Star as Red turned around and slapped her hard. The hunter made some quick hand signs.

"The lass is right," Sid said. "Rain might have saved her life today. And we paid him back by beating the hell out of him." The dwarf shook his head. "Sad day for the Earthhunter Clan, the lad doesn't deserve our ire."

As the others fell quiet, Crystal smiled from where she sat on the ground and opened her arms. Glancing over his shoulder Falcon saw the subject of their discussion timidly return the smile and walked over to Crystal letting her pull him into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around his bare chest, trying to drive away the chill in the air.

"All right, I'm going to talk to the Quartermaster and see what I can do," Falcon said standing. "Sly and Rarvo need you to do that rogue thing you do and visit the other two clans unnoticed. Buy a day's worth of wood from each if they have it to spare. Not enough so the demons will notice their supplies diminishing."

Sly was staring at Crystal and Rain; an unreadable expression on his face. "Will do," he said walking toward the gate with Rarvo on his heels.

Standing Falcon bent down and kissed his wife, gently rubbing the top of Rain's head as he did. "I'll be back shortly."

"Be safe," Crystal said.

Grabbing some coins from the coffer Falcon headed out of the gate. He hadn't gotten far when he heard Crystal cry out, "Rain … no!"

Turning around he saw the Sin'dorei running out of the encampment toward him. He paused letting him catch up. Rain was speaking in a rush in his birth tongue, Falcon smiled and reached over brushing the pale cheek of the other. "Go back home, Rain, I'll be okay."

Crystal caught up and grabbed Rain's hand, she pulled him back toward the camp. Rain struggled trying to free himself. "No … no … no …"

"Release him beloved, he can come with me if he wants." Falcon said with a shrug.

"Is that wise?" she asked letting Rain go. The dark haired elf moved back over by Falcon.

"Wise, probably not, but better than causing a scene. I'll protect him." Falcon started heading down the road toward the giant iron doors. Beside them was where they would find Quartermaster Ortug, in a small cave. Rain followed a step behind him, his emerald eyes darting around the giant cavern. Falcon had to wonder what the Sin'dorei was thinking.

There was a small line at the Quartermaster; Falcon took his place at the back. A member of the Forsaken Clan, Stonecat, was collecting their rations. There was a gasp from Rain as he stared at the skeleton figure with a look of horror. Could it be Rain had never seen one of the living dead before?

"_Akire?"_ Rain's fear was evident.

"_It's okay, Adran."_ He replied calmly hoping his feelings would carry over.

The Sin'dorei moved closer to him and kept his gaze downward except for an occasional glance over at the Forsaken as it walked back to its encampment.

There was a loud snort behind them and Falcon glanced over his shoulder at a large Tauren. The other said something in a foreign tongue and the trembling elf at his side replied. The Tauren nodded, glancing at Falcon it snorted again and crossed his arms as they waited their turn.

After a few minutes Falcon was able to approach the Quartermaster. "Earthhunter already received their dinner rations," Ortug grunted.

"Yes we're going to enjoy our three rats, that isn't why I am here. I came to see why our coins are no longer worth anything." Falcon said. "The Clan has always pulled their weight and then some, why are we denied wood for our fire?"

"Because I said so," the demon said, with a wicked smile. The demon's eyes moved to Rain. "Your slut seems to be missing his jewelry."

"The shackles are no longer needed," Falcon said, trying his best to stay calm. "I'll pay twice what the other clans do for firewood, please … Master. Without it not only do we lose our ability to cook food, heat water … light's out will put us at a disadvantage to protect our home. We also use the flames in our lanterns to work the mine, where we dig …"

"You speak like I care," Quartermaster Ortug said dismissing them. "I suggest you leave now or I may forget to feed your clan tomorrow."

"Damn it!" A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him and he glanced over at Rain. The pale elf shook his head and took his hand, pulling on it.

"_It's okay, Akire."_

Falcon wrapped his fingers around the others. "Forgive me Master; will my Clan be able to buy firewood tomorrow?"

"Maybe … maybe not," the demon turned his attention to the Tauren behind them.

Without releasing Rain's hand Falcon turned back toward the camp. He was quiet on the way back, keeping their pace quick. As they entered the camp he waved off the greetings and walked into his hut shutting the door behind them. Turning to face Rain he tried to keep his face expressionless, a pair of confused emerald eyes watched him.

Gently running callused fingers down the soft cheek of the other, Falcon sighed and picking up the comb resting on the table he handed it to Rain. "Work on that mess called your hair, we probably should cut or braided it." He walked toward the door motioning Rain shouldn't follow.

"No luck I assume, lad?" Sid asked as he stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

"No," Falcon replied. He glanced over at the rogues sitting at the table enjoying mugs of ale. "Hopefully you two had better luck?"

"Aye," Rarvo said. "We both got a bundle of wood from Silverhelm and Ironsong. If you would like I could steal into one of the horde encampments and …"

"No," Falcon cut him off. "We are in enough trouble as it is; we don't need any extra attention drawn to us. As long as we can keep buying wood from the others without our keepers noticing we'll be fine. Though as much as I don't like the idea we should probably let the fire burn out overnight and relight in the morning."

"But us dwarves can't see in the dark," Sid said.

"I know … the five of us Kaldorei will have to take care of the night patrols for a bit." Falcon said.

"Great," Star said rolling her eyes.

"You're on first watch tonight," Falcon said. He was getting tired of her attitude. The excuse of youth only went so far. "Is everyone here?" He glanced around and counted ten heads. "All right, I've been very selfish when it came to Rain. I did spend my own coins to buy him but there is no denying having him in the encampment is affecting everyone. Because of that I want to have a vote."

"What are we voting on?" Crystal asked.

"If Rain continues to live with us or dies tonight," Falcon said not meeting his wife's eyes. "If we choose life, just let it be known I will not shackle or cage him anymore. Nor is ANYONE to raise their hand to him, if you have a problem take it up with me. What we … I did today is unforgivable. There is a good chance he saved Red's life and I repaid him by …" Falcon sighed.

"If we're just going to kill him, why did you save him down at the river?" There was no emotion in Sly's question.

"Because I didn't want the choice made under those circumstances." Falcon said.

"You mean because you weren't the one to make the choice," Sly replied with a slight edge to his voice. "Rain decided to end his life and you took that from him."

Sid waved a hand silencing them both. "All right so we know what is expected if he lives to see tomorrow. If we choose … that the lad won't see any more tomorrows how do you plan to go about it?"

"Hemlock," Falcon said simply.

"Would he be in pain?" Star asked, for the first time without the sharp tongue.

"I don't believe so; he'll get cold as his body starts shutting down."

"Will he know what we did?" she asked.

"Yes," Falcon said. He walked over to a small hutch and opening the doors pulled out a bowl. Within were two dozen stones, half white and half black. Dumping them out he went around the table handing everyone one of each color. Leaving the extras on the table he walked over to sink area and setting the bowl down covered the top with a towel. He put another towel over a nearby mug.

"All right, one at time we'll cast our vote. White is life, black is death; it's a blind vote, so follow your own heart." Falcon said.

"Before I cast my vote, may I ask something?" Shar said. Falcon nodded. "Why? Why did you bring him into the Clan in the first place?"

"At first, it was simply to appease Crystal. I assumed I'd bring him into the encampment just long enough to end his life humanly. But as my wife pointed out, Rain has a tender soul. I wasn't able to carry through. We all ended up in this Cavern because of choices we made, all of us chose to come to the Outlands. No one forced us too. I don't believe Rain had that choice, from what little I know of his history someone has been in control of his life for a long time."

"So this isn't anything new for him then," Crystal said with a sigh. "Another hand other than his own is once again deciding his fate."

Falcon didn't answer his wife. "Majority rules, as always. Okay Star lead us off, one stone into the bowl. Discard the other stone into the mug. Please keep the towels covering both to keep the tally a secret."

One by one the clan members cast their vote. Falcon was the last one; he walked up … his stomach felt cold. He dropped the white rock in his hand into the bowl discarding the black one. Without uncovering the bowl he walked back over to the clan and spilled the stones onto the table.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"A tie?" Sly sighed.

The rogue was right; there were five stones of each color on the table.

"Now what, lad?" Shar asked.

"Crystal, please see if you can convince Mira to come to our camp to talk to Rain." Falcon said. "We'll let him cast the final vote."

"Wait," Star said as Crystal hurried out of the encampment. "You are going to let him know we're voting on his life?"

"Aye, like Crystal said it's time for him to decide his own fate." Falcon said.

Sly snorted. "Well guess we'll be a clan of eleven then."

Falcon had a bad feeling that would not be the case and the camp was silent until Crystal returned with Mira. Mira didn't look too happy and her mood darkened as her purpose was explained. However, she agreed to translate. Falcon opened the door to his hut and found Rain sitting in the middle, working the comb through his long black hair. He motioned for the Sin'dorei to join him.

The elf walked out of the hut and glanced around. Even without speaking Falcon could tell he picked up on the gloomy atmosphere. The pale elf glanced over at Mira who started to calmly talk to him in his birth tongue. At one point Rain's eyes got wide and he glanced over at the table. He nodded at something Mira said, and then asked a question.

"He wants to know how you plan to kill him if he chooses that path," Mira said.

"Hemlock poisoning there wouldn't be any pain." Falcon said. He walked over to Rain and handed him one of each color of rock. "Talah … death," he said when he placed the black one on his palm. His touch lingered on the hand of the other for a moment.

"_I'm sorry, Adran."_

"_It's okay, Akire."_

Rain whispered something else as he stepped over to the table. Sly startled the group by grabbing Rain's hand before he could cast his vote. "What did he just say, Mira?" he demanded.

"He said the needs of the many outweigh the needs of one," Mira said, the anguish in her voice evident.

"Fuck," Sly whispered. Without letting go of Rain's hand he turned around and tossed a white stone on the table picking up a black one. "It was getting boring in here anyway," the rogue said. He pried the black stone from Rain's outstretched hand and picked up the rest of the voting pebbles. "Welcome to the Earthhunter Clan, Rain, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for that, Sly," Falcon said. "But I'm not going to deny him again."

The rogue's shoulders slumped slightly as he turned and faced Rain. "All right, but before you decide, Rain, let me have my say." Mira translated and the pale elf nodded. Sly continued. "I've been here the longest, I've seen friends perish in this cursed place and I know someday I'll join them. If you don't die today there is a good chance I'll join them tomorrow, if you do die today there is still a good chance I'll join them tomorrow. Having you around or not won't change the outcome. Falcon says you've had tough life, so why don't you stay. Maybe in the time you have left, be it a day or ten years you'll share a smile or tender moment that would have been lost if you ended it today."

The camp had fallen quiet and Falcon smiled his appreciation. Sly's long ears drooped slightly for a moment and his cheeks flushed. "Well, that's the longest spiel I've done sober in a decade," the rogue said with a chuckle.

Mira finished translating and Rain looked lost in thought. _"Akire?" _

Falcon knew he was asking what he should do. _"No talah, please Adran."_

After a long moment Rain walked over to the table and dropped the white pebble onto it. "No talah," he said softly.

Falcon grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an embrace, Crystal joined them and for a minute no one said anything. Then Rain whispered something and Mira chuckled. Falcon raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her. "He says you stink," the silver-haired Night Elf said with a laugh.

"Is that so," Falcon said, "way to spoil the moment." He ran his fingers lightly down the side of the pale elf in his embrace and got the desired reaction as he squirmed against his hold.

He tightened his grip and continued to lightly tickle Rain's side until the elf yielded, "Sorry … sorry …"

Kissing Rain's forehead he released him and walked over to his hut. "I'll head down to the river and clean up; the rest of you can start dinner without me. I won't be long."

"I'll go with," Sly said. "You know we're not allowed to travel solo this close to lights out."

"I'll get the rest of us fed, will save your servings." Sid said, as he pulled the wrapped meat out of the coals.

Falcon and Sly went down to the river, the rogue was uncharacteristically quiet. Slipping out of his clothes, Falcon headed to the river's edge. A strong hand grabbed his arm before he stepped into the cool water and the other wrapped around his chest.

"_Today must have been hell on you, Akire."_ Sly whispered.

"_Fuck, not now Kotka,"_ Falcon sighed.

'A fuck right now sounds really good actually but that's not what I'm here for." The other didn't release him. "I surrendered my Clan and my true name to you ten years ago. Since then you've led admirably as you promised … until the past couple days, I am now having serious doubts."

Falcon tensed. "Are you challenging me?"

"There is the leader I've come to respect," Sly said as the hand on Falcon's chest slid lower.

Falcon grabbed the wrist of the wandering arm and twisting his body threw Sly over his shoulder into the river. He shifted his body into his panther form and let out a low growl. _"What do you want, Kotka?"_

"For that sexy body of yours to lose the fur, I'm not into the feral thing," the rogue said as he stood up, soaking wet. "I'm not challenging you for leadership of the Clan, been there done that. I'm just making sure the Cavern hasn't finally gotten to you. You've been playing God with that child all day. Are you getting some sort of sick satisfaction giving him hope and then taking it away?"

"I'm just trying to do what is right," Falcon said transforming back to an elf. "I am just having a hard time figuring out what that is."

Sly took off his wet shirt and wrung it out as he waded back toward solid ground. _"I know, Akire, some days there isn't an easy answer. Just choose a path and stick to it."_

They didn't speak any more as Falcon finished bathing and redressed in clean clothes. They entered the camp to find most of the Clan still around the dinner table. Crystal and Rain were sitting on a fur blanket near the fire; his wife was busy braiding the long black locks of the other into a single braid down his back. Crystal smiled at him as the others in the camp holler out various greetings to the pair.

His wife raised a curious eyebrow as Sly hung his damp shirt near the fire and joined the others. Falcon shrugged slightly as he glanced down at Rain, the blood elf was staring down at his hands, cheeks damp from tears.

"_Faya?"_ he asked silently.

"_I don't know beloved, I think he's just exhausted from the day's events. He's been through a lot both physically and emotionally."_ His wife answered. _"He wouldn't touch his dinner; I couldn't force him to after everything." _She finished the braid, tying it off at the end.

"Rain," Falcon put a slight growl in his voice.

Fearful eyes glanced up at him and he gestured toward the table. Rain shook his head and looked back down.

"Rain … I won't ask again, go eat your dinner. You voted to live and damn it you need to eat." Falcon voice raised, the elf at his feet sighed and stood moving over to his spot at the table.

Going over to the stove Sly handed Falcon his plate and he sat down beside Rain. As he ate, Falcon listened with a half of ear to the chatter at the table while keeping an eye on Rain's plate making sure the food was disappearing in a timely fashion.

Suddenly Sly's hand shot out and snagged Rain's. Falcon raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't think Pug needs any more of your food." The rogue said.

Frowning Falcon glanced over at Rain's side to see a content looking boar sitting nearby. Rain let out a soft sob as he let the meat in hand fall back to his plate.

"Hey! No wasting food," Star cried out.

Taking Rain's plate he sat it down in front of her. "All yours," he said standing. He took Rain's hand and led him back to the blanket near the fire. Sitting down he pulled the slender elf into his lap and held him. They didn't talk; he gently did his now familiar health check making sure all was right within, letting his healing powers filter in as he rubbed the bare back of the other. He found nothing amiss.

"_Adran … what's wrong … are you in pain?"_

Rain nodded.

"_Where?"_

The Sin'dorei placed a hand on his chest. Falcon gripped him tighter. _"I can't fix that hurt, give it time."_

The lights above them dimmed. "Star, lock us in for the night." Falcon ordered. "Night rotation is Star, Crystal, Sly and then myself."

"Hey, Falcon, where is Rain sleeping?" Sly asked. "Your hut is a bit on the small side for three bodies and you said no more cages."

"You looking for someone to share your bed with?" Star said with smirk.

The rogue shrugged with a mischief glint in his eyes. "The other white meat …"

"He'll bed with me and Crystal for now," Falcon said gently shooing Rain off his lap as he gestured in the direction of the outhouses.

"Aw, you get all the perks …" Sly said with a grin.

As Rain walked toward the back part of the encampment Falcon stood up and started collecting the dirty dishes.

"I thought you said that was Rain's duty?" Sid asked.

"Not today, he earned his keep in more than one way …" Falcon said walking over to the sink. Crystal joined him and they quickly washed the dishes. As they finished Rain was walking back toward the table.

"You want him don't you, beloved?" Crystal whispered in his ear as he was watching the pale elf settled down near the fire.

Falcon's cheeks flushed and he nodded. "Perhaps ... you don't mind?"

"I'd only mind if you denied me the same," his wife said nuzzling his neck. "We'll have to take is slow though … tonight is probably not the best time …"

"We may not have too many more tomorrows," Falcon said. He walked over to Rain and gestured for him to follow, leading him into the hut for the night.

* * *

_Author's Note: **WARNING!** The next chapter is the start of the explicated sexual content, if such things offend you please then this isn't the tale for you. You knew I had to eventually get to the Yaoi (boys kissing boys) and sexual content I posted on the summary. I'm just one to write a story with sex, not sex with a little story. For following chapters there will be no warning prior to the naughty bits but since it took a bit to get there thought I should say something._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Note: **WARNING!** This chapter has graphic sexual scenes, involving boy + boy

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Crystal let out a soft moan and Falcon grinned. "Shh … you're going to wake him." He chided.

"It was your idea not to include him," Crystal whispered from where she was straddling him. To their side with his back to them was the sleeping elf they were referring to.

Lifting his hips he drove himself deeper into her and she muffled a cry. He reached up and massaged her full breasts pulling lightly at her nipples. At the same moment her back arched and she shuddered. As she collapsed down on his chest he ran a hand down her sweat covered back. "That's two," he said kissing her neck.

'And zero for you," she sighed. "How long are you going to keep this up?" She let out a yawn against his neck. "I have second watch I need some sleep."

"Then go to sleep beloved," Falcon said gently pulling her off him and laying her down beside the silent elf to his left. She curled her fingers around his hardness.

"I'm not quitting until you've released," she said pumping him slowly. She shifted slightly and let out a small gasp. "Um, we have a problem …" she said.

"Hmm," Falcon said enjoying her soft touch.

She took his hand and reaching over her body pressed it against Rain's groin he could feel the hardness beneath it. "Some one isn't as asleep as we thought, and seems to be enjoying the show." Crystal said.

Rain pushed the hands away and curled into a ball. "Sorry," he whispered.

Falcon chuckled as he sat up. "Nothing to be sorry about," he said. He shifted in bed and moved to the far side of Rain, placing him between them. Kissing his neck Falcon gently stroked the Sin'dorei's side trying to get him to relax.

"_Take it slow, Akire."_ Crystal warned.

"_Of course, beloved,"_ Falcon replied. He moved his lips up the pale neck, his body trembling at the thought of tasting the lips of the Sin'dorei. The breath from Rain's mouth came out in quick puffs as he brushed against it.

"_Akire?"_ The panic behind the silent plea confused Falcon.

"_Please, Adran …"_ Falcon pleaded as he tenderly licked the lips of the other.

Rain let out a heart wrenching wail and Falcon was pushed roughly back. A candle flickered to life as Crystal brought light to the room. Both of them were nude, Rain had gone to bed in his leather leggings.

"I told you to take it slow," Crystal hissed.

"I did," Falcon replied. His wife's gaze moved down to the flesh throbbing between his legs. "I swear … I have better control than that." And to prove his point he calmed himself in front of her.

Crystal nodded and ran a hand down the back of Rain who was lying on his stomach his face buried into his arms. "What's wrong, Rain?"

The elf cried something into his arms. His wife shook her head; she didn't understand what he was saying either. She closed her eyes and seemed lost in thought. "Ugly, he thinks he's ugly, is Mira's guess."

"Did you two exchange names?" Falcon asked surprised.

Crystal nodded. "We thought it would be for the best, if Rain needed something known quickly. Ugly … why would he think that?" she asked.

"He was told he was repulsive to look at in the past," Falcon said sadly.

Moving so he was straddling the Sin'dorei, resting on his bottom, Falcon gently started massaging his shoulders. At the same time sending quiet mental messages reassuring Rain how attractive he found him. He slowly worked down Rain's back, as the cries faded and his breathing became calm. When he reached the waistband of Rain's pants he worked his way back up. Once he reached his shoulders again he lightly ran his fingers down the pale back. This time when he reached the waistband of the leggings he pulled on it.

"_You're beautiful, Adran … truly … let me see you completely." _

Rain's hips lifted and allowed him to pull down the leggings; Crystal quickly helped slide them off. Falcon stood up and admired the fair body of the elf stretched out across his bedroll. Rain tilted his head to the side and glanced up at him, nervously.

Falcon smiled reassuringly as Rain's eyes widened when Crystal kissed him between the shoulder blades. She continued to kiss and lick Rain, following his spine down. When she reached his ass her path went down his left cheek and to his leg, tickling the inside of his thigh with her tongue.

Rain let out a gasp, his eyes never leaving Falcon's. The druid knelt down at Rain's head and the Sin'dorei got up on all fours as directed silently. Falcon watched as Crystal laid down on her back sliding between Rain's legs and grinned.

"How does it look down there, beloved?"

"Delicious … may I?" she asked, lust clearly on her voice.

"Of course," Falcon said sitting back and taking his own heated flesh in his hand. Rain's eyes became bright as Crystal's mouth found his cock. Bending down Falcon kissed the surprise from his lips, slipping his tongue into the open mouth as his hand pleasured himself. An inexperienced tongue danced timidly with his own. Grabbing Rain's hair he deepened the kiss as he increased the pace of masturbation.

The kiss muffled the cry from the other as he climaxed quickly, proving his innocence to sexual touch. Falcon's hand was pushed aside as his wife moved up and finished him off as well. He came swiftly exploding into her welcoming mouth. Afterwards she sat up rubbing a hand across her lips with a content look. "That's two," she said with a grin.

Rain was still kneeling on all fours his breaths coming in gasps. Smiling Falcon laid down beside him pulling him into his arms. Kissing his forehead he shifted Rain so he was snuggled up to his left, Crystal laid down to his right and after blowing out the candle helped tuck them in under the heavy fur blankets.

In no time both of the elves he held had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Falcon stayed awake awhile longer enjoying the touch of flesh against flesh. For tonight he felt truly blessed. "Elune watch over my Clan, please let us live to see tomorrow."

Falcon fell asleep quickly and deeply. Too soon he felt something tickling his lips. He smiled in his sleep returning the kiss. As the fog slowly lifted he became aware that his wife was no longer in the hut, she must be on her watch. Which meant … another timid touch … Falcon grinned as Rain shifted continuing to tease his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and could feel Rain's breath against his skin.

Rain's sweet tongue slid inside and Falcon moaned startling his partner. Grabbing the back of Rain's head before he could break off, Falcon pressed him closer deepening the kiss. He twisted their bodies so he was on top, he could feel the hardness of the other pressed against his own heated flesh. Rain whimpered as he arched his back.

"Soon my little nymph," Falcon whispered as he sat up. Rain let out a small cry as his warmth left him. As he knelt looking through a nearby basket Falcon felt breathe on his thigh. Rain had curled up around him. Grabbing Rain by his braid he pulled the elf back. "No," he said firmly.

Rain let out an annoyed cry as Falcon laid him back down on his chest. The druid chuckled as the frustrated Sin'dorei ground his hips into the furs. He lifted the ass of the other denying him the pleasure.

"Not yet …" he said as he opened the small bottle he had found. He poured the oil within onto the pale ass. It slipped between the crack; Falcon followed it with a finger, massaging it into the skin. Rain pressed against the touch and Falcon smiled moving behind him. He teased the taut asshole his fingertip and as it relaxed slipped a finger easily into his lover's tightness. Using his healing gift Falcon helped him loosen up and accept the intrusion. After sliding a second oiled finger into his ass, Falcon knew he was as ready as he was going to be. Still kneeling behind Rain he drew his fingers out and pulled Rain back, spreading his ass out and placing his hard cock against the oil slicked hole.

Rain reached behind and wrapped an arm around Falcon's neck as he pushed himself down on the cock. A loud scream escaped Rain's lips and he started to sit up. Falcon held around his waist letting his body adjust to the hardness in his ass. Then he started pressing the slim body down, impaling him. Once he was completely inside, he kissed the neck of the other and wrapped an oiled slick hand around Rain's cock. He slowly started pumping it, remaining still and completely inside him. On his own accord Rain started moving up and down, matching the rhythm of his hand.

Falcon was enjoying himself when he felt the heat in his hand start to swell, he used his druidic powers to hold it at that point and Rain let out a frustrated cry. "Me first," Falcon said, pressing on Rain's back so he was on all fours, and then continued pressure so the elf was resting with his head on the blankets and his ass raised.

Grabbing Rain's waist Falcon started pumping into him. He went slowly enjoying the firm virgin ass of the other. Rain let out a muffled moan as he pressed against him, soon rocking in pace with Falcon's thrusts. Ever so often Falcon would reach around and tease the cock of the Sin'dorei keeping him on the verge of release but denying it.

Before long Rain started begging, "Please … please …"

With a grunt Falcon knelt on all fours over Rain and quickened his pace. Slamming himself into the other, soon with a muted roar he released. He sat panting against Rain's shoulder as he caught his breath. The whine from the other reminded him his job wasn't done. He pulled out and turned Rain around taking his cock into his mouth he triggered the climax of the young elf drinking his passionate release.

Afterwards as he laid the exhausted elf down on the furs the door to their hut opened and Crystal stepped inside. "You two woke the whole camp," she chided. "Sly says you can have next watch, since you're awake."

"Like he trusts you to be quieter?" Falcon said with a grin.

She glanced down at the sweat covered fair skinned elf in the furs. "I think you've worn him out." She took off her clothes and joined Rain in bed.

Falcon stood and got dressed, after making sure the two of them were tucked under the blankets he slipped outside to start his watch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Falcon looked up from his breakfast as Rain came shuffling out of the hut. The Sin'dorei was wearing his leather pants, but his feet and chest were bare. Some of his coal black hair had come loose from the braid and added to the dishevel look. Emerald eyes looked around the camp, spying Falcon a small smile came to his lips.

"I'll never understand the elfin ways," Sid said with a shake of his head.

"Aw, don't knock it until you try it," Sly said with a grin. "I could show you …"

"Lad, don't even go there." The dwarf grumbled.

Crystal appeared behind Rain and taking his hand she led him back into the hut. A few minutes later they reappeared, the fair elf was now fully dressed with boots and a long sleeve shirt. His braid had also been repaired.

Falcon waved them over to the table and they took their places on either side of him. He was happy to see Rain eat his breakfast of eggs and bacon without complaint. "So what's the plan with the lad?" Shar asked.

"Aye, he's no longer bound to the camp, will he join us in the mines?" Sid asked as he got up and put his dirty dishes in the basin.

"No, he can't be seen as an equal. I am hopeful that as long as our keepers think he's miserable, they'll leave him alone." Falcon said.

"Yeah, he sounded just wretched last night," Star said with a crooked grin and without her usual sting.

Falcon returned the grin as he finished his plate and stood up. The rest of the clan followed and soon they departed for the mine leaving Rain at the wash basin with a list of chores to do after the dishes.

As they approached the cavern Crystal nudged Falcon and gestured slightly with her head. Following her gaze he saw the Elfkiller Clan approaching, with Demoncraft in the lead. "Be calm," Falcon whispered to the others as the orc cut off their path.

"You killed one of our best workers," the orc hissed in common.

"You mean one of your not so good rogues?" Falcon said calmly. "Your Clan should be more careful when they invade an opponent's camp."

"I'm now down to fifteen members because of your Clan," Demoncraft growled.

"Nay, you are down people because of YOUR clan. We've only defended ourselves from your attacks." Falcon replied. "Perhaps you should keep to your own side of the road."

The orc spat, the druid made no attempt to wipe the spittle from his vest where it landed. "We will have our vengeance," Demoncraft said.

"Then I'm afraid your Clan isn't done losing members." Falcon replied coldly.

Just then there was a crack of a whip and a large demon landed between them. "I'm sure this conversation is very important to you fleshlings, but get your asses into the mine."

Falcon bowed slightly. "Yes, Master."

Turning his back on the Elfkillers Falcon walked over to Overlord Viser and collected the quota bags for the day and then followed Sid into the mines. As they made their way down the twisted path the dwarf suddenly pulled up.

"The air isn't good down here today," he said.

"Shit," Falcon sighed. "Let's try the tunnel that we found the thorium at last week. Give this one a week or so to air out."

"It may be time to start a new tunnel, lad." Shar said.

"I know but that always sucks, we have to clear so much rock with little ore as a reward." Falcon sighed.

"Well, we can check out the other shaft first." Sid said turning the group around.

They were walking silently down the tunnel when Gola called out. "Wait up!"

The Clan stopped and looked over at the stout woman. "I'm not a miner by trade but isn't this something?" She pointed to the wall they had walked by.

Sid and Mudon walked over to where she was indicating, holding their lanterns up. In the light there was a long silver crack in the wall. Sid chipped away at it picking up a small piece that fell away. "The lass has a good eye, it's adamantite. The cavern must have settled a bit since our last visit."

"Let's get to work," Falcon said setting down his bags. "Rarvo and I will start first."

The others stepped back giving them room, while holding the lanterns up to provide them light. Falcon brought his pick down hard against the rock, as he pulled back Rarvo brought his pick down. And so they worked together chipping away at the stone, exposing the ore underneath. After about fifteen minutes they traded places with Sly and Sid and after their arms grew tired the rest of them sifted through the rubble for ore. Then they started again and so the morning passed.

When the lunch whistle went off they had filled over half of the bags. Sitting down on the rocky floor satchels were opened and they enjoyed a small meal of jerky and hard biscuits. Washing down the food with a drink of water, Falcon closed his eyes. Crystal moved behind him and massaged his shoulders. Too soon another whistle was sounded and they went back to work.

The vein dried up with one quota bag left to load. "Any objections if we don't fill the spare one today?" Falcon asked.

At that moment there was the sound of an explosion and the whole mine seemed to groan. "Cave in!" Shar shouted at the same time a warning bell went off announcing the same.

"Let's go," Falcon said slinging the quota bags over his shoulder. Moving quickly but carefully they made their way down the mine shaft. As they entered the main tunnel they saw the other Clans all moving toward the entrance.

Falcon was relieved to see Ironsong and Silverhelm in the crowd. "Where was it?" he asked Dylan.

The Captain gestured back down the cave, "Was to the left of our claim, probably Greatwolf."

"Let's go," Falcon said leading his Clan back down toward the cave-in.

"Where are you going, Falcon?" the Captain asked.

"Someday it might be us," the druid replied. "Have to see if we can help."

The dust still hung in the air as they approached the area of the cave-in. Taking off his shirt Falcon tied it around his nose and mouth so not to breathe it in. The men did the same while the women used the handkerchiefs they wore in their hair. There was a flurry of activity at the now sealed cavern. About a dozen Taurens and a few orc were trying to remove the heavy rocks that had fallen.

Without being asked the Earthhunter clan moved along side and started breaking apart rocks with their picks. "How's the walls look, Sid?"

"Really soft, this area must be near an underground river … it's not safe to mine." The dwarf replied. "Our best bet is not to clear everything, just a small hole to look for survivors."

"How many men are you missing, Pridebite?" Falcon asked.

"Four … including my mate," the Tauren leader said.

"We'll find them," Falcon promised.

"Careful!" Shar shouted as a large rock shifted. The rescuers quickly moved out of the way.

"What are you fleshlings still doing here?" A demon snarled appearing.

"Looking for survivors, Master," Falcon replied without stopping his pick.

"You are to leave the mine at once, we'll seal this section off, work can resume in another area." The demon said coldly.

"Please, give us thirty minutes …" Falcon said adding his shoulder to a boulder Pridebite was trying to move.

To his surprise the demon shrugged. "Your funeral," it said, stepping back and folding his arms.

"Lad there is a hole here, not sure how far it goes back …" Sid said.

"We weren't that deep in," the Tauren replied.

"It's not big enough for a Tauren yet … but perhaps more slender body could venture in and at least see what we're looking at."

"I'll go," Crystal said. Falcon's heart leapt.

"No," Star said moving over to Sid. "I will, I'm smaller." Without waiting she grabbed a lantern and crawled into the hole.

Falcon held his breath praying the rocks wouldn't shift and crush her while she was within their slippery grasp. The seconds crept by when they heard her cry out. "I found them …" there was silence for a moment. "Well, most of them … two of them are dead crushed under the rocks. There is a female here, she must have hit her head she's unconscious but breathing. I don't see a forth."

"All right we'll work on widening the gap. See if you can help her out in the meantime," Falcon shouted back.

The Tauren leader at their side didn't say anything as he picked up a pick and started chipping away at the stone. It was slow and dangerous work; any wrong move could cause another cave-in trapping Star. Finally the opening was wide enough for Falcon to slide inside, he carefully moved in on his belly. On the other side he found Star sitting next to a Tauren who seemed to be awake and sipping some water. First they helped the Tauren crawl into the opening, as soon as her hooves disappeared Falcon sent Star to follow. Picking up the lantern he looked around the shaft, there was the body of a dark brown orc pinned half way under the rocks. The orc had died instantly; there was also a leather covered arm nearby that belonged to another unfortunate soul. As Falcon moved toward the escape tunnel he heard a soft moan coming from behind him. Holding his light up he moved farther into the mine shaft, there on the ground was a second female Tauren.

Falcon bent down and draping her arm around his neck slowly stood her up and moved her toward the opening. "I found the last one," he shouted. "She'll need a hand to get out."

Sly appeared a moment later and taking her arms started to slowly shimmy in reverse guiding her out. Snagging the lantern Falcon followed close behind, gently shoving on her hooves ever so often to help. Soon she disappeared from his sight as she was pulled free. Falcon followed and Sly was helping him down when the rocks beneath their feet started to shift. Shoving the rogue out of the way Falcon tried to follow but wasn't fast enough and his leg exploded in pain as large boulder fell down crushing the bones beneath his knee.

Crystal let out a scream racing to his side. Falcon had almost instantly entered a healing trance stopping the flow of blood to the injured limb so he wouldn't bleed to death and at the same time numbing the excruciating pain.

"We have to get this rock off of him," Sly cried.

"You think?" Star snapped back.

"Not now, please …" Falcon said anxiously.

Pridebite was sitting nearby cuddling the second female they had found. He nuzzled her cheek and then moved over to Falcon. "Move back," he directed. "Sorry, Earthhunter … this is going to hurt." The mighty Tauren placed his shoulder against the rock. "Did you stop the bleeding?"

"Yes," Falcon said as his vision began to blur.

"Good," the Tauren's hooves dug into the ground as he started to push. Sly placed his hands on the stone and added his strength and the boulder shifted. As it did Crystal pulled his mangle leg out.

Once he was clear Pridebite let the rock go and it settled back into place. "I'll leave the mending to your Clan," he said as he helped his wife to her feet and led his Clan out of the cave.

"Your thirty minutes are up," said the demon that had been standing by silently.

"Fuck you," Sly said eyeing the damage to Falcon's leg.

"What did you say?" the demon hissed.

"He said we were leaving," Falcon said. "Sly and Shar take the quota bags to Overlord Viser."

"The rest of you are going to have to help carry me back to camp. I've stopped the bleeding we can work on it back there."

Crystal picked him up underneath the shoulders; Star supported his back while Mudon took his left leg and Sid carefully braced his mangled right leg. "Stay with us, lad." Sid said.

"Trying," Falcon whispered as they carried him out. The walk to the encampment took forever, every step sent jarring pain down him. Finally they were at the gate and Sid let out a sharp whistle. Before Red had the door open wide Rain was running out.

"_Akire!"_

Rarvo and Gola intercepted the Blood Elf holding him back as the others brought Falcon into the hut and laid him down. Falcon demanded everyone but Sid leave the room, Crystal refused at first until he assured her that Rain needed her more at the moment.

After they had left Sid started channeling his healing powers into his leg. Falcon tried to help but was too weak. "Oh, lad, this may be beyond me. The bone is almost powder in places. I'm not sure I can save the leg."

"Damn it," Falcon mumbled.

In the distance there seemed to be a fight going on, it sounded like someone was shouting. Falcon tried to concentrate but couldn't, he felt cold. Suddenly there was a blast of horrible pain, he was sure he screamed and then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Falcon awoke to a small weight on his chest. In the light of a candle he saw it was Rain laying on him, his pale cheeks streaked with the marks of dried tears. To his left sitting but with her eyes closed was Crystal and to his right was Sid. The dwarf's eyes brightened when he saw Falcon looking at him.

"Lad!" he whispered loudly.

Falcon smiled as he did a quick check on his body. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but he felt rested. There was a wave of relief when he found out he still had both legs. Bones, muscles, and nerves all seemed intact on his healed limb.

"You did it, Sid!" Falcon said quietly. "Thank you!"

"Nay, it wasn't me." The dwarf replied. Before Falcon could voice his confusion the dwarf pointed to the elf sleeping on his chest. "The lad there broke in and was fighting your wife off like a hell cat. Finally breaking free he dropped down beside you and laid his hands on your damaged leg. Almost instantly it started to mend. Your pet is a healer and a very good one it seems."

Falcon couldn't hide his shock as he ran a hand down Rain's back. "I had no idea."

"He did a fantastic job healing you … but …"

"But?"

"He passed out almost right afterwards and hasn't stirred since. I'm not sure how these Blood Elves work but I do believe he completely drained himself of his magic powers." Sid said.

Frowning Falcon focused his healing into the elf on top of him. Rain was running a fever and his heart was racing though he was unconscious.

"_Adran … tap me … recharge yourself … please."_

There was no response, shifting himself he laid Rain down on the blanket. Tilting his head back slightly, the fair-skinned elf's mouth opened. Falcon placed his lips over Rain's but instead of blowing air into them like he had down at the river he channeled his mana through the touch.

Rain's body reacted to the innervate and he let out a small gasp as his eyes open. Falcon smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.

"_Adran … tap me … recharge yourself … please."_ Falcon repeated.

A trembling hand touched his bare shoulder and the next moment he felt a tingle. The elf bit his lip and stared up at Falcon. The Night Elf nodded. "Again," he instructed.

After a half dozen more taps into his mana Sid let his presence be known and then offered his arm to Rain. "Here take some from me, lad. Falcon has had a rough day."

With reassurance from Falcon, Rain tapped the dwarf a few times. When he looked back over at the druid his eyes were the brighter and more alert than they had ever been.

"He looks well," Crystal said. "As do you my heart."

Falcon smiled. "We have another healer in the Clan; Rain's value to the Earthhunters has just increased ten-fold."

Rain was kneeling and suddenly his body started glowing, letting off a soft blue light. "Rain!" Falcon snapped. "No, you can't … I'm sorry."

The Sin'dorei sighed and the light dissipated. Falcon pulled Rain into his embrace, nuzzling his neck. "I'm sorry; you just can't reveal your true strength. For your sake and ours, it has to remain a secret."

He looked up at the other two. "Where does the rest of the camp stand?"

"You've been out a few hours, dinner has been cooked and the others fed." Crystal said.

"How did our rations look and were we able to buy any firewood?" he asked.

"A runt of a boar piglet, it was alive so we dropped it off at Silverhelm. They traded us a recently slaughtered chicken. And they still denied our request for wood." Sid said with a sigh.

"We cooked chicken soup with dumplings for dinner. Your servings have been set aside for when you awoke." Crystal said.

Falcon nodded and kissing Rain's cheek stood. His right leg felt prickly for a moment but it faded quickly. After taking a few steps he smiled and looked down at Rain. "Thank you," he said.

The pale elf's cheeks flushed and he nodded. Falcon offered Rain his hand and pulled him to his feet, he did the same with his wife as Sid stood and the four of them stepped out to the camp. Falcon was tackled by Star and Red as they voiced their relief. He gave both of them a quick hug before setting them down.

"Is your leg okay?" Star asked.

"Aye," Falcon replied as he sat down at the table. Crystal went over to a large pot on the stove and filled two bowls with the steaming soup within. She gave one to her husband, the other she set down in front of Rain.

They had barely started to eat when there was the sound of a gong being rung three times. The spoon fell from Rain's hand and he looked over at Falcon terrified. The druid had nothing to relieve the fear in his eyes; he placed his face in his hands and sighed.

"Lads, we can't dally … come on," Mudon said. Falcon pushed away from the table as Sid ran over in his hands was a set of shackles.

"No!" Falcon growled.

"You said it yourself; he can't appear as our equal." The dwarf said.

Rain held out his wrists and Sid snapped them into place. He took the key and tucked it into Rain's pocket. "Just for now, lad, I'm sorry."

The Sin'dorei nodded, though his eyes were filled with fear he followed the rest of the Clan out to the street. As the others knelt Rain got down on all fours resting his head against the ground, his entire body trembled. Falcon moved in front of him and bowed his head, waiting.

The mighty demon Keeper Canesut landed near the stage in the center of the cavern. "Leaders of Earthhunter and Elfkiller I summon you!"

Falcon moved to the front of the demon and dropped to his knee. To his left the orc Demoncraft did the same.

"My underlings report of a dispute between your two clans, said it has escalated into a killing."

"We've never gone looking for trouble, Master, only defended ourselves." Falcon said.

"Silence!" The Keeper's whip lashed down across the druid's back. "I did not give you permission to speak."

Falcon bowed his head.

"Demoncraft of Elfkillers what is your grievance with the Earthhunters." Keeper Canesut hissed.

"The elves attacked one of my Clan when he was returning from the mines, Master." Demoncraft said.

"And why was your Clan member traveling alone?" the demon asked.

"Um … he was injured in the mines, I sent him back to the camp for healing." Demoncraft mumbled.

"Do you not have a healer on hand in the mines? And the Overlord said no one reported to him that they were leaving the mines as required." The demon poked the orc with handle of his whip. "Are you sure that is the story you want to stick with?"

When Demoncraft made no reply the Keeper turned his attention to the Night Elf. "And what is your side of the story, Earthhunter?"

"The troll broke into our encampment while we were at the mines; our sentry found him in our smoke house and in the battle that followed killed him. As was within her right," Falcon said calmly.

"So he was raiding your food supply?" The demon inquired.

"We can only assume so, Master, our sentry is mute and was unable to ask him and he did not voice his intentions." Falcon replied.

The demon let out a horrific roar. "You two know the penalty for lying to the Legion is severe. Are you sure these are the stories you want me to consider?"

Falcon's hand gripped into a fist. "It is the truth, Master."

"And what of you Elfkiller, do you swear your life on your tale?" Keeper Canesut sneered.

The large orc slammed his fist into the ground. "The elf speaks the truth," Demoncraft said sounding defeated. "We sent the rogue to raid their food supply; our rations have been hurting these past few days. I had mouths to feed and these elves had more than they could eat."

The demon nodded. "Return to your camps." As Falcon walked over to his encampment he was dismayed when the Keeper fell in step behind him.

Taking his place in front of the others he lowered his head and waited. "Who was the sentry that killed the intruder?" Keeper Canesut asked.

Red made a slight movement without standing and with the speed of a serpent the demon picked her up; his clawed fingers wrapped around her neck and slammed her against the wall behind them.

"Master!" Falcon shouted.

"I told you the penalty for lying to me …" the Keeper hissed.

"Demoncraft admitted that his rogue broke into our camp," Falcon cried.

"Yes, but you lied to me who killed him … didn't you?" Red tore at the hand around her throat. Canesut threw her into the waiting arms of a smaller demon. "You have deemed this wench disposable, it seems."

"No!" Falcon cried, running forward. He was quickly grabbed by two demons and held fast. Mutt let out a roar and charged; the large cat was brushed aside with a mighty swipe of the Keeper's tail and crashed into the stone wall. The tiger was still, though Falcon could see it was still breathing.

"Please … no," Falcon pleaded as Red was dragged up onto the stage.

The demon called Demoncraft to him. "You have one hour with this wench to do with what you will; only limitation is she has to be alive when you're done."

The orc grabbed Red's arm and started to pull her down off the stage. The small woman struggled against him. "Oh no," Keeper Canesut said. "You do with her as you want here on the stage so all can see."

"No damn it, don't please … I'll do anything," Falcon cried as the large orc pulled at Red's tunic.

Canesut nodded, Demoncraft and Red were separated. "Anything?" the demon hissed.

"Anything," Falcon said looking the Keeper in the eyes.

"Take her place for the hour?" The demon's sadistic glee could be heard.

Falcon lowered his head and the large demon laughed. "I thought not …"

"Yes," Falcon said softly. "Yes, I'll take her place."

His arms were released and he walked up to the stage. Red was thrown off; Falcon could tell she was close to completely losing it. He could only envision the images going through her head right now. Red had been raped before being sold at auction those years ago. She was probably lost in those terrible memories.

"_Faya come and get her, quickly."_ Crystal was able to retrieve Red and the two women returned to their places with his wife holding the other protectively.

"Elf!" Falcon turned his attention to the large orc, Demoncraft. "You just denied me the soft flesh of that woman. However, I believe it will be most satisfying have the prideful leader of the Earthhunter Clan as my slut for all to see."

Falcon knelt in front of the orc. "So be it," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Strip my slut," Demoncraft said the lust clearly in his voice and eyes. Falcon pulled his shirt over his head and standing slid off his boots and leggings. Wild catcalls came from the Elfkiller camp.

"_Akire?"_ Rain's panicked whisper reached him.

"_Keep your face down please, don't watch Adran."_

"_Can't .."_

Falcon looked over, the Keeper held Rain by his braid forcing him to stand and observe. The fair elf's cheeks were wet with tears. The demon was speaking to Rain and the sobs became more evident.

"Slut, eyes on me! We don't have all night." Demoncraft snarled.

Falcon turned to face the orc at the same time trying to calm the terrified elf in the demon's grasp with his thoughts. He got down on his knees when directed and the orc moved to stand in front of him. The bulge in his pants inches from the Falcon's face.

Closing his eyes Falcon sent a final thought of love to his wife and Rain. A rough hand slapped his cheek. "Don't close your eyes, slut. You're going to miss seeing the biggest cock you've ever laid eyes on."

Falcon unhooked the button on the waistband and the promised large green cock burst out. Without being told to he ran his tongue the length of the heated flesh. At the same time using his druidic abilities to kill his taste and smell senses. Once he reached the base of the cock he worked his tongue back up, darting across the tip.

"This slut is good," the orc shouted back to his comrades. Falcon continued slowly licking hoping to buy as much time as he could. Too soon his head was jerked back by the hair. "Nice washing slut, now let's get down to business."

The orc pressed the tip of his cock against Falcon's lips and he opened them letting him slide the repulsive flesh into his mouth. There was no gentle touch, the orc held him by his ears as he slammed into him, forcing his cock deep into Falcon's throat. After every few thrusts the orc would stop with his cock completely buried. The druid's throat choked at the invasion and Demoncraft seemed to enjoy it.

Soon Falcon's throat became sore and he wasn't surprised to see blood on the jade colored flesh when the orc pulled it out. "Aw is the poor slut's mouth hurting?" Demoncraft said with his fangs showing. "Guess we'll need to find another warm hole to finish in.

Falcon ran a hand across his lips as the orc stepped back. "Stand up, slut and bend over … show me that tight little ass of yours."

He did as he was told too and Demoncraft moved in behind him. The orc pressed his thumb against Falcon's tightness. "Mm, you almost feel like a virgin … but I know better." Something warm and wet fell on his ass; the thumb worked it against him. "Spit is all the lube you get … I want this to hurt bastard. Ask for it, slut."

"Please …" Falcon whispered.

"Louder, slut," the orc demanded.

"Fuck me," Falcon said again.

"Louder!"

"Fuck me!" The druid shouted as the orc slammed into his ass.

Demoncraft held him by the waist as he thrust into him. Falcon stared at the ground. It was almost done, he willed his body to relax and accept the intrusion. Suddenly in front of him was Rain, tossed down. "He's not part of the deal," Falcon gasped.

"Oh I know, I just thought he might enjoy a closer look." Keeper Canesut said. "What do you think of your captor now, Sin'dorei? I bet you're enjoying seeing him get his ass raped like he does to you every night."

Rain didn't reply his eyes were downcast.

"No?" the demon hissed. "Is this scene upsetting to you? But why?"

"Leave him alone damn it!" Falcon shouted. At the same time the orc behind him increased his thrusts to a feverish rate, threatening to knock Falcon off his feet. Two rough hands grabbed his braids and his head was jerked back straining Falcon's neck.

"Earthhunter what is this Sin'dorei to you?" Canesut asked.

Demoncraft let out a roar and Falcon felt his sexual warmth fill his ass. The orc pulled out and Falcon fell to his knees. Rain wrapped a shackled arm around his shoulder; he could feel the tears on his sweat covered skin.

Falcon sighed and placed a hand on the back of Rain's head. "A pain in the ass … he's my … pet, he brings me sexual pleasure."

"Do you not already have a mate?" the demon asked.

"Elves are not bound to just one, our long lives leave us open to forge new bonds." Falcon said. He was roughly pulled away from Rain and back onto his feet.

"My hour isn't over," Demoncraft hissed. "And now that I had my fun with you, think I'll spend the rest of the time making you bleed."

Falcon was bound to the post in center of the stage as the orc took a whip to his back. Rain obeyed his silent command and remained kneeling on the floor. Around the twentieth lash, Keeper Canesut grabbed the orc's wrist. "Your time is up." The orc spat and dropping the whip walked back over to his camp.

Falcon's binds were cut and Rain helped him down. "Before I release you back to your camp answer me one thing, Earthhunter." Keeper Canesut said. "Who killed the troll thief in your camp?"

Rain replied in Thalassian.

"I didn't ask you, slut," the demon hissed.

"It was the Sin'dorei, Master. He was punished for overstepping his bounds within the camp. Our sentry saw it as her reasonability and duty to step forward as the one that protected our home. I only said it as a way to honor her commitment to the safety of the clan, not to deceive you. I'm sorry, Master."

The large demon nodded. "I find your choices in lovers fascinating; you have three what I assume are lovely female Kaldorei. Yet you desire the fair skin of a male Sin'dorei to bury yourself in. Interesting …"

"Skin color, gender, those are all worries of lesser creatures. The elves have learned to find pleasure in many forms." Falcon said as he slipped back on his leggings.

"Find pleasure?" Keeper Canesut hissed. "Perhaps you need a reminder to why this place is called Hell Cavern."

There was a shout followed by a trio of screams. Falcon looked over and saw two demons carrying Crystal up into the air. "By Elune no!" Falcon shouted. "I did what was asked of me, please …."

"_I love you, Akire; please take care of Adran until we're all together again."_

His beautiful wife didn't struggle in the grasp of the demons as they flew her up toward the Wall of Motivation. "For Elune!" she cried.

"Let's see how much pleasure you get from your slut now that he's cost you your wife." The large demon nodded and Crystal was released.

Though she made no sound the cavern was alive with screams including one from Falcon. _"Faya!"_

In horror he watched her fall, their life together flashed before his eyes. From the first time they met at the Summer Festival, to their excitement of being chosen to travel to the Outlands … to last night when they made love to Rain together.

Rain screamed out something in his birth tongue and the Keeper glanced at him.

Suddenly his wife's body stopped a breath away from a dagger like rock. "On second thought … your clan has performed well within the mines as always. I guess you deserve one favor." Keeper Canesut said as Crystal floated slowly to the floor, safe.

Falcon dropped to his knees and pressed his face to the ground. "Thank you Master, thank you."

There was another scream and Falcon's head jerked up in time to see demons carrying Mira up into the air. "However, the Silverhelm Clan hasn't filled their quota bags in a month."

Crystal let out a cry as the demons dropped the silver-haired Night Elf. This time there was no reprieve. Rain shouted and raced toward the falling elf. Falcon tackled him and buried his face into his chest. Mira shouted something in Thalassian and then there was silence.

Rain's whole body shook as he cried out in his birth tongue. Falcon looked up at the large demon that stood by watching the pair. "What is he saying?" he demanded.

"It should have been me," the demon hissed back. "And he's right."

With that the large demon took off into the sky, disappearing into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Oh, lad, your body can't take much more of this. There are limits to how often you can be mended." Sid said as he closed the last cut on Falcon's back.

"I know old friend, but I couldn't let it be Red … it would have destroyed her. I'll get over this." The druid moved himself up into a sitting position on the bedroll, shifting a little because of his tender ass.

"All right I'm going to leave you two alone," the dwarf said standing. "If you need anything I'll be outside."

Falcon nodded and looked over at his silent wife. Her cheeks were stained with tears._"Faya?"_

"It should have been me … I was a breath away from death … I had accepted it." Crystal whispered.

"I know beloved," Falcon said pushing back a stray hair from her face. "It wasn't your fault the evil ones here are the demons. They get their joy from our pain, you know that."

Crystal nodded. "Knowing that doesn't make it any easier."

Falcon pulled her into his embrace tenderly kissing her. "I'll be forever grateful I get another night in your arms."

His wife sighed and relaxed in his hold. Just then there was shouting coming from outside. Crystal slid out his embrace and stood, offering him a hand to help him up. Together they hurried outside. At their gate was a small crowd and there cowering in front of them was Rain.

"Captain!" Falcon shouted as he jogged down toward them.

The human leader looked over at him, his expression a mix of sadness and anger. "Falcon," he said.

The Night Elf knelt down beside Rain and was shocked to see his hands and shirt covered with blood. "What the hell?" Falcon glanced over at Captain Dylan.

The Captain gestured behind him and there lying on a blanket was the still form of Mira.

"What the hell?" Falcon repeated.

"Your Sin'dorei scaled the Wall of Motivation and took down her body." Dylan said.

"Oh shit," Falcon said. Rain was still kneeling looking at his hands with tears running down his face. "Did the demons notice?"

"Aye, they were watching him." Dylan said.

"Fuck, we should put her back before they want to replace her with another. I'm sorry," Falcon said sadly.

The human nodded, looking very tired. "I'm sorry for all you went through today, Falcon. I couldn't have done the same. Silverhelm doesn't blame you for Mira's death I pray your Clan feels the same."

Falcon's body shimmered and he transformed into a large hawk, a Silverhelm druid did the same. Ignoring Rain's screams he grabbed an arm of Mira in his talons with the second druid taking her other lifeless arm and they flew up to the Wall of Motivation. As tenderly as they could they replaced the corpse on the bloody rock. Flying down Falcon transformed back to his elfin form, landing in front of Rain.

The pale elf pointed up and was screaming something in his birth tongue. Falcon slapped him hard on the cheek. "No!" he shouted.

Rain put a bloody hand on his cheek; Falcon now knew the blood was Mira's and not Rain's. The Sin'dorei gestured toward the wall again and again Falcon struck him. "No!"

"Any idea what he is saying?" Dylan asked.

Falcon shook his head as he pointed back toward the camp. "Mira was the only one that I knew who could understand him, probably why …"

"No," Dylan growled. "Do not blame yourself; the demons are the only ones at fault."

"Those words sound familiar," the Night Elf said as he bowed toward the human. "We should probably return to our camps. Mira will be missed she was a great woman and even a better friend."

Dylan returned the bow. "Yes she was, good night Falcon, but at least her spirit is now free."

Falcon walked into the camp to find Rain over by the pump trying to scrub the blood from his hands. The druid went over and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go down to the stream, we still have time before lights out."

After gathering a few things, the two of them made their way down to the river. With a gentle touch Falcon started undressing Rain, slipping the bloodied shirt over his head and dropping it on the ground. He helped him out of his leggings then quickly stripped out of his own clothes. Taking a blood streaked hand he led him down to the water. The cold bit into him as they waded deeper. Falcon used his body to break the current for Rain and handed him a bar of soap.

The Sin'dorei started scrubbing is arms and continued to do so long after the last crimson traces had been washed away. Finally Falcon grabbed his hand and embraced him from behind just holding him. "There was nothing you could have done, Rain."

The young elf in his arms sobbed. Falcon continued to hold him, as the cool water swirled around them. The druid used his powers to check himself over, healing the damage done to him in more intimate places by the orc. Taking the soap from Rain's hand Falcon scrubbed himself clean, trying to rid himself of the smell of Demoncraft. Afterwards he quickly washed Rain down as well; as his hand brushed across the Sin'dorei's groin he shrunk back. "No … no please …"

"No," Falcon said. "I am just washing."

After they were done and dried off, Falcon handed Rain a pair of tattered leggings. "Sorry they are the best I have clean, at the moment. We'll wash our clothes tomorrow."

The elf put them on and slipped on his boots. Afterwards he silently followed Falcon back to the camp. As the gate was closed behind them Falcon took a quick survey of the camp. Everyone was quiet; the girls were all huddled together near the fire giving comfort to one another. Walking over to them he knelt down in front of Red.

"How are you doing?" he asked. She answered by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He returned the embrace. "You're welcome," he said. "How is Mutt?"

The hunter gestured to the large feline resting near the fire and signed that he was fine.

"Beloved," Crystal whispered. He glanced over and she pointed behind him.

Turning he saw Rain staring up at the motivation wall. Sighing he walked over and took the Sin'dorei's hand leading him into the hut. After seeing him inside and telling him to stay put he shut the door.

Moving over to the table where the men were sitting he took the offered mug of ale from Sly. "Thought you might need something to wash the taste out of your mouth," the rogue said.

Falcon took a long drink.

"What they did to you … just wasn't right," Sid said with a grumble.

"Please, I rather not speak of it again." Falcon said. "Unless you think it impedes my leadership stance with the other Clans. In that case I'm willing to surrender the mantle."

"Nay, I think you earned more respect with any Clan that it matters." Mudon said. "You'll probably have to suffer some jeers from Elfkillers, but what's new there."

Falcon nodded taking another drink. "Sly, would you mind if Rain slept near you tonight. Keep it completely platonic, please … I just need some private time with Crystal."

"If you think that is best we can add another bedroll to the barracks for the lad," Sid said.

"Thank you," Falcon said, above them the lights started to dim. "Let me go get him, send him to the toilets and such."

Walking into the hut he found Rain curled up on the bedroll. Emerald eyes found his and he stood when Falcon motioned for him to follow. "Go get ready," Falcon said, pointing to the outhouses.

After Rain had finished and washed up he started walking back to the hut only to be stopped by Falcon. "Not tonight," he said. He led him to building the rest of guys shared. There were five cots, Sly waved them over to one nestled in the far corner. On the floor were a pile of furs.

"Will that work?" the rogue asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Falcon pointed to the floor, Rain obediently knelt down. "Good night, Rain," he said walking out the door.

"_Akire,"_ Sly whispered.

Turning he saw Rain following behind him. "No," he said firmly, pointing back to the bed on the floor.

"No?" Rain whispered, he looked down and sighed. Without being told again he walked back to the bed and sat down. As Falcon made his way to his hut Rain's soft voice found his heart. _"Sorry … Akire."_

"_Nothing to be sorry about Adran just try to get some sleep."_ Walking into his quarters he found his wife sitting on their bed. She still wore a shirt but her leggings and boots had been removed.

He took off his boots and knelt down beside her gently cupping her face in his hand and brushing a thumb across her tear streaked cheeks. "I almost lost you today," he said softly. "I know that's always been a possibility and we've spoken how if the unspeakable should happen we'd go on and continue protecting the Clan but … by Elune …" He felt a tear fall down his own cheek.

Crystal wiped the tear away and kissed him softly. "The demons just reminded us how important it is to savor every moment we have together, beloved." She said and then pausing asked, "Where is our heart?"

"I bunked him with the other guys; I just wanted to be with you tonight. I don't feel like sharing." He slipped a hand under her tunic and rubbed it across her taut belly.

"He's part of us now; it's unfair to punish him …"

Falcon growled. "There is nothing wrong with a man wanting to spend some alone time with his wife."

Crystal kissed the scowl and he readily opened his lips so her tongue could glide inside. He deepened the kiss as he pushed her shirt up higher, baring her breasts. Outside the lights flickered out but Falcon could still see the gorgeous body of his mate. He broke off the kiss and dipped his head taking one of her harden nipples into his mouth teasing it.

Just then there was a soft tap on their door. Falcon sighed and lowering her shirt called out for the other to enter. Star stepped inside. "I'm sorry to bother you … but … Red was suppose to have first watch tonight and I don't think she's up to it, I don't want to leave her and Sly has his hands full with Rain, and the dwarves can't because we have to let the fire burn down and …"

"Take a breath there, child." Falcon kissed his wife and stood. "I'll take first watch …"

"No," Crystal said. "I will you've been through a lot today your body needs rest."

"You almost died," Falcon said.

"Almost doesn't count," Crystal said pulling on her leggings. "I'll take first watch, you can take second and by then Red should be asleep so get Star and then Sly, give Red the night off." She wrapped herself in a thin jacket and kissing her husband slipped outside.

Falcon sighed and flopped himself down onto the bed. _"We'll take back up where you left off after our shifts, so make sure you get plenty of rest."_ His wife whispered to him.

The druid smiled as he settled under the furs, quickly giving into the exhaustion he had been trying to ignore. Too soon he was drawn from his slumber by a gentle touch, two hours had passed in a heartbeat it was his turn to patrol the camp.

Stepping outside after tucking his tired wife in Falcon shifted his form into that of a panther and started his patrol. After making a quick trip around the perimeter he made his way carefully into the barracks. The room was still except for the occasional snore from one of the dwarves. With light padded footfalls Falcon went to the far corner. Sly was sound asleep his chest half uncovered. Falcon nuzzled the heap of furs on the ground at his side.

He frowned and pawed at the blankets; a moment later he transformed to his elf body and pulled them to the side. "Sly!" he shouted. "Where is Rain?"

_Author's Note: Just wanted to point out that Rain wasn't trying to resurrect Mira or anything, for the most part I am going to leave the resurrection spell out of this tale. He was probably just asking that she be buried properly. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"He's not here?" Sly mumbled as he tried to shake the fog of sleep from his mind. The rogue looked through the furs and glanced under his bed. "He was here …"

"Fuck," Falcon growled. "You were supposed to watch him."

"Hey, you're his keeper," Sly replied matching his tone. "The child was miserable here, have you checked your hut?"

"Crystal says he's not there," Falcon said walking toward the door. Behind him the dwarves were all busy sliding on their boots.

Outside Red, Star and Gola came running out of their quarters. They still wore their sleeping gowns having just pulled on their leggings and boots. Without being told the two hunters quickly went separate directions trying to pick up the Sin'dorei's trail.

"Maybe he just had to use the toilet," Mudon said.

"Relight the fire," Falcon ordered. Then the obvious answer came to him. _"Adran?"_

There was no reply. _"Adran answer me now!" _The druid swore at the silence.

"Falcon!" Sid ran over. "The front gate is unlocked."

"I didn't see it on my patrol …" Falcon said racing toward the gate.

"You wouldn't have, Lad. It had almost re-latched you would have had to walk right up to it." The dwarf said.

Gola was already at the entrance. "Is it safe to go out after Light's Out?" she asked.

"Not really," Falcon said. The druid sighed. "Lock the gate until I return, think I know where he is." His form shimmered and he became a hawk. With a flap of his wings he flew out of the encampment. Flying was careful monitored by their keepers though not forbidden it was frowned upon, only the demons were allowed to fly freely here. He soared silently over the camps to the Wall of Motivation. In the shadows he found the still body of Mira and sitting on the jagged rock that became her tombstone was Rain.

For the second time that day he wondered how the elf had climbed the wall to reach the dead woman. Rain looked over at him as he landed. Carefully so not to lose his footing, he transformed back to an elf and sat down facing Rain.

The Sin'dorei's braid had come lose and a few wild strands had fallen over his face. Falcon brushed them aside as he rubbed his thumb across the damp cheek of the pale elf. "The first one is always the hardest," Falcon said. "It almost makes you want to stop being friends with anyone, stop loving, stop caring, so that way when it's their turn to die just maybe it won't hurt." Rain watched him with the same haunted look he had the first day he arrived at the Earthhunters. There had been moments where the fear had left his gaze. "But you can't do that, my heart. We're beings made to love … to care … to deny that you'd be denying your very soul and more importantly letting the demons win. I want to tell you a story, I'm not sure how much you'll understand but perhaps it will help."

Falcon pointed up to the left toward skeletal remains. "He was my first, his name was Kinro and he was my brother." Falcon sighed and thought back to a time he had buried deep into his heart. "It was shortly after being captured outside Honor Hold, we had been a small scouting party … me, Crystal, Sid and Kinro. We gave those demons quite the fight slaying many but in the end we were over-powered and ended up down here, in the auction."

"Kinro was sold first to Silverhelm, back then the dwarves had yet to form their own clan, the third Alliance clan was a mix of races named Nightseekers. Sly was the leader of the Earthhunters and he was the one that bought me. I begged him to buy both of the others and he did putting Crystal and Sid with me. Though sadden that my brother and I were separated I was relieved that he was at least within the Alliance."

"Sly was a good instructor into the ways of the Cavern, Crystal and I quickly found our place within the Earthhunters. We hadn't been there two weeks when it happened, the clan Nightseekers decided to escape. They waited until new recruits were being brought in through the iron doors when they attacked their guards. They quickly overpowered the two demons standing watch and raced out the door. Almost instantly there were these unearthly shrieks, the outside has an unseen guardian, a creature we now call the Panatas. The creature's shrieks were joined in by a chorus of death screams from the Nightseekers. A few bloodied members made it back through the gate; they had long gashes down their bodies. Suddenly the air was filled with a hundred demons; I don't know where they all came from. They tossed most of the survivors back out to the Panatas, minus a handful that were kept for a more excruciating death."

"Those unlucky souls were slowly tortured to death over the next few days; their screams haunt my dreams. And on the final day as a lesson to all that would defy the demons the other Clans were forced to choose one member of their own to face an unknown future. Sly came up with the fairest way he knew, had us draw straws, a female dwarf by the name of Jade drew the short straw. I don't know how Silverhelm handled their choosing I never asked however when it came time it was my brother who stepped forward."

"After the demons finally silenced the cries of the remaining Nightseekers, my brother, Jade and an orc from Elfkillers, the only Horde clan at the time, were added to the Wall of Motivation. We hadn't seen that particular punishment before but Kinro knew he was going to die. He made me promise to live on for him and someday return to Darnassus."

Falcon paused in his story to rub a hand across his face. "He was so young, he shouldn't have been in the Outlands to start with but I thought I could protect him from anything. He died with honor though, never once calling out. He was the last one the demons dropped and he didn't utter a sound. I dishonored him by screaming, but I couldn't help myself. His final thought was one of love."

"That incident caused an upheaval in the Cavern; Rad Bloodhammer left the Earthhunters with seven dwarves and started a new Clan called Ironsong in the now empty Nightseekers' encampment. And poor Sly, really took the departures and Jade's death to heart, turned to ale to drown out his sorrows. And though my own heart was broken, for the survival of the Clan I challenged him for the right to lead the Clan. It wasn't a true fight; Sly was ready to have another lead. But for the sake of those that were watching we still dueled and I made him yield his soul-name to me."

"I too spent many nights looking up at this wall at my brother's still body. Eventually what I saw as a badge of my failure to protect him became my strength to continue on. And thus that's how I've dealt with others that have met similar fates, their spirits watch over this place."

Rain startled him by taking his hand and placing it on his chest. "Hurt," he whispered.

"I know," Falcon said, resting his forehead against Rain's.

"Isn't this a touching scene," a voice sneered off to their left.

Falcon protectively wrapped an arm around Rain and glanced over at the demon hovering nearby. "Sorry, Master, we were just paying our final respect. We're returning to our camp now."

"Here let me help you." A strong clawed hand pushed into his side knocking them off the rock.

Falcon grabbed a lower spike with one hand while trying to hold Rain with the other arm. Luckily the Sin'dorei had a slight build but the rock was slippery and Falcon had to struggle to hold on.

"It's okay," Rain said, prying at the arm that held him.

"No, be still!" Falcon shouted.

"_It's okay, Akire … trust him."_ Sly whispered in his head as he watched from the camp below.

Falcon's hand on the rock continued to slide. With a curse he released Rain and grabbed the rock with a second hand. He watched Rain fall a few more feet before his descent suddenly slowed. He seemed to be floating. Falcon swore again and shook his head. He had forgotten Rain was a priest and even the youngest could cast a simple levitation spell. Transforming into a hawk he flew down, landing beside Rain as he came to a rest on the ground.

Taking Rain's hand he led him back to the encampment, the gate opened before he whistled. They were greeted by a relieved Clan. Sly stepped forward in his hands was a set of shackles.

"Before you say anything, Falcon, not only did he endanger himself … he jeopardized the Clan by leaving the gate unlocked. He can't be trusted." The rogue said.

Rain glanced over at Falcon as he held his hands out. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Yeah me too," Falcon sighed and nodded.

Instead of shackling his wrists Sly took one of the offered hands and led Rain into the barracks. After leading him to the furs he slipped one of the manacles around the Sin'dorei's ankle and the other around the leg of his cot. Rain glanced around at the others standing over him and softly said, "Sorry." Then he laid down burying his face into the blankets. Falcon bent down and covered him with a fur, rubbing the back of his head.

"All right I'll start my watch again, get you in a couple of hours Sly." Falcon said. "The rest of you head back to bed."

Sid followed him outside. "We've already relit the fire, I'd like to stay up and chat with you for a bit if you don't mind."

Falcon nodded. "Help me walk the perimeter real quick, he must have snuck out on Crystal's watch though she's not sure when. Let's confirm no one else snuck in." After making a complete tour of their camp and all the out buildings the two old friends settled in by the fire.

"What's on your mind, Sid?" Falcon asked.

"I'm concerned about the amount of freedom you've granted Rain in a short period of time." The dwarf waved off his objections. "Let me finish first. I know he's proved himself a number of times, taking the whip for you, saving your leg, saving Red … but I think you're underestimating what he's capable of. He some how escaped being shackled to a post, I checked the iron hook it was still solidly into the pole. Then while still shackled both by ankles and wrists he killed a troll. By brute strength alone he strangled him, how many priests do you know that can do that? We know his healing powers are even beyond mine. Then we have the Wall of Motivation. Sly told me earlier when he scaled it he was moving as fluidly as any spider would up the wall and it seems darkness is not the deterrent we thought it was for him. I just don't think we should take him lightly. I don't think he's an ordinary Sin'dorei priest."

"I'm almost positive he was in a life of servitude before arriving here, how or why would a gifted Sin'dorei be kept in those conditions?" Falcon wondered aloud.

"Perhaps his keepers weren't aware what he was possible of, they kept him pretty exhausted." Sid said.

"Or maybe he was kept drained because they knew exactly what he was capable of," Falcon replied. The druid sighed and rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Your concerns have merit old friend. Let me think on it for tonight."

The dwarf nodded and patted Falcon's arm. "That's all I ask, all right, think I'll go join the lads and catch a bit more sleep before the morning. Hope the rest of your watch is uneventful."

The next two hours passed quietly and fighting back a yawn Falcon slipped into the barracks to wake Sly to finish out the night. He was surprised to find the rogue's bed empty then spied him on the floor sleeping with an arm around Rain. Falcon felt a ping of jealousy as he tapped the rogue lightly on the shoulder.

Sly was instantly awake and untangled himself from the Blood Elf. Grabbing his boots the rogue followed Falcon outside. "He was crying and keeping the others awake, my warmth calmed him enough to fall asleep." He explained without being asked. "The first one is always the worse."

Falcon nodded. "Thanks for watching him for me, tonight. He'll bed with Crystal and I here on out, I'll just have to be more creative when I want my wife all to myself."

Sly nodded and didn't say anymore as he slipped into the shadows to start his own patrol. Falcon didn't wake his wife for the promised toss in the furs instead he snuggled down near her wrapping an arm around her. "Let me do right with him, Elune and please watch over my Clan let us all live to see tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Falcon woke in a cold sweat. Crystal was sitting up beside him with a look of concern on her face. "It has been awhile since night terrors woke you, beloved."

Glancing out the window Falcon noticed it was bright outside. The druid looked at his wife confused for a moment. "Did you let me sleep in?"

"Aye, it's Rest Day," she said. "Did you forget?"

Falcon nodded as he sat up running a hand through his hair. Every seventh day for reasons unknown to them the Demons didn't send them to the mines. It didn't make sense but they did not complain.

"What haunts your dreams?" Crystal asked as she ran a hand down his bearded chin.

"Kinro," Falcon said closing his eyes.

"It has been years since you spoke his name …"

"I reopened the wound last night speaking to Rain about it," Falcon said. The druid stretched and stood. "I'm going to need some meditation time today, lock away some demons in the soul so I can focus on the Clan."

"I still don't think locking away the pain is the answer, but whatever you need to do, beloved." Crystal kissed him and walked outside.

Falcon quickly got dressed and followed her out. Shar and Mudon were near the forge, Crystal had taken a seat at the table near Red; both women were working on stitching a quilt together. Glancing around the encampment he couldn't spot any other members.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked sitting down next to his wife and taking a bite of a roll resting nearby, assuming it was his breakfast.

"Star and Rarvo are working in the smoke house," Crystal said. "The rest of them are down at the stream washing the laundry."

"Rain too?" he asked.

"Aye, he's with Sly." His wife's eyes looked down for a moment as she pricked herself with a needle.

Falcon brought the bleeding finger to his lips and kissed it, at the same moment healing the fingertip. "There you go, all better." Stuffing the last of the roll in his mouth he headed out of the encampment and down to the river.

They weren't the only Clan at the river today; it was a flurry of activity. Falcon quickly spotted the four Earthhunters and went to join them. Gola and Sid were on the riverbank using a washboard to scrub the clothes. They would then hand them off to Sly and Rain who were standing in the stream to rinse them, wring them out and toss them into a basket to be hung up in camp. As he approached Falcon saw Rain's teeth chattering.

Announcing himself he took off his clothes and waded into the river. "Let me take Rain's spot, before his teeth rattle out." He motioned to the riverbank but Rain stood there and glanced at Sly. "Rain, head on out I have it." Falcon said. The Sin'dorei held up his right arm, Falcon was surprised to see a shackle attached to it. The other end was around Sly's wrist. The druid sighed. "Is that really necessary?"

"Hey you gave me hell last night for losing him," Sly said as he took a chain off from around his neck and used the key dangling from it on the shackle around his wrist. Falcon held out his hand and the rogue dropped the key into it. He used it on the remaining shackle and shooed Rain out of the water.

Keeping one eye on the Sin'dorei drying off, he took a soapy shirt from Gola and started rising it out. After tossing the clean shirt into the basket nearby he reached over and placed a hand on Sly's chilled arm. Channeling his powers into the rogue he warmed him up.

"Mm … I'd prefer to do that the old fashion way," Sly said with a grin.

Falcon raised an eyebrow as he reached for another washed garment. "And what way is that?"

He suddenly found his legs kicked out from underneath him and the rogue was on top of him. The hardness against his abdomen spoke clearly of Sly's intention. Falcon struggled against the hold of the other.

"Hey you two, not now … or you're finishing on your own," Sid called out.

"You owe me," Sly whispered in his ear.

"How do you see that?" Falcon said as his form shimmered into that of the mighty grizzly and broke the rogue's hold.

"Bah, I told you I'm not into that feral thing." Sly said stepping back. Snagging soapy leggings tossed his way. "And you owe me because you made me sleep with your boy toy there with a promise not to do anything."

Falcon returned to his elf form. "It was appreciated, didn't know there would be an I.O.U. attached to it." The druid glanced over at Rain who was sitting barefoot and shirtless on the riverbank, shivering. Wading over to him Falcon motioned him to come to the river's edge. Once he was there the druid warmed him up from the inside out. "I'll have to show you how to do that yourself," he said.

A shadow from above was the only warning they got before a demon landed beside the clan. Rain took a step back from the beast as he knelt and it moved between them. "I hear you have a fascination with the dead woman, slut."

Rain looked down and shook his head.

"It was his first friend lost, Master, he meant nothing wrong." Falcon said as he too knelt down in the icy water.

"I heard you even went to say goodnight to her, did you go and tell her good morning too?" The demon hissed.

Rain shook his head and remained quiet.

"Then perhaps we should remedy that!" Before anyone could move the demon had Rain in his grasp and was flying up to the Wall of Motivation.

"No!" Falcon shouted. His body suddenly became numb and his legs refused to stand. A strong arm wrapped around him from behind, in the hand was a dagger. Sly had poisoned him.

"Sorry … can't have you following them," the rogue said apologetically.

Falcon swore and watched as the demon neared the wall. "Please, no," he whispered. The demon hovered over the rock piercing Mira and dropped Rain on it. He pointed at the corpse and crawling over to it the Sin'dorei kissed the top of her head. The demon shouted and Rain cowered, as the demon shouted again Rain shifted his hold slightly and brushed his lips against the cold lips of the body.

Behind him Sly gagged. Rain was again cowering at the feet of the demon, trying to keep his balance on the small ledge. Suddenly the demon flew off with Rain in its grip; it hovered over the northern end of the river, the Horde gathered there called out.

The demon partially let go of the Sin'dorei holding one of his arms, Rain wrapped his second hand around the demon's as he shook his head. The demon ordered him to let go. There was a pause before Rain did and dangled freely in the grasp of the winged creature. There was another command and Falcon's heart broke as a cry escape Rain's lips. With his free hand he worked on the clasp of his leggings, kicking them off and letting them fall down into the river below.

The shouts from the Elfkillers got louder. "Drop him, drop him, drop him," they chanted.

Falcon slammed an elbow into Sly's gut stunning him, as he purged the poison from his body. At the same moment transforming into a hawk he soared into the air. The demon released Rain and the elf slowed his descent but he couldn't alter his path and the crowd below him shouted out victorious. Falcon flew over beside the falling elf; there were just too many trolls and orcs below for him to take on his own.

"_Forgive me, Adran,"_ he whispered as he gripped the bare shoulders of the other with his talons burying them into the skin for a hold. The Sin'dorei screamed as blood ran down his chest and back, his hands held onto Falcon as he flew them both back up stream. There were curses below and Rain let out another yell as an arrow embedded into his leg.

Falcon dodged another arrow at the same time ripped at the muscles of the other. Rain screamed again. "Drop him, Falcon … we'll protect him!" Captain Dylan shouted from below as the Alliance clans converged on the shore line.

With little choice in the matter as an arrow caught his wing Falcon released Rain to fall into the river below as he followed close behind transforming back into an elf before he hit the water.

The cold water bit into his skin before Falcon could kick his legs to surface he was grabbed by what seemed like a half-dozen hands and guided to the bank. As he was led out of the stream he caught sight of Rain laying down nearby, a couple of humans and Sid were busy healing his wounds.

"Casters to the back, plate to the front!"

Falcon glanced over at the Captain as he shouted. The Alliance clans quickly formed ranks and the Night Elf glanced down river at the approaching Horde. For the most part it looked to be just Elfkillers which meant the Horde were out numbered three to one. Falcon healed the wound on his arm as he moved toward the front. There was a roar and the large demon Overlord Viser landed between the feuding factions.

"Someone best explain to me why there has been a war declared on the day we give you fleshlings to rest?" The demon growled.

"One of your subordinate promised us the pale elf," Demoncraft hissed.

"Rain isn't his to give," Falcon said calmly.

The Sin'dorei pushed his healers to the side and called out to Overlord Viser in his birth tongue. The fiend looked over at the smaller demon still hovering nearby. "You told him if he gave them a show you would return him to his clan."

The demon shrugged. "My hand slipped."

Overlord Viser blasted the other demon with a mighty fireball, it let out a horrible scream as it fell into the river. The current washed it down stream. "Even demons have honor," he hissed. Turning to face Demoncraft he said, "Your clan was deceived return to your side of the Cavern." Then he turned to face the Alliance. "Lower your weapons and return to your duties, I'll only give you this one warning."

Swords were quickly sheathed as the clans dispersed. Falcon waited until the Elfkillers were well on their way before turning his attention to Rain. Someone had wrapped a blanket around his waist offering him some covering. Sid was still working on healing the damage Falcon had done to his shoulders.

Sly walked over with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that …"

Falcon didn't listen to the rest as he transformed into a panther and leapt at the elf. His claws raked down the rogue's arm before he moved out of range. "You need a lesson on who is leading this Clan," Falcon growled.

Sly quickly had two daggers in his hands. "I know who is leading, the reason I'm trying so damn hard to keep you alive." The rogue circled around slowly, Falcon did the same never taking his eyes off him.

"If you ever draw a dagger on me again you better finish the job," Falcon growled, "or I will."

The muscles in his feline legs rippled as he made ready to attack. Suddenly he was tackled from the side and pale arms wrapped around his furry neck. "No … no …" Rain pleaded.

Falcon snapped, his fangs grazing the recently mended shoulder of Rain. "Damn it, will you people stop getting in my way."

The Sin'dorei didn't let go, just buried his face in to his dark fur. "No … no …"

The daggers in Sly's hands vanished. "We can finish this later," he said walking away. Falcon could see blood dripping down the rogue's fingers from the graze he had given him.

With a roar he transformed back to his elf form. "I just want to hit something!"

"Hit me," Rain whispered.

The words were like cold water on a blazing iron, it shattered Falcon's rage. He looked down in disbelief at the sad emerald eyes gazing back up. The druid's hands shook as he brushed Rain's pale cheek. "Sid go see to Sly's arm," he said. "The rest of you finish up the laundry and get it back up near the fire to dry."

"And you beloved?" Crystal asked.

Falcon bent down and picked Rain up, the slight elf now a familiar weight in his arms. "I have my hands full," he said walking back to the camp.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Falcon set Rain down on their bedroll, adjusting the blanket draped across his waist. "You're ending up in a state of undress way too often, my heart. I just wish it was for more pleasurable reasons."

The Sin'dorei stood and let his covering fall as he pushed past the druid and ran outside. Falcon followed and watched as Rain knelt down in front of the pump and after the water started pouring out of it, cupped the water in his hands and scrubbed his face. He repeatedly washed his face until Falcon knelt behind and wrapped his arms around him.

Rain whispered something in his birth tongue, he was pleading. "I know," Falcon whispered. "You were doing everything he asked but here that is never enough." He turned Rain around in his embrace and before the Sin'dorei could argue pressed his mouth against the trembling lips of the other.

"Get a room you two!"

Falcon looked over at Star, the young Night Elf smiled. "The others will be here in a moment; you should probably go somewhere more private if that's going to go any further."

"I was just trying to chase away the taste of a ghost," Falcon said standing and gesturing Rain should return to the hut. As the Sin'dorei walked past her Star grabbed his hand and he froze. Her eyes moved slowly down his unclothed body.

Rain's cheeks flushed at her scrutiny

"He's well trained isn't he?" She said letting his hand fall. "He didn't even try to pull away."

"He knows he's low man here," Falcon said nodding at Rain and he disappeared into the hut.

"Poor guy," Star said in a surprisingly sympathetic voice. She turned and walked toward the fire, setting up the clothes lines.

Falcon joined Rain in the hut; the Sin'dorei was sitting on the bed with the blanket wrapped around his waist. Taking the comb Falcon moved around behind him and quickly undid what remained of the braid and started to slowly untangle his locks. Outside they could hear the others return. With years of practiced ease Falcon was soon able to run the comb through the jet-black hair of the elf. Leaving it loose he offered Rain the comb and then turned himself around in front of him.

Timid hands worked the twin long braids that hung down either side of him. After those were unraveled he felt the warmth of the other against his back as he reached for his top knot. Falcon almost stopped him; that was a mark of pride for the druid but then relaxed and let him undo that as well, so his violet hair hung freely down. Gentle fingers worked through his hair and Falcon let out a soft purr of appreciation. As the grooming continued the druid closed his eyes and entered a meditation state. It was almost like going into the Emerald Dream, though he was still conscious of what was going on around him Rain became a distant comforting touch.

_From within he saw the youthful face of his brother once more, his spiritual self embraced the long lost elf as he let the feelings of regret and sorrow wash over him. _

_Kinro smiled. "Hello, brother."_

"_Hello scamp," Falcon answered rubbing the top of his head._

"_Hey stop that," Kinro said stepping back, running a hand over his hair. "It's been awhile since we talked, thought you forgot about me."_

"_Not forget, I'll never forget … I just need to focus on other things." Falcon said with a sigh sitting down_

"_You haven't returned to Darnassus yet," his brother said as he sat down in front of him._

"_Always were one to state the obvious," Falcon replied with a small grin._

"_And speaking to ghosts is better?" Kinro said with a smile of his own._

"_It helps me put you back to rest," Falcon said. "I promise someday I'll mourn for you proper. I just can't right now."_

"_Don't mourn me brother, celebrate my life … I died giving others another day to live. I'm at peace, please be too." The young elf that hadn't aged a day looked over his shoulder. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?"_

_Startled Falcon looked behind him and standing there was Rain. "Adran, how did you enter this realm?"_

_The Sin'dorei shrugged his shoulders. Sid's words echoed in Falcon's mind, "Don't underestimate what he's capable of." _

"_I need you to leave this place Adran I'll be done soon." _

_The image of Rain shimmered and then faded. Falcon turned back toward his brother. "I need to go … I'm not sure we'll meet again until I join your spirit completely."_

"_Understood, but if you need me I'll always be here … in your heart, big brother." The specter of his brother vanished in a wisp of smoke and Falcon was alone again. _

Slowly he brought himself out of the trance, noises and scent around him gradually became clearer. When he opened his eyes his body and soul felt at peace once again. His long violet locks hung freely down his back. He ran a hand through them. "Thank you, Rain."

He glanced over his shoulder and was shocked to find Rain crumpled on the floor, still. Spinning around Falcon placed a hand on the Sin'dorei's forehead and another on his chest. His skin was clammy to the touch and his heart beat against his chest as if he had been running for his life. Falcon let his touch calm Rain coaxing him to open his eyes. Rain blinked and looked around. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Spirit walking isn't for a weak soul," Falcon said. "Luckily you don't seem to have one, though how you entered my dream state I'd love to know."

Rain reached up and ran his hand through Falcon's hair. The Sin'dorei had never seen it unbraided before. Falcon lowered himself so his long locks cascaded and pooled around Rain's face. He was treated to one of the young elf's rare timid smiles. Dipping his face even farther he rubbed noses with Rain and then brushed his lips. The fair elf opened his mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss. As he slipped his tongue inside there was the sound of the door opening.

"Hmm … looks like I arrived just in time," Crystal said.

Falcon let the kiss linger for a moment before breaking it and sitting back. "Hello beloved." Crystal frowned and combed her fingers through his hair.

"It's been awhile since you've let your hair down and I missed out grooming you."

"Are you pouting beloved?" Falcon pulled her down into his embrace and kissed her gently. Rain moved behind her and the druid grinned as the elf unbraided his wife's hair. "Guess it's your turn now," he said. He continued to kiss her face and neck as Rain started working the comb through her long silver locks.

Falcon continued to kiss lower and as he did he slowly unbutton his wife's tunic, giving his mouth access to the soft flesh beneath. Her full breasts spilled out before he unhooked the last button. He left her like that, her shirt half opened as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Letting his teeth graze over the nub as it hardened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale hand reach around from behind Crystal and cup the other breast, letting a thumb rub across the nipple.

"Mm, we should teach our heart in the ways of pleasuring a woman. Are you up to it beloved?" A low moan answered him. "I take that as a yes."

With a fluid motion he laid her down on the furs and as he settled in on her left side, he told Rain claim the right. "All right, Rain, I know you saw her the other night but it was only for a moment, beautiful isn't she?" Falcon looked down lustfully at his half-dressed wife. Taking Rain's hand he used his fingers to gently trace a path down Crystal's cheek, neck and circle the harden nipple on her left breast. He then brought the hand to his lips and licked the tips; with the damp finger tips he retraced the path. Pointing to Rain's mouth he gestured at Crystal. The Sin'dorei knelt over his wife and retraced the path with kisses and his tongue. She let out an appreciative purr as he suckled her breast. Falcon had him repeat the path again this time ending on her right breast.

Unbuttoning Crystal tunic he let it fall open and then he directed Rain's fingers through the valley in her breasts down to the waistband of her leggings. Then repeating the steps from earlier he brought the fingers to his lips and sucked on them for a minute, the elf's eyes closed. Falcon grinned as he took the damp fingers and traced the path between Crystal's breasts. Without being told Rain followed the damp path with his mouth.

Falcon motioned to his wife's leggings. "Take them off, Rain." The Sin'dorei's fingers trembled as he slid fingers around the waistband and tugged on them. Crystal lifted herself up and let him slide them off with ease. Rain and Falcon stared down at the gorgeous elf panting on the furs.

Taking Rain's hand he traced a path up Crystal's left leg. Rain brought Falcon's fingers to his lips and sucked on them. The druid smiled as he ran his damp fingers up his wife's leg stopping short of the heat in between. Rain bent down and traced his fingers with his tongue, Falcon knew his wife could feel his warmth of his breath between her legs and she spread them apart lifting her ass up slightly.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take of this," she gasped.

"We can't rush this, you want him to know how to do it right," Falcon said as Rain traced a path with his tongue up the other leg. Afterwards he had the elf lay down between Crystal's legs as he sat down across her stomach, careful to keep most of the weight off her.

His wife was wet with sexual anticipation. Falcon ran a finger through her dampness and then placed his finger against Rain's lips; the Sin'dorei opened his mouth and allowed him to slide it inside. "That's how a woman tastes," Falcon said.

Falcon then pulled the folds of his wife apart, having Rain lean closer so his breaths tickled her heated flesh. "Here is what you're looking for," he said rubbing a finger across Crystal's clit. "You need to work with it a little, hers likes to hide … ah there it is."

Taking Rain's finger he traced a path through his wife's heat and then pointed to Rain's lips. "All yours, take your time … I'll keep her busy."

The Sin'dorei smiled as he pulled her open and he brought his mouth down. Crystal let out a moan arching her back. Falcon stood and slipped out of his leggings. Kneeling over his wife's shoulders he pressed his throbbing cock against her lips. She opened her mouth and he slid it in, enjoying the warmth. She let out another moan, around him as she sucked.

"Mm, sounds like you're doing a good job back there," Falcon said. He reached behind pushing Rain aside gently slid a finger deep inside his wife. "Your turn," Falcon gasped as his wife teased him with her tongue.

He watched Rain slide two fingers into his wife as he bent down and continued to lick her. His wife started to buck against the Sin'dorei's hand. "Keep it up don't stop until I tell you too," Falcon said. He adjusted himself so he could thrust easily into his wife's mouth. Her hands grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper into her throat. Falcon let out a low growl as he felt her buck beneath him. "Don't stop … make her climax again."

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Rain was suckling her clit, holding her folds open giving him access to the nub. "Good … good …" Falcon gasped as his own peak neared. Crystal bucked beneath him her whole body trembled. With a grunt Falcon released deep in her throat. Afterwards he pulled out slowly.

"Make him stop," she gasped.

Falcon glanced over at Rain who was still hungrily licking her. "Are you sure beloved? He looks like he's having so much fun."

"Yes, damn it … I can't take much more …" she cried.

"Oh I don't know about that," Falcon said placing a hand on her belly and calming her. His other hand slipped between Rain's lips breaking contact. The Sin'dorei looked up his whole face wet with his wife's sexuality. "You looked like you enjoyed yourself," Falcon said running a finger down the wet cheek of the other. "All right one more lesson," Falcon's eyes lowered to the throbbing pale cock of the other. "Beloved, I've soothed your desires are you ready for round two?"

"You say that like I have a choice," Crystal said with a grin. "I'm not as young as I used to be. How do you want me?"

"How about on all fours will be easier for me to direct him."

Crystal positioned herself as requested, raising her ass up. Falcon massaged it gently, telling Rain to take position behind her. The Sin'dorei was trembling as he knelt down. Falcon moved behind him and reached around wrapping his fingers around the hard cock of the elf. He pumped it a few times and then with a skillful hand guided it toward the warmth in front of them. After Rain slid in Falcon sat back and let nature take over. It didn't take long; soon the two naked bodies in front of him were doing a dance as ancient as civilization itself.

Rain's lips parted as his eyes closed, he held onto Crystal's waist as they gently rocked back and forth. Falcon thought for a moment delaying the elf's climax but decided his wife was probably reaching her limit. Falcon watched the changes in Rain's face and could tell when he was close. "Faster …" he whispered.

The elf increased his pace holding onto the trim waist in front of him. Suddenly a loud cry escaped Rain's lips and the druid smiled. "We really have to teach him to be quieter."

The fair elf dropped down on all fours over his wife resting his head against her shoulder as he continued to rock. "All right, that's enough …" Falcon said gently pulling him away separating them. Crystal collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm done for a bit," she said with a content smile. "Get me up for dinner."

Rain's heart was still racing and Falcon pulled him onto his lap as he sat down cross-legged on the floor. He stayed like that, tenderly rubbing the back of the elf until the soft breaths on his neck told him Rain had joined his wife in slumber.

Laying him down gently, he covered them both before getting dressed and heading outside. There were matters that needed his attention.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Is this really necessary?" Mudon asked.

Falcon slipped off his shirt, Sly did the same. "No weapons," Falcon said.

"No fur," Sly countered.

The druid nodded and the two Night Elves started to slowly circle each other.

"This isn't a real challenge is it?" Star asked from where she sat on a rug nearby.

"Nay," Sly said easily ducking under Falcon's first punch and dancing out of the way. "I have no desire to be leader, this is the alpha wolf just making sure he's still top dog. I wasn't trying to impede your authority, I was only thinking of saving your life."

"You pull a knife on me … stabbed me in the back … poisoned me …" Falcon snarled and lashed out with his left hand. Sly blocked it and grabbing his wrist twisted Falcon behind him, slamming his elbow into the druid's back.

"You're still alive though, right? I'd say my plan worked perfectly."

"Rain could have died!" Falcon shouted as he rolled with the throw and lashed out with his foot, knocking the legs out from under the rogue. He was quickly on top of Sly, pressing his arm against the other's throat.

Sly grabbed his hair that still hung loose and yanked it hard back, threatening to snap Falcon's neck. "So what, damn it, he's just a Sin'dorei …"

"He's more than that," Falcon growled, as he slammed his fist into Sly's face, breaking his hold and rolling out of the way.

"How?" Sly demanded, wiping a hand across his bloodied lip as he crouched down low. "He's been here less than a week how in the hell could he be 'more than that' already?"

"If I could explain the ways of the heart I would have been a sage," Falcon said blocking an attack from Sly. "It just feels right … like he's filled a hole in my soul."

"He's not your brother," Sly said dodging a fist aimed his way.

"That's a good thing; I wouldn't sleep with my brother." Falcon replied. "Crystal and I have found happiness with him; why can't that be enough? Why does there have to be more? Damn it tomorrow we could all be dead … you know that better than anyone."

Falcon charged tackling the rogue and pinning him to the ground. The rogue lay panting beneath him for a moment then said, "You know this would be a lot more fun if we were both naked."

Rolling his eyes Falcon pressed down on the rogue threatening to dislocate his shoulder. "Do you yield?" he asked.

Sly relaxed and turned his head to the side. "Aye," he said.

Releasing his hold the druid stood up and offered Sly a hand up. Pulling him to his feet he whispered softly. "I meant what I said earlier, if you pull a dagger on me again and it's not a challenge for leader of the clan, I will kill you."

"Fair enough," Sly said. Falcon held onto the hand of the other a moment longer as he healed the cut on Sly's lip the only blood drawn this battle, though he was sure they would both be sore later.

Nodding his thanks Sly walked over to Star and offered her his hand. "I've been shot down by our fearless leader again, would you help an old guy out with a certain … problem?"

The young Night Elf grinned and let him pull her to his feet. "Hmm, maybe I can be louder than Rain," she said with a grin as they walked over to the barracks and disappeared inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Well there goes my nap," Rarvo said.

Red made a couple of signs and the dwarf chuckled. "Aye, it never takes him very long does it?" He said with a glint in his eye. "Guess I'll just go enjoy another mug of ale while I wait."

Falcon smiled and looked around camp; he spied Gola sitting down near the fire with a far away look on her face as her hand gently rubbed the top of her boar's head. Walking over he sat down beside her. The dwarf maiden looked up at him and gave him a small grin that didn't go to her eyes.

"You've done a wonderful job fitting in, Lady Icethief," Falcon said. "I usually spend more time with our new recruits making sure they get settled in. I'm sorry for not doing the same with you."

"Just Gola please," the dwarf said. "The lads have been watching over me, it's just strange to think a week ago I was exploring the Outlands excited to see what I could do for the Alliance and now … I'm deep in a hole who knows where with no chance of escape. Part of me is wishing those demons in Hellfire had just finished the job. The reasoning part of me says surviving is good …" she sighed. "I need a drink."

Falcon smiled. "I'll get a mug for you, just a moment."

"Can you get one for Pug too? I'll pay for it out my earnings," she said.

Falcon raised an eyebrow and nodded. He drew two mugs from the keg, plus a small bowl. Carrying them over to the fire he set down the bowl and handed Gola her mug. Then the druid sat down cross-legged near her.

"It's been over ten years since I left Azeroth, over the years I've heard tales of the Scourge, how the Sin'dorei lost their precious Sunwell, the arrival of the horde … tell me Gola what other news can you share of home?" Falcon asked taking a sip of his beer.

"A decade isn't a long time for either of our races … seems like a splash in a bucket … but it has been a harsh ten years." Gola said. "The gnomes lost their home to Troggs, most live within the safety of Ironforge now. Forgive me I do not know any news from your people, like always they mostly keep to themselves. I've heard tales of forces gathering to face Illidan himself here in the Outlands." The dwarf paused. "If our captors lose their master what will happen to us?"

Falcon shrugged. "I have my doubts at time Illidan is the demons true master but our lives would probably be unaffected." The druid glanced down at his drink.

"You're a terrible liar," Gola said with a crooked grin.

Just then there was a loud squeal from the barracks. "We're we really that bad?" Falcon asked.

"Worse," Gola said letting out a hardy chuckle.

Falcon felt his ears grow warm. The door to his hut opened and Crystal slipped outside. Her ivory locks had been put back into a long single braid. She walked over them and sat down on his lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist he nuzzled her neck. "Have a nice nap?"

"Aye, well rested." She replied looking around the camp. Following her gaze Falcon the camp was a maze of clothes lines at the moment as they tried to dry out their clothes in the damp cavern. "Should we borrow a couple of mages to help warm up the area and dry them faster?"

"I rather not," Falcon said. "We have no idea if Mira really died because she helped us or just on a whim of the demons. I rather not draw any more attention to our allies right now. They'll dry eventually."

His wife nodded. "Has dinner been started yet? If not I'll go get something out of the smoke house."

"Nothing yet," Falcon said. On the day of rest there were no rations so the Clans had to use whatever they had on hand. His wife kissed him and walked down toward the smoke house.

"_Akire?"_

Smiling at the gentle touch Falcon stood and bowing slightly to Gola went over to his lodging and opened the door. Rain was sitting up the blankets pooled around him, his long black hair cascading down his pale face. "Join us?" Falcon asked offering him his hand.

The pale elf glanced down and shook his head. He pulled at the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Ah … yes, just a second," Falcon said turning around and walking back out to the clothes lines. He ran his hands down a few sets of leggings all were still damp to the touch. Just then Star and Sly came out looking … content.

"Sly!" Falcon called out.

The rogue kissed Star's cheek and walked over to him. "Yes, Falcon?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if you have a pair of leggings I can borrow for Rain, the laundry is still drying."

"You mean you want him to get into my pants?" Sly said with a crooked grin.

Falcon shook his head and didn't take the bait.

"Just a second," the rogue said disappearing back into the barracks. A moment later he returned and handed Falcon a pair of leather leggings. "Just finished making these, they should fit him well, I was thinking of one of the girls when I made it so his slim build ought to suit it. Also here is a pair of moccasins for him, he doesn't really go beyond the camp these should be more comfortable for him than the old boots he's been wearing."

"I'll make sure to pay you for them later, thank you," Falcon said taking them.

"No worries, first pair is always free," Sly said as he wandered over to the keg.

Falcon ran his hand over the leather of the pants; it was soft to the touch. Should feel much better than the rough hand-me-down leggings Rain had been using since his arrival. Stepping back into the hut he found the Sin'dorei combing his hair. Handing Rain the pants and shoes he knelt down behind him and took the comb from his hand. He quickly pulled the dark hair up into a high ponytail.

Rain stood and slipped on the new pants, Sly was right they fit him like a glove. Falcon smiled his appreciation at the way the tight leather looked as he pulled it over his small hips. "Well that doesn't leave a lot to the imagination," he said.

The Sin'dorei spun around slowly and Falcon's grin widened as he recognized the movements of the Dance of the Moonwell, fluid motions most young female Kaldorei learn. "You keep surprising me," Falcon said. "Someone has trained you well," he sighed running a hand down the fair elf's face.

Rain stopped dancing and looked over at Falcon with a look of confusion. "Sorry," he whispered.

Growling Falcon embraced the elf. "There is nothing to be sorry for, we really need to improve your vocabulary." The elf seemed to believe every sigh, every frown was a sign of disapproval. With the enchanting moment broken Falcon handed Rain a light cotton long-sleeve shirt. "Not very warm but the best we have now; take a blanket with you if needed."

Rain pulled the shirt over his head; the large V-neck in the front was unlaced and showed of the Sin'dorei's pale chest. Falcon dipped his head and kissed the bare neck of Rain. A soft moan escaped the other as he ran a hand through Falcon's hair. "Mm … afraid we can't continue … the camp might revolt if they had to listen to you again." Falcon said with a laugh.

Rain blushed and sitting down pulled on his new shoes. "Thank you," he said, obviously pleased with his new clothes.

"Don't thank me, thank Sly," Falcon said, shooing the now dressed elf out the door.

The druid watched Rain walk over to Sly who was sitting at the table, working on a piece of leather. The rogue glanced up as the elf approached. Rain knelt and bowed his head, "Thank you, Master Sly."

Rain was quickly pulled to his feet by Sly. "I'm no one's master, little one." Rain was spun around as the leatherworker in the rogue looked over his handy work. "I'd have to say you fill those pants nicely, Rain."

"I agree," Gola said over her mug. "I'm starting to see what you elves do in the lad."

"I think you've had enough beer," Sid said as he walked over from the forge. Glancing over at Falcon he asked, "If your truly not going to use the cage anymore can we melt it down? We need to make a few new picks and tool."

Nodding his agreement, Falcon walked over to the hut and helped the dwarf carry the cage out and over to the forge. He felt Rain's eyes on him as they moved it. Once it was set down Falcon returned to Rain's side and lifted his chin so their eyes met. "Sorry, I put you in it to start with, my heart."

Rain started speaking in a rush of Thalassian his eyes and gestures were pleading. It was clear to the druid he was trying to explain something but whatever it was, was lost in the language barrier. Finally he pressed a finger against the lips of the other, silencing him.

"I wish I could understand you," Falcon said.

Sighing Rain nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay," he said.

"No, no it's not …" Falcon replied.

"He's picking up words quickly," Gola said. "We should probably work with the lad, them Blood Elves consider themselves scholars I bet he would be a quick learner."

"Perhaps," Falcon said. "We also need Red to work with him as well." He ruffled Rain's hair and motioned him over to his wife. "Go see if you can help with tonight's dinner."

Nodding the younger elf walked over to the kitchen area. Falcon sat down next to Gola and pulled out a comb. He pulled up the hair for his top knot first making quick work of tying it off. He then parted the remainder of his long dark violet hair down the middle and started the slow process of braiding it.

"Need some help, lad?" Gola asked, setting down her empty mug. "I know a thing or two about braids." She wore twin braids herself.

After Falcon nodded she started working on the other braid as he continued weaving his hair on the side facing away from her. As he worked he saw Crystal talking to Rain, she had a carrot in her hand. Breaking off the leaves of the carrot she gave them to the Sin'dorei and gestured toward the direction of the garden. His wife must have given them to him as a way to identify the buried vegetable. Rain nodded and hurried off, disappearing behind the barracks.

Smiling he continued to braid after about five minutes he finally reached the end and tied it off. A short time later Gola finished the matching braid and he voiced his gratitude. At that moment Sly can around the corner of a building dragging a tearful Rain behind him, the Sin'dorei's shirt was covered in dirt as was his tear streaked face. Falcon stood but Sly motioned for him to wait.

Bringing Rain over to the water pump he yanked the elf's shirt off and motioned at the pump, handing Rain some soap. "Clean," he growled.

Freezing water cascaded over the fair skin of the other as he scrubbed his arms with the soap. "Sorry … sorry," he said sorrowfully.

"Your face too," the rogue commanded.

Cupping the water in his shaking hands Rain scrubbed his cheeks as well. After he was done Sly shut off the water and pulled the kneeling elf to his feet. Leading him over to Falcon he said, "Go show him what you were doing."

"Sorry," Rain whispered again, shivering from the coolness of the water

Falcon held out his hand.

"Sorry," Rain pleaded his eyes on Sly.

"Rain," Falcon growled. Chilled fingers wrapped around his and he was led back toward the garden. Sly followed a step behind. As they neared Falcon saw a small stack of carrots lying on the ground. He stopped mid-stride as he noticed another buddle lying nearby. Rain glanced back his whole body trembling, tears falling down his cheeks.

Keeping himself in check, Falcon channeled his healing powers into the Sin'dorei looking for anything amiss. "Thank you, Sly," he said.

"Least I could do," the rogue said with a shrug.

Falcon's grip tightened on the fingers he held. He led Rain over to the garden and pointed at the bouquet of flowers. "Those are called hemlock; Rain … every part of that flower is death, talah."

Looking confused, Rain reached for them.

"No!" Falcon screamed slapping the hand.

With a yelp Rain took a step back. "No?"

"No," Falcon gestured at Sly who was standing nearby.

The rogue slipped on a pair of leather gloves and picked up the bundle of flowers. "I'll take care of these; we'll probably want to destroy the carrots they were already out of the ground when I got here. No idea if he handled them between picking this pretty bouquet of flowers for Crystal or not."

"Please take care of that too, Sly."

The rogue snagged the bunch of carrots by their leaves and walked off. Falcon pulled Rain to the garden and pointed to the carrots … "Yes," he said. He pointed the hemlock and other various herbs he grew for non-edible reasons that were surrounded by a fence separating them from the rest of the garden. "No!" to emphasize he slapped the back of the hand he still held.

Rain cried out and tried to pull his hand away. Falcon tightened his grip and pointed to the potatoes. "Yes," he said. Pointing at the hemlock he said, "No," again slapping the back of Rain's hand. Thus he went through the whole garden identifying the food fit for human consumption and reinforcing the fact that Rain shouldn't touch the rest.

By the time they finished the back of Rain's hand was red and his tears were flowing freely. Falcon gestured to the carrots. "Finish what my wife asked of you," he said releasing the elf. Bending down Rain dug up three carrots and Falcon stopped him. "Enough."

Holding the vegetable Falcon shadowed him back to the kitchen. Crystal raised an eyebrow and Falcon shook his head slightly. "I asked for six," she said.

"Rain won't be eating dinner," Falcon said. "We had to throw away his first bunch of carrots … we can't waste food like that."

"Beloved, he meant no harm." Crystal said. "Sly told me what he was doing; he only saw them as flowers."

"It doesn't matter; we do not waste food here. A hungry stomach will reinforce this lesson."

Crystal sighed and nodded.

"I mean it; Rain is not to have any more food today." He said it loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

"He has no idea what you are saying," Crystal said softly.

"He'll figure it out soon enough," Falcon said releasing the hand he had been holding.

"Sorry," Rain whispered again before he ran off, disappearing into the hut.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It was quiet at the dinner table; Rain was sitting silently at Falcon's right side. The Sin'dorei had only asked once for dinner and when told no had accepted it, now sipping on a glass of water while the others ate.

"Falcon, I have a question … if I may," Gola said, breaking the silence. After he nodded she continued. "If my boar accidentally got into the garden and destroyed half-dozen plants would he or I be going without our supper?"

"I'm afraid you would Lady Gola, the animal is your responsibility." Falcon said, taking a bite of warp stalker roast.

"But he did it," the hunter pressed.

"He didn't know any better," Falcon said.

"So since Pug is my responsibility …"

"Yes," Falcon said.

"So …" the dwarf maiden said gesturing at Rain, "who is responsible for the pup?"

"I am …" Falcon paused and looked up, all eyes were on him.

Sly smiled as he took a drink from his ale. The druid bowed his head slightly and taking his plate pushed it in front of Rain. The fair elf looked at him confused.

"You have a point, Lady Gola." Falcon met Rain's gaze. "I'm sorry; I should have warned you about the dangers in the garden. You didn't know any better, I'm sorry … please eat." He reinforced the words silently and Rain picked up a fork with a trembling hand and took a bite. Falcon frowned at the bruising on the pale skin on the back of the hand.

"Why haven't you healed that?" Falcon asked. He placed a finger on the bruise and made it fade slightly. "You can do it … finish it."

Shaking his head, Rain dropped the fork and cradled the injured hand. "No …"

"Yes you can, you've regrown bones before a simple bruise …"

"No …" Rain all but wailed, tears threatening to spill out of his emerald eyes.

"Lad, remember what we spoke of the other night," Sid said standing and moving over to them. He took the injured hand in his own and healed the bruises. "I bet wherever he was before here he wasn't only kept at a state of magical exhaustion, I'll bet you all the gold in Ironforge he was down right forbidden to use magic."

"We've seen him levitate," Star pointed out, "numerous times."

"Self-preservation overrules most fears," Sly commented.

Sighing Falcon rubbed the top of Rain's head and offered him the fork back. "But he's not there anymore and as long as he isn't blowing up the demon keepers it's okay to use here within the clan." He looked Rain in the eyes, "it's okay to use here."

Taking the offered utensil Rain went back to eating but didn't acknowledge that he understood. As the elf ate Falcon studied his fair face. The dark circles under his eyes had finally faded though the gaze was one of sadness. The emerald eyes met his and Falcon smiled brushing a stray hair off Rain's cheek. For a brief moment the sorrow was replaced by another emotion but it was so fleeting Falcon was unsure what it had been.

"_I'm sorry, Adran,"_ Falcon whispered.

Rain glanced over at him and mumbled something in his birth tongue. Though the words were lost to the druid the emotion behind wasn't. The elf hadn't accepted his apology. Falcon frowned but knew Rain was right, he was quick with the rod only to apologize a moment later. His regret came across as superficial no matter how much he truly meant it.

Pushing away from the table Falcon stood. "I need some time alone, before lights out. Beloved do you mind watching Rain for me?"

"Of course not," Crystal said.

Rain stood to follow but Falcon pointed at his plate and instructed him to finish. After making sure his order was being followed the druid left the encampment and walked down toward the river. After a few feet he transformed into a panther melting into the shadows. Near where the river fed into the cavern he settled down behind some boulders out of sight and let his mind wander.

He had always had a temper; Crystal was the calm to the storm that brewed within. Because of her most saw him as the calm leader of the Earthhunters. That was a falsehood, Falcon was anything but tranquil. However, he had maintained his appearance as such for a decade … what had changed.

It was obvious what was different in his life, the innocence of Rain, a Sin'dorei … a sworn enemy of his people. Why was it in one breath he swore to protect Rain at any cost and in the next bring the rod down on the fair skin until it bled? Today when he had seen the hemlock his first thoughts had been fear and worry. After making sure none of the lethal plant had made it into his precious elf he had … snapped. Falcon sighed; maybe Sly was right, maybe the cavern had finally gotten to him.

Just then he sensed the approach of someone, he hadn't reverted to his elf form yet so he laid low still clad in the black fur of a panther and waited to see if the danger passed or threatened him by getting closer.

"_Akire, beloved, I can't find him … I'm sorry he was here a moment ago, I only turned my back for a second …"_ Crystal's frantic whispered reached him as the footfalls came nearer.

"_I found him, beloved," _Falcon replied as he shifted into an elf and tackled the Sin'dorei as he appeared around the rocks. To his surprise he found himself lifted up and over Rain as he was thrown. Recovering from the shock he rolled with the attack and quickly got to his feet, Rain had fallen into a defensive stance with his hand raised protectively in front of him and his legs slightly apart. The pose quickly wavered when he saw it was Falcon and he dropped to his knees.

"Sorry … sorry," he said, placing his head on his hands resting them on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Falcon shouted, pulling the elf to his feet. "I told you to stay in camp, damn it can't you mind me at least once in awhile?"

The fair elf shook his head and placed a palm on Falcon's chest. "Hurt," he whispered.

Wrapping his fingers around the hand Falcon sighed and pulled Rain into his arms. "Yes, but it's not a wound you can heal" Suddenly his body grew warm and the druid smiled. It seemed Rain was directing his healing touch into him. Falcon relaxed in the therapeutic embrace, a soft purr escaped his lips. The sound of loose gravel on the cavern rocky floor warned them of the approach of another and Falcon spun around putting himself in front of Rain.

"It's okay," Rain whispered wrapping his arms around Falcon's waist and peering over his shoulder as a large tiger came bounding into view followed closely by his partner, Red.

The mute hunter eyed the pair and raised a slender eyebrow. "Not what you think, Red." Falcon said unwrapping himself from Rain. She smirked as her eyes twinkled. Falcon pushed Rain gently toward the camp. "Please escort him back, I'll return shortly."

The Sin'dorei ducked under the arm reaching for him and back behind Falcon wrapping his arms around the druid's waist. Red silently laughed and shrugged. She signed that Rain was all his and she would see them back in camp. Falcon sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the pair of emerald eyes staring back.

"Rain," he put a slight growl in his voice. The elf buried his face into Falcon's back and shook his head. "Why do you insist on disobeying me?" Falcon said prying the arms from around his waist and turning around so he could face the fair elf. "Are you trying to give me reasons to strike you?"

"No," Rain said softly to Falcon's surprise, not for the first time he had to wonder how much the elf actually understood.

"Then why?" Falcon asked.

Rain took the druid's hand and pressed it against his pale cheek, a small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes. Falcon cupped the face in his palms. The mouth of the other parted slightly, expectantly. Falcon kissed Rain's forehead and dropped his hands. "Let's head back; it will be lights out soon."

Letting out a loud sigh the Sin'dorei fell in step behind him and was quiet for the rest of the walk back. Entering the encampment Falcon saw the others were all most finished prepping the camp for night. "Everyone inside?" he asked.

"Aye, lad," Sid replied.

Falcon locked them in for the night and moved over to the fire. "I'll take first watch tonight, then Sly, Star, and Red … Crystal you have the night off." The Night Elves acknowledged their rotation.

"I'm sorry you folks have to do the watches," Sid said.

"Not your fault," Falcon replied with a shrug. "We'll be okay … maybe tomorrow we'll be able to get wood for the fire and go back to a more normal rotation."

Without being told to Rain had disappeared to the outhouses and returned a short time later. The fair elf paused outside the barracks, Falcon motioned him over to his hut and Rain smiled. Following him inside he saw Crystal had already removed her clothes except for a simple sleeping gown. Together they undressed Rain; Falcon untied the ponytail letting the coal black hair cascade down the fair back of the other.

"Please … no," Rain said.

Crystal nodded and laid down motioning him to join her. "Just let me hold you tonight, my heart."

The slender elf laid down beside Crystal; his wife wrapped her arm around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Falcon bent down and kissed both of them. "May your slumber be restful, loved ones," he said. He made sure they were covered before slipping outside to start his watch.

The evening passed slowly and thankfully quietly. Falcon kept up a continuous patrol around the camp, listening for anything out of place. While he prowled he let his mind wander drawn once again to the questionable innocence of Rain. Sid was right, he was more than what he seemed. The moves at the river tonight were not one of a fledgling warrior, the Sin'dorei had thrown Falcon over his shoulder and his stance was one of someone taught in the ways of hand-to-hand combat.

However the attitude had crumbled the moment the elf realized he had attacked Falcon. The druid sighed as his padded paws continued along the wall. The calm night gave him no answers to the indecision of his soul. Entering the barracks unnoticed he moved over to Sly and nuzzled the palm of the other with his feline nose. The rogue was instantly awake and scratched Falcon between the ears as he sat up.

"_Anything to report, Akire?"_ Sly asked pulling on his leggings.

"_Nay, quiet night … I pray your watch is the same Kotka."_ Falcon replied following the half-dressed rogue out of the building.

Sly pulled his tunic over his head and shut the door behind them. _"I'm afraid you were right, Kotka. The cavern may be getting to me; I don't feel like I can trust myself with Rain anymore."_ The druid transformed back to an elf and didn't resist the embrace Sly pulled him into.

"_The Sin'dorei adores you,"_ Sly whispered. _"Red says he spends the time while we're at the mines watching the gate for your return."_ His protests were silenced. _"I didn't say it was reasonable, he could just be trying to please his captor. But when I look into those emerald eyes of his … I can't help to think there is more."_

"_You're not helping …"_

Sly nuzzled his bearded neck before stepping back. "Sorry, like I said sometimes there isn't an easy answer. You've picked your path now walk it … might as well enjoy the journey while you do." The rogue bowed slightly. "You look like hell, Falcon, go get some sleep."

Falcon nodded. "All right, stay safe Sly."

"Always do," the other said before disappearing into the shadows and out of sight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A soft knock on the door roused Falcon from a dreamless sleep. The warm bodies on either side of him stirred slightly not ready to give up the temptation of slumber. Rubbing a thumb down the spines of both he gradually woke them. His wife arched her back and kissed his cheek. The pale elf to his left snuggled closer entwining a leg around Falcon's own, the druid smiled and nibbled Rain's lower lip. The eyelashes fluttered opened revealing the emerald gems underneath.

Hugging both them to him for a moment he patted their bottoms and sat up. "We really don't have time to dawdle, judging by the lights outside I'd say that we either missed first wake-up call or they let us sleep in."

Crystal was fixing her braid and afterwards helped Rain pull his into a high pony tail off his neck and face. Falcon paused for a moment and watched; he liked when the jet black hair was loose and flowing freely but knew it was better for chores and such to have it off Rain's face. After the grooming was done the other two quickly got dressed, Rain put on the same leather pants as yesterday, most got more than one day use out of the clothing they could. Falcon tossed him a clean shirt and after Rain slipped on his moccasins the three of them headed out to the table.

"Morning love birds," Gola called out. "I made some of my famous grits for breakfast with a side of bacon."

"Sounds and smells delicious," Crystal said as she took her seat at the table. Falcon took the bowl offered to him by the dwarf maiden and joined his wife. A moment later Rain sat down to his right. After pouring all three some tea, Falcon drizzled honey over his grits and added a dollop of the sweetness to his tea.

"Night watches go okay?" Falcon asked.

"Aye, nothing to report here," Sly said. The others voiced the same.

Nodding Falcon continued to eat. A gentle touch on his knee startled him and he glanced over at Rain. The Sin'dorei was twirling a spoon around his bowl, his eyes downward. Falcon reached under the table and wrapped his hand around the fingers on his leg and after squeezing them lightly brought them up and placed Rain's hand on the table.

Rubbing a thumb across the top of Rain's hand he took a bite of bacon. _"Akire?"_

"_Yes Adran?"_

"_No … go … please."_ Rain whispered

"_I have to,"_ Falcon replied

"_No … go … bad … hurt …"_ Rain struggled to make himself understood with words foreign to him.

"I'm with some of the best miners Ironforge has to offer, the mine is safe when I'm with them. Last time was just a fluke." Falcon said aloud and got a chorus of approval from the dwarves that sat at the table.

"No," Rain said letting the spoon fall. "No … bad …" The elf took Falcon's hand with one of his own and his other hand wrapped around Crystal's. "Stay … please."

Sighing Falcon freed his hand. "Not even an option, now please finish your breakfast and start on the dishes. I also need you to scrub out the smoke house and weed the garden. Red it may require you to show him what I mean by the last two, don't want him pulling up all my seedlings."

The hunter nodded as Falcon pushed away from the table. Rain sighed and glanced down at his bowl. "Eat," the druid growled as he turned his attention to the preparations for the day.

A short time later he was leading the others down toward the mine, before Red could shut the gate Rain slipped out and ran toward them. Crystal raised a hand stopping her husband and met the Sin'dorei before he reached them. Taking his hand firmly in her own she led him back up to the gate; the elf struggled but was unable to free himself.

Falcon watched as Rain gestured frantically toward the mines. Crystal shook her head, gently kissed his cheek and motioned him toward the camp. The elf shouted and Crystal's hand returned to the same cheek with a hard slap. The blow caused Rain to take a step back as he touched the flesh that still stung. A hurt look flashed across his face and the next moment he turned and fled back to camp.

Crystal's shoulders slumped slightly as she walked back toward the group. Behind her Red closed the gate, with a final wave. Falcon kissed his wife when she got near. "He'll be okay," he said.

"I just couldn't have him disobey us like that," she said softly. "I know the demons are watching … they always are."

"Aye," Falcon said nodding. "We forgot that for a moment with the troll rogue slaying we'll not make that mistake again." A distant look came to his eyes. "I'm not sure I can take another one for the Clan."

"You don't have to do everything you know," Crystal said wrapping her fingers around his as they approached the mine.

"Aye, but that was one punishment I couldn't stand idle by … it would have been putting a blade to Red's throat, she'd be dead today." Falcon nodded more to himself than anyone happening to listen. "It was the only choice, the demons love to be sadistic and I knew they would accept my offer."

There was a sharp whistle followed by loud catcalls to their right. Crystal's fingers tightened around his hand as Demoncraft and his crew walked toward them. "How's my little slut doing today?" The orc hissed. "Bet you find your bed lacking now that you've been with the best."

Waving his clan to stand back Falcon moved forward a step. "If that is the best the Elfkillers have no wonder you have to look outside your own Clan for sexual pleasure." Falcon easily blocked the fist swung his way and at the same time transformed into a grizzly bear. With a roar he charged the orc, the pain and embarrassment of yesterday fueled his rage. There was great satisfaction when his claws left behind a trio of bloody cuts across the green chest of the other.

"_Akire stop it!"_ Crystal shouted in his mind.

"Not until he's dead," Falcon growled. The pick the orc held cut through his thick hide, causing blood to spew out from his left shoulder. Abruptly his body exploded with electrifying pain, it felt as if he had been struck by lightening a hundred times over. Falcon lost the ability to hold the spirit of the bear and crashed to the ground his body trembling as currents of electricity ran up and down his flesh. Slowly his conscious returned as his druidic powers eased his body's distress. Standing over him was Overlord Viser. "You two have been warned more than once … to the pit with both of them."

Crystal cried out, "the orc started it Master; my husband was only defending himself and the clan."

"Silence woman," the demon snapped. "Your cock will be returned to you … eventually."

"_Be calm, Faya, please …"_ Falcon whispered. _"For Rain's sake he can't lose us both … it's not the Wall … I'll be back I promise."_ As he was dragged to his feet he shouted aloud, "Sid the Clan is in your hands, please take care of them, that's an order … Sid is now Clan leader until I return."

Falcon was roughly hauled away, feeling to his legs hadn't returned yet. His captors stopped at the ledge of a dark pit and the iron grate that had been placed over it was drawn back. "No flying away for you little birdie," a demon hissed.

Overlord Visor appeared. "Both of you come out alive … if not the survivor will decorate the Wall … enjoy your stay in the hellhole." With that the ground beneath Falcon disappeared and he was tossed into the dark abyss.

The drop was shorter than he thought but still far enough it jarred bones when he landed. Falcon was suddenly glad for the darkness when he came to rest in sludge; it wasn't deep enough to break his fall but enough to get completely soaked in the foul smelling mud. As he pushed himself out of the muck there was a loud thud behind him as Demoncraft was tossed in. Glancing up he saw the grate crash back down and lock into place.

"We'll be back sooner or later," the Overlord shouted down before disappearing from view.

Sighing Falcon entered a healing trance mending the last traces of the electrical shock he received at the same time shutting down his sense of smell before the fumes he was trapped in over came him. After tending to himself the best he could he glanced over at the orc. Demoncraft was lying where he had fallen. Sighing Falcon stood and walked over to him, staying on his feet was hard to do, the muck made the floor slick. Finally reaching the orc he nudged him in the side with the toe of his boot. "You alive … you better be damn it."

A groan answered him. Cursing under his breath Falcon reached down and flipped Demoncraft over to get his face out of the sludge and then he placed a hand on the chest of the orc, channeling his curative magic into him. All living being have the same base for life so it was easy enough to repair the damage done to his nervous system and stop the bleeding he received from the fight earlier. And with one final act of mercy he took away his sense of smell as well.

The eyes of the other fluttered opened and a snarl escaped from the orc's lips. Falcon quickly stepped out reach, sliding as he did. Demoncraft pushed himself up, shaking his head and looking around. "Where the hell are we?"

"The pit," Falcon answered. The floor was slightly sloped the druid moved to high ground and with little choice squatted down using the wall as a support for his back.

"What the hell is this shit?" Demoncraft snarled and he pulled his hand out of the muck.

"I think you just identified it," Falcon said.

The orc cursed and then brought the hand to his face. "What did you do?"

"I took away your ability to smell, your healers can correct it once you're out." Falcon said.

"I've been in worse," Demoncraft said, but his voice lost some of its edge. "This is your fault elf."

"How in the hell is this my fault?" Falcon growled. "Your clan has been at my throat for the past week."

"You took the elf from us."

"It was one fucking elf, there will be more … there always is, denying you one night of pleasure …"

"You took away my freedom," the orc snarled. "There was a pact struck …"

"What kind of pact?" Falcon demanded.

"We were supposed to have our fun with the elf for a week and if he survived I'd be granted my freedom." Demoncraft said.

"And what was to happen to the Sin'dorei after the week was up?" Falcon asked.

The orc shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know … don't care."

The druid tried to remember how long Rain had been in the cavern, it seemed like forever but tomorrow would mark one week. "Fuck … damn it …" Falcon swore. Something was planned for Rain tomorrow and he was stuck in the pit. Then again maybe that had been the plan, to keep him out of the way.

"_Akire?"_ The object of his worry whispered in his heart.

Falcon calmed himself before returning the light touch. _"I'm okay Adran, please I need you to watch over Faya for both of us … please … please be good, mind her."_

"_Akire hurt?"_ The fear in the other's thought was clear.

"_Nah, I'm just enjoying a day off from the mines … please Adran listen to me, you have to be good, for me please … understand?"_

There was a long pause. _"Yes Akire."_

Falcon could only pray the elf followed through on his promise. _"Adran, the time before the cavern … was it better than here?"_

"_No,"_ was the quick reply. There was a slight pause and then, _"no Akire … no Faya … hurt."_ The touch became frustrated as Rain struggled to find the words.

"_Shh … it's okay,"_ Falcon whispered. _"Finish your chores, Adran, do a good job."_

The orc across from him leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Falcon shivered slightly from the dampness, he glanced over at Demoncraft. "I'm going to transform into a bear for warmth I mean you no harm."

The orc answered with a snort and the druid let the spirit of the grizzly loose. The thick fur helped damper the chill and the filth at the bottom of the pit didn't seep through his tough skin. With a sigh Falcon settled down and rested his head on his paws, keeping a watchful eye on the orc. Thus the hours passed by, neither spoke at one point the orc started to rub his arms to keep warm.

"Might as well settle near me for warmth," Falcon offered.

"I'd freeze to death first," the other snarled. "And know that you would be following me."

Falcon rolled his eyes and settled back down. "You won't die on my watch orc; I have loved ones to return to."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Falcon awoke to something wet hitting his fur-covered head and back. He let out a roar and shook himself, showering the small area with the filth that had been poured over him. His cell mate let out an unhappy yell. The druid made an apologetic noise, glad the orc was healthy enough to muster a reply. Falcon glanced up to the see the demon that had just relieved himself through the grate walk off. Cursing for falling asleep in the first place Falcon stretched trying to get the blood flowing.

"_Faya?"_ Falcon's heart searched out the warmth of his wife.

"_Here beloved,"_ she whispered back. _"How are you?"_

"_Alive,"_ Falcon replied not wanting to dwell on his current situation. _"How is the Clan … Rain?"_

"_The mining went as well as expected being down one member; we filled most of our quota bags. Received a decent slab of meat for our rations, seasoned and roasted it with some vegetables." _Falcon's stomach growled at the thought of food. _"Rain finished his chores as he was told too … it broke his heart when you weren't with us when we returned."_

"_Aye, he cried out for me … I may have been a bit harsh and short with my reply."_

"_Sid … Sid was going to have us shackle him to the post, afraid he might run off and try to find you. I volunteered to have him shackled to me instead, so I have a sad Sin'dorei a few feet to my side. He won't eat, nor speak to me …"_ His wife sounded very tired.

"_Are you eating now … it's hard to judge how much time has passed here."_

"_Just finishing up," _she replied, _"please be gentle, he's already trembling like a leaf."_

Falcon calmed himself before reaching out to Rain. _"Adran,"_ there was no reply. _"I'm only going to say this once; you're upsetting Faya … so eat your damn food. You are hurting her."_

"_Sorry."_

"_He's eating, beloved, thank you."_

Falcon picked up the sounds of someone approaching and broke contact with the pair after sending a final thought of love. The orc across the way also stirred and struggled to his feet, his boots slipped on the sludge and Demoncraft fell. There was a dark laugh from above and Falcon braced himself. Nothing good had come down from above all day.

"Are the two of you still alive down there," Overlord Viser hissed. When neither spoke he growled. "Answer me damn it unless you rather I forget about you."

"Yes, Master." Falcon said. Demoncraft made a similar acknowledgement.

"Good … good …" there was the sound of the grate being moved back and a bucket appeared over the edge. "Here's dinner … make sure you two share." The pail was lowered on a rope until Demoncraft could grab it with his hands. Falcon made no move as the orc quickly cleared it out. A moment later the bucket was pulled back up and the metal bars dropped back into place.

"Enjoy your night, perhaps I'll remember to come get you out of the pit … maybe." The demon let out another laugh and disappeared from sight.

Falcon watched as Demoncraft hungrily tore at the loaf of bread that had been in the bucket, the druid stomach lurched slightly at the thought of what must be on the hands that held the food. "If there is water to spare …" Falcon started.

"Screw you," the orc snarled sitting down.

Expecting as much Falcon settled back down in his corner, he resisted the urge to reach out for comfort from the others. Tomorrow weighed heavily on him, he wondered if he should have said something to Crystal. But what would he had said … he didn't know what it would bring. They could execute Rain tomorrow while Falcon was trapped in this hole, or take him away forever; either which Falcon kept trying to convince himself was better than being in the Cavern.

A short time later the lights above flickered and went out completely. Falcon's eyes adjusted to the dim lightening; he kept a close watch on the orc who had finished his dinner and fallen quiet. It was hard to resist the urge to fall into the dream state an escape no one could deny him. However, it also left him vulnerable for attack so he spent his time silently reciting old poems and songs in his head.

A feeling of being watched put him on alert, a glance across the way showed Demoncraft wasn't the source. The orc had somehow fallen asleep in this forsaken place. Looking up the druid saw nothing but the hairs on the back of his neck stood at end.

"_Akire!"_

"_Please … please no … beloved don't say it …" _he begged.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know how … he was chained to my side but his shackle is open and empty."_

"_He's a priest not a rogue, damn it, they'll kill him."_ Falcon didn't try to hide his fear and anger when he reached out for the Sin'dorei. _"Adran, damn it you promised me … go home, quickly and quietly… don't let them see you."_

There was a movement in the darkness from above, swearing Falcon transformed into a hawk and flew up. It was hard to do, his feathers were coated in the muck, and he wondered if he would ever get the odor out. Falcon's wings beat against the grate as he struggled to stay aloft. As Rain appeared he transformed into an elf wrapping his fingers around the metal before he fell, dangling above the pit.

"_Damn it, Adran …"_ the rest died in his throat as Rain got closer. The absolute helplessness in the emerald eyes took his breath way.

"_Sorry … Akire … I …"_ Pale finger wrapped around his own through the cage, _"thank you, shorel'aran."_

"_Shorel'aran … that means farewell … you know … what's going to happen tomorrow, Adran?"_ Falcon's fingers ached as his weight pulled on his flimsy hold.

There was a gentle touch on his cheek, from the hand that slid through the bars. Rain let out a soft gasp and collapsed onto the bars. Before Falcon could call out Sly appeared and wrapped an arm around the now unconscious elf, the rogue must have used a slumber poison on him. Sly's eyes met Falcon's gaze. _"I'll take care of him, Akire. Stay alive in there please … for all our sakes."_ Sly whispered in his head, and then picking Rain up the two of them disappeared from sight.

Falcon released his grip on the bars and fell the few feet back to the ground, sliding and landing in the sludge. There was a dark chuckle from the orc as Falcon stood and limped back to his side of the pit.

"Hope you enjoyed your last few moments with your slut," Demoncraft said.

'Shut the hell up," Falcon snarled calling on the spirit of the grizzly and wrapping himself in the warmth the fur of the beast granted him. _"Faya, Sly will be returning shortly with him."_

"_Praise Elune," _Crystal replied, relief clear in her touch.

"_Beloved …"_ Falcon hesitated.

"_What is it Akire?"_ There was veiled concern in her whisper.

"_Tonight it the last night we'll have with our heart, please make it special for him. I don't know what tomorrow will bring him but I want his last touch from us to be one of love and pleasure."_

"_What do you mean? How do you know?"_

"_The orc here spoke of it and Rain confirmed it … though I do not know exactly what is planned I do know it means the end of Rain's time in the cavern if he's not returned to his prior life then … they may kill him." _Falcon sighed.

"_I … how can we … when you are in such dire circumstances?" _Crystal asked. _"He hasn't been wanted touched in that way …"_

"_You can be very persuasive when you want to be, beloved. Just let me join your thoughts when it's time."_ Falcon replied.

"_I'm not sure Sid will allow him in my company again …"_

_"Have him relight the fire and post guards outside the door then, damn it … it's the least we can do for him … please ..." _Falcon pleaded, frustrated at his lack to aid her.

"_I will try, beloved." _Crystal whispered before breaking contact.

Demoncraft let out a loud cough; it seemed to rack the orc's whole body.

"Not dying on me over there are you?" Falcon growled out.

"I will not die in this hell hole," the orc snarled, his breath sounding ragged. "I didn't survive Durnholde to die here."

"Then let me help you, damn it, you dying serves neither of us," Falcon transformed back to an elf and moved over to the orc.

Snorting loudly but not protesting Demoncraft was still when Falcon laid a hand on the scarred chest of the other. Closing his eyes Falcon channeled his healing powers into the body of the orc leader. "Your lungs show signs of pneumonia and it's not just from being stuck in this hole, can't your healers mend you?"

"I'm not one to go crying to the priest every time I have a cut …"

"Stupid orc," Falcon growled. This was going to take more time and energy then he wanted to give. The time seemed to crawl by as he healed the orc from the inside out, part of him knew he shouldn't give so much to the orc bent on seeing him dead, but the healer in him could do no less. Finally he let his hand fall, he felt drained, exhausted.

Demoncraft stood and stretched. "I haven't felt this good in a long time elf."

Acknowledging the thanks with a nod, Falcon stood and stumbled back toward his side of the pit. A strong arm wrapped around him from behind. "Where you going, I haven't thanked you properly," the orc growled in his ear.

Falcon froze as his tired mind tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"Not giving you time to work any magic," Demoncraft snarled as Falcon's head exploded in pain and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"_Akire!"_

The cry drew him out of the darkness, he kept his eyes closed, trying to calm the throbbing in his head.

"_Akire … are you alright?"_

A different voice than the first, there were too many voices in his mind.

"_Akire … calm him, please … damn it."_

Calm who … by Elune his head hurt. Falcon was cold; bone chilling cold, a small part of his mind told him that it was probably because his pants were around his ankles. However, that made no sense to him why would … Demoncraft. The druid's eyes flew open, his hands were bound behind his back, his head was elevated out of the muck but the rest of him was resting in it.

The orc whose lap his head was resting in seemed to be asleep. Falcon swore softly and worked on the binds wrapped around his wrists. As he did he started mending the injury done to his head by the orc, swearing again as he had to move his healing powers lower to deal with the damage done to his ass while he was unconscious. The orc had taken him in this hell hole? He had the same horniness as Sly maybe he should hook the two of them up.

"_Akire!"_

"_I'm a little busy here, Faya,"_ Falcon growled in his return whisper.

"_Thank Elune you're all right, please you have to calm Adran … he's already injured Rarvo they are going to kill him if he doesn't back down."_ His wife's fear was evident in her reply.

"_Damn it … Adran … stop whatever the hell you are doing … stop … get your face down in the dirt now … damn it don't you fucking move."_ Falcon was pissed he didn't have the patience for this. He reached out for another. _"Kotka, did that work … his face better be buried in the dirt right now."_

"_Good to hear your voice, Akire, aye as meek as a kitten right now. Damn it that child can fight. I've never seen the likes of it before. I won't be able to talk Sid out from shackling him to the post tonight, be happy that he lives."_

"_Akire … hurt?"_

It took all that remained of Falcon's patience not to rip the Sin'dorei a new one. _"Damn it Adran, I'm stuck down in this hell hole, getting raped by a damn orc. I asked you to behave … can't you please just behave for me." _His reply choked at the end with emotions.

"_Sorry …"_

"_Damn it, I don't want apologies I want you to mind me."_

"_Yes, Master." _Rain whispered and then broke contact, blocking the druid from his mind and heart.

Falcon swore again this wasn't how the Blood Elf's last night with the Earthhunters was supposed to go. "You aren't going to able to free yourself." Falcon glanced up, Demoncraft eyes were on him, the orc's callused thumb brushed against the druid's cheek and he flinched. "Glad to see I didn't kill you after all was afraid I was spending my last night alive with a corpse."

"I'm going to kill you," Falcon snarled struggling to move away from the orc but only managed to slip in the muck a few times.

"Perhaps, but not tonight," Demoncraft said as he picked the druid up and placed him on his lap, one hand supporting Falcon's back the other pulled his leggings completely off throwing them away into the darkness.

"Don't do this," Falcon resorted to begging, never in the past decade had he felt so helpless.

"Do what?" the orc asked as his thumb rubbed the druid's back in a slow circle. "You're freezing I'm only going to warm your blood up the only way I know how." A second hand joined the first one, this one on his abdomen moving in the same leisurely circular path. "It always surprises me how delicate you pointy ears can be, not quite as much as the pale ones but no wonder you break so easily."

The hand on his belly moved lower, lightly running his fingers over his groin and down the inside of his thighs. On their own accord his legs parted and the orc let out a chuckle. "For all denial coming out of your lips, elf, your body is saying something else."

"Fuck you," Falcon whispered.

"I don't think so," the orc said as his fingers teased him until his body unwillingly reacted to the touch. Then he wrapped them around Falcon's heated flesh. "Such a small handful …" Demoncraft laughed again as the druid struggled slightly in his grasp. "Just calm down elf, enjoy yourself, knowing you're kind it will be over soon."

Falcon was tired, his head hurt unable to heal himself completely. The thumb on his back increased its pressure as it continued to draw circles on his cool flesh. Finally with little options he relaxed and let himself go. As the orc promised his body became warm as the rough hand around his cock continued to pump him. The strokes were slow and steady and against his will his body pressed against the hand. To his chagrin this drew another chuckle from orc.

"Patience elf, no need to rush it … I'm not ready for round two myself."

Falcon sighed, "Round two … I should hook you up with Sly, the two of you would get along wonderfully."

"The white haired elf?" Demoncraft asked, "already did him … we caught him sneaking into our camp awhile back. We gave him a choice … afterwards we sent him away a little more tender in the ass than he had been when he got there. We 'caught' him again the following week." The orc chuckled.

"Damn it," Falcon said, the fingers wrapped around his cock increased their pace and a moment later he shuddered as his sexual warmth splattered him across the chest.

Demoncraft pulled his hand away, wiping it on Falcon's leg. "There you go, I always take good care of my sluts."

"Then why do they always end up dead?" Falcon asked.

"Because that's what my clan is paid to do," the orc replied with a shrug. Pushing Falcon off his lap he slowly stood, careful of his footing. "All right, time for round two, be a good elf and don't struggle too much."

Groaning the Night Elf was pulled to his feet. "Please don't do this," Falcon said as he was pushed face first against the cool stone.

Just then the pit was flooded with bright light. "Hate to interrupt your fun down there," Overlord Viser hissed. "But your time is up."

Falcon muffled a cry as Demoncraft bit into his bare shoulder, his fangs drawing blood. "A reminder of our time together," the orc hissed in his ear. At the same time the binds around his wrists loosened and the orc pulled himself out of the pit with the rope dropped down.

Using what remaining magic he had Falcon transformed into a hawk and flew out landing at the Overlord's feet he turned back to an elf and knelt at the demon's feet. "You seemed to have misplaced your clothes, Earthhunter."

Falcon made no reply too exhausted and hurt to care.

"Hope this lesson finally sunk through to you two, I highly suggest your camps avoid one another from here on out. Return to your encampments, I expect to see both of you at the mines in a couple of hours."

"Yes, Master," Falcon replied keeping his eyes down. After the orc made a similar grunting agreement they were dismissed. Falcon turned into a panther and raced back to the Earthhunter camp. But instead of entering he moved past it and down to the river plunging into the cold water.

"_Faya, please bring me some clean clothes … soap lots of it and Sid to the river … I know it's light's out but I'm free and I need them. Please just the two of you; I don't need a parade tonight."_

"_Beloved!" _The joy was clear in her whisper._ "We'll be right there."_

Falcon dove under the water scrubbing at his skin and hair, trying to at least get the first layer of grime off. He winced as his hand touched the open cut on his head. As he surfaced he saw a couple of torches headed down toward him. He swam to the edge of the river. In the dim light he was Crystal and Sid, trailing behind the dwarf with his head down and his wrists and ankles in shackles was Rain.

Once they reached the riverbed Sid spoke. "Get down Blood Elf, I want that nose rubbed raw by the time we finish." Rain dropped down on all fours placing his face against the ground.

"Yes, Master," the pale elf whispered.

Falcon raised an eyebrow as Crystal and Sid hurried over to him. "I brought him in case you had healing I couldn't do," the dwarf said as he placed a hand on Falcon's head from where he knelt.

Almost instantly the pain lessened and Falcon sighed, "I don't know how much more I can take … I'm tired." His wife waded into the water fully dressed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I stink," he said gently.

"I don't care," she said.

Sid lowered his hand and Falcon noticed a slight tremor. "Are you okay, old friend?"

"It's been a long night," the dwarf said. "It's going to be truly hell tomorrow in the mines. Just give me a minute to catch my breath; I'll take care of the rest."

"No need to completely exhaust yourself," Falcon said. "Rain, come here."

The elf startled at his name and without looking up crawled over to them, his shackles dragging on the stone floor. When he was in reach Falcon picked him up and pressed him against his chest. "Heal me, please" he said softly.

His body grew warm as the Sin'dorei's healing magic poured into him. The cut on his head disappeared as did the bite mark and bruise left on his shoulder by the orc, the force moved lower healing and recharging. The elf in his arms tensed slightly as he healed his ass then moved lower to tend to even the smallest scrapes.

"Done, Master," Rain whispered against his neck. Then pushing out of Falcon's grasp he moved back and returned to all fours, his face down.

Falcon's eyes lingered on the pale figure a moment longer. The arms around his waist pulled him deeper into the water and he stood still as his wife lathered him up, washing the grime from his skin. Her nimble fingers quickly unbraided his hair and then helped wash the long locks. Afterwards they both waded back up to the shore.

"How is Rarvo?" Falcon asked, as he got dressed.

"He's fine; I set the bone and then mend it. I suggest he take a day off from swinging a pick but other than that, fit as any dwarf."

"He broke his arm?" Falcon said, glancing down at the submissive elf.

"Aye, most of the rest of us just suffered bruising of body and spirit. Don't ever come between that lad and you, I thought Crystal was protective of you." The dwarf stood. "Are we ready to head back?" Falcon nodded. Sid moved over to Rain. "Let me see it," he said gruffly.

Falcon frowned when Rain looked up, in the torch light he saw the pale face of the other marred by dirt, bruises and cuts. The dwarf ran a thumb across the bleeding nose and nodded. "All right, get your ass back to camp, now."

"Yes, Master," Rain said standing and shuffling toward the encampment, his strides hindered by the shackles around his ankles.

Falcon raised a hand toward the elf but his wife quickly snagged it and pulled it to her side. "I'm sorry, beloved, it has come full circle … it is best we just leave it be. Any hope we had for his last night has been shattered just let him be. By next week it won't matter."

His heart ached but Falcon nodded and fell in step beside Crystal and Sid, the trio was quiet on the return trip. Walking into the gate the druid saw Sly securing Rain to the post by his hands, the elf had returned to all fours his face pressed down. Taking an iron pike Mudon slipped it between the links on Rain's ankles shackles and then drove it into the ground with a large hammer. The entire time the Sin'dorei remained still.

By the light of the fire Falcon could now see Rain's bare back was an assortment of cuts, welts and bruises. "Damn it," Falcon whispered as his wife led him away and into their hut.

She stripped out of her wet clothes as Falcon stretched out on the furs, still completely dressed. Laying down beside him Crystal wrapped her nude body around him. "Go to sleep beloved …"

"How can I?" he said waving a hand toward the door, the image of Rain in his mind.

"Shut your body down, you're at your limit … tomorrow you can fight for him again but tonight you must fight for yourself." Crystal said.

Falcon knew she was speaking the truth and with a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and using his druidic ability put himself into a hibernation state.

"_Akire …"_

"_Yes …"_

"_I'm sorry …"_

"_Me too, Adran … me too, please be good until I awake."_

"_Yes, Master."_

A tear fell down Falcon's bearded cheek as his body gave into exhaustion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The light shining through the dusty window drew Falcon from his healing sleep and he stretched feeling well rested. It took a moment for his still cloudy mind to figure out how late in the day it was and he sat up alarmed.

"_Faya!"_

"_Good morning, beloved, hope you're feeling better this morning." _

"_Where are you?"_ Falcon asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer.

"_In the mines …"_

"_Why didn't you wake me?"_ Falcon growled.

"_We thought you would want to be at camp, for Rain's sake,"_ His wife replied.

"_That puts us down three men in the mines?"_ Falcon sighed.

"_It's okay,"_ Crystal said_. "We found a nice vein it will only slow us down a little."_

"_But Rarvo …"_

"_We're fine, beloved." _Crystal said with a bit more force. _"Take care of the matters at home, I have a feeling things will come to a conclusion while we're at the mines."_

It took a moment for her words to sink it, Falcon's shoulders slumped slightly. _"Alright, Faya, please be careful in there, see you tonight."_ With a final thought of love they broke contact; Falcon quickly braided his hair and got dressed. Afterwards he stepped outside; Rain was still in the same position that he had been in the night before, except his leggings had been removed and some sawdust thrown down underneath him.

"We treat animals better," Falcon said moving over to the Sin'dorei. A sharp whistle drew his attention the emerald-haired hunter that came jogging up to him. "Anything to report, Red?" he asked.

She shook his head and gestured toward the table, where there was a covered pot.

"I'll get breakfast in a bit, going to tend to Rain first." He told her.

"No …" Rain whispered, not looking up.

"Yes," Falcon replied kneeling.

"No," Rain said again. "Can't …"

"Earthhunter Clan, open your gate!" A loud voice shouted.

The elf in front of him let out a soft sob as he lowered himself even farther. "Mistress here," he said.

Mistress … Falcon glanced over at Red and pointed to the building she shared with the other women. "Make yourself scarce," he said. The hunter looked as if she was about to defy him but then bowed her head and ran over disappearing within. The druid moved down to the gate and unlocked it.

Overlord Viser was standing on the other side at his right was probably the most striking and exotic female demon Falcon had ever seen. Her skin was ivory white; she was dressed in golden armor that barely covered her. On her back were six blades, one for each hand she possessed. A see-through veil covered her eyes; her hauntingly beautiful gaze stared down at Falcon for a moment and then moved over to the huddled figure behind him.

"Ah, my slave it seems you have been giving your new master just as much trouble as you like to give me." She glided into the camp and over to where Rain was cowering. "I assume your current state is due to disobeying?"

"Yes, Mistress Shaith," Rain replied.

"Stupid slave, I don't know why I even try." The demon glanced over at Falcon. "Please unshackle him; I brought my own jewelry for him to wear home."

With little choice Falcon did as she asked sliding the manacles off his wrists and ankles. Rain didn't move. The druid stepped back and bowed his head, his hands behind his back gripped in fists.

"Slave … eyes on me," Shaith said. Rain's head jerked up his gaze locked on the other. "You look better than I thought you would," she glanced over at Falcon for a second. There was the sound of metal against stone as she dropped something in front of Rain. "Put your jewelry on, Slave." Falcon watched as Rain snapped matching gold bracers around both wrists, they had a hoop for a chain but at the moment were unconnected. There was a third manacle, this one Rain slid around his neck and locked it into place. "Now you are dressed properly, though you look like hell … guess that is not your fault after a week in this hole. So tell me Slave, did you give this Kaldorei pleasure?"

"Yes, Mistress Shaith," Rain replied, the tips of his pale ears grew pink.

"I hope you enjoyed it, you know no one will ever touch you that way again."

"No, Mistress Shaith," Rain whispered.

"No? You didn't enjoy … that makes it even better." The demon let out a laugh and then made a slight motion with her hand. A smaller demon appeared and placed a box at her feet. "Tell your new master what this is?"

"My crate," Rain said, as a sob escaped him.

"Those better be tears of joy, Slave." She glanced over at Falcon. "Most of my slaves enjoy their crates, it helps them feel secure." She tapped the crate with her foot. Rain crawled over and unlocked the door. The box seemed too small for the elf but he slipped inside, seemly struggling for a moment as he folded himself into the tiny space. "It appears you've gained weight, no food for you until you fit in your crate easily … now get your fat ass all the way in."

Had Rain been thinner when he arrived, Falcon tried to remember. His rations had been small here in the cavern; if he gained weight with them how much did he eat normally. Falcon's concern must have showed on his face.

"Don't worry, Kaldorei, he can breathe in there," she said as she shut and latched the door. She pulled open a small door on the top of the crate; Falcon could see the pale back of the elf. A whimper came from within. "Most slaves get treats through this, however those that have been disobedient can find less desirable things added to their crate." In one of her many hands appeared a large cave centipede, it was about six inches long. With a flick of the hand she dropped it into the crate and shut the small trap door.

"Those are poisonous," Falcon said unable to keep the alarm out of his voice.

"Then I suggest you hold still in there, Slave. I also heard they like to burrow into nice warm holes so I'd keep that newly stretched ass of yours clenched tight." She let out a cackle.

"Mistress Shaith," Falcon spoke drawing her attention away from the crate. "The orc Demoncraft spoke of a pact made, survival of the child for a week for his freedom …"

"The orc was lying," she said with a shrug.

"Wait, Shaith," Overlord Viser said. "Elf, you are willing to leave your mate and friends behind for your own freedom?"

"I wasn't asking for freedom for myself, I know I'll die here … I want you to honor the agreement made." Falcon replied.

The female demon raised an eyebrow. "And whose freedom do you barter for Kaldorei?"

Falcon pointed at the crate. "His."

Shaith let out a loud laugh. "Do you have any idea what the Sin'dorei would do to him if he returned to Silvermoon? They don't like to see weakness in their bloodlines …"

"You misunderstand," Falcon said calmly. "I paid a thousand coins for that slut; a week's work of fucking has barely scratched what he owes me back. I want him to stay here with me so I can continue taking what he owes me out of his hide."

"A thousand … you overpaid," the she-demon replied with a small smile on her lips.

"So it seems … but I ask that you consider upholding the pact made …"

"It was for the orc's freedom, perhaps we should just release him," she said. When Falcon didn't reply she glanced down at the crate at her feet. "So, Slave, what do you think … want to spend the rest of your pitiful life bent over in front of this elf?"

"No, Mistress Shaith," Rain replied meekly from within.

Shaith crossed one set of arms across her full breasts as she seemed lost in thought. She glanced over at Visor and an unsaid message seemed to pass between the two demons. Her eyes returned to Falcon and she gave him a wicked smile. "I don't like losing my slaves; I have to go through the hassle of training a new one … perhaps an exchange is in order."

The druid's heart leapt and he lowered his head, defeated. There was movement to his left and Red appeared. The she-demon's eyes moved to her. "Are you willing to take his place woman?"

"No!" Falcon shouted. His cry was echoed by the one trapped in the crate. "No … sorry take him and go, I will not lose another." Falcon shifted in front of Red. Shaith moved her eyes down to the box at her feet, Rain was crying out in his birth tongue.

"There is more to this than either of you are saying," she said.

Overlord Visor spoke in the demonic tongue that Falcon couldn't understand and Shaith nodded. "I believe you are right, Visor. The Mistress will find the whole situation pleasing. Okay, Kaldorei, we will honor the pact … the Sin'dorei is yours for as long as he lives." Glancing down at the crate she kicked it with her armored boot. "Good bye Slave, we will not meet again. Your absence will not be noticed, worthless as you were to me." Shaith glanced over at Falcon. "Keep the crate as my parting gift; you would be wise to use it."

With that the two demons walked out of the encampment. Falcon released the breath he was holding. Red ran past him and locked the gate, as she walked back over to him he grabbed her. "Don't you EVER do that again … please, I can't lose any of more ..." The hunter smiled sadly and brushed his cheek; he pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly. After a moment she freed herself and gestured to the silent crate.

Dropping to his knees Falcon unlatched the crate. "Don't move Rain; let me get that cave centipede out first." He found the creature curled up on the pale back of the elf. Red handed him a set of pincers from the forge and he grabbed the insect. Carrying it over to the fire Falcon dropped it into the flames. Returning to the crate he reached inside and grabbing the Sin'dorei around the waist gently pulled him out. Without standing he pulled the slender elf onto his lap and into an embrace. _"You're free, Adran, well as free as we can be here … you never have to go back."_

The fair elf didn't answer but his body shook as he sobbed into the chest of Falcon. The druid didn't speak again just stroked the back of the other as he held him, only when the breathing had calmed did he pull back and look down into the emerald eyes. "Please tell me this is what you wanted, truly … I know you were saying no but it felt as if your heart was saying yes."

"_Yes, Master,"_ Rain whispered. _"Sorry … me bad …"_

"_Shh please don't call me that … we'll work on it … just promise to try to be good that's all anyone can do."_

"_Promise," _Rain wrapped an arm around Falcon's neck and he stood easily. Red smiled, tears on her cheeks. Adjusting his hold slightly Falcon freed an arm and pulled her into the embrace, Rain wrapped an arm around her as well. The three of them stood there silent for a long moment, and then Red kissed the fair cheek of the other and motioned toward the hut.

"Aye," Falcon said, walking toward his lodging.

Red made a couple of quick signs.

"Breakfast sounds good but please give us a few minutes first, I want to heal him." Falcon said as he stepped inside. Without letting go of the other Falcon sat down cross-legged on the furs. He rubbed a thumb across Rain's nose, healing the scrapes, the touch moved lower healing a split lip, he paused at the golden collar. "We'll have Sly remove the manacles later." The fingers moved lower making the welts and cuts across his chest vanish. He skipped the groin area and moved his hand down each leg removing any blemish he came across. Then gently moving Rain so he was lying on his stomach he began making the welts and cuts on his back fade. The fair elf flinched slightly as the touch reached his ass. Falcon sighed enjoying the sight before moving lower and finished healing Rain.

"All better, my heart?" Falcon asked.

"Hurt," Rain answered softly.

Falcon frowned with concern, placing a hand on Rain's back he looked for internal injuries. "Where?" he asked.

Rain rolled over and taking Falcon's hand pressed it against his now harden heat, there was a shy smile on his lips.

"Ah," Falcon replied, lightly running his fingers up the throbbing flesh. "Lucky for you I can fix that hurt as well." As much as he wanted to draw the pleasure out for both of them, there were other matters that needed his attention. Wrapping his fingers around the heat of the other he quickly drew Rain to a climax, as the warmth sprayed over the Blood Elf's chest, he let out a cry. Falcon smiled down at panting elf on the furs. "I promise we'll have more fun later … all better now?"

Rain nodded closing his eyes. Falcon brushed the fair cheek of the other. "Not yet Rain, I promise I'll let you sleep soon." Curious emerald eyes followed Falcon as he left the hut and walked over to the fire. Taking the kettle off the flames he poured some heated water in a bowl, and then added enough cool water so it was steaming but no longer boiling. Taking a towel from the line he went back into the hut and set the basin down in front of Rain. Handing him some soap he left the elf to wash up while he went to find their breakfast.

There was a small serving of oatmeal left, adding some coins to the community coffer Falcon scrambled some eggs to go with it. He carried the breakfast back to his lodging; Rain was walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist and the basin in his hands. Falcon motioned him to set it down and join him inside. The two men ate their food in silence, Falcon watched the other, the Sin'dorei was exhausted, and his eyes kept closing over his breakfast. The druid bent forward and kissed Rain, waking him. "Eat," he said.

Rain nodded and took another bite. Soon the plates were empty and Falcon took them setting them outside. He nestled Rain down into the furs and kissed him tenderly, "May your dreams be peaceful ones, my heart." Rain grabbed his wrist, his eyes pleading. Falcon nodded at the unspoken request. "But just until you fall asleep I truly have matters to attend to." The druid stretched out and let the Sin'dorei curl up around him. Singing softly he stroked the bare back of the other until his breathing became steady. Falcon enjoyed the slight weight of the other a moment longer before carefully sliding out from underneath and slipping outside.

Red and cleared the dishes and the basin and was busying cleaning up the sawdust near the post. Falcon frowned as he watched. "What am I going to do, Red?" He asked. The mute hunter looked up and raised an eyebrow. "After what he's done the Clan will never accept or trust him, but I won't let them treat him like that."

Red made some signs, saying she trusted Rain and believed any damage done wasn't permanent; the Clan knew the Sin'dorei had only wanted to reach Falcon's side. They knew he meant them no harm.

Sighing Falcon nodded. "I hope you're right, Red. Because the only other option I can think of is for the three of us to leave and live in exile."

The hunter shook her head, a panicked look in her face.

"Aye, I know … exiles never live long but perhaps we'd be an exception." The elf shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just pray you're right and the Clan is more forgiving … than I would be. I'm going to walk the perimeter, thanks for cleaning that up for me."

Smiling Red kissed his cheek and signed he was welcome. Falcon saw the small crate still resting on the ground, bending down he picked it up. The door was open and he glanced inside, it boggled his mind how Rain had fit in such a small space. A frown returned to his face when he noticed claw marks dug into the wood planks that made out the floor. With a growl he tossed it into the flames of the fire and stalked off to patrol the camp until the rest of the Clan returned.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've added pictures of the various demons to the picture links in my profile, along with a picture of Rain._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"So what now, lad?" Sid asked.

The Clan gathered around the table still dirty from mines, minus Rain who was still sleeping. Falcon sat with his wife's arms draped over his shoulders. Her joy of Rain still being alive and with them radiated from her. Falcon had just finished explaining the events that occurred while they had been at the mines.

"I'm too close to the situation to be any use," Falcon said truthfully. "Rain has found a place in my heart and for his faults, all the questions … my very being wants nothing more then to protect him, shield him from all the evils found in this cavern. I know it's stupid and I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak but …"

"Love is never stupid, lad." Gola said with a smile.

"It can be blind, though," Sly said. "Falcon, you've been totally smitten by this elf, to the point that not even I can relate. I mean a good fuck is worth a lot but you've gone way past what anyone would be willing to pay."

"And just what are you willing to pay for a good fuck, Sly?" Falcon asked his eyes narrowing slightly at the memories of what the orc had told him in the pit.

The rogue raised an eyebrow. "I don't know … but jeopardizing the safety of the Clan is too steep."

"I believe I can teach Rain the knowledge he needs to be productive and an asset to the Earthhunters. I've never given him the chance." Falcon said. "However, like I said I'm too close to the situation. The only other option I can think of is for the three of us to live in exile outside the camps …"

"Hell no!" Sid shouted. "I haven't guarded your back for the past ten years so you can go get yourself killed …"

The rest of the Clan voiced their rejection over his thoughts of self-banishment.

"_Akire?"_ At Rain's gentle mental touch he looked over to his hut and saw the pale elf standing in the doorway wrapped up in a blanket.

"_Go lay back down, my heart. Sorry the shouting woke you."_ Falcon replied.

"_Clan … mad?"_ Rain struggled with the words.

"_Yes, but we're talking it out,"_ Falcon said.

"_Mad at me?"_

"_Just go lay down please, you promised."_ Falcon said, by now the table had grown quiet and all eyes had turned to Rain.

"_Promised … to try," _the Sin'dorei replied moving toward the table.

"Rain," Sly said.

The fair elf dropped to his knees and lowered his head. "Sorry, Master," he said softly.

The rogue moved swiftly and wrapped an arm around Rain's waist pulling him up and onto his lap as he sat back down. "Told you, child, I'm no man's master … looks like you gained some jewelry in our absences let me take a look at that for you."

As the Sly took one of Rain's wrists into his hand and pulled out a lock pick Falcon gaze moved around the table. "So what is the Clan's decision?" he asked.

"You say that like we have a choice," Star sighed.

"There is always a choice," Falcon replied.

"I'd like to see more progress in opening communication between us and Rain," Shar said. "Even I can tell he gets frustrated with his lack to speak as our equal."

"Aye, he's a smart lad … I bet he'll be a good learner, we just need time to dedicate to it." Gola said.

"I think he should work the mines with us," Sid said. "It would give him a means to burn off energy and make him more productive to the Clan. We can protect him while in the mines, probably safest place for him."

"I agree," Crystal said to Falcon's surprise. "And it also puts him close to us, he'll be more content."

There was a loud click and Sly slid the first manacle off Rain's wrist and set it on the table. Rarvo picked it up and scratched at the surface, then bit into it. "Made out of gold it is … may I have this?" the dwarf asked glancing over at Rain.

The Sin'dorei looked down and nodded. "Sorry … Rain hurt … Master," he said quietly.

Rarvo smiled and reached over patting Rain on the arm. "My name is Rarvo, lad. And all is forgiven, was just a scratch."

Sly placed a hand over Rain's mouth muffling the reply of his true name. "He says thank you," the rogue said.

The dwarf raised an eyebrow and took another drink of his ale. Sly finished unlocking the second shackle and tossed it over to Rarvo. "All right let's see about that necklace," the rogue said pulling up Rain's hair to get a better view.

As the rogue worked on the final lock Falcon stood up and said, "all right, Sid and I will go turn in our meal voucher … try again for some wood for the fire. The women get first dibs on cleaning up. Rain …" He waited for the Sin'dorei to look at him. "Stay here and find your pants." He smiled slightly as the elf blushed.

"I stay," Rain said softly as there was a click and Sly slipped the collar of his neck. The rogue nuzzled the now bare neck for a moment and Falcon heard a purr escape Rain's lips. Pushing himself off Sly's lap Rain started to walk back to their hunt when his gaze moved to the fire. "My crate!" he cried. Sly was only a moment faster than Falcon and grabbed Rain's hand holding him fast.

Falcon glanced over at the fire; the box was just charred remains now.

"Out … out … please … out," Rain cried fighting the hold on his wrist. Falcon nodded and Mudon knocked the blacken wood out of the flames. Crystal poured water over the smoking remains and only afterwards did Sly release his hold. Rain knelt and gingerly pulled back one of the planks in the still mostly intact floorboards. Underneath Falcon saw a flash of metal. Rain grabbed it only to let it go with a yelp.

Falcon snagged the hand and saw reddish burns on the palm. He rubbed his thumb across them, healing. Shar picked up the metal object Rain had dropped with a pair of tongs and dropped it in a nearby bucket of water. It sizzled as it hit. A moment later he fished it out and handed it to Rain. Falcon glanced down; it looked like it might have once been a brooch or a pin of sorts, now melted in a golden lump. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know it was in there."

Rain's fingers curled around the metal and he nodded. Grabbing the blanket that had fallen to his waist he stood and bowed slightly. "I … pants …." He said walking back into the hut shutting the door behind him.

"We'll step up instructing him common," Falcon said. "Everyone try to teach him a word here and there when the opportunity presents itself. All right, Sid let's get going … Crystal, Red, Star and Gola head on down to the river."

"And what should the rest of us lads be doing?" Mudon asked.

"Drink your ale until the girls get done?" Falcon said with a glint in his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," the dwarf said with a grin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

There was a short line at the Quartermaster's, Sid and Falcon took their place at the end of it. In front of them was the leader of Greatwolf, Pridebite. "How's your wife and the other doing?" Falcon asked.

"They have both recovered," the Tauren answered. "I see you too have mended."

"Aye," Falcon said.

Pridebite nodded and the stepped up to the Quartermaster. A moment later it was their turn. Falcon handed Ortug their meal voucher. "Seems Earthhunters continue to perform adequately," the demon said. He reached behind him and took out a large slab of meat from the icebox behind him. With expert hands he wrapped it up and tossed it on the table in front of him.

"Do we want to know what it is?" Falcon said as Sid picked it up.

"Ogre … or perhaps raptor," the demon replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Firewood," Falcon said bracing himself for the rebuttal.

Quartermaster Ortug shuffled to the back of the cave and returned with a large bag of wood. "Ten coins," he said tossing it down on the table.

Trying to hide his elation Falcon counted out the requested coins and picked up the sack. "Thank you, Master," he said with a nod.

The demon answered with a snort and walked back into his cave. The druid fell in step beside Sid as the walked back to camp. "Well, what do you think?" Falcon asked.

"I've stopped long ago trying to guess the demons' motives. I'm happy we no longer have to beg wood off our allies. That's good enough for me," Sid said.

"Aye," Falcon replied. "Let's plan on using some of the apples we got from Silverhelm tonight, make some apple dumplings to celebrate our turn of fortunes."

"Does apple go with ogre?" Sid replied with a grin.

"Um … let's not tell the others that, I'm pretty sure it's raptor … but one mention of that and half of the clan won't eat it, regardless of what it truly is." Falcon replied.

Entering the camp they found Shar, Mudon and Rarvo sitting around the table. They voiced their excitement at the sight of firewood, glad the embargo had been lifted. "Where did the other rogue sneak off to?" Falcon asked, not overly concerned.

"He and Rain left camp shortly after you two did, don't worry the lad had pants on." Rarvo said with a small grin.

Falcon frowned. "Shar and Sid can you tackle the meat they gave us?" Falcon said setting the firewood down. "Use only half of it for dinner, whatever sounds good. Salt the other half and add it to the smoke house. Mudon can you stack the firewood up?"

"What about me lad" Rarvo asked.

"You've already done too much with that arm today, just take it easy friend." Falcon replied. _"Kotka?"_

"_Down at the river, the women are finished and headed back up to camp. Come join us? Or do I get your sexy naked nymph to myself?" _came the reply.

Falcon growled and went into his hut gathering the few items he would need for a bath. As he exited the women were walking into camp. The druid instructed them to take over for various jobs the other men were doing and headed down to the river. As he approached he was relieved to see Rain sitting clothed on the water's edge, around him were men from the other camps. Captain Dylan was kneeling at the Sin'dorei's side; Falcon caught the flash of ivory locks in the water, Sly. Rain looked up as he drew near and the druid got treated to one of the rare timid smiles.

"You look well, Falcon," Dylan said standing. "We were worried for you."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain. I survived though it's not an experience I wish to repeat." Falcon said pulling his shirt over his head.

Nodding the human stepped off to the side and started undressing. "Did you bring a change of clothes, Rain?" Falcon asked.

"His satchel is there," Sly said as he walked out of the water. Falcon took a brief moment to look over the body of the rogue. The chill of the cavern and water was causing the pale blue elf to shiver. "Like what you see?" Sly said with a smirk as he reached for a towel.

Falcon grabbed the arm of the other as he eyed a circular scar on his shoulder. There were four more identical scars, three on his left shoulder and two on his right. "You stupid … stupid whore," Falcon growled.

Sly's eyes flashed. "Careful, old friend …"

"You were worried about the Cavern getting to me?" Falcon said barely keeping himself in check. "You've been sleeping with the damn enemy!"

"See that's where our thoughts differ," Sly said pulling his arm free. "I don't see anyone but the demons here as our enemies, everyone else is stuck in the same shitty circumstances as I am."

"You have any idea what the hell that orc did to me?" Falcon demanded.

"I have some ideas, Demon has very talented hands. You should …"

The rogue didn't get to finish as Falcon tackled him. The druid heard shouts around him but his rage was focused on Sly. The two men wrestled around on the ground before stronger arms pulled Falcon off. "Please tell me this is some strange elfin mating ritual," Dylan said from behind Falcon, as he held the druid's arms fast behind his back.

"What the hell is going on?" Sid demanded, having arrived moments ago.

"_Akire!"_

Falcon's legs buckled under the mental attack and he glared at Sly. The rogue's eyes were cold as he continued twisting from the inside out. Falcon couldn't put a thought together to counter the assault.

"_You will listen to me, damn it Akire."_

There was a movement to his left and the next moment Rain crashed into Sly. The Sin'dorei's attack broke the mental torment. "Damn it … down, Rain … get the fuck down!" Sid shouted.

Falcon blinked trying to clear his mind. The pale elf dropped to the ground at Sid's command, but his interruption had served its purpose. The druid pulled his arms free and knelt down beside Rain, running a hand down his fair back he pulled the cowering elf into an embrace. "It's okay Sid; he was only trying to protect me."

"Protect you … what the hell is going on, lad?"

"I didn't pull a dagger," Sly said.

"No you didn't," Falcon replied coldly. "I can't handle this right now … I can't …" His arms tightened around the still one in his grip.

Sly sighed. "I'll make myself scarce for awhile, Captain, mind if I crash at the Silverhelm camp for tonight?"

The human looked between the two elves and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, no problem Sly … perhaps you can pay for your dinner with a couple of pints of ale?"

Sid glanced around and shook his head. "Someone better explain what the hell is happening …"

"Later," Falcon said as he started undressing Rain.

"Later," Sid echoed as he too started getting ready to bathe.

Pulling Rain's shirt off, Falcon nuzzled the pale neck of the elf. "I'm sorry … shhh … everything will be okay …" he whispered trying to stop Rain's quaking.

"_Kotka?"_ Rain whispered.

Falcon was surprised the Sin'dorei knew Sly's true name. "I … we just need a break … it will be okay. Take off your pants, my heart, let's get washed up and back to camp."

Standing Falcon finished undressing himself and walked into the chilly water. Rain's fingers curled around his own and he led them both deeper into the river. The smaller elf wrapped his arms around Falcon's neck and his legs encircled his waist. Falcon ran a hand down the long locks of the other. "It's hard to get cleaned with you wrapped around me like ivy."

"It … okay," Rain whispered.

"Yes it will be okay," Falcon said nodding.

Rain shook his head. "It okay to …" Emerald eyes found his own. "… to cry."

Falcon's hand paused only a moment then continued combing through Rain's hair. "I can't … I need to be strong, there will be time for tears later."

"Time … for tears now," Rain said. The Sin'dorei's hand moved to the back of Falcon's head and pulled him closer. At the same time the druid felt an odd warmth start to grow from within his chest.

"Rain please don't … stop … I can't …" Falcon blinked away the first tears as unwanted memories and emotions were coaxed out from the shadows of his soul he hid them in.

"It's okay," Rain whispered again, his soft lips kissed away a tear that fell down Falcon's cheek.

Falcon gripped Rain's hair tightly as he buried his face into the neck of the other. The tears came slowly at first but soon his whole body quavered as sobs escaped him. He flinched as a warm hand touched his shoulder, glancing through his tears he wasn't surprised to see Crystal standing beside them. She wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head on his free shoulder. No one spoke and Falcon let the grief and shame wash over him. After awhile he kissed the pale neck now stained with his tears and drew a ragged breath.

"Thank you for … keeping us warm Rain," he whispered. The Sin'dorei had kept all three bodies from chilling in the icy water. Glancing around Falcon noticed the river and the bank were empty minus Sid who was sitting on the shore.

"Let's go home," Falcon said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"He's truly special isn't he?" Crystal asked as she finished braiding Falcon's hair.

"Hmm?" Falcon replied as he enjoyed his wife's gentle touch.

"I've known for a long time your soul needed to shed tears to heal but you wouldn't lower that wall even for me." Falcon heard sadness in her words. "You felt like you had to hide your true feelings from even me. Yet in Rain's arms …"

"He didn't give me any choice," Falcon said turning and wrapping his hands around hers. "Rain reached within me and drew out all the pain I have hidden over the past decade and made me face it. I should be angry with him but … I am more at peace then I've been in a long time."

"And for that I am truly grateful that he's in our lives." Crystal said with a small smile. She reached over and brushed a stray hair from his face. "We should join the others, Gola made a wonderful smelling apple crisp for dessert, think I saw her put brandy in it."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised by that," Falcon replied as he stood and pulled Crystal lightly to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her waist he bent down and kissed her. _"I love you Faya Crystalpath."_

"_And I you … Akire Crystalpath."_

They walked out of the hut to find most of the Clan at the table, enjoying a hearty dinner of raptor and noodles. Falcon eyed Sly's empty spot at the table and frowned. Even at his current level of aversion for the rogue he hated having those under his watch out of sight. He raised an eyebrow at Rain's empty seat.

"He went to wash up before dinner," Sid said following Falcon's gaze.

"We just got out of the river how dirty could he be?" Falcon said with chuckle. He moved over to his spot and accepted a bowl from Star before sitting down. "Mm … delicious, my compliments to the chefs," he mumbled between bites.

"I made the lad a pick," Mudon said. "Is there anything else he'll need to be ready to join us in the mines?"

"I have some old leathers he can wear," Falcon said, scraping the side of his bowl. The druid glanced in the direction of the outhouse.

"I'll go speed him up," Star said standing. "You finish your meal, Falcon … doubt you were fed in the hole."

Falcon's hand quivered slightly and he nodded his thanks. Crystal reached over and placed her hand on top of his, squeezing lightly. Falcon was finishing his ale when Star raced around the corner of the building. He waved off her alarmed look and sighed.

"_Adran, where are you?"_

"Here," Rain answered aloud walking through the opened front gate. Walking a step behind him was Sly, his hand tightly held onto by the Sin'dorei. Both elves stood sheepishly for a long moment, Rain pleaded silently with his eyes. Sly's gaze was focused on the ground.

"Please …" Rain whispered as Falcon pushed away from the table and approached them.

"Rain you need to stop acting like a damn rogue, no more sneaking out of the camp. You're not a prisoner here but I need to know where you are." Falcon voice was calm but firm. "Your dinner is getting cold."

Rain paused glancing between the two elder elves. "It's okay, kiddo, go eat," Sly said removing his hand from the grasp of the Sin'dorei. Rain tried to move around Falcon but the druid reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist. Hugging the slender elf to him for a moment, Falcon kissed the top of Rain's head before releasing him and motioning to the table. He then turned his attention to the rogue.

"I'm sorry; he showed up at Silverhelm and made it quite clear he wasn't leaving without me." Sly said. "I'll go now."

"Wait!" Falcon commanded. Tired eyes met his gaze and the druid sighed. _"I'm sorry, Kotka."_ Sly raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. _"After all these years I should trust you to not jeopardize the safety of the camp for a toss in the furs … but …"_

"_But?" _Sly replied.

"_Next time you have a desire for orc, come to me instead … please." _

Sly failed to hide his surprise; he glanced down for a moment. "But you don't have tusks …"

"I could," Falcon replied with a grin.

"Damn it, I don't do the feral thing." Sly grumbled.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Falcon said. He motioned toward the table. "Dessert is about to be served."

"Let me return to Silverhelm real quick and assure the Captain you aren't going to flay me." Sly's gaze moved to the pale elf watching them. "I'll be back," he said loud enough to be overheard.

Falcon saw a small smile come to Rain's lips as he turned his attention to finishing his dinner.

Later that evening the whole camp was nestled around the fire, no one wanted to be farther than an arm's length away. Falcon was snuggled between Rain and Crystal. Sly had an arm draped around Red and his other around Gola. Star and the other dwarves were engaged in a lively game of dice. Crystal slipped out of Falcon's hold and disappeared into their hut only to return a moment later with a lute. Kneeling near the fire she started plucking the strings. A flute appeared in Sly's hands and he joined in her melody. The others fell quiet and listened. Falcon removed the band in Rain's hair letting it fall loose. He ran his hand through the silken strands as the tune switched to a familiar lullaby. To his surprise the pale elf in his embrace started singing along in Thalassian. Softly Falcon joined in, using his own birth tongue. The languages mirrored many of the words. After the melody faded the camp fell into a comfortable silence.

Crystal set the lute down and Falcon watched her touch her stomach in a way that made his blood turn to ice. Rain stiffened in his arms, his empathy picking up on the change in Falcon. Afraid to speak the druid reached out, his wife willingly leaned into his touch. He gently sent his magic into her, seeking. She sensed his search and pulled back with a look of puzzlement. His hand grasped around her wrist like a viper as he continued his probe.

"_Akire?"_ she whispered, there was a sense of alarm in her mental contact. Rain grabbed their hands and tried to separate them but Falcon had the strength of the grizzly. With his free arm he harshly threw Rain towards Sly who let out a cry.

"What the hell?" Sid said setting his ale down.

Falcon let his wife go as suddenly as he grabbed her and sat back with a look of disbelief on his face. "We swore …" he whispered. "We can't … not here … by Elune not here …"

Rain who had freed himself of Sly knelt down beside Crystal and wrapped his arms around her. She ran a hand down the elf's long locks but her eyes were on her husband.

"Someone going to explain what in the hell is happening?" Sid asked.

"There is another heartbeat … my wife … is with child." For the first time in a decade Falcon felt lost.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The magic from earlier had faded, the women were huddled together speaking in hushed excited voices, taking turns pressing their hands against Crystal's still flat stomach. Falcon had finally settled down enough to join the men at the table and was drinking heavily from the mug in his hand. His free arm was wrapped around the slim waist of Rain who showed no interest in his ale, and whose eyes were on the ladies. Falcon tightened his hold and the Sin'dorei let out a soft grunt.

"Falcon," Sly said. "You're hurting him."

Startled he relaxed his hold and Rain let out a mix between a sigh and a cough. Emerald eyes found his and Falcon frowned at the dark circles under them. Had it only been this morning since he had found the elf chained to the ground, naked and beaten by his clan? So much had happened in such a short period of time. His scowl deepened, in the decade of enslavement one day blurred into another, the rock calendar he started had been the only way for him to keep track of the passage of time. However, since Rain's arrival not only had they days lost their monotony everything seemed to be moving in a slow but inevitable avalanche. The druid had lost all control over the events that were forging his life. A quiet cry brought his mind back to the present and he kissed the worried forehead of the elf in his embrace. "I'm not mad at you," he said aloud. "I was only thinking." Rain wrinkled his nose. Falcon snorted. "Aye, I've had my share and yours of the ale tonight." He glanced over at Sly. "Rain's exhausted, can he share your bed tonight, he needs his sleep … he starts in the mines tomorrow."

"Share my bed and sleep," Sly said with a sigh. "You owe me." The rogue stood up and brought his mug to the sink before he motioned for Rain to follow him. The Sin'dorei only paused a moment before he stood and trailed behind Sly as he led them to the barracks. It took a few more hushed words before the pair disappeared inside.

The grizzly druid glanced over and caught the gaze of his wife, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Cursing he stood, stumbling slightly. He gestured toward their hut and she nodded. "Sid, set up the watches for tonight please I can take one of the later ones if needed."

"Nay, lad, you and the lass get your sleep we'll take care of it tonight." The dwarf took the mug from Falcon's hand and motioned him toward the shack.

As he walked the druid cleansed himself from the lingering alcohol and by the time he reached the door he was sober. He let Crystal enter first and then closed the door behind them. For a long moment they just stood looking at each other.

"Is the child mine?" Falcon asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No … not really," Falcon frowned. "I just …"

"The child is yours," Crystal interrupted. "I'm about three months along. Though I pray your feeling toward the babe would be the same if Rain was the father."

Dropping to his knees in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against her belly. Though undetectable by sight the druid could easily sense the life growing inside his wife. "What are we going to do, beloved? The demons are sure to find out …"

"They already know," Crystal replied running a hand down his hair.

Falcon looked up alarmed. "How?" he asked.

"Why do you think I was spared that night? It should have been me up on the Wall but something Rain shouted made them change their mind and Mira paid the price." Crystal said.

"Rain knew you were pregnant?" Falcon asked.

"Think a better question would be how did you not know?" Crystal said. "I never tried to hide it from you; there was just never a good moment. Of course, in this hell there is never a good moment. Oh my love, what are we going to do?" The last came out as sob as she collapsed into his arms, kneeling with him on the floor.

"Are you sure that they know …"

"Yes, the way they look at me now, their eyes bore through my stomach," Crystal shuddered. "I have such horrible nightmares of what they are going to do to our child."

"I can't believe Rain …"

"Do not blame him," Crystal interrupted. "If he had not told the demon then I and the child would be dead. In the end that may very well have been the preferred outcome but I will not burden our heart with that. He did what he thought was right and has agonized about it ever since."

Sighing Falcon nodded his head. "Of course, beloved, you're right what is done is done." He pulled her down to their bed fully dressed and covered them with one of the furs. "As for what we are going to do now …" He switched to heart speak. _"We will do what we have not dreamt about in a decade, we'll escape or die trying."_ With that statement all fear and doubt left him, finally he once again had a purpose deeper than making sure his clan lived another day. "Sleep my wife," he whispered. "Tomorrow will be a busy day for us all."

Long after Crystal had succumbed to the lull of sleep Falcon was lying awake trying to discover a way to fulfill his promise earlier of escaping the cavern. As his thoughts worked in circles Sly touched his mind. _"Akire, you awake?"_

"_Is Rain okay?" _

"_Yes, sleeping like a babe in my bed."_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_The encampment is secure … I need … was hoping I could take you up on your offer." _Sly's voice was hesitant.

"_Offer?"_

"_You told me when I desired orc…"_

"_Oh, Kotka, not now … you know what kind of day I've had, don't ask that of me." _Falcon groaned silently, the rogue had the worse timing.

"_You know Rain purrs in his sleep? The way his lips are so full and lush they remind me of strawberries. And his body … so responsive to every little touch …"_

"_I told you not to join with him!" _Falcon barked.

"_We didn't," _Sly responded in the same tone. _"I promised I wouldn't … but that doesn't mean I'm blind! I had to get out of that bed before I betrayed you. Please you said …"_

"_It's late we have to be ready for the mines in a few hours. Your hands works just as well or wake one of the girls …" _The contact was broken abruptly. Falcon stared up at the darken ceiling, the flames outside cast a shadow up on it. In the silhouette he watched a pacing figure walk around the fire. After a long moment he glanced over at his wife. "Dream well, my love," he whispered as he separated himself from her. Standing he stripped out of his clothes and reaching into the drawer nearby pulled out the small bottle of oil. Pouring a small amount into his hand he caressed his hardening flesh. Afterwards he shifted into the form of a panther and slipped out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

His exit from the hut went unnoticed to the rogue pacing around the fire. Falcon frowned, if Sly was the one on watch at the moment there was very little patrolling going on. Altering his path he stayed in the shadows and walked the perimeter of the camp; in the back he saw Mudon walking with a torch. Moving out of the darkness he made sure to make plenty of sound as he approached the dwarf, staying in the cat form. The stout man glanced over at him. "Is something wrong, lad?"

"Nothing I can't handle," the druid replied. "For your own sanity please keep your patrol to the bunks and rear here. I'll keep an eye on the front."

The dwarf raised an eyebrow. "My sanity, eh? Tis something I want to hold onto a wee bit longer, so be it."

With that worry taken care of Falcon returned to the shadows and crept back to the front of the camp where he found Sly had stopped his pacing and was kneeling on the far side of the fire. The jerking of his left hand warned the druid that haste was needed. "Stop," he growled through the fangs of the cat.

The rogue startled and his arm paused for a moment before continuing. "Just resolving my troubles like you told me too," Sly said bitterly not looking at him.

"And now I'm telling you to stop," Falcon said again. Sly shuddered slightly at the command and moved his hands to his side. _"That's why you go to the orc; you like to be dominated don't you?"_

"_Not all the time …" _Falcon heard the embarrassment in the words.

"_No, not all the time, just once in awhile it feels good to give up all control doesn't it? And if it hurts just a little it's even better …" _The elf in front of him quivered and nodded his head slightly. _"Neither of us is going to get any more sleep tonight, Kotka. When I'm finished with you, you're going to love my big furry cock." _He nipped Sly's shoulder. "Now strip …"

Sly glanced back, his long ivory locks hung free; his eyes looked at the panther both with lust and fear. "I told you I don't do …"

"Oh yes you will over and over by the time we are done tonight." Falcon said biting down on the shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but enough that the rogue got the idea and slid out of his shirt. His legging followed and soon he was naked kneeling before Falcon. His cock trembled with unreleased passion; the tip was wet with dew. "You're close to release aren't you? We can't have that, not until I've had my fun." Switching back to his elf form he placed his palm on the heat of the other chilling it.

A cry of alarm, escaped Sly's lips, which was stifled by Falcon's with a kiss. "What …"

"We are doing this on my terms," Falcon said as he removed his hand and shifted back into a panther. "Don't worry you'll have multiple releases by the time I finish. Now though I want you on all fours, head lower and ass up. I don't see any reason to delay your first feral fuck."

The rogue quickly got into the position that was requested, his whole body trembled with pent up sexual tension. Falcon nudged Sly's legs farther apart spreading them wide enough so he could dip his head down between them and lick the hardening cock.

"I thought you said …"

That was as far as Sly got as Falcon quickly changed his position and thrust his oiled hardness into the unaware ass. He purposely raked his claws down the rogue's back as he thrust, leaving behind twin sets of scratches on the fair skin. Sly was biting down on the back of his hand to muffle the moans and cries he was making. "So tight," Falcon growled in his ear, "wait until I take you as a grizzly, I'll tear that sweet little ass wide open. You'll like that won't you my little orc slut."

The rogue nodded lost in the lust of the moment. This was what Falcon needed, he didn't want soft gentle love making; a quick, hard, primal fuck to release all the aggression from the day. Too soon Falcon climaxed releasing deep inside. Panting he shifted back to an elf and pulled Sly down to the ground, his hand move to the cock of the other only to find it already spent, the ground beneath where he knelt soiled. Falcon grinned and whispered into the ear of the other, "We're not done yet."

The lithe rogue turned around in his arms so he was facing Falcon. "You play the dominate partner well, I think you're enjoying this just a bit too much."

"It's a welcomed release, will be interesting to test your limits …"

"Perhaps another night," Sly said playfully kissing Falcon and then gestured with his eyes that the druid should look behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he found Rain standing looking down at the pair of naked elves, his hair muddled from sleep and his cheeks damp with tears. Slipping out of Falcon's embrace Sly stood and gathered his clothes. Rain reached out and touched him; the wounds on the rogue's back vanished. Sly turned and caught the hand; he brought it to his lips and kissed the back. "Thank you," he said but his eyes were on Falcon.

The druid nodded. Rain stood with his head down, droplets trickled off his cheeks and fell to the cavern floor. "Rain," the elf startled at his name and glanced up for a moment then returned gazing at the floor. "Did you have a bad dream? Or are you upset to find me with another?" Rain made no indication that he understood either question. Falcon reached out and touched the pale arm, the elf jerked away from him.

"Ah so it is jealousy," Falcon said. "How am I going to explain this? With any other elf I would just tell you to mind your own damn business." The druid glanced over Sly who was pulling his shirt back on. "Any thoughts?"

"Just one," he said reaching out and pulling Rain into an embrace. He pressed his lips against the Sin'dorei's muffling the protest. The kiss continued for a long moment until Rain's rigid body relaxed in the arms of the rogue. Only then did Sly break contact and kissing Rain lightly on the nose he walked off and disappeared into the barracks. Falcon grinned at the slight limp the rogue displayed.

Rain glanced between the door the rogue had gone into and Falcon a few times, a look of bewilderment on his face. "That's how us moon lovers are," the druid said. "To us a joining is just a joining. A celebration of flesh and touch, I'm sorry if our display upset you but I'm not regretful for taking that loud mouth bastard." Falcon stretched out on the cavern floor, the cool rock felt good against his heated body. Some nights he could almost see twinkling stars in the blackness. Rain knelt down at his side, resting a hand on Falcon's chest.

The Sin'dorei began speaking in his birth tongue; Falcon reached up and placed a finger across his lips silencing him. "Speak in words I can understand or be silent."

Frowning Rain looked into the dying fire and fell quiet. Falcon was on the verge of drifting off when Rain spoke. "Words … hard … mistress … no want … words … Ad … Rain stupid now."

Falcon wrapped his fingers around the pale ones on his chest. "Now … you used to speak common?" he asked.

Rain nodded. "Heal no work …" he pressed Falcon's hand to his forehead. "Words here … lost …"

"But you understand what we are saying right? You just can no longer speak our language?" Falcon asked intrigued. He filtered his healing power into Rain's head looking for something amiss but finding nothing.

The Sin'dorei nodded.

"What did they do to you my heart?" Falcon wondered aloud as he ran a hand through the elf's hair.

"Rain … easier … show …"

"Show me how?" Falcon asked.

"Kinro place," Rain replied.

"Kinro … you mean my dream state …" Falcon said.

"No … mine." Rain's face was marked with worry. "Dark but … Falcon answers."

"I've never entered another's dream world I didn't even know it was possible." Falcon said.

"Try," Rain replied. The Sin'dorei closed his eyes and seemed to enter a trace.

Keeping their fingers entwined Falcon did the same, slowing his breathing and his heart rate until they were one. Then when he was on the verge of his dream he reached out for Rain, seeking and found a welcoming touch that drew him into the other and into a very dark place.

"_What is this?"_ Falcon whispered.

"_Me,"_ Rain replied.


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's Note: I hope the next two chapters come across well enough. I wanted some of Rain's past revealed and this was the best way I could think of. The flashbacks only last two chapters and then we'll be back to our current storyline, enjoy! ~ K

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The shadows opened up and three Sin'dorei appeared. There were two adults, the male had long blonde hair and was dressed in crimson robes. The female of the pair had black hair, cropped short. She was dressed in red and silver armor. In front of them was a child, his long black locks were pulled up in a ponytail. The trio of elves knelt and out of shadows a large demon appeared … Illidan.

"The Prince sends us my lord, to serve you in anyway we may be needed," the female elf said, though her words were Thalassian Falcon understood them clearly.

The Betrayer glanced over the elves with a look of boredom. After a long moment one of his talon like fingers pointed at the adolescent and he spoke, "send the child to Varedis to see if he suitable to be trained."

The elder male glanced up with a look of alarm. "The demon hunter?"

Illidan turned his attention to the elf that had spoken. "Is that a problem?"

"No, my lord," the woman spoke quickly, giving a venomous look to the male. "It would be an honor to have our son taught by your apprentice."

The half demon lord disappeared back into the shadows of the dreamscape, the elder male moved protectively in front of the child. "I will not let our son become a demon spawn …" Falcon never saw the sword drawn but it buried itself in the side of the male, wield by his wife. The fingers twined around his own tightened their grip, reminding Falcon that Rain was still standing beside him in the dream world.

"Take the coward away; I spared his life by missing any vital organs out of respect of the child we created together." The male Sin'dorei abruptly vanished leaving just the woman and her child. She knelt down in front of him, using her finger to wipe away droplet of blood that had fallen on his cheek. It left behind a crimson streak across his fair skin. "Adran, my son, you obey your new master and learn all he has to teach. Bring honor to your mother." The child bowed his head and the shadows crept back up and the pair vanished.

"_Adran … I'm sorry about your father,"_ Falcon whispered as the darkness once again receded. This time it was easy for the druid to pick out Rain in the crowd of shirtless elves. A few years must have passed since the first dream sequence. The young Sin'dorei was wielding a single warglaive, spinning the dual bladed weapon with ease against a second elf. Falcon watched in admiration as the pair traded blows in a beautifully graceful but deadly dance. Rain maneuvered close and left a crimson cut across the left shoulder of the other.

"Very good cadet," a blindfolded female demon hunter said. Her bare breasts were covered with emerald marks.

The dream shifted slightly centering on Rain and the other initiate, Falcon wasn't surprised to watch as Rain healed the cut on the other's arm with a touch. However, he was stunned when the once injured elf pulled the Sin'dorei into a sensual embrace. The Rain in the vision blushed and pushed the other male on the chest to separate them. "We can't, Monel," Rain said, "We've pledge ourselves to our lord if we were caught …"

Rain's protest was silenced by a kiss from Monel. "Then we won't get caught," Monel said. "I complete my initiation tomorrow and claim a demon as my own. I'm going to lose my mortal sight; I want the last vision to be of you naked beneath me."

Choking back a sob the present Rain whispered. _"We were caught."_

The dream smoke swirled around once more. Rain and Monel reappeared unclothed in front of a blonde haired male Sin'dorei; the blindfold marked him a demon hunter.

"Please, Master Varedis … it was my idea I used the gift of manipulation on him … do not punish him for my mistake!" Monel pleaded.

"Only one of you will live fulfill your pledge to Lord Illidan," Varedis said. "You have five minutes to figure out who it will be."

Once again the dream shifted and centered on the two boys, too young to fully understand the emotions that brought them to this moment. Falcon wanted to scream tell Rain to 'turn it off' but if this was something he wanted the druid to see, he would endure it. Monel took off a necklace he was wearing and pressed it into Rain's hand. "It has to be me," he said. "I never had the heart to be a demon hunter anyway."

"I'll follow you as soon as I can," Rain said.

"No!" Monel shouted. "By the Sunwell, no … please … I'm doing this so you'll live."

"What is the point of living if you're not here?" Rain said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Monel wiped the tear away with his thumb as he brought Rain's lips to his. "You've barely been alive a handful of season. There is so much to live for, we never got … as far as I wanted but I did get to see you naked beneath me if only for a moment. Thank you, stay alive, find the love we were denied. And if they allow it, continue your training, grow stronger …" the last words were barely a whisper, "and then avenge me."

Demon claws pulled Monel from Rain's arms, screams of pain echoed around Falcon but thankfully the dreamscape stayed black as the young Sin'dorei in the middle crumpled to the ground.

"_They made me watch,"_ Rain whispered. _"The demon that was supposed to be sacrificed for Monel was his executioner. It took three days before it allowed him to die and I was made to watch the entire time."_ There was no hesitance in his whispers only unbridled grief. It seemed in this world Rain was able to communicate as an equal.

"_Is that when you were given to Shaith?"_ Falcon asked.

"_No,"_ Rain replied. _"I was sent back to Master Varedis to finish my training. I did as Monel asked of me. I grew stronger and more powerful; soon it was my day to complete my initiation."_

The shadows receded once more and the dream Rain appeared, across his back was a set of warglaives. He was bare-chested, except for an amulet around his neck. He was kneeling before the demon hunter Varedis. "Tomorrow you will lose these puny eyes and gain sight beyond your imagination."

"Yes, Master Varedis," Rain replied.

A third Sin'dorei appeared and whispered into Varedis ear. The demon hunter frowned and looked down at Rain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master," the other replied.

"Damn it," Varedis swore. "All this time wasted … disarm and subdue him."

Two Sin'dorei suddenly appeared and grabbed Rain from behind. With the grace of a panther, Rain sprung away from the pair and took the warglaives from his back. There was a clash of blades as Rain skillfully defended himself from the attack. Soon he was doing more then shielding himself, he was striking back with deadly accuracy. The first two foes fell but were replaced by four more; after one of those fell there was an unearthly shout. "Enough!" Varedis had unleashed his inner demon and the shadows erupted in flames.

When the fires faded Rain was chained to the ground, manacles around his neck, arms and legs. At his side stood the same woman from the first vision, his mother, and like the former, Illidan had also returned.

"What have I done wrong, Master?" Rain pleaded from where he was bound.

"Yesterday was supposed to be a momentous day. I asked your Prince to send a large regiment of Sin'dorei in my name to destroy the city they now call Shattrath. And do you know what happen? That venomous snake Voren'thal and his followers threw down their weapons and begged to join the Naaru in their fight against me … ME!"

"My lord, I am truly sorry but what does …"

"What does it have to do with you?" Rain's mother's hissed. "Voren wasn't the only one to leave, some of our brightest scholars and magi were swayed by him as well, including your father."

"Father?"

"And by orders of Lord Illidan the traitors' bloodlines shall be purged," his mother said, her voice as cold as ice. "I was only unlucky enough to be related by marriage. However, you child …"

"Have been honorable to my cause," Illidan interrupted. "So I have chosen to spare you."

"My lord!" Rain's mother sounded alarmed. Falcon couldn't believe she was actually eager for her son's death.

"Chose to spare you but to strip you of your power and demote you to a position more worthy of your rank …"

The darkness swirled around the pair and within … the cruel laughter of Mistress Shaith could be heard.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Falcon wanted to tell Rain to stop; there was only so much despair he could take. However, there was something the Sin'dorei was trying to show him so he endured.

He was a silent witness to Rain chained naked on a table as various demons drew out his magic, allowing just the bare minimal to support life and leaving him in a constant state of hunger. The next vision was of Rain working on a wooden box, Falcon's heart dropped as the hand around his squeezed tighter, it was the crate.

"_They told me exactly how to build it, the measurements. I thought it was to hold my personal belonging for my new position. That I was building it so they could see if I was versatile with tools. I had no idea …" _

Rain slid the amulet off his neck and when his overseers glanced away tucked it beneath a floorboard in the crate.

"_I wasn't sure what my role would be but had a feeling it would be lesser than what I was so I hid Monel's necklace inside the crate. The cool touch and the memories tied to it was the only thing to get me through the times I was locked within."_

The shadows shifted again. Falcon could only observe as Shaith appeared and ordered Rain to strip. After years of being a subordinate in Illidan's legion there was no pause as the Sin'dorei did as asked. Then the golden collar appeared and fear flickered across the pale face of the elf. Rain shook his head and pleaded. Appeals that were met with brutality as whips and chains appeared in the multiple-armed demon's hands. There was no retaliation from the cowering elf and after what felt like an eternity a bloody hand reached out for the collar lying on the ground and Rain slipped it around his slender neck. Shaith motioned toward the crate and the trembling Sin'dorei looked up at her in disbelief. Once again the whips fell. They continued their assault as Rain struggled to comply with his mistress's callous request and fit his body into the small crate. Finally the door slid shut.

"_She left me there for a week,"_ Rain whispered. _"Once a day water was poured in from the top, which was the only nourishment I was offered."_

Falcon was relived when the dreamscape changed again, he didn't have to dwell on the thought of being locked away in such a small cell for so long. As the mist disappeared Rain was being led by Shaith, she held a chain attached to his collar. The Sin'dorei had his head down; his ebony locks were matted with filth that seemed to cover his entire body. They went through a door and into a room that had a dozen collared females of various races lounging across plush pillows. A smaller demon placed Rain's crate along side a row of identical looking ones.

"Slave, look at me." Rain obediently raised his head. "Illidan played a little trick on both of us. My preference in sluts tends to be on those that have breasts nevertheless I will not turn down a gift from my Master. However these sluts are mine you do not touch them." One of her hands beckoned an ivory-haired Kaldorei over to her. The woman hurried and knelt at the demon's feet. "Slut, see that this child is bathed and scented so he is not unpleasant to be around. Afterwards he is to be used as the harem seems fit. You are not to use him for your sexual pleasure." The last came out as a warning to both of them.

"Why would we," the female said distastefully, "when we have you Mistress to appease our desires?"

Shaith disappeared from the vision and the look of revulsion vanished from the Night Elf's face. "Oh child, what did you do to anger your master so?"

"I was born it seems," Rain answered.

Falcon realized they were speaking in Common; the Sin'dorei had no hesitance in his voice as they conversed. He watched as the other females in the room approached and were just as gentle with him, a majority of them were night elves, there were a few gnomes and dwarves as well. They led him over to a communal bath and washed the grime from his hair and wrapped his cuts in bandages. Seems all had their magic hampered and were not able to heal him properly. Afterwards the images swiftly moved past. There was one where Rain was being taught how to sew, to repair the small amount of clothing they were allowed to wear. Another showed him scrubbing the floor at the feet of Shaith as she sat in a throne like chair with two naked females in her lap as they fondled one another.

"_It doesn't seem like a horrible life, better than here,"_ Falcon whispered.

"_It was at the start and then ..."_

The scene before them changed once again. This one had Rain dressed in a simple loincloth surrounded by female slaves as they all danced the seductive moves of the Dance of the Moonwell. The women bodies were entwined, Rain danced with practiced care keeping his flesh from touching theirs. All were singing in a common language. A scream of rage interrupted the dance and all involved dropped to their knees.

Rain's mother appeared. "You were supposed to suffer, not be coddled and sung lullabies too!"

"I'm not Father!" Rain shouted. "Why do you direct your rage toward me?"

"Mistress Edida, my apologies for not joining you sooner I was not told of your inspection." Shaith said as she materialized

"I'm not here for an inspection you dim-witted demon," she hissed.

"Then what may I do for you?" The demon asked.

"I come to find your slave dancing and singing with those whores like he's on a fucking holiday." Edida hissed.

"Perhaps I have granted him too much freedom with my sluts," Shaith acknowledged. "Slave, come here."

Trembling Rain approached and bowed before the demon. "Stand," she instructed. With little choice he did as asked. "Open your mouth."

"Please," Rain looked over at his mother pleading. Cold eyes returned the gaze.

"Open your mouth." Shaith repeated. "Or I'll break your jaw and open it myself."

Rain's mouth opened the demon inserted a slender finger between his lips. "Distasteful," she mumbled as she began to speak in an ancient language. Afterwards she removed her finger wiping it across Rain's cheek. "From here on out you will only speak in the common language that all can comprehend, understood?"

"Yes …" A scream of pain escaped Rain as he crumbled on the ground holding his head.

"Yes?" Shaith said with a cruel smile.

"Yes ..." Rain screamed again, "… Mistress."

His mother raised an eyebrow and looked up at the demon. "What did you do?"

"I made it extremely painful for him to speak in the common tongue," Shaith said. "I believe you won't find him conversing freely anymore with the sluts. However, I left his ability to speak his birth tongue intact." The demon laughed. "A lot of good it will do with these whores. Words possessed but cannot speak. I hope this pleases you Mistress Edida?"

"Yes," the Sin'dorei replied. "That will do."

"_Enough!"_ Falcon's shout echoed through out the dreamscape and the images vanished. _"I've seen enough,"_ he said with a heavy sigh. _"Please, Adran, please tell me there is something you dream about that isn't so depressing."_

Out of the darkness came one final vision, a very familiar one. The inside of the hut he shared with his wife within the cavern. _"Here,"_ Rain whispered. _"Here I dream happy dreams."_

The druid wasn't aware his sadness could go deeper than it already was. He could escape to the forest of his youth in his mind when times got hard but all of Rain's life had been filled with such hopelessness that his only diversion was the cavern they call hell. Leading Rain into the vision he pulled him down on the furs, they were soft to the touch. Kneeling in front of the Sin'dorei, Falcon brushed a thumb against one of the damp cheeks of the other_. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Adran. I know it could not have been easy for you."_

"_I wanted you to see the true me,"_ Rain replied. _"I'm not the simpleton you make me out to be …"_

"_I would never …"_

Rain raised an eyebrow.

"_You're right,"_ Falcon sighed. The thumb moved from the cheek and brushed against Rain's lips. The elf opened his mouth and Falcon slid inside, brushing his finger against the warmth of the other. Searching for magic left behind by the demon.

"_I've already tried cutting my tongue out and regrow …"_

"_You didn't!"_ Falcon shouted alarmed.

The pale elf shrugged. _"It didn't work; I don't know what binds my knowledge."_

A thought dawned to the druid. _"So when you speak in the Common tongue outside this world it causes you pain?"_

Again Rain shrugged. _"It's okay … doesn't hurt as much anymore."_

"_You're a horrible liar," _Falcon kissed Rain on the forehead. _"But you can speak your birth tongue with no issues? So instead of teaching you our words, you'll just have to teach us yours. How about mental whispers, does it hurt you when you speak to me in our hearts?"_

"_No …" _

"_Then why don't you speak to me more freely there?" _Falcon wondered.

"_Never used heart speak before meeting you, it's hard." _Rain admitted with a shrug.

"_Never?" _Falcon was confused even a child could communicate silently.

"_My own name never brought me pain before …" _Rain cocked his head to one side. _"Faya is calling for us to wake up, she sounds frightened."_ Falcon instantly started to leave the dream when Rain caught his arm. _"Please, I won't be able to wake immediately… protect her …"_ Then with a light shove backwards he fell free of Rain's subconscious and into his own.

"_Akire!"_

"_I'm here Faya,"_ Falcon whispered as he opened his eyes and found the worried faces of his clan looking down at him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Flashbacks all done, hopefully that came across okay. Was the best way I could think of to explain some thing about Rain but keep the story in Falcon's point of view. As always if you get a moment please leave a review! _


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Falcon slowly took things in as his body rid itself of the final touches of the dream. The lights on the ceiling warned him it was time to get down to the mines. The coolness of the stone against his flesh told him that he was still naked from last night's adventure and the heaviness on his chest was the still slumbering Rain.

"Lad?" Sid said as he rested a hand on the druid's arm, he could sense the healing touch enter looking for something amiss.

Patting the hand Falcon sat up careful to keep Rain from falling. A warm blanket was thrown over his shoulders. "How late are we for the mines?" he asked.

"The first bell is within minutes of ringing," Rarvo reported. "If you were to miss a second day at the mines the demons will come looking."

Falcon channeled his powers into Rain and the elf let out a moan. "I know, my heart, but I need you to wake up now." Eyelashes fluttered and opened, the Sin'dorei looked exhausted.

"He's not suited to work the mines," Star sighed.

Pressing his lips against Rain's Falcon innervated him with mana. Rain's hand reached up and wrapped around his braid and deepened the touch into a kiss.

"Lad!" Sid's voice was condescending and alarmed.

"Aye," Falcon said breaking the touch. Lifting Rain up with ease he hurried over to the shack. Setting the elf down on the furs he rummaged through his clothes hastily getting dressed. "Rain, you were supposed to work the mines today but after our night I don't think you should. I probably shouldn't but don't really have the choice." It was a relief to the druid to know that Rain understood him.

The Sin'dorei nodded and reached up to touch Falcon's hand before lying down and curling up in the furs. Falcon tucked a blanket around him. "Sleep well my heart, dream happy dreams." Grabbing his gloves he hurried outside, to find the other miners ready to go.

"I packed some extra biscuits for you to eat when we get to the site," Crystal said.

Falcon nodded. "Red let him sleep, I don't give a damn about the work to eat rule today. I've learned a lot about Rain last night, which I will fill everyone in on tonight. Let's go. Lady Gola if you will make our feet swift please."

As the group raced down toward the mines the first loud clang of the bell echoed through the cavern, Falcon ran up to Overlord Viser. "Clan Earthhunter reporting, Master," he said slightly out of breath.

The large demon looked over the small group as the bells continued to sound. "You weren't here yesterday, Earthhunter" he said.

"My clan decided to let me sleep, we filled our quota regardless," Falcon said, nervously eyeing the entrance to the mine. If they were denied the ability to work the mines today food would not be an issue but he didn't want to think of the repercussions that might happen.

"I explicitly ordered that both you and the Elfkiller appear in the mines yesterday, he did as I ordered …"

Ignoring the gasps behind him Falcon dropped to his knees in front of the demon. "Forgive me, Master, I had endured cruelty at the hands of the orc before our release I do not recall that order. Please do not punish the Clan for my lapse."

"No, lad," Sid said. "Not this time. The order not to wake you came from me. I knew nothing of the command that you were to be in the mines. You made me leader of the Clan before they took you to the Pit, it was with that authority I told the others to let you sleep and heal."

The bells fell silent. In the distance Falcon could hear the sounds of picks hitting rock and the faint voices of the other prisoners. The seconds crawled by when the sounds of approaching footfalls alerted him. Looking up he saw Rain and Red being ushered down to the group. Trying to control his rising fear he looked up at Overlord Viser. "You've left our camp unprotected," he said.

"That should probably be the least of your concern," the demon said with a cruel smile that showed his razor sharp teeth. He gathered up a large handful of quota bags. "Here are the eleven you need to fill to eat tonight." He grabbed a second stack of bags. "And here are the eleven you have to fill so your entire clan doesn't decorate the Wall tonight. For each bag that isn't filled beyond the first eleven a body will adorn the Wall. The reason I brought down your entire clan, they may want to help in saving their lives."

Falcon rose up a hand and silenced the cries from the others. "As you order, Master," he said with a heavy sigh. He gathered up the large collection of bags and headed toward the mines. "Lady Gola and Red please alert your companions to be on guard and to protect our home while we're away." The duo let out a series of shrill whistles that Falcon assumed was following through on his orders. "There is no point arguing with the cards we have been dealt. It would do no good; we just have to do what needs to be done." Glancing over at Rain the druid frowned, he was still dressed in the light leathers from the camp. The thin moccasins would make walking on the uneven and sometimes sharp floors of the cave painful for the elf. Handing the bags to Sly he shifted into a giant grizzly. "Rain, get up on my back, at least until we get to our claim," he growled through the muzzle of the bear.

To his relief there was no argument as Rain did as asked and crawled onto his back and laid down, wrapping his arms around the bear's broad neck. As the silent crew followed the torch of Mudon deeper into the cave, Falcon heard Crystal and Star reassuring Red.

"I'm sorry, Red," Falcon said. "I know this is hard for you." The hunter had a fear of small dark areas and thus the reason she was the one left back at the camp. Rain loosened one of his hands from around Falcon's neck and reached out for Red. The two entwined fingers as the Clan continued.

"We're here," Mudon said. Torches and lamps were lit and held aloft revealing the remains of a fel iron vein the clan had been working on yesterday.

"All right," Falcon said as Rain slid off his back and he shifted to an elf. "There is only one way we're going to be able to pull this off and have everyone alive at the end of the day. We need to split up, find as much ore as we can in this dried up husk of a cave. Sid, Gola, Shar, Sly and Star you're one group, please continue down the shaft and see if you can find anything. Perhaps back track to the lower path we diverted from, maybe the air is better today. The rest of us will finish up here and then look for our next node. Rest and eat as you can. May Elune watch over us all."

"We'll be fine, Falcon, we made it this far it's not our day." Sid said. He nodded to the group assigned to him. "Come on, we have a quota to meet."

"Work fast but work safe," Falcon warned as they disappeared into the darkness. He turned to the five left with him. "You holding in there, Red?" The emerald hair elf nodded. His gaze moved to Rain, exhaustion etched his pale face. "Oh, my heart, I'm sorry …"

The slender elf shrugged his shoulders. "I … help …"

"Shh …" Falcon put a finger on his lips. "Only speak if it's dire." That got him a small smile of thanks. "Okay, Red and Crystal dredge the waste from yesterday we need every little bit we can find. Looks like this vein travels a bit farther, Rarvo and myself will see what else we can knock out. Mudon see if you can scout the tunnels a bit, that ore we found the other day wasn't there the first time we went through the mine, perhaps something else has settled. Rain, help the girls for now I'll need you to switch out with me and Rarvo."

"Beloved are you sure he's strong enough?" Crystal asked.

"Aye," Falcon said. "If we live through this day I have a story to tell, he'll be fine."

"We will, beloved, all of us, I know it." Crystal said as she picked up a small nugget of ore and showed the other two so they would know what to look for. Falcon grimaced; neither Rain nor Red had gloves. They hadn't been prepared to join them in the mines when the demons had pulled them away.

"Lad?"

Nodding at Rarvo, he took out his pick and brought it down on the hard rock with a resounding clang. As he pulled back Rarvo's pick fell and so they exchanged blows slowly breaking away the rock and revealing the ore underneath. After awhile a gentle touch on his shoulder broke the rhythm. Rain was standing behind him and gestured toward the pick. Nodding, Falcon slipped off his gloves and presented them to the elf before handing him the tool. Wiping the sweat from his brow he took the offered water from Red; one quota bag was full and set off to the side. "Only twenty more to go," Falcon sighed.

"Here, beloved," Crystal said, offering him a hard biscuit. "You and Rain slept through breakfast. I was afraid we would be unable to wake you at all."

"Sorry we caused you worry," Falcon said, taking the offered food and biting into it. The bread tasted like sawdust but the druid forced himself to eat it all for the nourishment it gave him. After another sip of water he took Rarvo's place, once again gloves were exchanged to protect the hands. Too soon the ore ran out, and after a confirming glance from Rarvo the two elves lowered their picks.

"You think Mudon is okay?" Crystal asked, voicing Falcon's worry. They hadn't heard from the dwarf since he had been sent to scout ahead.

"Aye lass," Rarvo said. "That lad is a son of Ironforge, he'll be fine. Most likely he needed to walk farther than we first planned to find ore, which doesn't bode well when speed is of the essence." The dwarf took his pick and brought it down on the hard rock of the mine. They weren't blows to break the surface; instead in a display Falcon was familiar with, he was tapping out a message that echoed down the empty caverns. A moment later answering raps could be heard. "The lad hasn't had any luck," Rarvo reported. "However, Sid and the others have found a large adamantite node. They aren't sure it will fill all their bags but are working on it."

"A little bit of good news," Falcon said. Rain, who had been dredging through the silt, took the druid's hand and put something cool into it. Lifting it up Falcon studied the purple tinted stone. "Amethyst?" he asked offering it to Rarvo.

The dwarf studied it for a moment. "Ah no, lad, even better it is eternium, a very rare ore indeed. It's often found within other deposits, like the fel iron here. Don't often find more than a nugget like this, reason it's so prized."

"Up," Rain said.

"I told you, my heart, no speaking unless it's really important," Falcon said.

"Up," Rain repeated, pointing to something above the druid's head.

Looking up Falcon only saw the low ceiling of the mine they worked in. "I don't understand …"

"In the name of Bronzebeard," Rarvo said with a soft gasp. "I've never … more light!" Torches were lifted and out of the gloom Falcon could see the entire ceiling was tinted violet.

"Eternium …" Rarvo whispered.

"Didn't you just say there wasn't anything as …" Crystal started.

"I know what I said, lass, but I also know what my eyes are seeing. Bah, the roof is too high. Lad, can you knock me down a piece?" Rarvo asked.

The ceiling was low enough for Falcon to strike the glittering ore. The dwarf studied the piece that had fallen in the light of his lamp. "Yep, pure eternium," he glanced up at the ceiling. "And there is enough to save our hides today and fill our quota for the foreseeable future. I need Sid's input on how to proceed we don't want to bring the roof down on our heads."

"_Kotka,"_ Falcon called out silently to the rogue. _"We need Sid and yourself back with us."_

"_Coming,"_ Sly replied. _"Star, Shar and Gola won't be enough to finish off this ore."_

"Rarvo, can you signal Mudon to join the others at their find?" Falcon asked. "I needed to pull Sly too. We won't have time to build scaffolding today for the dwarves to help mine the eternium, will just have to be me, Sly and Rain."

"I can help too, beloved," Crystal said. "I swing a blade twice the size of the picks with ease."

Rain placed a hand on her belly and shook his head. "Aye, not in your condition," Falcon agreed.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid!" Crystal retorted.

Any further argument was disrupted by the arrival of Sid and Sly. As the dwarves discussed the best way to continue, Sly joined the others. "Guess we live another day," the rogue said with a smirk.

"The day isn't over yet," Falcon replied.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Watch out!"

Falcon jumped back as another large piece of the ceiling fell down, showering the area with dust and dirt. "Sid?" he asked brushing the grime from his face.

"The ore is just really soft; the cavern seems to be holding." The dwarf said. "If we had more time we'd be able to shore it up better."

"Tomorrow," Falcon said. "How are we doing?" He glanced around the small group; all eleven members of the clan had converged on the eternium vein. They were covered from head to toe in grime that had been falling from the ceiling for most of the day. Red was massaging Sly's shoulders. Working above their heads had been grueling on all the elves. Rain was huddled in a small ball off to the side; the Sin'dorei had given it his all until he collapsed from exhaustion. Crystal was tending to him speaking softly and wiping his brow with a damp cloth.

"We're filling the last bag now," Shar said. "The shaft is a disaster hopefully we'll be back down to our eleven bags tomorrow so we have some spare time to prop it up correctly."

"Make sure you fill them completely, over-fill if needed we can't risk them finding even the smallest fault." Falcon said. Gola was breaking up the large slab that had fallen into more manageable pieces with her pick. Mudon and Star where gathering up the ore as fast as they could and putting it into the final bag. Afterwards Falcon double checked all of the quota bags, making sure to fill any space with the small nuggets scattered about. "I guess that's the best we can do," he said. "No acting smug in front of the demons. I want eyes down and grateful they accept this tribute. And pray that it will be enough."

"All right, we should shake out," Sid said removing his shirt and giving it a hard shake. "We don't want to be accused of taking any ore from the mines. With all the work overhead there is a good chance we have some stuck in our clothes, hair, beards."

"Aye," Falcon said, taking his own shirt off. "Be quick about it though, we really want to be back in our camp before the final horn blows."

There was a disregard of being nude in front of one another as the Clan quickly stripped. They shook out clothing; unbraided hair and beards to make sure the smallest nuggets were not clinging to them. Crystal and Falcon worked together to get Rain out of his leathers and then back into them once they were assured he was as clean as he could get. Next Falcon shifted into a grizzly bear and Rain was placed on his back. The elf wrapped his arms around Falcon's neck and was asleep before they left the first shaft. As the clan walked through the main tunnel they could hear sounds of others still working deep within.

"Wow we doubled our production and they are still working at it," Star said.

"The others like us have to dig deeper into the mine to find ore," Rarvo said. "We were lucky today that is all."

As a clan they walked over to Overlord Viser, the demon was silent as all twenty-two bags were placed on the table in front of him. Opening one he emptied it. "Eternium …" The demon opened three more bags, each time his eyes glowed brighter. "Seems you fleshlings have earned your dinner and your lives today," he said.

"Thank you, Master," Falcon said.

"Is the Sin'dorei dead?" The demon asked, taking out a voucher he wrote something on it and dropped a heavy bag of coins on the table.

"Just exhausted," Falcon said.

"Too bad, you would have had one fewer mouth to feed." Overlord Viser waved a hand. "You're dismissed; tomorrow your quota will be back as it was before."

"Thank you, Master," Falcon said. He was still holding his breath and did not release it until his clan was safely behind the walls of the camp. Crystal pulled the sleeping Rain off his back. She laid the elf down by the fire. Pug and Mutt appeared and were praised by their partners. "Everyone check the camp, make sure we're secure. See if anything was taken while we had to leave the encampment basically unguarded."

The clan dispersed. Falcon went to his shack and took a quick inventory; everything looked to be safe including the coin bag buried in the chest. As he turned to leave a flash of metal in the corner of the hut caught his eye. Bending down he found the melted amulet Rain had saved from the fire, partially buried in the ground. Picking it up he slipped the damaged necklace into his pocket. Stepping outside he found Crystal looking through their dry pantry.

"Looks to be all here," she said. "The others are reporting the same. Looks like Elune was watching over us today."

Falcon acknowledged his wife with a nod as he walked over to where Shar was looking over the tools he and the other dwarves used in their small blacksmithing area. "A favor," Falcon said.

"Of course, lad," Shar said looking up.

Taking out the amulet he had found he handed it to the dwarf. "Can you repair that, please?"

"Well, lad, I'm not a jewelcrafter but I'm sure I can figure something out." Shar turned it over in his hands. "Any idea what it looked like before?"

Closing his eyes Falcon tried to remember. "It was shaped like a sun, had eight points."

"Maybe we should ask the lad?"

"I'd like it to be a surprise if possible," Falcon said.

"All right, I'll take a look at it tonight after supper," the dwarf said.

"Thank you," Falcon replied. He and Shar walked over to join the others that had gathered near the fire. "Sly and I will go fetch our rations for today," he said as he approached.

"Shall us ladies head down to the river and freshen up then?" Crystal asked.

"I rather you not," Falcon said. His response surprised the group. "I just need to have you all within an arm's length for a bit. I was hoping we could draw water from the pump and use it to wash off just for tonight."

"Beloved," Crystal said. "We are dirtier than we've been in awhile. I don't think a sponge bath is going to work."

"Though it does open interesting possibilities," Gola said with a grin. Sly winked at her and shook his head in agreement.

"Lad," Shar said. "You and Sly go pick up the rations. I and Sid will walk down with the lasses and keep an extra eye on them."

"Sid could go with you Falcon. I could …" Sly started to say.

"All right," Falcon said relenting. "Come on, Sly."

"Aw man," the rogue pouted as he followed Falcon out of the encampment. They ran into Captain Dylan's crew coming out of the mines. The Silverhelm Clan was silent as they trudged up the main path toward their camp that was adjacent to their own.

"Dylan!" Falcon called out.

Weary eyes looked up at him. "Hail, Earthhunters," the Captain replied.

"Is everything okay, Dylan?" Falcon asked.

"We're struggling in the mines," Dylan said with a heavy sigh. "It's been two days since we've found more than a bag of ore. We've started a new shaft but Falcon, if we lose our usefulness than what?"

"Why haven't you asked for help before now?" Falcon said.

"You've had your own problems," Dylan replied.

"How are you doing on reserves? Do you need anything?" Falcon asked.

"Reserves?" The human let out a laugh. "We haven't had reserves in months, I'm afraid we're going to have to start slaughtering livestock to get by. Except we gave our word to the other Clans we wouldn't."

"You stretched yourself beyond your means," Falcon said with a sigh.

"What am I suppose to do?" Dylan growled. "If I didn't take them they would have gone to the horde to be killed."

"So now you doom your whole Clan," Sly said coldly.

"Not helping," Falcon snapped back at the rogue. "We have a healthy stock in reserves. What we have is yours."

"Thank you," Dylan said. "We'll pay you back…"

"No you won't," Falcon interrupted. "Do you have any dwarves in the Clan at this time?"

"Crow, but he's not exactly the sharpest mining pick in the cavern," Dylan said.

"I'm going to loan Sid and Mudon out to your clan tomorrow, see if they can at least get you started in the right direction."

"Won't they be needed on your claim?"

"Nay," Falcon said. "We had some luck today we'll be fine. Sly please go with Dylan to our smokehouse and give him enough meat to carry his clan a couple of days."

"There are twenty of us!" Dylan said, surprise in his voice.

"Sly, you have your orders," Falcon said. "I'll go get our rations for tonight." As the pair of them disappeared into the camp, the druid continued down the road to the Quartermaster's cave.

Quartermaster Ortug took the voucher and brought back three large vulture-looking birds. He bound the feet together and tossed them on the table. "Your lucky day, you get the food that should have gone to other Clans. But they were too damn lazy to fill their quota to eat."

"I doubt it had anything to do with lack of trying," Falcon said picking up the birds. "The mine is about tapped out."

"Your clan has no issues," the demon replied with a wicked grin. "Perhaps it's time to downsize our work force."

Falcon's blood chilled as he bowed and gave his thanks. Time was running out for everyone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Walking through the gates of the encampment, Falcon found Sly, Mudon and Rarvo sitting at the table with mugs of ale in their hands. Rain was gone from where he had been sleeping by the fire.

"Crystal took him down to the river with the women," Sly said, answering the unspoken question.

"Lad," Mudon said setting down his ale. "I understand the desire to help out our comrades but Sly gave them …"

"What I told him to do," Falcon interrupted. He dropped the trio of birds near the fire. "Fill our largest pot with water and get it to boil."

"Wow," Sly said as he stood and went to grab the cast iron kettle. "Is that all for us?"

"Aye," Falcon said. "Ortug said two were destined for other Clans that didn't fill their quotas today."

"_Akire!"_ Crystal's silent cry was filled with alarm. _"We need you!"_

Shifting into the spirit of the cheetah Falcon raced out of the camp ignoring the shouts of alarm from the three he left behind. As he approached the river he was distressed to see the large ivory skinned demon, Shaith, near the water's edge. Had she changed her mind and come back for Rain? He saw his clan a bit farther downstream away from the demon. Racing up to them he shifted back and did a quick headcount. All seven members were here.

"She's taking the females of Silverhelm," Star said with dismay.

Shaith was busy herding the women with the help of two other lesser demons when Dylan charged down the hill with the men of his Clan at his heels.

"Lad?" Sid said at his side.

"Go back up to the camp, now," Falcon ordered. "This is not our fight; we don't want to draw unneeded attention to ourselves."

"A bit late for that," Shar said.

Glancing back toward the demons Falcon was dismayed to watch Rain charge out in front of Shaith. The multi-armed demon backhanded the Sin'dorei with her lower left hand. Rain scrambled back to his feet and placed himself between the demon and the frighten crowd of Silverhelm females.

"_Adran!"_ Falcon called out silently.

"_Faya next,"_ Rain whispered back.

By now the men had reached the women and Dylan joined Rain, standing between the demon mistress and his clan. Falcon was relieved to see there were no weapons; maybe the Captain would live to see tomorrow.

"This is not going to end well," Sly said appearing; he gestured to the flurry of demons ascending from the sky.

They surrounded the Silverhelm Clan. Overlord Viser landed beside Shaith, one of his giant talon-like hands reached out and grabbed Rain. He tossed the Sin'dorei in the direction of Falcon with such force the elf skidded across the ground and came to rest at the druid's feet. "Take you slut back to your camp," the demon ordered. "The superb ore your clan collected for Lord Illidan has paid for his life this day. As for the rest of you, Mistress Shaith has graciously offered to take these women off your hands. You've struggled to meet your quota for the past month. Think of how many fewer mouths you will have to feed."

"Please, Master," Dylan begged. "Just give us more time. We will find ore."

"And if you don't?" The demon asked.

"Then I will decorate your wall with my blood," Dylan said.

"And the women will be mine," Shaith said coldly.

"I'll join the Captain on the wall before I let you touch me, fiend." A dark-haired human female shouted. Falcon struggled to remember her name as other women and men voiced the same thought.

"So be it," the demon mistress said with a shrug of her arms. "You probably have fleas anyway. There are other fish in the sea as you mortals like to say." Her eyes moved over toward Falcon's clan and she grinned.

Crystal let out a gasp and Falcon moved protectively in front of her. Shaith let out a laugh as she turned her back on them and strolled away with Overlord Viser at her side. The lesser demons flew off, leaving the prisoners alone.

"Easy, lad, it seems you've broken a couple of ribs. I could use a hand, Falcon," Sid said, bringing his attention to the fact the dwarf was working on Rain, stretched out at his feet.

Kneeling Falcon rested a hand on Rain's chest but his eyes were on Dylan as he approached. The old knight looked as if he'd aged a decade since they had spoken earlier. Stooping down he placed a hand on Rain's pale cheek and Falcon saw it glow as he channeled his healing powers into the battered elf. "Thank you, Rain," he said as he aided in mending bones and cuts. Afterwards he stood up and glanced over at the rest of the group. "Our debt to the Earthhunters continues to grow."

"There is no debt in friendship," Falcon said.

"Falcon," Dylan said. "We've been down here for ten years; the mine has been here at least twice that long. I've watched women give birth in this hell."

"Children?" Crystal interrupted. "I've never seen children in the caverns."

"That's because the demons come and steal the child away before we've cut the cords. We haven't had a birth in years now; the women take care of it themselves."

"Take care of it …" Crystal let out a soft gasp.

"Better than letting our children be raised by the demons," Dylan said. "As I was saying, I've seen life and I've seen death … a lot of the later. The mine is tapped out, there may be a lucky strike here or there but we're fooling ourselves if we think there is anything left of any substance. What happens to us once we're no longer useful?"

"If we worried about what may happen tomorrow," Falcon said. "We'd never made it these past ten years … day to day, Dylan …day to day. Tomorrow will come what may."

"Aye," the Captain said, "that it will." With a final nod he went and rejoined his clan.

With a heavy sigh Falcon stood up and pulled Rain to his feet, bending down slightly he grabbed the Sin'dorei by waist and threw him over his shoulder. Rain let out a sound of protest. The druid slapped the elf hard on the ass. There was no underlying sexual tension in the touch. It was a warning to Rain and one the elf obeyed by falling silent. With a parting look at the Silverhelm Clan, Falcon led his back up to their encampment.

They were met at the gate by a worried pair of dwarves. As the others filled Mudon and Rarvo in, Falcon walked over and dropped Rain down on the bench at the table. "Stay," he growled.

"Not dog," Rain shot back, glowering.

Falcon's hands clenched into fists as he looked down at the defiant elf. Closing his eyes the druid took a deep breath and then a second, forcefully uncurling his fingers. Afterwards he opened his eyes and spoke without looking at Rain. "No you are not a dog. A dog would have been easier to train. Just please … sit here and be quiet. I can't worry about you for a bit. I mean it, Rain, stay here no going all rogue on me."

"You say that word like it's a bad thing," Sly said sitting down next to Rain and offering him a mug of ale. "Don't worry, Falcon, I'll keep an eye on the kid." He gathered up Rain's hair that was still wet from the river and started to run a comb through it. The rogue nodded toward the fire. "Your water is boiling."

That was Sly's way of saying focus on the things he could control, like dinner. Walking over to the fire he picked up one of the birds lying nearby and dropped it into the pot. Using a stick resting close by, he held the chicken under the hot water so it didn't float to the top. He pushed it around to make sure all the feathers were thoroughly soaked. After about ten seconds he pulled the chicken out of the water and handed it over to Crystal who started pulling the damp feathers out one handful after another. The last two birds received the same hot water bath and were handed off to Mudon and Red to pluck.

Afterwards Falcon took the pot from the fire and carried it out back behind the camp to dump the water. By the time he got back all three birds had been plucked and were now being cleaned by Sid who removed their feet and heads while prepping the rest of the bird to cook. Shar gave the discarded parts a look over but with a shrug tossed them over to Mutt lying nearby. The tiger happily gobbled them up.

"Boil two of the birds to make into a stew," Falcon instructed. "I'll make up a quick stuffing we can put in the third before we roast it for tonight's dinner." Walking over to the garden Falcon pulled out a large green onion and a small celery stalk. Glancing down at his herb garden he grabbed some tarragon and cloves. Returning to the camp he found Crystal busy prepping tonight's chicken, while Sid had cleaned out the kettle and filled it once more with water and the two chickens destined for stew.

"Have some biscuits left over from this morning?" Falcon asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen area. She nodded toward the knapsack she carried in the mines. Pulling out a half-dozen hard biscuits Falcon crumbled them into a large bowl. Next he chopped up the vegetables, herbs and added them as well. Finally he broke an egg into the mix and used a spoon to stir it well. Afterwards he stuffed it into the cavity of the chicken. Rubbing it down with oil Crystal set it into the small oven that had already had the fire started within.

As comforting as it was to do everyday tasks, there was no denying the tension in the air. "She was picking through them like cattle!" Star said as she took a drink from her ale at the table. "This one is two bony, this one too scarred, this one has nice tits … I felt so bad for them."

Falcon squeezed her shoulder as he walked over to the keg to draw his own mug. _"Your kitten is pissed,"_ Sly whispered in mind. _"He's already drank two mugs of ale and I haven't gotten a word out of him."_

He glanced over at the elf in question. Rain had his eyes focused on the drink in front of him, his whole body was tense. _"Suggestions?"_ Falcon replied.

"_Fight him or fuck him,"_ Sly replied silently but a grin crossed his lips.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Are you sure about this?" Sly asked as he picked up a loose rock from the ground and tossed it away.

"It was your idea," Falcon replied, as he took his shirt off and stretched.

"I was kind of hoping you would go with Plan B," Sly said with a smirk.

"Not in the mood," Falcon replied as he slid off his boots and placed them in a pile with his shirt, leaving on just his leather leggings. He glanced over at Rain who was dressed the same, sitting with his back against the wall of the bunkhouse. "I know better than anyone here that you're capable of what I am about to ask of you," Falcon said. "I've seen that look in your eyes before, in myself. I'm going to give you an outlet for all that rage that you've had to swallow your entire life." Rain raised a slender eyebrow but said nothing. "The rules are simple, don't kill me and I'll endeavor to do the same. Other than that anything goes."

"Fight … Falcon?" The embers flickered slightly as a look of confusion crossed Rain's face.

"If you thought crying helped the soul," Falcon said. "Wait until you unleash the rage, my heart. This is not a punishment. I want you to fight back, with everything that demon spawn taught you."

Rain looked up at him, his eyes studying the face of the druid. Falcon motioned for the Sin'dorei to stand. _"Release it, Adran,"_ Falcon whispered. _"For too long you've had to swallow your anger, playing the part of the submissive slut. I've seen the fire you are capable of … show me the fury which is Adran."_

A change came over Rain, as he stood. Fingers uncurled from clenched fists. Shoulder relaxed as did his stance. And when he lifted his gaze to meet Falcon his eyes blazed. The druid could barely follow the attack that followed. One moment Rain was in front of him, the next Falcon was blocking a kick aimed toward his head. Before the impact registered Rain followed through with a second blow. This time it struck true and a fist caught Falcon in the abdomen. As his breath was stolen from him, Rain landed a second kick behind his knee, forcing Falcon to kneel. Recovering quickly from the shock of speed of the attack, Falcon dodged the next kick. Wrapping his arm around the shin of the Sin'dorei he jerked the elf off his feet making him fall to the ground.

For the briefest moment Falcon wondered if Rain would be able to continue to hold his own without a weapon in his hand. Then the lithe elf brought his feet up in blinding speed catching the druid under the chin with his heel. As Falcon fell back from the surprised attack, Rain completed his flip back and out of harms way. Rain stayed close to the ground using his smaller stature to his advantage. It was like trying to corner a cat, a very angry cat.

Wiping the blood from a split lip, Falcon stepped back. Rain dove at the druid, this time Falcon was ready for the speed and side-stepped the attack bringing his elbow down on the back of the other as he slid past. There was a grunt from the Sin'dorei as the blow knocked him to the ground. Pushing his advantage Falcon grabbed Rain by his ponytail and pressed his knee into the back of the elf. "This was hardly worth the effort," he said pulling slightly up on the ponytail. Not enough to do any permanent damage just enough to make a point.

Rain tried to reach back but the angle made it impossible for him to reach Falcon. Or so Falcon thought until one of the hands reached back, grabbed his crotch, and squeezed. With a howl Falcon's focus was broken and it was enough for Rain to squirm free from under him. The druid however had a death grip on the elf's ebony hair. He backhanded Rain hard and was reward by a knee to his still very tender crotch. "Damn it!" Falcon hissed. He twisted the elf away from him and returned the favor with a well placed kick. Rain rolled with the attack and with little choice to let him go or break his neck, Falcon released Rain and let him slide across the ground. He gave the Sin'dorei no chance to regroup, instead charging him before he finished the skid. He grabbed both pale wrists and held them with one hand above Rain's head where he laid, pinning him to the ground. Wrapping his legs around Rain's Falcon was stretched out along side the elf using the weight of his body to hold the Sin'dorei in place. Falcon slid his other hand down the panting body to the waistband of the other. "Time to see if you can take what you dish out," he hissed, the breath of the other brushed his cheek.

Rain bucked under him but Falcon's weight alone made the struggle futile. Then unexpectedly the elf head-butted the druid hard, Falcon was sure he wasn't the only one seeing stars but once again it allowed Rain to slip away. His vision double for a moment Falcon backed up to recover. He noticed Rain doing the same.

"Oh come on lad, you can do better than that!" Rarvo shouted.

Falcon glanced over and noticed Sly had been joined by the dwarf and Star. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of movement but it was enough to prepare him for the next attack. The contest continued with neither getting the upper hand. However, the fact Rain was tiring was obvious to all. The Sin'dorei's left eye was blackened; there was a thin trail of dried blood below his nose, along with various bruises now showing on his fair skin. Falcon was not without his own hurts, his split lip from earlier had swollen and his left shoulder had been wrenched and would hurt like hell tomorrow in the mines. "Time to end this," he thought as Rain found the energy to charge again. But his attacks had slowed and it was easy to dodge. Wrapping an arm around Rain's waist Falcon pulled him against his chest and wrapped the other arm around pinning his arms to his side, in a tight embrace.

"I yield, my heart," Falcon whispered. The elf in his arms went limp and Falcon lowered them both to the ground. Holding Rain to him the druid channeled his healing powers into the elf while he felt Rain return the favor to his own battered body.

"You heard him, Rarvo," Sly said with a chuckle. "Falcon yielded, pay up!"

"Bah he only did that because the pup was bushed," Rarvo retorted as they disappeared back to the front of the camp.

Star lingered a moment longer. "You two going to be all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, just letting him blow-off some steam," Falcon said smiling up at the young Night Elf. "You head up to the table for dinner, we'll be along shortly." What happened next seemed to transpire in slow motion. As he bent down to make sure Rain's black eye had healed he saw a fast approaching shadow behind Star as she turned to leave. He shouted out a warning but it came too late as Overlord Viser landed knocking her away from him. Star flew halfway across the camp before crashing into the smoke house with a sickening crunch.

Charging over to Falcon he picked the startled druid up, wrapping one of his talon-like hands around his throat. Rain received the same treatment with the demon's other hand. The Sin'dorei was tossed into the waiting arms of two lesser demons that carried him off. Falcon clawed at the hand stealing his breath. "Master …" Viser threw him back and he crashed into the border fence. There was no chance to recover as the winged demon drove one of his massive hoofed feet into his chest. Followed by a second and then a third, by the second blow Falcon realized the demon had decided to kill him. This was how it would end finally.

"_I'm sorry, Faya … I've failed you and our baby … I'm so sorry … I love you."_ As he conscious faded he reached out toward Rain. By then words were impossible to form but he felt his love returned as he let the darkness claim him.

_The leaves of the forests of Teldrassil broke through the shadows. For the longest time he laid there just watching the branches blow in the wind. "Are you just going to lay there?" His brother Kinro said looking down at Falcon._

"_I'm dead," Falcon replied. "I don't think there has to be an agenda anymore."_

"_You're not dead, numbskull." Kinro replied with a smirk. "You're just hiding out."_

"_Hiding out?" Falcon replied sitting up. The grass tickled his bare feet and he tucked them under his legs. "And what do tell, am I hiding from?"_

"_Whatever is going on out there," Kinro said, a look of worry crossed his face. "It can't be good; you've been here a long time."_

"_So I'm not dead … how did I get here?" Falcon asked._

"_Adran brought you here." _

"_Rain," Falcon said with disbelief._

"_He knew you'd be safe here. A body can heal … it's the soul that can shatter. I think you should probably wake up now. It's really bad at there … they need you."_

_Falcon nodded and closed his eyes trying to find his way out of the dream he did not put himself into. As the slumber faded he whispered his love to his brother and opened his eyes._

He was lying in the hut, as the last remnants of his dream faded he could hear choking muffled sobs coming from somewhere close. His whole body felt weak as if he was a newborn, perhaps in ways he was. Turning his head slowly he found the source of the weeping, Crystal. She was sitting with her knees pulled up, her head resting there. Her whole body shook from the force of her tears. He tried to speak but his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton so reached out to her through his heart.

"_Beloved?"_

Her head jerked up and their eyes met. Within the look of relief he saw deep despair. _"Akire, thank Elune"_ she reached out and touched his face. _"I thought I had lost you both …"_

"_Both?"_ Falcon asked alarmed.

Biting her lip Crystal shook her head and fresh tears spilled.

"_Adran! Answer me; please for the love Elune answer me!"_ Cold silence answered him_. "No … no … please no …"_ He reached out to his wife again. _"What happened?"_ he asked.

"_I … there is more … you've been between life and death for three days, beloved …"_

"_The mines …" _Falcon asked confused. He had just been told his heart was dead and she was worried about the mines.

"_Not the mines. We've been on lockdown since that evening. No one has worked the mines; we've been living off our reserves. But … Adran …"_

"_Please, I don't think I can hurt anymore … just tell me Faya."_ Falcon begged.

"_It's Sly …" _

"_Kotka!" _Falcon shouted.

"_Ouch," _Sly replied._ "Good to see you're awake, Akire. Things are a mess."_

"_Come here,"_ Falcon ordered.

"Lad, sit down!" Sid shouted from outside somewhere. There was a murmuring argument and a moment later the door was opened and the dwarf looked inside. Relief crossed his face when he saw Falcon watching him. "It's good to see you awake, lad."

"Come on, move over old man, injured coming through," Sly complained from behind him.

"I don't think this is a good idea," the dwarf said.

Still unable to talk Falcon motioned with his hand slightly that the dwarf should let the rogue in. With a deep sigh Sid stepped back and Sly came inside. Falcon could do little to hide the look of alarm that crossed his face when he saw the rogue. Sly's left side was covered in bandages; his left arm was completely gone from the shoulder down. His right leg was bandaged tightly at the knee and below that was nothing. The elf leaned heavy on a crutch and was supported by Red as well, who helped him sit down on a stool that was brought.

"I couldn't …" Sid started. "Not after healing you and Star … I just didn't have enough left in me to make him whole."

"Star?" Falcon whispered through dry lips.

"I'm here, Falcon," the young Night Elf said stepping into the hut. "It was just a couple of busted ribs. I'm okay."

The scar running down the length of her face told the druid that it wasn't just the ribs. "The rest?" Falcon asked, as Crystal sat him up. She braced him from behind and held a cup to his lips. He sipped the water within.

"They are all okay, lad," Sid said. "Except …"

"Rain," Falcon finished, his voice gaining strength. "Damn it, what happened …?"

"I'll tell you beloved, once you gain your strength back. Knowing now will do no difference than knowing in a day or two."

His body betrayed him as he started cough, his whole body shook from the force. Sid moved over and knelt, gently helping Crystal roll him over on his side as he channeled his healing into the druid soothing him. "She right, lad, rest for now."

"_Kotka and Faya," _Falcon whispered, _"lay with me. I need to know you're safe."_

"_If only I had known years ago all it cost was an arm and leg to bed you!"_ Sly replied. There was more movement and the rogue was lowered down beside Falcon. Crystal curled up behind him and wrapped her arm around his chest. There were more sounds of shifting feet and then the door closed leaving the three of them alone.

"Now," Falcon whispered as he started to self heal, "tell me what happened. I need to know."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Overlord Viser and half dozen demons attacked the camp," Sly said. "They swooped down from the sky and ignored those that had started dinner. Rain let out a shout, I saw him above the camp being held by two demons. The child wasn't worried about himself though, his eyes were fixed on what was happening behind the camp. He suddenly twisted himself around, catching one of the demons around the throat with his legs. He snapped its neck as it fell he used his free hand to cast a spell in the direction that he been taken from, where you laid. Viser flew up and … subdued Rain and carried him off. We ran to the back camp to find you and Star. You were … badly hurt."

The elf shuddered and Falcon put a hand on Sly's bandaged chest. "What happened next?" he asked.

"The gong rang," Crystal said from behind him. "We left Sid with you and Star and the rest of us went to the front. I didn't want to Rain to be alone and knew there was nothing I could do for you." His wife squeezed him tighter. "Out front we found Rain chained to the stage in the middle. He was silent, wouldn't even answer our heart touches. In front of him was Viser, a female Sin'dorei in Illidan's colors, and of course Keeper Canesut. There was no proclamation. Six demons appeared and used their powers to drain our heart dry of his. Afterwards Rain was left limp hanging between the chains on the stage and the Keeper came over to us. He noticed our diminished numbers and demanded that the rest of the Clan be present."

"I told him to go to hell," Sly said with a smirk. "Informed him that you and Star were near death and dragging Sid away would make that certain. The demon was not swayed by the argument and ordered lesser demons to bring the three of you to the front. You were so broken. Dylan tried to come and help but they wouldn't allow it, they did permit Sid to keep healing you. The rest of us tended Star the best we could. I demanded to know what we had done wrong. We had doubled our quota like ordered. Canesut said we had allowed Rain to regain powers that Illidan had deemed him unfit for."

"Our fight," Falcon choked back a sob and Sly wrapped his hand around the druid's fingers. "They must have been watching … of course they were … damn it."

"Then with all of us watching they began to whip Rain," Sly said. "The drawing of power had already caused him to pass out I doubt he felt any off the blows it was more for our benefit than his. It continued until almost Light's Out. I … was begging them to just kill him and end it. We ordered back into our encampments and the lock down was initiated. We had no choice but to leave Rain where he hung. I prayed that he was already gone by then; my pleas to his heart went unanswered. Sid had fixed your life-threatening injuries and had woken Star … the old dwarf was completely exhausted. As we settled you here the …" Sly choked back a sob. "… The cavern echoed with the cry of the Panatas."

"I couldn't leave Rain there," Sly continued. "I knew it would destroy you. So I ignored the lockdown and sprinted to the stage. The lights had just started to fade, when this huge shadow flew overhead. The Panatas isn't a demon, Falcon. It's a huge black dragon, driven mad by years of captivity. I dodged the first attack, the second it grabbed me by the arm." The elf's hand moved toward the missing limb, Falcon grabbed a hold of it. Taking a deep breath Sly resumed. "I had a poison laced dagger on me; it had been meant for Rain. But I used it on myself as the dragon turned around for another attack. Afterwards as the cold kiss of the venom enter by blood stream numbing pain I tossed the blade toward the elf on the stage, striking him in the middle of the back. And then as lights went out completely and the whole cavern went black, I collapsed."

"Rarvo found him under the stage after the Panatas retreated," Crystal said. "His arm and leg were gone, but the wounds had been closed preventing him from bleeding to death. Our only guess is Rain had done it before he died. The manacles that held our heart were empty. Rarvo brought Sly back. Sid did what he could but he was already worn out from healing you and Star."

"I doubt even full strength he and I would have been able to heal you," Falcon said sadly. "Rain might have been able to, we never saw the full extent of his power and now we never will. I'm so sorry."

Sly looked over at Falcon. "It was my choice," he said. "I only hoped my dagger hit true so it was over quickly for the child. And Shar promised he could build me some sort of mechanical hand with a pirate hook and everything! Something he learned from a gnome engineer."

Falcon shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Stay with me," he whispered. "I need to sleep."

"We all do," Sly said as he yawned. "Crystal hasn't slept in days and the rest have kept two on patrol through out the entire day. Rarvo has snuck out to check on the other clans. After speaking to Rad Bloodhammer of Ironsong we let Silverhelm know they could slaughter whatever they needed to survive the lockdown. The dwarf clan like ours had a surplus to endure for awhile. The shouting we can hear from the Elfkillers seems to convey they too lack a surplus. I don't know about the rest, never knew why the Forsaken took rations in the first place."

Rising his hand he brushed a finger against the rogue's lip and taking the hint Sly fell silent. The soft steady breath on his neck told him that Crystal had given into her exhaustion. Placing his hand on Sly's chest so he could feel the heart of the rogue beating Falcon slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The druid woke feeling rested and for the briefest moment everything in his world felt right. He was between to warm bodies and then his hands felt the bandages under his hand and the events he had been told came back. Rain was gone. He'd only known the Sin'dorei for a little over a week but it felt like a lifetime. The tears fell silently at first and turned to sobs awaking Sly and Crystal who said nothing as they embraced him and let the tears run their course.

"What's the point?" Falcon asked after taking a ragged breath.

Crystal took his hand and pressed it against her belly. He instinctively searched for the life within her and found the tiny spirit. "Your child needs you, your Clan needs you … I need you."

Nodding Falcon ran a hand over his face and sat up. Resting his hand against Sly's chest he entered a healing trance seeing the rogue body for what it was from the inside out. The shoulder and leg wounds had been healed over, the bandages were cosmetic.

"Well, doc?" Sly asked, with a crooked grin.

Falcon had to admire the rogue's tenacity. He wasn't ready to smile, but he would carry on. "Sid did an excellent job," Falcon said as he stood. The tiredness from the day before had faded. Noticing he was nude for the first time, Falcon went over to his trunk and found a change of clothes. As he dressed, Crystal swapped her clothes as well. Afterwards he offered Sly a hand and pulled the rogue up into a standing position. Crystal grabbed the crunch and after making sure he was steady Falcon let him go and opened the door. Star, Red and Gola were sitting at the table mending clothes. Sid was also at the table sharpening various tools. Shar and Mudon were near the forge working.

"Oh lad, it's a welcoming sight to see you on your feet." Sid said as he set down his sharpening stone.

Star, Red and Gola ran over and embraced him. There were whispers of sympathy and more tears. He used his thumb to brush one off Gola's cheek. His count came up short and he glanced over at Sid. "Where is Rarvo?"

"Lockdown was lifted earlier," the dwarf said. "He went to check on the other clans. Today is the Day of Resting, in case you've lost count. We kept the calendar stone up to date for you."

Nodding Falcon helped Sly over to the table and set him down, before walking over to the stove to see what was for breakfast. He'd mourn for Rain when he was free of this hell, for now he had to survive.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

As Falcon was finishing the eggs that tasted like sawdust to him, Rarvo returned. With him were the Clan Leaders of Silverhelm and Ironsong. Their shock of Sly's condition was quickly replaced by the same surprise to see Falcon. "We thought we had lost you," Captain Dylan said.

"I guess Elune isn't done with me yet," Falcon replied, motioning the two men to join him at the table. Crystal removed breakfast dishes and returned with three mugs of ale. "How are your Clans faring?"

"Ironsong is doing fine, lad," Rad replied. "We were rationing our food the past couple of days because we were unsure if and when we would get fresh supplies."

"Your donation prior to … the lockdown, ensured that we would not go hungry, though we did slaughter one of our steers to make certain, we will of course share the meat." Captain Dylan said.

"You will do no such thing," Falcon said.

Rad added his own refusal. "The lad is right," he said. "We'll be fine, keep the meat to feed your own."

A shadow flew overhead and Falcon flinched. "Just one of the lesser demons," Dylan said reassuringly. "Don't you dare let them break you, Falcon."

"Not broken," the druid said taking a drink from his mug. "Just chipped, I'll be fine. Tomorrow if they allow us work the mines, I'll let you borrow Sid and Mudon, like we discussed." Sid raised an eyebrow at his name but didn't say anything. Falcon lowered his voice so only those near him could hear. "I need to speak with the two of you in the mines tomorrow, away from our keepers." Within the mine the demons presence was considerably lower. Falcon could only guess that the close quarters which would prevent the demons from taking flight kept them reluctant to linger. With only one exit there really wasn't a need to have guards within, though a few would wander the caverns to keep an eye on production.

The other two nodded slightly to acknowledge him. "Falcon, I know you are not one to openly mourn so I won't mention it again," Dylan said, "but I'm sorry for your loss."

The druid shuddered and his wife wrapped her arms around him from behind. For a long moment no one spoke. Finally Falcon gave Crystal's arm a slight squeeze and stood. "I need to sleep this off." Shaking hands with Rad and Dylan he walked them to the front gate. Across the way they heard shouting.

"Looks like Elfkiller and Greatwolf Clans are having a disagreement," Rarvo said.

A dozen members from Demoncraft's clan had gathered outside the gated wall of the Tauren camp. Falcon and the others watched silently as the orcs tried to forcefully enter the camp of the Atot Pridebite. Their attack was thwarted by a fireball cast by an undead warlock that had appeared from Deathshiver encampment, along with twenty of his allies. Archers appeared along the gates of Greatwolf, with bows aimed at the invaders below. Falcon could hear the orc curse the other clans as he and his members retreated back to their own barracks.

"I guess we know what the Forsaken do with their rations," Falcon said as the other Horde clans returned to their camps. "They must have a pact with Greatwolf."

"What do you think that was all about?" Dylan asked.

"We've been locked down for three days," Falcon said. "Your clan wasn't the only one that didn't get fed the day prior to that. The Elfkillers are hungry."

"We'll increase the numbers on our patrols at night," Rad said. "Protect our stores. Hungry men are desperate men …"

"Indeed," Dylan said. "We'll do the same … we won't lose a single chicken to those dung kissing Horde."

"I was kissed by one of them," Falcon said, impassively. "What is the livestock count, Dylan?" he asked cutting off the stuttered reply.

"There are twelve laying chickens, one rooster, three pigs; out of those the sow is pregnant, two sheep, two dairy cows, one bull, and one goat." Dylan answered.

"With your permission … Rad and Dylan," Falcon said, "I'd like to give the smaller boar to Elfkillers. There has been enough bloodshed … we cannot afford to be at one another's throats now. We are all in the same shitty circumstances; it's time to stop looking at our differences."

"Lad," Rad said. "Are you sure … after what they did … I won't be sharing my ale with any Elfkiller."

"Not asking you too," Falcon said, "just the runt of the litter."

"Only for you Falcon," Dylan said. "I'll only agree to this because you asked me and just this once."

"Aye," Rad said with a nod. "He speaks for me as well."

Falcon followed Dylan back to his clan, after being welcomed warmly by those within he took the lead of the small boar and led him back out into the street. Rarvo and Sid joined him. Steadying himself, the druid approached; relieved to see the entry to Elfkillers' camp closed. He would tie the pig to a post outside and leave. As he neared the gate opened and Demoncraft stepped out. For a moment the two leaders faced each other silently. "Please use it to feed your Clan," Falcon said as he dropped the rope, turned and left.

He felt the orc's eyes on his back the entire walk back to his own camp. As he shut the gate, he glanced across the way. Demoncraft had picked up the rope but was still looking at Falcon, his face expressionless. Taking a deep breath to aid in calming himself he approached the table. Everything looked so normal and felt so wrong.

"_The basics, Akire,"_ Sly whispered to his heart. _"Stick to the essentials for now … protection, food, water …we need you to be strong."_

He squeezed the shoulder of the rogue as he walked past. Falcon nodded at his wife who was stirring a big pot on the stove. "Chicken stew with dumplings," she said. "I decided to make something a bit heavier for lunch."

"Sounds good," Falcon said, embracing his wife from behind. "I'm going to go rest until it is done. I can't lead with my mind this way …"

"Rain said it was better to face the sadness than hide it," Crystal said softly.

"I will face it, just not today," Falcon said, kissing her cheek and disappearing into their hut.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

"I want us all sleeping under the same roof," Falcon told the group gathered around their steaming bowls of stew. "I want locks forged for all the doors, including the storeroom; we should have done it long ago. Make two keys, one for myself and one for Red to use if needed when we are at the mines."

"Locks are easy enough," Shar said, "We'll have them done and on the doors before Light's Out."

"The girls and I will take care of moving the bedding around," Gola said. "Assume we'll use the men's barracks? It is the largest building."

"Aye," Falcon replied. "If needed, you can use mine and Crystal's hut to store any miscellaneous items. Sid, I need a tally of all our resources, if we received no more rations from this day forward how long would our food supply last. Count not only the storeroom but any of the vegetables in the garden."

"Surely the demons will feed us once we're allowed to return to the mines," Mudon said.

"We don't know that or if we will be allowed," Falcon said. "I'm supposed to be dead, they may very well correct that oversight tomorrow when we report in at the mines …" he waved off the gasps. "… or choose to withhold food as they did the wood not so long ago. We just need to be prepared."

"If they wanted you dead, they would have done it already." Sly said. "I think they are content for the moment with the price we did pay."

"Aye," Sid said taking a sip of his ale. "A heavy toll indeed, I'll start on the storehouse after lunch."

After the plates were cleared and the clan scattered to do various tasks Falcon stood beside his wife washing the dishes as she dried. "Adran wasn't there," he whispered.

"What do you mean, beloved?"

"In my dream state, my brother was there to greet me like always but Adran wasn't. I never really understood who or what Kinro is in my dreams. A memory… his spirit … but it has given me comfort. I was looking for the same in Adran and he wasn't there." Falcon spoke softly.

"Perhaps in your heart you haven't accepted the fact he is gone," Crystal said, wrapping her arms around him.

"My heart breaks and bleeds from the emptiness that is now in his place …"

"Then perhaps once the pain heals," Crystal said. "Fill the hole with the love of our child within me and draw on that strength in the days to come."

Nodding Falcon returned the embrace. As he did he thought of the words Kinro had spoken in his dream state, when he asked about Adran. _"He doesn't belong here,"_ had been the reply. There was an underlining emotion to Kinro words, jealousy perhaps that he had welcomed someone else into his heart. Falcon sighed and pushed the thought away, he had other matters to attend to.

Kissing Crystal he parted and walked over to where most of the dwarves were working the forge. Locks were finer than most items they had done before. Shar's nimble fingers were working on the spring and bolts that would go inside the simple but effective padlocks casings that Mudon was working on. Already aligned to work with the keys Rarvo was polishing. Shar caught Falcon's eye and paused in his work. "Ah, lad, I have something for you," he said. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a leather pouch. "I had three days of worrying over you to work on it," he said. "I'm just sorry the lad never got it back."

Falcon unwrapped the leather to find the sun-shaped medallion of Rain's restored. It was already attached to a chain, which he slid over his neck. He tucked the cool metal inside his shirt. "Thank you," Falcon said.

"Aye," Mudon said as he returned to his work. "Rarvo, work on the hinges next. Get them attached to the doors." The other dwarf voiced his agreement as Falcon walked off.

Peaking into the men's barracks next he found Red, Star and Gola working within. The room had been divided by sleeping preference. To the right were the small cots the dwarf favored and to the left furs and blankets had been laid down over mattresses on the ground for the Night Elves of the clan. In the middle was Sly's cot giving the rogue his choice of beds. "Use a couple of blankets and hang them up covering the windows," Falcon instructed.

"It is not always wise to cut off the view to the outside," Gola said.

"Curtains are easily pushed aside," Falcon said. "It is probably just an illusion but I'll be more content."

"Then we'll get them done," Gola said with a nod.

Leaving them he noticed Crystal approaching with their own bedding. Their gazes met and she smiled as she ducked inside. He found Sid in the smokehouse, he waited for the dwarf to pause and jot something down on the pad of paper he held. "How is it looking?" he asked.

"Good, lad, really good," Sid said. "We've always been thrifty with our food and with a smaller clan; we have a good supply of surplus. As long as we don't go throwing any feasts I'm guessing we can last a month maybe even two."

"Very good," Falcon said. "There is no need to tally the vegetables still in the ground, that number reassures me. Feel free to join the others if you wish."

Making his way to the front of the camp he found Sly sitting at the table, in front of him a length of leather. However, the knife in his right hand chipped at the wood of the table absentmindedly as the rogue stared into the flames of the fire.

"_Kotka,"_ Falcon whispered as he approached.

Sly's stupor broke and he looked up as Falcon approached. "Just caught me dazing," he said with a lopsided grin. The smile faded into a grimace as he dropped his knife and gripped his bandaged shoulder.

"Does it hurt much?" Falcon asked moving behind. He started unwrapping the bandage from Sly's shoulder.

"Time to time," Sly said. "Sid said to expect it; mostly it is just a dull ache but once in awhile feels like someone poked me with my blade."

The skin under the bandage was healed over completely but wasn't pretty to look at. Bright pink jagged scars ran from the middle of Sly's back to where the limb was missing. Placing a hand on the scarred flesh Falcon entered a healing trance. First he cooled the inflamed nerves, and then he went deeper to the muscles that would forever be searching for the missing arm. Those he massaged and calmed, as he worked he heard a faint purr escape from Sly's lips. Once he was content with the arm, he worked his way lower to the missing leg. He wasn't going to break the reverie Sly was in with taking the bandage off, he would look at the skin later. He could reach the nerve and muscles that needed his attention from any point. Afterwards as he separated his conscious with Sly's body he found the rogue had fallen asleep, using his arm as a pillow. Running a hand down the other's head, Falcon left him there sleeping.

"I did the best I could," Sid said from where he was sitting by the fire, watching and drinking from his mug.

"You saved his life, mine and Star," Falcon said squeezing the dwarf's shoulder, "you did just fine, old friend."

The dwarf patted the hand on his shoulder and took a drink of his ale. "I was afraid you might be upset with me when you awoke, you could have escaped this hell."

"When I escape this hell, you all are coming with me," Falcon said, his voice barely a whisper. "No regrets in living, old friend, no regrets."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

The following morning the Clan gathered after breakfast. There hadn't been an announcement if they were expected at the mines or not. They would only bring eight if the bell rang. Sly and Red would stay behind in the camp. Shar assured him the vein they had discovered would be easy to mine once they got the tunnel shored, and that it wouldn't take too long to make the cavern secure. The hour to be called to the mines passed. As they were putting their tools away a clear sounding bell rang.

"Never known the demons to be late to summon us," Sid said as they quickly gathered their gear. "Something may be up."

Falcon nodded his agreement. "Just keep your eyes down and go with the flow, no ruffling feathers today if we can help it."

As his small band walked down to the mines, Falcon was surprised to see Ortug the Quartermaster handing out the bags for collection. "Clan Earthhunter reporting, Master," Falcon said.

The demon glanced at his group. "Reports have it your load has been lessened, your quota is now nine and half bags." The demon let out a dark chuckle. "Take your packs and get busy, the Master is pondering the worth of the mine and with that those within."

Falcon took the ten packs from the table and led his Clan into the mines. "We need to head for Silverhelm's claim first," he said. "Sid and Mudon, I need you to get them started in the right direction, like we discussed last night."

The two dwarves nodded. "I wonder where Visor is," Rarvo wonder aloud. "I can't recall a day where that devil hasn't been the one to taunt us at the table."

"Aye," Sid said. "And did you notice the lesser demons flying above; it looked like an angry beehive. There is something amiss."

Falcon had not noticed the activity above his head. "Well that may not bode well for us. But it is out of our hands, it would be foolish to rush now." When they reached the area in the cave Silverhelm called theirs it was still empty. "They'll be here soon. Shar take Crystal, Star, and Gola to our claim, start cleaning it up. Rarvo and I will be there shortly and bring the beams we need to shore it up."

"All right, lad," Shar said, taking the too small work force back with him to the caves which would lead them to the eternium vein.

The final morning bell echoed through the cavern as Captain Dylan and the rest of his clan appeared. There were warm but subdued greetings. "Morning, Dylan," Falcon said. "If half of your crew can follow Sid and Mudon, they'll get them started in the right direction."

"Miners or dregers?" he asked.

"Miners," Falcon replied.

There was some discussion and a dozen men followed the dwarves into the cave with their pickaxes over their shoulder. Falcon motioned the rest to follow him back toward the entrance, there could be found a couple of pull carts and some lumber used to shore the cave. "We need two carts full," Falcon said.

There was no discussion needed as the carts were quickly loaded. Falcon and Rarvo pulled one, a couple of Silverhelm clan members the other. Dylan pushed Falcon's heavy cart from behind. Falcon paused where their paths would split. "Will you be able to find the rest of your clan?" He asked one of the Draenei pulling the Silverhelm cart.

"Aye," the pale blue skinned being replied. "We use chalk to mark our paths, we may not be natural to the cave as the stout ones, but we make do."

"All right," Falcon replied. "Four of you get those beams to the others. The rest of you come with me, good chance your mine will not yield any ore today. You can share ours, but no chalk, we'll get you back out safely."

Gasps were silenced by a look from Dylan. As Falcon and Rarvo began to pull their heavy cart again, the druid noticed the dwarf Rad, from Ironsong, join in with the crowd adding his shoulder to the back of the wagon. Falcon relied on the dwarf at his side to lead them true through a dizzying amount of turns and twists. Eventually a light glowed in the distance and grew brighter as they approached. The rest of his clan had been warned ahead of time and showed no surprise as the others joined in cleaning up the site. A simple nod from Falcon caused Rarvo to disappear into the shadows and backtrack the way they had come to watch for wandering eyes.

Picking up a separate lantern, Falcon motioned for the two other leaders to follow him deeper into the cave. It took him a long moment to get Rad separated from the eternium. "I have never seen such a thing," the dwarf mumbled in awe as he eventually followed.

"We were just lucky," Falcon said. "It saved our lives … it was suppose to."

"Demons never play fair," Dylan said.

After the light behind them had become a distant glow once again, Falcon stopped. "Thanks for meeting me like this," he said. "I know it dangerous …"

"Simply getting up in the morning is dangerous here," Dylan said. "What is it, Falcon?"

"Our time is growing short here," Falcon said. "I can see two possible outcomes. We can keep doing what we are until every last one of us decorates the wall or is fed to the Panatas. Or we can escape."

"You speak the word as if it was an option, lad," Rad said bitterly.

"It is," Falcon said. "I've discussed it with my Clan last evening, they are committed to my plan but it is not something we can do alone."

"And what exactly is this plan?" Dylan asked. "What can you possibly do that no other has been able to do in the past?"

"We're going to slay a dragon," Falcon said grimly.

The two leaders were silent; the only sounds that could be heard were the distant ones of metal hitting rock or the hammering of beams into place.

"A dragon?" Dylan said dubiously, "I'm afraid you've lost me."

As Falcon opened his mouth to reply Rad waved them to silent. "Hush …" the dwarf whispered.

The elf tensed, had Rarvo sent out a signal that someone approached?

"What the," Rad whispered to himself.

"Rad?" Falcon said, "what is it?"

"I hear the sound of metal hitting metal," the dwarf said, "of forge work."

Falcon frowned as he listened; all he could hear were the sounds of picks and such from before. "That makes no sense perhaps one of the clans are …"

"Lad, I know the sounds of a Smithy and I tell you I hear one and it is coming from behind you deeper into the mountain. Is there something else going on you have forgotten to mention? Building of armor and weapons to slay that dragon of yours?"

Falcon frowned and looked down into the darkness, trying to hear what the dwarf did. Eventually he picked out a single noise which seemed to be a bit sharper than the others. There was a long pause but it repeated. "No," Falcon said. "That is nothing we're working on … can you tell how deep it is Rad?"

"Nay," Rad answered. "It bounces and echoes could be a hundred feet or a few miles."

"All right," Falcon replied, "as curious as that is I am going to have to put it off for now. Back to what we were discussing, the dragon in question is known to us at the Panatas. Sly got up and close view of it and says it is a dragon. We cannot slay a nameless demon but our people have killed dragons before, if we work together we can again. We kill their watch dog and the gate is open to us."

"And do you think the demons will watch idly by," Dylan asked.

"They will until it is too late," Falcon replied. "We all have armor and weapons the demons allowed us to craft or keep from our time before."

"None of that is dragon fighting worthy," Rad said. "It is junk made to kill one another against the horde."

"Dwarves don't make junk," Falcon said. "All it lacks are the enchantments they deny us. I have no one in my clan that can enchant the weapons and shields …"

"I do," Dylan said. "Silverhelm can enchant the battle gear."

"You must be stealthy," Falcon said.

"Like the panther's spirit you call on," Dylan said. "We can move weapons and armors back and forth hidden in the supplies we share."

"Get me a list of armor and weapons Ironsong can provide," Rad said, his voice resolved. "So it is settled, freedom or death, our time of being pawns is at an end."

"Aye," Falcon said. "Our goal is to be ready by the next day of rest, though if the demons move first we will have to be prepared."

"We will be, lad," Rad said. The dwarf lifted Falcon's lantern up and listened again. "I need to go see what that noise is, be it friend or foe."

"I'll go with you," Falcon said, "in case it is the later."

"I'm useless without my sword," Dylan said. "I'll backtrack and tell the others where you have gone, be careful you two."

Shifting into a panther, Falcon walked silently beside the dwarf. The deeper they journeyed into the cave the colder and staler the air became. It had been years since anyone had walked these caverns, at least as far as Falcon knew. However, the noise which had gotten Rad's attention was clearer. Then it ceased and the pair froze waiting for it to start again. The seconds became minutes and there was no noise except their breathing. "Kill the light," Falcon whispered. The lantern flickered and went out, the darkness was complete. The druid tried to use the cat's nose to pick up a scent to follow. There was something strange in the air but the wind currents from the various tunnels made it hard to figure out where it came from.

Suddenly there was an unearthly scream, it bounced off the walls and appeared to be coming from every direction. It lasted what seemed like an eternity before it stopped and the cavern was deathly still once more. There was a faint sound afterwards but it came from behind them. The lantern flared back to life and Falcon startled, almost sure he would be staring into the face of some monster. However, it was just him and Rad.

"That was Rarvo," Rad said, "there is company coming and it is the kind with wings."

"Lead us back, quickly!" Falcon said.

The dwarf nodded and the pair hurried back the way they had come. They had gone maybe a hundred feet when a roar was heard behind them, but this one was no mystery to them. "Cave in," the said together and increased their speed. However, it must have been deep in the cave because there was no sign of it in the cave they travelled. As they neared the warm glow of the work site they slowed their pace and Falcon switched back to an elf. They were kneeling beside the others when a demon appeared; he stood slightly taller than Falcon. "Quite the crowd we have here," it hissed. "What was the commotion I heard?"

"We don't know, Master," Falcon said standing. "It came from behind us, probably miles deep. All my people are accounted for; I don't know what could have caused it."

"These caves are old," Rarvo said, appearing and placing his hands on a beam being hammered into place. "The boards probably rotted away in one of the abandon mines and it collapsed. Happens all the time, but this one is secure."

"What about that scream?" A lithe Draenei female asked. "It was a death scream."

"Bah," Rarvo said with a shrug, "probably the sound of the beams breaking under the pressure of a mountain."

Falcon eyed the demon warily as he moved to stand on the scaffolding to work on the vein. They had to ravage this thing to get enough ore to feed two camps. The lesser demon seemed to glance nervously down the tunnel where Falcon and Rad had just been. Then with a slap of the whip he carried against his thigh he turned back toward the entrance. "Back to work, mortals," he hissed. Falcon brought the pick down against the ore.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Exhausted Falcon's hand shook slightly as he healed the blisters from Star's palm. He glanced down at the bags gathered on ground. "How are we doing?" he asked.

Crystal looked up from tying one shut. "That's thirty," she said.

"Ten for us and twenty-four for Silverhelm, we're still shy …" The druid glanced up where there was now a start of a tunnel into the mountain at an angle above their heads. "That won't work much longer if that vein goes any deeper we'll have to backtrack and come at it from another angel."

Dylan glanced down from where he was taking his turn mining. "We've gathered more ore today than we have in a month," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I believe the demons will be content."

"We still have some time before the final bell," Falcon said. "Keep going."

"_Akire?"_ Sly's whisper touched his mind, _"everything okay? It has been awhile since we've been so late at the mines."_

"_Aye, almost done,"_ Falcon replied. _"Can you and Red start on dinner? Any rations we get can keep."_

"_Will do,"_ Sly answered, _"see you soon."_

They were wrapping a cord around bag number thirty-three when an approaching light warned them they were about to have a visitor. To Falcon's great relief it was Sid, his reprieve was short lived by the look of worry on the old dwarf's face. "What are you still doing here? The warning bell already rung, we'll spend the night in mines if you don't hurry it up."

Falcon frowned. "We have heard no bells," he said, "time must have gotten away from us."

"Let's move it people," Dylan said. "We're only one bag shy, everyone grab a bag … we'll not take one for Ben back at Silverhelm."

Sid stepped forward and handed Dylan a bag. "We found a vein of fel iron," he said. "We had barely started on it, but it will be enough to cover your quota."

"Our debt grows," the knight said with a bow.

The group hurried through the tunnels, led by Sid. Rarvo trailed behind to make sure everyone kept up. As they walked out of the mouth of the cave a bell sounded, it rang six times. Overlord Viser was once again missing from his usual post. Quartermaster Ortug eyed the bags they piled down in front of him. "I should deduct for making me wait," he hissed. "However, in honor of Silverhelm making their quota for the first time in weeks …" He used his razor sharp claw to snap the ties around bags and dump the contents of a few on the table. His eyes flashed at the sight of the violet ore. "I'll let it pass." He tossed coin bags to Falcon and Dylan and handed each a voucher. "I expect to see much of the same tomorrow."

"We'll try, Master," Dylan replied.

Falcon voiced the same and the two clans wandered their separate ways back to their encampments. As they approached, the gate swung open, Sly stood there using his crutch to keep himself upright. Falcon tried to keep his emotions in check at the sight of the battered elf. Sly's days of sneaking around were done, however to Falcon's surprise he seemed pretty nimble with his crutch and made his way back to the table unaided. The druid's belly growled at the scent coming from the oven, they had worked through lunch.

"It will be done by the time you finish with your baths," Sly said.

Last thing on Falcon's mind was a bath but he nodded. "Girls hit the river, Sid and I will get our rations." The dwarf fell in step beside him as they left the camp. "How did it go at the Silverhelm claim?" Falcon asked.

"The bedrock they have to work in is awful but we found a spot that should fill their bags with a little work," Sly replied. "How about you, how did it go?"

"Well," Falcon said. "We are of one mind, it is done."

"Then this it," Sid said softly. "All right, I have your back."

"And I yours," Falcon replied. As they approached the Quartermaster's cave they noticed the other clans were waiting in line still. The counter were Ortug should have stood was empty. Frowning the druid glanced around, eventually the demon made his way slowly to the cave.

"Sorry for the delay," the demon hissed. "Silverhelm and Earthhunter Clans decided to take their sweet time leaving the mines today."

If the demon had hoped to cause resentment he was sorely disappointed. The other clans glanced back at them but there was no hostility in their eyes not even from the Elfkillers, only looks of understanding. With a grunt the Quartermaster quickly worked his way through the rations. The Elfkillers walked away with a couple of sickly looking chickens, the Stonecat and Greatwolf Clans each had giant slabs of meat of some sort. Ironsong received two flanks of what looked like raptor. Dylan frowned when the demon handed him a rope, at the other end was large ewe. "Enjoy looking at your food," Ortug laughed, knowing Silverhelm's tendencies to keep most farm animals instead of slaughtering them.

As Dylan walked by Falcon whispered, "Kill it."

Falcon and Sid stepped up for their turn. The demon rummaged around in the back of the cave for a long moment before returning with two bags, he tossed them down on the table. Falcon knew better than to open them there but as he and Sid each claimed one and headed back to camp, he had a sinking feeling they wouldn't be adding to their stores tonight.

Once they were out of earshot of the demon Sid said, "I'm guessing an ogre's head."

"We best check before we get back to camp," Falcon said. "Or Star won't eat for a week."

Falcon opened his first, inside were some large mushrooms … most bigger than his hand. A touch told him they weren't poisonous. "Well that isn't so bad," he said. "Yours?"

The bottom of the dwarf's bag had turned crimson, leaving a trail of blood as they walked. "Lad," Sid said, "I'm afraid to look."

Falcon switched bags and glanced inside. A pair of glassy eyes looked back at him. "Where did they find a murloc?" Falcon said with a sigh. Tying the bag close he tossed it across the road toward the Elfkiller's camp. "Maybe if I was hungry enough …"

They met up with the girls coming back to camp; Crystal looked as tired as Falcon felt. The two shared a moment before the druid handed her the bag of mushrooms and ducked into their hut. Sly's belongings had taken the place of their bedding, the dwarves trunks had been able to stay in the barracks. He found himself and Sly a change of clothes. Handing the bundle of clothing to the rogue, as he met up outside, he shifted into a grizzly. "I get to mount you?" Sly asked with a smirk.

"Only if you take a bath," Falcon replied, "now get on."

"So I have to get on to get off?" Sly replied, his eyes sparkling.

Crystal and Red helped the rogue onto the back of the big bear. The dwarves joined them as they walked down to the river. Once there Falcon switched back to an elf with Sly still on his back, the injured elf startled and wrapped his arm around Falcon's neck. The druid wrapped his arm behind him to hold Sly as he stood. "Forgot my crutch," Sly said apologetically as he continued to grip Falcon.

"No worries," Falcon said, picking the rogue up. "You don't weigh as much as you used to." Sly let out a laugh as he was sat down on a nearby rock. As he started to undress, Falcon did the same. Afterwards he unwrapped the bandages from Sly. "How does it feel?" Falcon asked.

The rogue shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

Frowning Falcon knelt and worked on the bandage hiding the upper half of Sly's right leg. The skin looked pretty much the same as his arm. Bright pink and jagged scarred. As his fingers brushed the inner thigh of the rogue, Sly's body reacted. "Oh jeez," Sly whispered, "sorry."

"It's okay," Falcon said, standing. The druid knew he would no longer deny the rogue anything he asked for; the debt he owed him was too high. However this time Sly made no request other than to be helped into the river, where the chilly water quickly calmed his excited flesh.

"Oh, lad, I'm so sorry …."

Falcon and Sly glanced over at the dwarf that had spoken. Rad and his men joined them in the river. "It is okay," Sly said with his familiar smirk. "I get waited on hand and foot now and days, I can't wait to get back to camp for my backrub."

Falcon kicked the rogue's good leg out from under him and the startled elf went under the water. The druid quickly pulled him back up as if nothing had happened. Sly laughed and the dwarf they spoke to shook his head, "Elves," he mumbled as he waded back to his clan.

"The water feels good," Sly said. "I hadn't bathed other than sponge baths since I got hurt … though those had their own perks."

With Falcon's help they washed Sly's hair and the rest of him, and then as he dried off on shore the druid quickly did the same for himself. Sid was helping Sly finish getting dressed as Falcon came out of the river. The right pants leg had been pinned at the knee, the half-sleeve shirt hung empty on his left side.

"I left the bandages off," Sid said. "The skin is as healed as it is going to get, probably best for it to air out now."

Quickly getting dressed himself Falcon shifted back into a grizzly. "Let's go home," he said.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"We'll have them ready for you in a couple of days," Shar told Captain Dylan, gesturing to the small pile of arms the other had brought into the camp.

"Just need them sharp enough to slice through Elfkillers," Dylan replied, loud enough to easily be overheard. "If those beasts are so ready to go after the throats of their comrades I want to be prepared for the worse."

"Well, Falcon did give them a peace offering," Shar said with a smirk. "Here take a few of our sharpened blades to help out until we get these polished up for you."

Falcon watched the exchange from the table where he was helping Sly with the leather he was working on. He prayed the discussion was as convincing to their captors as it sounded to him. It seemed risky to trade weapons in the open but at the same time made good sense, better than sneaking around.

Shar walked Dylan and his escort down to the clan's gate. Afterwards he locked the door, securing it for the night. He returned to the forge where Sid and Mudon were already sorting through the weapons left behind.

"I'm tired," Sly said with a heavy sigh.

Gathering up the leather, Falcon folded it into a neat stack. "Then sleep," he said offering the rogue a hand to stand.

"Aye," Sly said pulling himself up, balancing one-legged he grabbed the nearby crutch. Falcon made sure he was steady before releasing his hold. _"Don't look at me like that, Akire,"_ Sly whispered to his heart. _"I already feel useless without seeing the pity reflected in your eyes."_

Kicking himself, Falcon rubbed a hand across his face. "Never useless, old friend, your counsel is more valuable to me than your ability to swing a pick or toss a blade."

"Just my counsel?" Sly replied with a smirk.

Falcon moved pinning the unstable rogue against the table and himself. Gripping the long ivory locks in one hand he jerked Sly's head roughly back and harshly kissed the grin from his lips. There was the briefest moment of hesitance from Sly then his body relaxed into the embrace.

"I eat at that table!" Rarvo shouted, "don't you dare get naked!'

"_I cannot take his place, Akire,"_ Sly whispered.

"_I know,"_ Falcon replied. _"Just don't leave me, Kotka."_

"_I meant to take my life when the dragon had me," _Sly replied_. "Adran saved me; I won't throw that gift away. I'm not going anywhere, my friend."_

Falcon rested his forehead against the rogue's for a moment before moving back and righting him once again. With a familiar smirk Sly hobbled off toward the barracks, he was quickly flanked by Star and Red. Crystal came up behind Falcon wrapping her arms around his waist.

Reaching out he easily found the life within her, a tiny being just starting to form. "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother," he said.

"She?" Crystal replied.

Nodding he turned and faced her. They stood there in their embrace lost for the moment in being expected parents. A demonic screech far above broke them out of their serenity and Crystal trembled. _"She'll live free in the forest,"_ he whispered, _"I promise, beloved."_

"You two head off to bed," Sid said approaching. "Shar and I will finish up with our smithy work for the evening and take first watch. Gola and Mudon will take the middle shift and Star and Rarvo will finish us out."

"We can still do our fair share," Falcon said.

"Aye, lad, I know that," Sid replied, "just say thank you for the night off and take the lass to bed."

"Thank you, Sid," Crystal said wrapping her fingers around Falcon's and moving him toward the barracks.

"Thank you," Falcon said over his shoulder with a small grin.

The dwarf nodded and put his pipe between his lips as he headed back to the forge.

Slipping inside the building their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness within. Sly was lying on the furs nestled between Red and Star; Gola had claimed the cot closest to the elves and was just pulling the blanket up around her. Behind them the door opened and a dim lantern light showed Mudon and Rarvo coming to bed. Crystal and Falcon made their way to the furs quickly stripping off their clothes and settling in on the far side of Red. The two dwarves were a bit more modest as they left simple legging on before finding their beds. After whispered goodnights, the lantern was blown out and the room became dark once more. Regardless of all that had happened and all that was to occur Falcon found sleep quickly and for the first time in days it was peaceful. A few hours later he was awoken when Sid and Shar finished their watch. Since they lacked the eyes of the elves they had to light a lantern and in the soft glow he watched as they awoke Gola and Mudon. After hearing the whispered comments that all was clear, Falcon closed his eyes and drifted back asleep. The ritual was repeated when their shift was over. Once more Falcon waited to hear the report before letting sleep claim him for the final hours of the night.

Waking found him nestled between Crystal and Red, the younger woman's emerald hair draped over his chest as she rested her head there. His wife was curled up to his side, sleeping in the crook of his arm. To Red's back was Sly, snoring softly, his right hand had his finger's entwined around hers. As the dwarves started to wake and sit up, he brushed the backs of the women and they slowly left their dreams behind. Their movements instantly awoke Sly who stretched and remained where he was as the others dressed.

After the women finished they converged on Sly and soon had the rogue dressed for the day. Falcon walked out to find Star setting a large cast iron skillet on the table; it was a mixture of eggs, peppers, potatoes, and onions. "Looks great," he said as he poured himself a cup of the bitter coffee, which he sweetened with cream.

The others quickly took their customary places around the table. Falcon had the briefest moment of loss when there was no elf to his right. Crystal sensed it and squeezed his hand. "Alright," Falcon said taking a breath. "Today we'll continue working on the Eternium vein …"

At that moment a large demon landed on their table knocking over their breakfast. The clan quickly recovered from their shock and scrambled back out of the way. Falcon effortlessly grabbed Sly and swung him behind him, where Red quickly helped brace the rogue so he could stand.

"Master?" Falcon asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice. "Have we displeased you?"

"Just the stout ones in the mines today," the demon hissed gesturing toward the dwarves. "The rest of you would be wise to keep to your pen."

"Master, that is unfair to make five do the work of ten," Falcon complained before Sid could stop him.

"They will not being filling quota bags," the demon replied. "You five head to the mines, now and bring your tools."

Any more argument was cut short by Sid grabbing Falcon's arm harshly as the demon took flight. "Lad, drop it," the dwarf growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Star cried, clearly shaken.

"I don't like this," Sly agreed.

"Stop it," Sid said, "what's done is done, they call, we go, like the good lap dogs we are, come on lads and lass."

Falcon caught the old dwarf's arm. "I can't watch your back when you're not here … be careful."

The stout man nodded as he, Shar, Mudon, Rarvo and Gola grabbed their picks and lanterns. Crystal handed them hastily packed lunches and then the elves watched from the gate as they headed down toward the mines. "Rad's clan is coming too," Crystal said, pointing as the dwarven clan, Ironsong, came into view.

As the dwarves walked by Rad caught Falcon's gaze, "they took us all, lad," he said.

"We'll guard your camp until you get back," Falcon replied and the dwarf looked relieved. "Come back safe."

"Always try, lad," the dwarf replied with a shrug. "We always try."

"They told us to stay in," Star pointed out as Falcon closed the gate.

"I can't leave their camp unguarded," Falcon replied as he called on the spirit of the hawk. "Keep our home secure, I'll go watch over Ironsong."

"Alone?" Crystal replied.

"Don't worry, beloved," Falcon said as he took flight and sailed over the wall toward the dwarven camp.

As he passed over Silverhelm, Dylan waved an arm at him. The druid circled to show that he had seen it but didn't want to waste any more time and continued onto Ironsong. Once there he shifted back to his elfin form and did a quick glance around camp. The front gate was ajar so he latched that first with the heavy iron bar the dwarves had. Their eating area was two long tables and breakfast was still cooling on them, they hadn't the time to clear it.

Calling upon the panther spirit Falcon made a quick trip around the grounds to see if his feline nose could pick up any scents which shouldn't be there. Once he was confident he was alone he returned to the breakfast tables and started to salvage what he could. As he slid some hard biscuits into a basket there was a shout at the front gate.

"Hail, Falcon of the Earthhunters!" A woman's voice shouted.

Cautiously opening the door he found a night elf woman there alongside a male human, at her back was a large purple warp stalker, the lizard's tale wrapped around the woman's leg. "My name is Shawna, this is Myrick, and the lizard here I call Sweet Pea, Captain Dylan sends his regards along with Myrick's magic and my bow."

Nodding Falcon ushered them inside. "Assume a demon interrupted your breakfast as well?" He asked as he went back to clearing off the table.

"Aye," Shawna answered. "Any little grief they can give us, they do so gladly."

"They take anyone to the mines?" Falcon asked.

"Just Crow," Shawna answered as she started to gather the dirty dishes from the table.

"Why did they take just the dwarves?" Myrick asked as he cast a simple spell to fill a basin with water.

"To do what dwarves do best," Falcon sighed, "move the earth."

* * *

The morning passed slowly for Falcon; luckily he didn't have to make small talk as Myrick and Shawna were also the silent types and mostly kept to themselves. At one point the mage started going through a pile of weapons near the dwarven forges.

"I don't think Ironsong will appreciate you doing that," Falcon said as he approached.

"Junk," Myrick mumbled as he picked up a long wicked sword and ran his finger down the blade. "Dull … rusted …"

There was the slightest glow from the other's fingertips and Falcon realized the mage was enchanting the weapons as he tossed them to the side. Playing along the druid sighed heavily and started picking up the weapons placing them back within the weapon racks lining the forge.

"Ah this is more like it," Myrick said and Falcon glanced over to see him holding a thick wooden staff. The lean man twirled the weapon expertly and met Falcon's gaze. "Care to duel?"

Taken back a minute Falcon frowned and studied the mage. He was a good two feet shorter than the druid. "The last time I dueled in the cavern I was almost beaten to death by our keepers and my heart was killed, forgive me but I shall pass."

Myrick blushed and looked down, "we duel all the time at Silverhelm without the demons caring, my apologies."

Falcon's reply was interrupted by a cry from the far side of camp. "That was Shawna!" Myrick exclaimed as he turned heel and rushed toward the shout. Falcon shifted into a panther and went to follow when a thought dawned, if the camp was under attack it was for the food stores which were in the opposite direction Myrick and Shawna were. He hoped the two of them would be enough to handle whatever threat the hunter was facing as he slipped into the shadows and slunk toward the dwarves' food locker.

As the stores came into view he smiled through his muzzle, there was a troll kneeling in front of the door working on the heavy dwarven lock. Watching over his shoulder was Demoncraft, with a wicked looking wooden club resting on his shoulder. Falcon's body shivered with anticipation, the feline muscles rippled as he got ready to pounce. The earlier act of mercy forgotten all he wanted now was revenge and it was within his grasp. Though if it was vengeance for his treatment at the orc's hand or the demons' he did not know or care as he attacked.

Finely honed claws raked Demoncraft's back, leaving eight bloody streaks down the pale green skin. As his haunches knocked the troll back and away from the lock he was trying to pick. Ducking under the blind lunge from the orc Falcon placed his back to the door of the stores, preventing the troll or anyone else who may be in the shadows from getting behind him.

Demoncraft studied him for a moment. "You're out numbered elf, if you leave now we'll let you live as payment for your kindness you showed my clan earlier."

The troll he had knocked aside earlier had regained his footing and moved to stand beside his leader, a pair of blades held in his hands; a female troll appeared along with another orc. Eyeing the numbers Falcon quickly called on the bear spirit to embrace and protect him from their attacks.

"Leave now," he growled through his muzzle, "and I'll let you live."

Falcon swore he saw a flash of sadness in the orc leader's eyes before it was replaced with the cold look of a warrior. "I won't let my clan starve," he said and the four rushed together as one. Swiping his front right claw he knocked the two trolls back, at the same time Demoncraft brought his weapon down on his fur-covered shoulder and Falcon grunted.

"Tell me druid," Demoncraft said as he stepped back, "while you're here, who's watching the home fires?"

"_Akire!"_ Sly and Crystal's mental cries reached him at the same moment.

"Fucks for my men and food for their bellies," Demoncraft said with a cold smile, "how could we resist such a tempting offer? Choose … food of your allies or your clan?"

"_How many, Kotka?"_ Falcon asked, forcing himself to remain. _"Have they broken through the gate?"_

"_I swear it's their whole fucking Clan,"_ Sly replied. _"All we're missing is the top dog. No the gate still holds for now, we've picked off a few that have tried to come over the wall. The camp is too big to watch everywhere … they are going to break through, can you bring help?"_

"_It would mean the loss of Ironsong's store, Demoncraft is here" _Falcon replied. _"Rad may withdrawal his aid in our escape plan if …"_

"_And you may lose your wife if you don't get your ass over here," _Sly replied. _"Akire, we need you … we'll pay Ironsong back with our own stores."_

"_But I'm not alone," _Falcon sighed, thinking of the human and Night Elf that were off fighting their own battle, if he left now there was a good chance they would fall. He let out a roar of frustration that echoed through out the cavern.

"And here I thought your Clan was all that mattered to you," Demoncraft said as he attacked once more. "You're about to lose everything over loyalty and honor."

There was a brilliant flash of light and the orc stumbled, from behind him Dylan and a small band of armored Silverhelm members appeared. "We have this," the Captain said, "Go help your Clan, my men will aid you as well. We stand together or fall together now."

Voicing his thanks Falcon called upon the spirit of the hawk and took to the sky, as he flew over the wall of Ironsong he noticed Myrick and Shawna had taken care of the small diversion force and were running toward where Dylan and Demoncraft now faced off. With that worry taken care of he could focus on those that needed him.

He arrived just as the front gate to the camp was forced open. Dropping down beside his armored wife he transformed back into a grizzly and charged into the swarm of Elfkillers that were trying to enter. Metal and magic bit into his fur as he mauled the attackers, the sheer numbers and desperation of his foes was overwhelming. Crystal cried out as a blade got through her defenses and crashed down on her arm. Growling Falcon grabbed her attacker around the leg with his teeth and threw him back, blood covered his muzzle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sly sitting on top of the barracks throwing daggers as fast as he could with his one hand while Red knelt beside him emptying her quiver into the attacking mob. They were protected by Star in full battle gear; her shield deflecting the projectiles aimed their way. Falcon approved of their tactics; they would be safe there for now.

"_Shit,"_ Sly whispered, _"Greatwolf is coming, they really do mean to finish us off."_

Falcon's heart sunk at the news, no … not now, not when they finally had a plan. His child was supposed to grow up embraced in the moonlight and forest not die in this hell. With renewed vigor he attacked the nearest troll, biting through the neck, killing them.

"_More men are coming from Silverhelm," _Sly reported from his bird's eye view. _"I don't think they will be enough … not with Greatwolf too. They may be coming to their deaths."_

Suddenly four Elfkillers jumped on the druid from all sides forcing him to the ground, sharp knives dug through his thick hide, looking to strike vital organs. Falcon roared and shook trying to knock them away. They clung fast and continued attacking, he was hurting. Two trolls were unexpectedly jerked free of him and Falcon watched as Atot the leader of Greatwolf slammed their heads together and threw them off to the side.

"_They are fighting on our side,"_ Sly cried.

Reaching behind him Falcon grabbed the arm of one of his attackers and jerked him free, slashing his throat as he threw him down. The final one let go on his own accord and dodged a Tauren's attack. The druid felt healing magic enter him from the large hand resting on his back.

"My debt is repaid," Atot said.

"Never was one," Falcon replied as he shifted into his elfin form. "But we are thankful for your help." Louder he shouted, "If they surrender take them prisoner, if they fight … kill them. This ends today!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

There were bodies everywhere, Falcon and Dylan carried an orc between them and tossed him on the growing pile of corpses out in the street. "Why?" the paladin sighed, "they were outnumbered why didn't they surrender?"

"They chose to go out as warriors instead of letting the demons choose their fate," Falcon said. "Any losses in Silverhelm?" he asked.

"Nay," Dylan said as he walked back into the Earthhunter camp and grabbed under the shoulders of another still orc. "A few broken bones, one punctured lung, nothing our healers can't handle. The Elfkillers didn't come dressed or armed for war, they were desperate. And how did yours fare?"

"I mended Crystal's arm, my wounds have healed, and the others kept themselves out of the heavy fighting." Falcon replied, as he took the feet of the orc Dylan was carrying.

"Don't touch her, mon!"

Falcon glanced over at where the shout had come from, the last handful survivors of the Elfkiller's camp; Demoncraft, two stout male orcs, a male and female troll with matching bright red hair, it had been the male troll who had shouted as Crystal approached. Falcon was surprised to see a very swollen belly showing under the small chain metal top the female troll was wearing. All five prisoners were bound in irons and under guard. Demoncraft barked something in his birth tongue and the troll fell quiet. Approaching again Crystal offered the female a flask; the troll turned her head away. Falcon could hear the sigh from his wife as she moved to the next prisoner. All did the same, as the fallen leader turned his ahead aside Falcon shouted, "Thought you said you didn't survive Durnholde to die here!

The orc eyed him for a long moment, then opened his mouth and allowed Crystal to pour the water in. Afterwards the other prisoners did the same. Falcon turned his attention back to cleaning out his camp. Greatwolf had already returned to their own encampment, carrying one member, Falcon hadn't the time to inquire if the small brown orc had been injured or killed. Across the way he watched as the two horde camps ransacked Elfkillers for anything salvageable.

"Dylan," Falcon said as they laid the still corpse on the growing pile. "What are we going to do with the prisoners? We do not have the means to keep them under watch forever. I don't have the heart to kill any more today even if they would do the same to me."

"We don't have to keep them prisoners forever," Dylan whispered his meaning clear, there was no plan to still be in this hell in a week regardless of the outcome. "We'll divide them among the clans, separated they may be less of a threat."

"We'll take Demoncraft, I owe him," Falcon growled his eyes flashing. "And the pregnant female, I'm worried she looks like she's due any day hopefully I can slow the child's want to be released." The paladin looked taken back and he almost voiced his words aloud but caught himself. Falcon nodded slightly and whispered, "No child deserves to be born in this hell." If fates allowed when they escaped the troll maiden would come with them.

"We'll take the other troll and one of the orcs," Dylan said, "hopefully Rad can take the last one …" He glanced toward the mines, "they've been in there all day … I pray they are okay."

Walking back into camp Falcon could still smell blood and death, the bodies had been removed but the marks of battle remained. Star and Red were busy scrubbing their table, trying to remove the crimson stains. Walking over to the prisoners he grabbed Demoncraft's shackles and jerked the orc to his feet. Without saying anything he brought his prisoner over to the pump and motioned at the pail and scrub brush there. Demoncraft was nursing a broken arm, but didn't complain as he grabbed the bucket and walked over to a large bloodstain in middle of camp. Kneeling under Falcon's watchful eyes he started scrubbing at it.

It was just starting to fade when a chorus of demonic screams filled the air. Everyone flinched and Falcon looked up, in horror he saw a storm of small demons circling above the camp. "Get inside now!" he shouted, grabbing the shackles of the orc and jerking him toward the barracks. Demoncraft let out a grunt as the chain pulled on his broken arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crystal grab the shackles of the pregnant troll and race behind him. Dylan grabbed another prisoner and followed, barking orders to his own people to find protection. Soon the small barracks was crowded with humans, elves, orcs, trolls, Draenei and a couple of gnomes desperately trying not to get stepped on. Falcon spied Crystal, Red and Star but couldn't locate Sly.

"_Kotka?"_ he whispered.

"_I'm safe, Akire_" Sly answered, _"just watching. I can still call on the shadows to hide me. They are decorating the wall with the corpses, getting everyone under cover was a good call. They made a grab at one of Dylan's folks who was a little slow; my dagger startled it long enough for her to find cover in the girls' old sleeping quarters."_

"_Akire!" _Crystal's whisper interrupted,_ "I need you!"_

Glancing around the crowded room Falcon spied her over where their furs were. Carefully making his way through the crowd he found her kneeling beside the blue skinned troll, who was lying on the furs breathing heavily. "Oh no," Falcon whispered dropping down beside her.

The troll shouted something in her birth tongue, behind him a struggle broke out and Dylan cursed. Glancing over his shoulder Falcon saw the large male troll trying to make his way to them as Dylan and others restrained him.

"They are mates," Demoncraft said as he knelt down beside the woman and put a shackled hand on her sweat covered forehead.

"Let him through," Falcon said, "just keep an eye on them."

The troll hurried over to his wife, joining Demoncraft. "I need to touch her," Falcon said, glancing at Demoncraft, "I mean no harm to her or the child within; I just need to see if I can stop labor."

"Why?" Demoncraft asked, "Why draw out her suffering any longer than it must? She knows the fate of her child."

"And I say it's not carved in stone," Falcon growled. He rested a hand on the swollen belly and channeled his magic into her. He tried to calm the womb, hoping it could carry its precious cargo a bit longer. However, the baby within had other plans as the troll's water broke. Falcon sighed and looked into the troll's fiery eyes. "What is her name?" he asked.

Demoncraft said something and the troll shrugged her shoulders. "Aluari," the orc said, "her mate is named Jach."

"All right, Aluari, I don't want to lose your child to the demons. I need you to bare the pain as quietly as you can, beloved find something she can bite into. The rest of you give us as much room as you can."

"_Kotka, how is it looking out there?"_ Falcon asked silently as Demoncraft and Jach translated his words.

"_Still a beehive," _Sly replied_, "I would stay under cover."_

"She a healer, mon," Jach said, "She can keep the hurt away. How you save our son, elf? Why would you … you killed many today."

"I only defended my friends and family," Falcon snapped back. "You looking to blame someone, blame the orc that ordered you to attack us. As for why, it's the right thing to do … as for how … let me worry about that."

Demoncraft looked down and Dylan reached over grabbing the manacle between the orc's wrists and led him away. Working quickly Falcon and Jach quickly undressed Aluari, females in the room quickly moved around and held up blankets shielding the naked troll best they could. Aluari pushed Falcon away and got up on her feet, then squatted; her mate moved, embracing her from behind. Jach's large hand rested on her belly rubbing it gently as she breathed through a contraction. Falcon reached between the troll's legs and found the baby's head already crowning.

"Don't waste any time do you, little one?" Falcon said with a small smile. "Go ahead and have her push with the next contraction," he instructed.

A moment later the troll shuddered as she pushed. "Breath," Falcon growled, "breath through it."

Jach took his free arm and placed it in front of his wife's face, Aluari bit down on his forearm and the male grunted. "It's a troll thing, mon" Jach said through clenched teeth as blood trickled down his arm, Aluari's tusks bit into his flesh.

The head slipped out and Falcon ordered her to stop pushing as he gently checked that the life cord wasn't around the baby's neck. After he was sure he nodded and within two more pushes the rest of the small slick body slid into Falcon's hands. "Make noise," Falcon ordered, "lots of noise."

Demoncraft started shouting curses which Dylan happily returned in the same loud voice. Soon the small building was filled with yelling.

"_Akire?"_ Sly whispered.

"_Trying to hide the cries of a babe,"_ Falcon replied as the infant in his hands let out a healthy sounding scream. Aluari released her husband's arm and he took off a rope necklace she was wearing. He tied it around the life cord then Falcon took out his knife and cut it. He offered the child to his mother who cradled the babe to her, Aluari's arms still in shackles.

"She needs to keep him quiet," Falcon told Jach over the shouting. "The afterbirth will pass soon then we can clean up. We'll leave her and the babe inside for now."

Confusion was written over Jach's face as he translated the words to his wife, who then mirrored his bewilderment. "Why, mon?" Jach asked, "Why do you this?"

"A friend once told me, there are no enemies in this cavern, only people stuck in the same shitty situation as me." Falcon replied.

The pair of trolls shared a whispered conversation and Jach gently touched the pale slick head of his son. "Tanks, mon, no matter what be the outcome, tanks for this."

Falcon nodded and stood.

"_Akire the demons have dispersed and the dwarves are coming out of the cavern."_ Sly reported.

"It's safe to go outside now," Falcon shouted trying to be heard over the yelling which continued within the small building. "The dwarves are returning as well. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave them now. " He said to Jach.

The hulking troll nodded and after nuzzling his mate stood. Falcon grabbed the troll's arm and saw the bite mark he now sported had joined two others already scarred over. He healed the wound.

"Hey, mon, that be a mark of honor!" The troll said distressed.

"And the demons will know what it means," Falcon replied. "The baby cannot exist for now. We'll have to hide the birth of your child; you will have to react to our words accordingly. Once this is over you can have her bite you again."

"Once what is over, mon?" Jach asked.

Falcon shook his head and Dylan grabbed the troll's shackles leading him outside. Moving quickly Falcon secured Aluari the best he could while giving her the freedom to care for her infant. Crystal and Red stayed behind to help with the afterbirth and clean up, as well as guard the troll. Falcon stressed to them that the bound one was still a threat and they promised to treat her as such.

Demoncraft remained in the far corner under guard of a couple of Silverhelm clan members. Thanking them Falcon grabbed the orc's manacles and led him outside to wait for the dwarves return.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Falcon did a quick headcount and was relieved to see all five of his clan members returned. Someone must have caught the dwarves coming out of the cavern because Rad was walking through the front gate alongside a large collection of Ironsong members. Concentrating he focused on the bone his magic was mending, Demoncraft grunted.

"Lad," Mudon said approaching, "I wouldn't be wasting my magic on that piece of shit."

Falcon stood and looked down at the dwarf for a long moment. His armor was still covered with dried blood both from the lives he took and the one he so recently brought into the world. "His spirit is broken," Falcon finally said, "haven't the heart to leave his bones broken as well."

The dwarf spat, his spittle landed on Demoncraft's cheek. The orc made no move to wipe it off as he rested his head on his knees. The other surviving males of Elfkillers were staked around the camp with guards watching their every move. But like their fallen leader they were very quiet. Falcon walked over to where most of the alliance had gathered near their fire, he squeezed Sid's shoulder fondly and the old dwarf patted his hand.

"Looks like we missed the excitement, lad," he said. "At least that bother is taken care of," the dwarf sounded as tired as Falcon felt.

"I'm sorry we weren't here to help, lad" Rad said, "Dylan said you kept our stores safe, thank ye." The stout man gestured to the prisoners. "What about them? If you would like me and a few of the lads can take them out back, it would be over quicker than they deserve."

Falcon's body trembled and he felt his knees give out; there was shouting as he was quickly caught before he hit the cold ground. "Oh, lad, you've over done it," Sid softly said as his magic started seeping into the druid's exhausted body.

"Falcon and I talked it over," Dylan said, stepping forward and adding his strength and magic. "We'll both take two prisoners, hoping you have the means to guard the final one safely. There is a lot of blood on our hands this day, Rad. They asked for it, true, but don't make us add any more. Their spirits are broken; we denied them a death in battle. You want to punish them, then keep them alive with the memory they failed and those corpses up on the wall will remind them everyday."

"All right," Rad said, "we can do our part. We should probably go our separate ways before our gathering draws too much attention."

"Wait," Falcon said, grabbing Rad's hand. "What about you … what did the demons make you do?"

"They took us deep into the mines, to where the cave-in happened yesterday. They wanted us to dig it out … we spent most of the day trying but it was just too unstable. After our third mini cave-in they let us come back. Tomorrow we should all be back in the mines." There was the briefest exchange between Sid and Rad; Falcon realized there was more to the story that would only be told behind closed doors.

Nodding Falcon let go of the dwarf, still kneeling he relaxed into Sid's hold, closing his eyes. "Not here, lad," the dwarf said, "you can rest in yer furs."

Strong arms lifted him and he leaned heavily against, Dylan and Myrick who joined his leader, slipping under Falcon's other arm. "Glad you're okay," Falcon said, "how's Shawna?"

"Sweet Pea took the brunt of the attack, lizard got knocked around pretty well but the attackers weren't armed for battle, she'll recover," the mage replied, "we were able to overpower them pretty quickly. Sorry for leaving you all alone, I should have guessed the force attacking Shawna was merely a distraction."

"No, mon, please, don'tcha be takin' me from my wife!" Looking over Falcon saw a couple of Silverhelm members were trying to lead the bound troll, Jach, away. The captive caught the druid's eyes on him. "Please, mon," he pleaded, "you lost your slut, let me take his place, mon … you can poke my ass all you want, don't be taking me from my Aluari."

The druid stared at the troll as his exhausted mind took in the pleading. "Let's go," Dylan said gesturing Falcon to walk forward. "You're worn out, get some rest and we'll talk when you have a clear mind."

Closing his eyes Falcon tapped into his already depleted magic, as it wound through him he glanced around his camp; his eyes fell on the small building the girls had slept in until recently. "Mudon … Sid!" he called out, his voice strong startling the two supporting him.

"Aye, lad," Sid said from behind him. "We're here, what is it?"

Nodding toward the now vacant building he said, "Make that into a suitable holding area for our five prisoners … we'll keep them all here. Dylan and Rad, I'll need your aid in guarding them."

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked, as he opened the door to the barracks. "Is it wise to keep them together?"

"Five?" Sid asked looking around, "where be the fifth, lad?" His question was answered once they stepped inside and found Aluari nursing her son. Swearing he quickly shut the door almost taking off Myrick's arm. "Oh no, lad …"

The troll looked up alarmed, holding her child close to her she stared up at Falcon. Crystal left her side and hurried over to take her husband from the men. She carefully lowered him down onto clean furs. There was a pile of blankets in the corner, stained with the blood of birth.

"They'll think I'm using her for my pleasure," Falcon said as his last ditch effort faded and blackness approached his senses. "Sorry," he whispered, "guess I'm not as recovered as I thought …"

The loud gong that awoke him felt like only moments after he closed his eyes, but as a bright light flared to life he realized the small barracks was crowded with elves and dwarves alike. There was a flurry of activity, as everyone got dressed to answer the summons. A quick check showed him to be recovered from his earlier bout of weakness, though hungry. Still dressed in his blood splattered leathers he didn't have to worry about finding clothes and quickly helped Sly. Glancing around he counted heads and realized everyone was there.

"Who's guarding our camp?" he demanded.

"Judging by the time, Silverhelm men are still up," Sid replied, "we are on third watch. We're taking turns in groups of five. Though with the Elfkillers disbanded, I don't believe there will be any attacks from outside camp. The snake den we have within is another story."

Pulling Sly to his feet, Falcon handed him his crutch. Once sure the other man was steady, the druid hurried outside. Dylan was there working on the lock of the building that held the prisoners. Rushing over Falcon joined him. "You look better," Dylan said as he unlocked the door.

"You look exhausted," Falcon replied, "I'm sorry for adding this to your duties, thank you."

The paladin nodded, "we owe you a lot, glad we can finally pay you back." Taking his sword out, Dylan opened the door. The weapon was unneeded, in the lantern light Falcon found all five prisoners securely chained around the room. The men all had their arms bound behind them and their legs in shackles. Aluari's arms were bound in front of her, at the moment she was laying her son down in a hollow in the hut's floor.

"_Red stashed her valuable in there,"_ his wife whispered as she entered and hurried over to the female troll. _"We hope we can hide the babe … you know what will happen if the demons find out we're hiding the child."_

"_Our libration will come earlier than planned," _Falcon replied, as he watched Aluari laid a charm next down to her sleeping son. He could only hope it would help the infant be still. Crystal and Aluari moved the troll's sleeping mat over the hole, hiding it from sight.

As the troll stood Falcon was alarmed to see an ugly jagged scar the length of her belly. "What the hell?" he gasped.

"They knew she was with child," Demoncraft said from his corner, "she did it to herself as proof she lost her babe. I don't know what you're planning elf …"

"Enough chit-chat," Sid said hurrying in, "we need to get out there before the demons come looking."

None of the prisoners fought as they were led outside the gates. Red and Star helped Sly kneel. Without being asked the orcs and trolls lowered themselves down on the ground, resting heads on their outstretched hands, a sign of their new ranks. Falcon noticed the slightest hesitance from Demoncraft before he followed suit. Taking his place in front of his clan Falcon stood with his head bowed. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dylan hurry over and do the same in front of his clan.

As expected Keeper Canesut wasted no time heading toward Falcon's camp, the druid kept his gaze on the large clawed feet, waiting. However, their keeper's focus was not on him for the moment but on those prostrating on the ground. "So this is the great Elfkiller's fate? Elf killers to elf whores …" the demon let out a dark laugh, the flame-filled eyes moved to Falcon. "Why are your enemies still breathing?"

The druid motioned toward the wall that held dozens of new corpses. "My foes are dead, this handful of dung-kissers are being kept … for now. If I find no use for them, I'll make sure to throw their corpses out in the street to decorate the wall." He nudged Demoncraft's side. "I'm very curious how broken I can make this one … he's caused me and my clan a lot of hassle."

"I see no reason to wait," the large demon said with a wicked grin. Two smaller demons appeared and pulled the orc to his feet and toward the center platform.

Falcon frowned, "Master?"

"Do onto him what he did to you elf … if you refuse, I'll restate the orc as leader of a Clan … the Earthhunters and you will become his to do with as he wants."

His blood ran cold and he glanced over at his Clan they shared his shock. Forcing his feet to move he walked toward the stage. "He's just an orc," Falcon whispered to himself, "he deserves this … if he had stayed in his damn camp this would have never happened." Walking onto the platform he found Demoncraft standing there his head bowed. Closing his eyes Falcon took a deep breath and then growled the same words the orc had told him not so many days ago, "Strip my slut."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The orc struggled to comply with the command given; he still wore manacles on his ankles and wrists. After his shirt twisted in various ways Demoncraft tore it in two and tossed it on the ground. His leggings ended pooled on the chain around his ankles. Falcon studied the naked orc; his emerald skin was scarred with hundreds of old wounds. The giant cock of the druid's nightmare was flaccid, hidden beneath ebony curls.

"_Play the part, Akire,"_ Sly whispered to his heart. _"If the demons suspect your heart is not in it, they will call you on it and the punishment will be …"_

"_I KNOW KOTKA,"_ he replied harshly and then softer, _"I know …"_

Closing his mind to the rogue he sneered and grabbed the orc's manhood squeezing, "so much for the biggest cock I've ever seen. You like to top, time to feel what it's like to be on the bottom." He moved around the still orc and his breath caught. Demoncraft's back was covered with scars, similar to the ones he had seen on Sly's back, circular bite marks, every inch of the green skin, including the ass was covered.

"I've been bottomed many times, elf," Demoncraft said, his voice hallow. "I was young during my time in Durnholde, an easy target to those stronger than me. I vowed never to be that weak again."

This was not what he wanted; Falcon's desire for revenge all but left him. However, for the sake of his clan he had to continue down this sordid path. "Funny how never sneaks up on you," Falcon said, "now kneel." It took his druidic magic to harden himself as the orc knelt down in front of him. "Time to relive your childhood, orc, if those tusks cut me I'll chop them off."

"_Don't do this, beloved,"_ Crystal whispered in his heart.

"_And what … let him do the same to you, Star, Gola, and Red? I'm sorry my love, I do not want this but the alternative is unacceptable. I must give our demon keepers the show they desire, be strong."_ He broke contact as the callused hands of the orc reached into the waistband of his leggings. As his heated flesh sprung free the warm tongue of the prisoner found it quickly and Falcon shuddered as it expertly massaged him. Which got him a chuckle from the kneeling one, grabbing Demoncraft's ponytail Falcon jerked his head back harshly. "What's so funny, slut?" he growled.

"Smaller than I remember," the orc replied with a smirk.

Falcon's eyes flashed, "Let me fix that for you." His body shimmered as he let the spirit of the grizzly take over. Rising up on his hind legs he rested his forepaws on the pole kept on stage. He smiled around his fangs at the look of alarm that crossed the orc's face. "Take it all," he growled, "and I may leave that ass of yours intact."

"That's more like it," Demoncraft said as his hands returned to the now outsized cock. The length was large enough for the orc to wrap two hands around it. Falcon started to have second thoughts, for all his talk this was one form he had never actually used for sex, it was just too large. Then Demoncraft's tongue found his oversized head and he stopped thinking at all. Long sensual strokes started from the base and worked their way up.

After a few such licks Falcon lowered a paw, placing it on the orc's back, his claws digging into the flesh. "Suck it," he ordered, knowing it would be like trying to swallow his own arm, but the feral part in him didn't care.

The tongue moved back to the tip and after a leisurely lick, Falcon found himself drawn into the warm mouth of his fallen foe. The orc skillfully worked his lips around the massive head; to his credit Falcon felt no teeth on his heated flesh. Forcing himself to remain still, he let the orc set the pace drawing the cock slowly into his mouth. It was probably only a forth of the way in when he felt himself hit the back of Demoncraft's throat. "Is that as far as you can take it, slut?" Falcon growled, "Perhaps your ass will be a better target after all." As he spoke he started channeling his druidic powers into the orc, relaxing his throat letting him take it deeper. He went as far as he dared before pulling out and slamming back into the warmth. Demoncraft let out a muffled cry as his hands gripped the base of the cock, massaging the large sacks.

Falcon wanted this display done and worked his body into a frenzy. He was close to release when a massive claw clamped down on his fur-covered shoulder. Falcon looked up at Keeper Canesut, shuddering holding his climax in check. "Tear his ass open," the demon hissed. A talon gestured toward his camp, "isn't that what you told the other. Show me his ass bleeding and covered with your seed and I'll let your clan live another day. Otherwise I'll kill you all … women … prisoners … none of you will survive."

"_Damn it!"_ Falcon shouted silently to all that shared his true name. As the orc kneeling before him removed his hands from Falcon's throbbing heat and turned placing them on the floor, offering the druid his ass.

"Do it," Demoncraft growled. "I'm not dying here."

Falcon dropped down on all four, his massive bear body easily standing over the kneeling orc. "Guide me in," he said, his voice as hollow as the orc's had been moments ago. A strong hand wrapped around his cock and he felt it press against the too small opening. Lowering his muzzle he whispered, "Forgive me," as he bit into the green-skinned shoulder and thrust.

His powers instantly killed every pain receptor the orc had, all Demoncraft could fill was the pressure and he still cried out, his scream echoing in the cavern. The first few plunges hurt Falcon as bad as it did the orc, but he left his pain unchecked, he deserved it. Eventually the blood from the other started acting like a lube. There was no pleasure for the druid as he quickly finished filling the orc to the brim with his seed. Pulling out he let the last few drops fall on the orc's back. He released his hold on the shoulder, his teeth tainted with blood and Demoncraft fell silently to the ground, unconscious.

Shifting back to an elf he wiped a hand cross his mouth, it was covered with blood. Canesut let out a dark laugh. "That will do." He then shouted, his voice booming through the cavern. "Elfkillers is no more; the remaining survivors are this elf's property to do what he wants. We were thinking of downsizing the work force anyway." He looked over at Falcon, "they do not exist for your rations, you do not have to fill quota bags for them if they eat it will be your choice. You are dismissed, you be expected at the mines, come first bell. Shall I decorate the wall with this one?" A giant foot nudged the still orc.

"Nay," Falcon said moving over Demoncraft, bending down he grabbed the waist of the orc and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm not done with him yet." Walking purposely toward his camp he sent a whisper to his wife, _"I want to be left alone, please beloved, keep them away for now."_

"_I love you, Akire," _she replied and then fell silent. He watched her whisper something to Sid who glanced his way a look of concern on his face. Moments later the cavern went dark once more as the magic lights were extinguished, Falcon's eyes quickly adjusted.

"_Kotka, see to the prisoners… make sure they are secured well,"_ he command, wisely the rogue did not reply. Once within the camp he went to the hut Crystal and he had shared, opening the door he stepped inside. It was crowded, now holding all but the dwarfs belongings. However, there was still space in the middle and kneeling he lowered the orc into the bare spot. Turning Demoncraft over so he was laying face down Falcon placed a hand on the scared back and started to mend the damage he had done.

Behind him the door opened and a soft light entered. Without speaking Sid entered and moving around the druid he took the orc's wrist shackles. Using a mallet he hammered a stake through the links and into the ground. Afterwards he left the lantern on a trunk and walked back to the door, there he paused. "Why, lad?" he asked softly. "He would … did the same to you and didn't blink an eye. Why are you healing him?"

"Because I am not him," Falcon growled. "If I sink to his level then this cavern has won."

Out the corner of his eye he saw the dwarf smile. "Just checking, lad," Sid said as he stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

He first healed the internal damage; no body was built to take the force he had used. Afterwards he ran a thumb over one of the old bite marks on the orc's shoulder, with each circle the scar faded until it vanished all together. Moving to the next one he repeated the process, using both hands to slowly work his way down the emerald back. He healed but left the bite mark he had made scarred over. At some point Demoncraft awoke, Falcon could tell by the change in his breathing but remained still so the druid continued healing the old scars. He paused when he reached the orc's waist but with a shrug moved his hands down; rubbing his thumbs on old wounds and making them fade away. As he worked on the final mark a scent reached him, a simple healing probe confirmed what his nose told him, Demoncraft's cock was hard; the orc had been turned on by the massage. Falcon slapped the ass roughly. "I should castrate you," he growled.

The bound one flinched, and turned his head so he could see Falcon. "Even I took care of my whores," he said as he pulled his knees up and parted his legs. Laying a hand on the back of the orc Falcon used his druidic powers to cause Demoncraft to climax and spray onto the floor.

"Done," Falcon said coolly.

"That … was unimpressive elf," the orc said, as he remained kneeling. "We had a saying for you at Elfkillers, _Ul'beh she'kah_, means your bark is worse than your bite. The demons knew that display would hurt you more than it hurt me. It was meant as punishment to us both. For what little you deem it is worth, I do not hold anything against you. As you said it was my fault that I was in such a position."

"Why?" Falcon said. "Why did you attack us? With only simple weapons? You had to know we would fight back."

"Because I knew you would fight back," the orc said softly. "I didn't want them to die in this hell by starving to death or at the hands of a demon. They are securely in the embrace of our ancestors now."

"And you were too cowardly to follow them?" Falcon growled. "Dylan told me you surrendered to them after I left."

"The ancestors deserted me long ago," Demoncraft said, "death is empty for me."

"Bullshit," Falcon sighed. Bending down he released the shackles from the stake in the ground. "Get up and pull your pants up … time to return you to your cell, some of us have to go to the mines in a few hours."

"I can swing a pick," Demoncraft said standing and pulling his legging up.

"Into my back I am sure," Falcon replied, grabbing the lantern and leading the orc outside.

A large purple lizard appeared out of nowhere in front of them and hissed, its forked tongue flickering from between its razor-sharp teeth. "Easy, Sweet Pea," Falcon said, "it's okay."

The warp stalker's owner separated herself from the shadows. "You look well," Shawna said to Demoncraft, disgust in her voice. "I was sure hoping you would be crippled after that."

The orc eyed her coolly. "Come by the cell sometime," he said, "I'll show you what a real cock looks like."

Falcon held the shackles tight as Shawna slapped Demoncraft, the lizard at her feet growled. "You saved that?" she cried. "He's meat to be wasted not even fit for Sweet Pea."

Tired of justifying his actions Falcon tugged on the chain and led the orc over to the makeshift jail. The two guards outside the door drew out their swords and unlocked the door. Weapons were unnecessary as the prisoners within were securely fastened to the wall. Falcon entered first and was greeted by angry shouts and curses that were quickly silenced as Demoncraft followed him inside.

"Ul'beh she'kah," the orc said with a smirk as Falcon fastened the shackles to an iron hook in the wall, letting the orc sit on a small mat but denying him the ability to lie down.

The druid glanced over at Aluari and raised an eyebrow; she slightly gestured toward her mat, and he knew her son was hidden beneath. The fewer that knew the better, seemed like a good idea to him. The woman's chains were longer than the others, giving her the ability to lie down and care for her child. Her husband, Jach, was shackled next to her but not close enough to touch, he like the rest of the men were only allowed to sit down on mats. Falcon did a quick examination of the five shackles and made sure all were still firmly fastened into the wall, the dwarves had done their job well.

"Get some sleep," he said. "We'll figure out something to feed you, won't be our best rations but we won't starve you either."

Jach nodded, "Rat meat be better than what we been eattin', mon … tanks."

After making sure the door was securely locked and thanking the Silverhelm guards once more, Falcon walked over to the barracks and slipped inside. It was dark within but he needed no light to find his way to his bedding. Stripping off his clothes he slipped under the furs between Crystal and Sly. To his surprise the rogue wrapped a strong arm around his chest from behind. The embrace was intimate but not sexual as he felt the warm breath of the other on his shoulder. After a long moment the rogue's grasp eased and he felt warm lips kiss him between his shoulder blades.

"_Sleep,"_ Sly ordered silently.

As Crystal curled up in front of him Falcon used his magic to relax his body and do just that.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Wakefulness came too soon as a bright light filled the barracks from the door. Falcon blinked his eyes a few times and saw Rad of Ironsong standing there. The light was coming from behind him, night had passed it was morning. Frowning Falcon glanced around the room as his clan started to wake. "We miss our watch?" he asked, confused.

"Nah, lad," the dwarf replied, "We let you sleep. We'll wake you tomorrow night, promise. Now ye be needing to get around, we didn't start ye meal."

"On it," Star said as she stood. Rad quickly turned his back to her nudity as she found her fresh clothing laid out the night before. Not having the forethought to do the same Falcon hid his nakedness in the fur of a panther as he slipped out of the door and ambled over to the small shack which held his clothing. He was shadowed by Rad who opened the door and walked in with him. Once inside Falcon shifted into his elf form and opened the trunk that held his belongings. "Wish I had time for a bath," he mumbled to the dwarf, "I smell like orc."

A callused hand gripped his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Ye be stronger than I, lad, I don't be knowing how ye do it."

Falcon patted the hand and then stood, slipping on his leggings. "The alternative was unacceptable," he replied. "What is the plan for today? I don't feel comfortable with just Sly and Red watching the prisoners."

"Aye," Rad agreed. "We be leaving one of our own with ye, and Dylan be doing the same. We'll send them over after breakfast." The dwarf paused and lowered his voice, "Lad, about the mines yesterday …"

Falcon slipped his shirt on and nodded. The dwarf motioned him closer so he knelt before the stout man. "What is it?" he whispered.

"That cave-in, it weren't natural … Sid and I we agreed the beams we saw, they had been cut, the break was too smooth the wood too firm to be rotted. Someone or something didn't want us down that tunnel."

"What does that mean?" Falcon asked, confused.

"I don't know," the dwarf said with a shrug. "All the men and women on Alliance side are accounted for perhaps it was a Stonecat or Greatwolf that got tired of the mines? Or maybe it was the demons …"

"But if it was the demons why take you down there to excavate?" Falcon interrupted, "makes no sense."

"And since when did this hell make sense, lad?" Rad countered. "If whatever caused that cave-in wasn't mortal and didn't die in it, could mean they are still down in the cavern. Just watch your backs."

"Always do," Falcon said, "you should head off before you're missed. Thanks for the night off, but we'll take first watch tonight."

The dwarf nodded. "All right, lad," he replied, "be safe."

Following Rad out of the building he walked over to where Star was stirring a large pot over the coals. A glance inside showed him it was filled with oatmeal. Crystal dumped in a small basket of dried fruit which was mixed in.

"I've made enough for us and the prisoners," Star said.

Falcon was surprised and pleased to hear no bitterness in her voice; the memory of her resentful words against Rain sharing their food, still on his mind. "Serve our food first," he said, "then split the rest among the prisoners, give the female a larger portion."

"So she can work it off later?" Star replied with a smirk.

Falcon silently thanked her for her acting and returned the grin with a dark smile of his own. "Perhaps," he replied, "not sure if I am into tusks or not."

Crystal swatted him on the behind and he allowed himself to chuckle as he accepted the bowl of oatmeal from Star. As they were finishing up breakfast, a stout dwarven female walked through their front gate accompanied by a lithe night elf male. Falcon walked over and met them.

"Greetings, Earthhunter," the dwarf said, "name is Iris Embertooth; Rad sends his regards and my sword to watch over the prisoners and camp while you're at the mines."

The Kaldorei bowed slightly. "And they call me Coldraven, from Silverhelm; to be your watchdog today."

Falcon returned the bow, "Elune be with you, Brother. Your sword is welcomed Lady Iris."

""Ishnu-alah, Icy," Sly said approaching the group, voicing familiarity with the elf Falcon didn't have.

"You've looked better," Coldraven said.

"All the important parts still work," Sly replied with a smirk.

Leaving the rogue to fill the new arrivals in on their duties Falcon hurried over to join his wife brining bowls of oatmeal to the prisoners. Gola and Shar were resting outside the jailhouse, Pug at their feet finishing up breakfast.

"They've been quiet," Shar informed them as he unlocked the door. The locks took a moment to work giving those inside plenty of time to prepare for their arrival. Inside he found the prisoners pretty much as he had left them. Instructing Crystal to set her tray down at the door, he walked over to Jach and released the troll from the wall. His wife did the same to Aluari; the trolls looked nervously between them.

"Just taking you to the outhouse," Falcon said, "this place is starting to smell as is, don't need to add to it." After they did the same for all the prisoners and secured them once more did the druid offer them breakfast. They did not bring spoons but the captives didn't argue using their fingers to eat and clean their bowls. As they ate, Falcon shut the door and walked over to Aluari, without be asked she moved away from the mat and he pulled it back. The babe was in the hollow sleeping on a folded blanket, the charm he had saw earlier resting on the tiny chest. Placing a hand on the infant Falcon's magic explored the tiny body for any ills, he seemed healthy. Patting the babe on the head he stepped back and covered the hole up.

"I'll make sure they bring something for midday meal and water later in the morning," Falcon addressed the prisoners. "Don't take our mercy as a sign of weakness. There are armed guards outside that are not _ul'beh she'kah_. They will kill you and enjoy doing so. Just sit tight and enjoy your reprieve from the mines."

Demoncraft went to say something but with a shrug leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. Falcon did one final check of the shackles before walking outside with the dirty bowls. Sly was sitting at the doorway on a stool; the rogue quickly locked the door.

"We have this," he said. "You best take the rest down to the mines, don't want to be late."

Falcon nodded. "Be careful," he said. "They may be wounded but they are far from broken. Don't let your guard down."

"I know … I know …" the rogue replied with a smirk. "Get going, we have some dried jerky I'll give them for lunch."

"Sounds good," Falcon replied, leaving Sly to guard the prisoners as he hurried over to where the others were waiting. "Let's go," he said, pulling on his gloves and slinging his pick axe over his shoulder.

"Falcon!" The raw panic and terror from the shout caused the druid's blood to run cold. Through the front gate ran Captain Dylan, the fear in the shout reflected in the elder knight's face. "Follow!" the human commanded as he turned and ran back the way he had come.

"Stay here!" Falcon ordered his clan as he dropped his tool and shifted a cheetah racing after the paladin. He was led toward the mines, the reason for the panic came into view and Falcon froze. The sight was hard to comprehend. Forcing his feet to move forward he joined Dylan, Rad and a large crowd of horde and alliance prisoners. Sprawled on the ground in front of the cave was Quartermaster Ortug's decapitated body. The demon's head was off to the side split in two. The kill was unnervingly clean there was no blood to be seen.

"It's a message," Rad finally said.

"To who?" Falcon whispered.

"Look up, lad," the dwarf said, "notice anything?"

Doing as suggested the druid looked up, the cavern was empty. "No demons," he whispered. "Fall back," he shouted. "Return to your camps." He lowered his voice and whispered, "Go, prepare for battle." The other two leaders nodded as they motioned for their clans to move.

Falcon reached over and grabbed the broad arm of Atot. The giant Tauren studied him silently; the druid pondered for a moment what he wanted to say. "If things go poorly use our rations to feed your people," Falcon finally said letting his hand fall he shifted into a cheetah and raced back to his camp.

He was greeted by a pack of worried elves and dwarves. "What is it, lad?" Sid asked, "What happened?"

"Something killed Ortug," Falcon replied.

There were gasps. "What do you mean something?" Star asked. "Don't you mean someone?"

"Good for them," Sly said as he hobbled over.

"There is no way the death I saw was caused by a prisoner…" Falcon said shaking his head. "But the demons will blame us; it will be Nightseekers all over again. I won't let that happen, it is time."

"We're not ready," Mudon whispered, "there are weapons to be sharpened, armor to be …"

Sid patted the dwarf on the shoulder. "We'll make do …" Just then the gong sounded.

"Ignore it," Falcon said, "get ready." He glanced around camp, "Coldraven and Iris?"

"Sent them back at the first sign of trouble," Sly said. The rogue sighed, "I'm useless like this, I'll stay with the prisoners at least keep that bother out of your hair. If you … if this … I won't decorate the wall."

"I promise," Falcon said wrapping a hand around Sly's neck and resting their foreheads together for a moment. _"I promise, Kotka," _he whispered, _"we're all getting out of this hell today. Hold your poison and your blade, even if I fall … until you are certain we have lost."_

Glancing up, the sky above was still eerily empty, as the gong continued to resonate through out the cavern. Around him the clan opening dressed in armor, they weren't hiding their intent for the upcoming battle. Walking over to his wife he did a quick glance down her armor, checking the clasps. Taking her helm from the table he kissed her deeply before sliding it over her head, carefully tucking her long ears underneath and strapping it firmly into place. Resting a hand on her belly he closed his eyes and reached out to the tiny life force, willing it to stay strong for the upcoming battle. _"Love you, Faya," _he whispered.

"We will win," she replied aloud. "For our child, for our friends and for those that we have lost, today we buy our freedom in blood, the blood of our oppressors."

Her determination was shared by all those in the camp and Falcon nodded. "It's been an honor," he said to the small band of armed dwarves and elves as he picked up a heavy spear resting on a weapon rack. Walking over to the stone that was a calendar of their imprisonment, he brought the lance down with the strength of a bear, shattering it. Dropping the weapon he shifted into the grizzly and led his clan down toward their open gate.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Falcon led his clan out of the gate as the gong continued to resonate. He was already embraced in the spirit of the bear, sharp claws with teeth and thick fur to shield those which walked alongside him. The road between the camps was barren. That shocked the druid a little, he didn't expect to see Rad or Dylan's Clans but the fact the Horde side was also absent came as a surprise.

"We're being watched, lad," Sid said, gesturing up.

Following the motion Falcon saw a handful of lesser demons finally hovering in the eerie glow of the synthetic lighting. "Bring them down, let our intent be clear."

Red pulled back her bow and let an arrow fly, it struck true and with a screech her target fell to the ground. There was the sound of gunfire from behind him as Gola did the same to a second demon, and then from in front as Rad's marksmen took down the remaining few. Falcon continued the slow match forward and was joined by Silverhelm and Ironsong as he walked past. Their leaders united with him in front as the others filed behind.

They were almost to the large door that sealed the cavern when the dark laugher of Keeper Canesut echoed off the wall. "Finally the cat has found his claws. After all these years of taking it in the ass, now you decide it is time to roar? Now you challenge the might of the Burning Legion?"

"You've lost two of your strongest, Canesut!" Falcon called out to the darkness above. "Show yourself and we'll make it three!"

"What do you know of Viser and Ortug?" the rumbling voice demanded.

"Not a damn thing," Falcon whispered with a smirk buried in the fur of his muzzle.

"Here they come!" Dylan shouted.

From behind them hundreds of demons appeared in the cavernous sky and bone-chilling screeches joined the chaotic laughter of Canesut.

"Archers and riflemen to the ready," Rad called out. "Our ammo is not unlimited make every shot count!"

Falcon knew the bigger danger lay behind the door he stood in front of. Not willing to leave their rear exposed the druid remained where he was as his wife, Dylan and Rad rushed to the other side to help shield the clans from the incoming attack.

A demon erupted in a blazing fireball. "One down," Myrick said from beside Falcon his hand still glowing from the spell cast. "Only a thousand more to go … they will overrun us by sheer numbers."

"We will stand," Falcon growled. "Keeping casting mage, fill the cavern with screams of dying demons."

For all his brave words the next scream came for a young human to his left as she crumpled to the ground, a large spear through her chest. "Karla!" Myrick shouted, turning to aid his fallen friend.

"Focus on the demons!" Falcon shouted as he transformed into his elfin form and knelt beside the woman.

"It's okay," she whispered, blood staining her cheek as it escaped from her lips. "It doesn't hurt … I'm sorry I couldn't be more help … so warm and bright I didn't think I would see the sun again …" her voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back and life left her. Falcon closed her eyes with his hand whispering a prayer to Elune as he did. He knew she would be only the first to fall this day, he just hoped at the end their sacrifices would be worth it. With the giant door to their rear there was no backing up, no retreat … here they would make their final stand.

As the corpses of demons started to pile up, so did the fallen on their side. Injured were pulled back and Falcon joined the other healers to mend the folks they could. Those they could do nothing for were quickly blessed and laid off to the side. The druid quickly healed the broken arm of Mudon; the dwarf flexed his mended hand and grabbing his axe ran back into the fray. "Watch over him," Falcon whispered to his Goddess.

"The demons are reluctant to fly close," Dylan said kneeling down in front of Falcon, out of breath. The druid rested a palm on the paladin's shoulder recharging the battle weary man. A gauntlet patted his hand. "Save your energy," Dylan said. "Do you think they'll release the dragon soon? We expected this rush but we can't continue forever."

"The demons are falling back," Falcon said watching the sky empty. "Something is about to happen."

"_Akire … forgive me."_

Sly's mental touch came a moment before Keeper Canesut's large form appeared shuffling down the path between the camps, the demon's laughter echoed through the cavern. "You left this one to die, Earthhunter? Seems very out of character for you …" In the beast's right hand was the limp body of the rogue. At that moment a small cry could be heard and to Falcon's dismay Canesut opened his left hand to reveal a tiny bundle. "You were hiding something from me, Earthhunter … the elf could have hid in the shadows but chose to protect this child … you're compassion seems to be an infection in your clan. One we will wipe out one at a time …" The demon's large talons closed around Sly and the rogue screamed.

"_Kotka!"_ Falcon cried out silently as he changed into a cheetah and raced toward Canesut.

"_No!"_ Sly silently commanded. _ "Stick to the plan, think of your child, Akire. I knew I would die in these caverns …"_

A small band of fighters had followed him and stopped when he did. "Lad?" Rad asked.

"_Do you have your daggers?"_ Falcon asked his stomach a cold knot.

"_Nay, they took them …"_ Falcon could almost see the smirk on Sly's face. _"My plans never work out …"_ there was another scream from the rogue.

"Don't let him suffer," the druid whispered, hanging his head down.

There was the briefest moment of hesitation and then as one Red and Gola raised their weapons. The distance was great but their aim would hit true. As bowstrings were released and triggers pulled Canesut let out a howl and his arm jerked. The arrow and bullet missed as Sly was tossed to the ground. The demon stumbled back and Falcon was surprised to see a large battleaxe buried in his right shoulder. Demoncraft appeared a second axe at the ready which he released, catching the demon keeper in the left wrist, as dark blood showered down on the orc the small bundle in Canesut's hand dropped. A lithe Jach appeared from the shadows grabbing his son as he fell. Demoncraft caught another weapon tossed to him by one of the other orcs who had been a prisoner and with his free hand picked Sly up tossing him over his shoulder.

Canesut let out a roar as Demoncraft, Jach, and the other Elfkillers raced toward Falcon. The druid noticed the third orc carried the still form of Aluari. The lights above them flickered and went out. As darkness descended on the cavern, Falcon heard the heavy door behind them start to open. The scream of the Panatas echoed.

"It's time!" Falcon shouted, "Light it up!"

On cue flaming arrows left bows and landed on the dry thatched roofs of Ironsong and Silverhelm buildings. Aided by cleverly hidden oil the fires quickly spread, bringing light to the darkness and a face to their faceless demon as the giant scaled head of a dragon burst through the door. Around its neck was a molten hot collar burning into its flesh, keep the twisted creature raging in pain.

"I would fight better without these," Demoncraft growled, holding up his shackles. His wrists bleeding from the force it had taken to pull the manacle from the wall. Grabbing the axe the orc still held Falcon brought it down on the chain severing the links. He placed a hand on Sly's back; the elf was unconscious but alive.

"Thank you," he whispered as he shifted into a grizzly and rushed for the dragon. Falcon felt his body enhanced by spells of his comrades as he led the charge toward the Panatas; thorns wrapped around his fur and he felt his skin grow thicker more armored to protect him from the furnace like fire which spewed from the dragon's jaws.

In the distance he could hear Dylan shouting out orders, he left the tactics to war-tested paladin. He knew his job, to make that beast focus all his rage on him. "_Faya, stay back,"_ he ordered silently as his claws swiped across the scales of the dragon's leg. He danced out of the way of the teeth which snapped down at him, at the same time left four bloody streaks across the muzzle.

"_I am not an invalid, beloved!" _She replied tensely.

"_I know,"_ he replied calmly keeping his attention on his foe. _"I need a set of eyes not focused on this hellion to watch out for the demons' trickery. You can protect us from them if you see them coming."_

"_Alright, beloved,_ _Elune-adore," _she answered.

"_May Elune be with you too, beloved," _he replied as he broke contact and dodged another attack from the Panatas. The demented dragon was like none Falcon had seen before, even in books. Its body was long and slender, looking more serpent than dragon, the druid could only guess it had been deformed by the demons. The once glorious wings had most of the membrane burnt away leaving jagged bones protruding out, if Falcon hadn't known better he would guess the beast incapable of flight. Too many nights of cowering in the shed with his wife as the beast flew overhead told him it could should it desire to.

Just then the dragon opened his mouth and spoke. _"Mel andilar borun miranol!"_ Falcon shuddered as the ancient Draconic words reverberated through the cavern, the intensity and anguish went straight to his soul. Around him the others suffered the same, weapons trembled in hands. Though the meaning was unknown to most, the promised suffering was not.

"Stand strong! Steady yourself! " Falcon shouted, "Forgive us ancient one, we will end your suffering this day."

"_Thorel osh'onza!"_ The dragon roared as flame spewed from his maw.

Closing his eyes to shield them from the inferno Falcon dashed forward once more. The fire scorched the fur across his muzzle. Giant talons slammed down on his back and he grunted, as he was forced to the ground by the dragon. The weight left him as the beast let out a mixture between a roar and a scream. Scrambling back to his paws Falcon noticed Demoncraft standing beside him, his axe bloody.

"Keep your eyes open, elf," the orc growled. "Don't make a grunt mistake like that now."

There was a severed talon laying on the ground as the Panatas roared again, causing the entire cavern to shudder. "I think you made it angry," Falcon said with a smirk.

"Good," the orc replied as he readied his weapon. "An irate foe makes mistakes and if this _plan_ of yours is to work we'll need as many lapses in judgment as we can get … prepare yourself, here it comes again."

Any argument he had with the officious orc was lost as the dragon charged. As he used his massive body to block the attack, Demoncraft swung his axe over his head cleaving the ankle of the beast. At the same time there was a shower of arrows and magic from above as the others entered into the fight. The cavern exploded with the sound of gunfire as the riflemen joined in and with battle cries on their lips the melee combatants charged forward. The enraged dragon snapped down at one of the dwarves that sliced at him with a long polearm, the attack was blocked by Falcon as he slammed his paw down across the snout of the giant beast.

"We have to keep him on the ground," Falcon heard Dylan order. "Freeze his feet to the floor if you have to."

Giant pillars of ice formed at his command around the ankles of the Panatas as magic swirled around and froze. The dragon made a noise which had to be laughter as the ice melted as soon as it formed. _"Fire and ice does not mix mortals"_ the Panatas said, in Common, as his mighty wings spread out and he started to rise.

"No, damn it!" Dylan shouted, "Keep it on the ground."

Falcon knew the cause was lost as the giant wings pushed back the attackers causing them to fly in various directions, crashing to the rocky floor. His heart dropped as Sid flew over his head and transforming into a cheetah he chased after the dwarf, turning back into a bear at the last moment letting his old friend land on his soft fur instead of hard ground. "Sid!" He shouted.

"I be breathin' lad," the dwarf gasped. "I need a moment to collect me self, get your ass back into battle."

"Take care," Falcon said as he turned and charged. The dragon shook off the last bits of ice and was just about head's high when giant vines burst from the earth and wrapped around the beast's ankles pulling him back to the ground. More spout forth and joined the first entwining the Panatas in a stranglethorn embrace. Falcon had never seen druid vines so thick when off to the north he spotted Atot Pridebite kneeling on the ground at his side was the rest of the Greatwolf Clan and with them stood the Forsaken camp, Stonecat, as well. The Tauren nodded his head and the two clans rushed forward.

"Kill the beast!" Falcon shouted.

Decades of captivity fueled the prisoners' attacks, the demented dragon knew he was going to fall and seemed to make it a goal to take as many of them with it as it could. Falcon tried his best to shield those he could regardless of race. His dense fur became thick with blood as razor sharp talons fell on him time and time again. Teeth sunk into his shoulder as he placed himself between the insane dragon and a fallen Tauren.

"Run," he grunted to the dazed hunter.

Atot appeared and grabbed his fallen clan member at the same he placed a hand on Falcon's back easing his pain. Falcon nodded his thanks and charged back into the fray. Dodging another attempt to take his head from his shoulders the druid twisted suddenly and slammed into the jaws of the Panatas, dazing it. At that moment Demoncraft appeared, the orc looked about the same as Falcon, his right arm hung useless, bone and muscles could be seen from the shoulder. In the left was a blood-coated axe which he brought down on the dragon's bared neck. The beast let out a strangle cry and whipped his head around catching the orc who was still holding onto the axe, sending him flying. Falcon was showered by the lifeblood of the dragon.

"The orc has struck true," he shouted, his voice stronger than he felt. "Finish it!"

Those which still stood rushed forward in a final wave to do as he commanded. Just then his wife frantic whisper touched his mind. _"Akire, the demons are here!"_

Falcon turned around and froze, coming up the street was an army of demons in every shape and form and leading them was Keeper Canesut dressed in battle armor. The large demon took two massive axes off its back.

"The wall will be filled with the screams of the dying!" Canesut shouted, "All but you Earthhunter, you will watch them die then I will bury you alive with nothing but their corpses for company and the failure of this day! When a gnat decided to take on the might of the Burning Legion and lost!"

Crystal appeared between the demons and the clans her shield and sword at the ready. Falcon raced forward, even aided by the spirit of the cheetah he would not reach her in time.

"Make sure to spear this wench through the belly," Canesut ordered as a small clutch of demons flew down toward Crystal, "a two for one special."

His wife quickly dispatched a trio of demons and arrows which came from behind him picked off two more. Falcon prayed that meant the Panatas had been dealt with. He made it to Crystal's side to finish off the remaining one. "We'll delay them as long as we can, escape through the door!" He shouted back at those behind him, "Their watch dog is dead."

"And let you have all the fun?" Demoncraft snorted as appeared beside Falcon.

"You're hurt," Falcon growled, "lead the others to safety."

"I've watched your back all these years, lad," Sid said as he walked up slightly out of breath. "I ain't leaving ya now, let's finish this."

"No one leaves!" Canesut shouted and there was a deep rumbling from above. From the battle scene by the door there came screams and jerking around Falcon could only watch as giant stalactites fell from the darkness above, some larger than the dragon's corpse they now threatened to bury. When the dust settled the way out was completely blocked and dazed survivors stumbled from the carnage.

"Now what, Earthhunter?" the demon lord hissed, "so much for raising your child in the embrace of the forest. The only embrace it will feel is mine as I rip it out of your wife's womb and feed on it."

Falcon's body grew cold, his anger and fear left him. "We will sleep in the embrace of our Goddess this night," he said calmly. "And you demon spawn will rot in hell." With a growl that echoed through out the cavern he charged.

* * *

_**Draconic Primer**_

_Mel andilar borun miranol = Your suffering shall be legendary._

_Thorel osh'onza. = Insolent young elf_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

So this was how it was going to end. After a decade he had led those that followed without question to their end. A feral grin crossed his bloody muzzle; then let their final moments be glorious. All around him was death, bodies of smoldering demons lying with those that had been their prisoners. For himself, Falcon's world had shrunk down to the bulky demon in front of him, nothing else mattered to him beyond the fact the monster would be in hell to meet him when he got there. He had no doubt Elune would turn away from him for leading his friends to their deaths, he no longer cared. Bloodied claws raked down the flank of Canesut as Falcon dodged another attack from the mighty axes the demon held. The monster stumbled and Falcon swiftly turned and slammed into the injured leg causing Canesut to kneel. Flaming arrows struck the demon in places his armor didn't cover, glancing over his shoulder Falcon saw a few of the Night Elf archers still stood, one being Red. Beside her using Mutt as a makeshift mount was Sly. Sly caught Falcon's eyes on him and the damn rogue smiled, giving the druid a small salute with his good arm.

"_We all made this choice, Akire,"_ Sly whispered. _"Don't you dare blame yourself, it's been an honor. I'll be dancing with you tonight in the embrace of Elune. But I'm going to take a few more of these hellions first."_

The tiger under the rogue surged forward as daggers appeared in his hand. "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" Sly shouted an ancient battle cry of the Kaldorei as the blades fanned out from him striking various demons.

Evading another assault from the recovered Canesut, Falcon shifted into a panther and raced around behind the demon. Leaping up he used his claws to climb, sinking into the scaly hide of his foe as he avoided the bony spikes running up the demon's back. Giant wings fanned as Canesut let out an angry shout. "Get off me gnat!"

With another pounce Falcon landed on the right wing with claws and fangs he tore at the fleshy membrane, shredding it. With a cry a hand seized the druid and tossed him away. The agility of the cat allowed Falcon to land on his feet; his silken fur didn't share the same durability as the grizzly, so he sported four bloody streaks across his chest from the talons which had snagged him. However, it had been worth it, that bastard was going no where now. Canesut's grab for Falcon had cost the demon one of his axes, he must have set it down and it was now being buried by thick vines, the same as before which must mean Atot was still standing somewhere. If the demon keeper was concerned about the loss of his axe he didn't show it as he brought the remaining weapon he still brandished down cleaving one of the orcs of Demoncraft's clan in half. The small brown orc crumbled as his leader appeared bringing his own axe down on Canesut's wrist.

"I'll chop the damn thing off," Falcon heard Demoncraft growl, though the metal bracer the demon wore absorbed most of the attack.

Taking the moment of respite Falcon did a quick and dirty healing job on himself. It would be a waste of magic at this point to heal completely; he just wanted to be able to fight a bit longer. A hand on his back startled him and he snapped toward the touch, his teeth grazing the battered arm of Star. The young Kaldorei's face was bloodied, her eyes were incredibly sad. The rage left Falcon as he shifted into his elfin form; he used his thumb to brush away a tear on the crimson stained cheek, the dark blue locks of the warrior had fallen from its braid. He healed the small cut on her forehead that was the source of most of the blood.

"I …" she put a hand on her chest, "my name is Katri, I didn't want to die without sharing it with you, thank you for protecting me. I know we haven't known each other as long as you have some of the others, but you never treated me any differently."

Falcon let out a soft gasp and rested his head against hers. _"Akire," _he whispered back at her. She kissed him then and as her fingers left his cheek, she grabbed her sword and raced back into battle. He soon lost sight of her in the clash.

"_Faya what I have done?"_ he whispered sadly as he shifted into a grizzly and charged.

"_You've given us permission to fight back against our oppressors, beloved. It is something we have all dreamed about but haven't had the courage. Be strong, you will hold your daughter soon. She loves you as much as I do."_ His wife's whisper reached him as he knocked Demoncraft away from an attack of Canesut.

"I had that, elf!" the orc growled.

Ignoring Demoncraft Falcon focused on the demon in front of him. Canesut was hurt; there was no question about it. However, the druid had no idea if a demon's stamina was similar to theirs are not. Perhaps injuries had no effect on them as it did mortals.

"ENOUGH!" Canesut shouted. "I WILL BURN YOU ALL!"

Falcon frowned, "What now?" he thought. The giant demon's skin began to glow. "Move back!" he shouted. Turning around he raced away from Canesut, as fire erupted from the ground underneath the demon. The dying screams of demons and prisoners which hadn't escaped filled the cavern.

"_Faya?"_ he whispered.

"_I'm here, beloved."_

"_Kotka?"_

"_Just a little singed, Akire, I'm not done yet."_

"_Katri?"_

Silence met him. He tried again with the same result; he hung his head and allowed himself a brief moment to mourn. Canesut continued to cast a spell similar to the one warlocks call hellfire. "We need to stun him, lad," Sid said at his side.

"Can you shield me?" Falcon asked. "Good to see you."

"Same, aye I can shield you … we've lost Mudon and Rarvo … …"

"Star is gone too," Falcon said sadly.

"Death is coming for all of us this day," Sid replied as he patted Falcon on the back. "How about we take that bastard with us?"

Nodding Falcon embraced the spirit of the grizzly and rushed toward the flaming demon. Canesut saw him coming and though fire still spewed around him he lifted his battleaxe and waited. The warmth of Sid's holy shield surrounded him as he neared the demon, it protected him from the flames which licked at his paws but would do little to stop the giant weapon being swung at him. He sent his love to all that shared his true name as he crashed into the demon, interrupting the spell cast. However, there was no way to stop the axe that bore down.

"Please let it be enough," he pleaded as he closed his eyes.

There was the sound of metal on metal and Falcon opened his eyes to find the axe being blocked by someone in front him. Twin glaives with the runes etched into the blades glowed in the darken cavern. Their wielder had his back to the druid, dirty ebony hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, revealing tall slender pale ears. Wrapped around the chest were bloodied bandages.

"Get up," an unknown voice growled. "Get up and fight, do not give up. Not now, not after our sacrifices …"

"The entrance is blocked," Falcon replied. "We have no where to run."

"There is another way," the other pushed the axe away and to Falcon's surprise the mighty demon stumbled.

His rescuer turned to look him revealing a familiar but at the same time an alien face. _"Adran!"_ he cried out, his heart's whisper was met with the same coldness as it had the day he had been told of the elf's death. Rain's face was marred by a bloody blindfold and the horrifying truth dawned on the druid. His heart had completed the training of his childhood; he was now a demon hunter.

"Falcon, I can take him, protect the others." The strange voice was coming from Rain's lips. He was freely speaking Common but it didn't sound like the elf.

"What … why?" Falcon whispered, "Where have you been?"

"Not now," Rain growled as he lightly jumped away from the demon at the same time pushing Falcon to the side. "Finish off the lesser ones, I've killed Ortug and Viser already; this guy won't be a problem just don't get in my way."

"_Akire, I can't reach him!"_ Crystal whispered to him alarmed.

"_Our true names are our soul names, our heart's soul is now shared with a demon … I don't know, beloved. He speaks of another exit; let the others know we fight for freedom once again!"_

Unwilling to leave Rain to the demon Falcon stayed but kept his distance and watched. The elf was one with the blades in his hands as he lashed out with the Warglaives that easily sliced through Canesut's armor like they were made of cloth.

"Insolent whelp!" the demon growled. "It takes years to fully understand the powers you are trying to wield. You've been enhanced less than a moon, the demon you sacrificed will take over mind you will become a tool of the Legion!"

"Perhaps," the cold voice of Rain replied, "but I will be the instrument of your death first. I will impale you on the wall you are so proud of, for all the suffering you have brought my family."

"Your family?" the demon let out a dark laugh. "There is no family here; you were just a fuck …" The rest words were cutoff as Rain leapt into the air and to Falcon's alarm a pair of black wings appeared attached to his heart's back. The bandages the elf sported fell to the ground. "Impossible!" Canesut shouted as Rain folded the wings and dove toward the demon, weapons first. The lithe elf buried one of the blades into Canesut's right shoulder as he flipped onto its back, the other blade cut the demon's mangled wing completely off. Black blood splattered the ground around Canesut.

Canesut bellowed something in his demonic tongue; as Rain ran his Warglaives through the remaining wing causing it to join the first on the floor. The pale elf looked toward Falcon; though his eyes were bandaged there was no doubt in the druid's mind that he was seen.

"He's calling out to bury us," Rain shouted. Falcon assumed his knowledge of the demonic words came from the taint on his soul. "Fall back to the mines; it was built by dwarves it will hold."

As if to reinforce the warning there was a deep rumbling roar from above. "To the mines!" the druid shouted. The demonic ranks were in chaos as they tried to escape their fate by flying up, a falling stalagmite caught one demon, spearing the red-skinned beast in the chest as it crashed to the ground barely missing an archer pulled out of the way by Dylan.

The surviving prisoners scrambled past Canesut and Rain locked in combat to reach the mines. As Falcon joined them he ran by Demoncraft, the orc was lying on the ground, his cleaved shoulder bleeding onto the rocky ground. His left leg twisted in a way that was clearly broken, alert eyes found his. "Glorious battle," the orc said with a content smile. Falcon transformed back into an elf and placed a hand on Demoncraft. "No time," the orc growled shoving him away.

"Agreed," Falcon said grabbing the non-mangled arm of the orc he tossed his old foe over his shoulder at the same time calling upon the grizzly. "Hold on," he growled, "there is still a chance to keep your vow of not dying in this hell."

At the mouth of the cave he was relieved to see Sid and Shar supporting Rad between them. With them he spied his wife, Red, Sly and Gola. Crystal ran forward and helped take the bleeding orc from his back; returning to an elf he looked back out at the cavern. Giant rocks crashed down from above, he could only watch as they buried those unable or unwilling to join them. The undead leader of Stonecat, Deathshiver, was holding his ground raining fire down on the demons which still scrambled around. The spell silenced only after boulders crashed on top of the warlock burying him.

"He was tired of his curse," Atot said at his side, "they did not believe we will live and wanted to die in battle."

"We will escape," he frowned; Rain was still in combat with Canesut. "Rain!" he shouted, "to me!" The elf didn't hear or chose to ignore him. He closed his eyes and called out silently, "_Adran!"_ Nothing … a large rock fell in front of him and a strong arm pulled him back away from the opening. He struggled against the hold. "I won't lose him again!"

"It's is his choice!" Atot growled.

"Is it?" Falcon asked, "Or the demon he is bound to?" He looked back at the band of survivors, much smaller than the crowd that had taken up their weapons and magic with him at the start of the battle. His eyes fell on the archer, Shawna, he was happy to see she still lived. There were a half-dozen Kaldorei standing in the cavern with him. _With the knowledge of a true name came power._ A desperate idea formed, switching to the tongue of his birth he said, "His true name is Adran!" Crystal gasped. "Please my brothers and sisters call to him, break through the shadows of his heart … help me."

Turning back to the contest between demon hunter and his prey, Falcon called out to the elf with every fiber of his being. _"ADRAN!"_

The Warglaive cut through the demon's neck and the giant monster fell. Falcon repeated the soul cry and saw Rain stumble. _"Come to me my heart," _he whispered opening his arms as the cavern continued to implode. The blindfolded elf turned toward him and started to run, dodging the giant boulders and stalactites which crashed down.

"He ain't going to make it," Sid said as another large cave-in nearly blocked the entrance to the mines. "Fall back!" the dwarf ordered, "it ain't safe at the mouth."

"No!" Falcon growled at the large fur-covered arm wrapped around him and forcefully pulling him back away. He fought against the Tauren which held him. As the last small opening to the cavern they called Hell fell dark he saw a flash of movements and with a sob he braced himself for the nimble form that collided with him sending druid, shaman and demon hunter flying. He wrapped his arms around Rain and held him tight taking most of the force of the fall for the pair.

Keeping the warm, breathing, alive elf in his embrace Falcon looked over at the now sealed entrance. He said a quick prayer for all of those that had fallen this day. The cavern was in absolute darkness even his elfin eyes had a hard time distinguishing who was where. Finally there was a bright burst of magic and Myrick held up his glowing hand giving light to the gloom.

"Find something that will burn," Dylan ordered. "Make torches." The paladin moved over to where Falcon and Rain still laid. "Welcome back, Rain," he said, "Crystal spoke of another way out … is it now sealed behind rock and our dead?"

Rain shook his head and in a voice which didn't match the pale elf he pointed into the mines. "It's that way, deep into the mines … that was why I was late to join the fight. I'm sorry; if I had been here sooner the losses may have been less."

"Or they may have not been," Dylan said. Falcon noticed the wings he had seen earlier were now gone, all that were left were bloody sores on the elf's back. Around them torches were lit adding more light to chase away the shadows. "Let us mend the wounded and rest before we continue," Dylan said loud enough to be overheard. "Our escape lies deeper within the mines which have been our prison, the demons are dead, and the sacrifices of those we lost were not in vain."

As the battle weary survivors shouted out in victory Falcon ran a hand down the still elf in his arms, searching and healing. Some of them wore their sacrifices more visible than others. _"Adran,"_ he whispered.

"I can hear you," Rain said aloud, "I just can't answer you … I'm sorry … so sorry, I thought it was the only way." Then the newly created demon hunter began to weep as the enormity of all that had befallen sunk in and Falcon's hold tightened.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered, "it will be okay my heart, it will be okay."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

_Don't stand by my grave and weep,_

_For I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow._

_I am the diamond glint of snow._

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._

_I am the gentle autumn's rain. _

_When you awaken in the morning, hush._

_For I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circle flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand by my grave and cry._

_I am not there, I did not die._

Falcon listened to Dylan as they held a brief memorial for those lost. His clan sat close at hand, their faces damp with tears, all but Rain; though his heart was weeping his cheeks were dry from whatever injuries he hid beneath the blindfold. Refusing to give up contact, he continued to embrace Rain, the elf was sitting in front of him with Falcon's legs stretched out on either side. The wounds on Rain's back continued to bleed and seep. _"Heal yourself, my heart,"_ he whispered.

A soft sigh escaped Rain's lips and Falcon could almost see the internal struggle as the demon hunter shuddered in his arms. Slowly the lesions started to close. A week ago healing such a wound would have causes as much difficulty as mending a paper cut for the young elf. Today it seemed to take every ounce of Rain's energy a notion which was reinforce as the elf went limp and fell forward.

Falcon's cry of alarm interrupted the prayer and Sid hurried over. The old dwarf placed a hand on the unconscious elf as Falcon pulled Rain to rest against his chest. An odd expression crossed the stout man's face and he jerked his hand back. "There be something dark inside him now, lad," the dwarf said with a frown, "he made a pact with devil."

Falcon had sensed the same shadows in his initial healing probe, he needed more time to sort it out, time they didn't have. "He did so to save us," the druid said defensively. "Give us a moment; hopefully he just needs some rest, sorry to interrupt."

Sid's hand moved to Rain's blindfold, "have ye looked?" the dwarf asked.

Rain grabbed Sid's wrist and turned his head away. "Don't," he growled.

"That was a short nap, my heart," Falcon said, gently sliding a finger under Rain's breaking his hold on the dwarf. "You should rest; we'll still be here for a bit longer before we can follow you to the promised exit."

"Ye smell worse than I do after a seven day drunk," the dwarf said, "that crusted blindfold ain't helping, are the wounds underneath healed over? You could get an infection."

"They have been cauterized," Rain said, "there is no risk of contamination now."

"Cauterize …" the Sid said with a shudder. The dwarf settled back down near Falcon and picked up one of Rain's Warglaives which were resting on the floor. His hand slid over the runic blade.

" … Coldraven fell protecting an injured clan member, because that is what he did, shield those unable to do so on their own."

Falcon's attention was brought back to the service at the mention of the name he recognized. Sly let out a soft sob, the druid reached over and squeezed the rogue's shoulder.

Dylan glanced over at where Demoncraft lay; he was being tended by Jach and Aluari who was sporting a bandage of her own across her forehead. Falcon allowed a brief moment of joy when the bundle tied to her chest let out a cry. "The names of your fallen?" Dylan asked the orc, his voice too weary to hold any grudges.

"Dazb Bigmaw and Gnuk Evilgouger, they died in battle, they died with honor." Demoncraft said, followed by a grunt as Aluari probed his shoulder.

"What about you, Falcon?" Dylan said turning his attention to the Earthhunter clan.

The druid nodded and after taking a calming breath, spoke of their losses. "Katri Starkick, know to all as Star. She may have been quick to anger but steadfast when it came to protecting her friends. Rarvo Shalemelter never met an ale he didn't like. Always with a smile, a truer friend you will not find. Mudon Fiendsmiter, a fiery temper and a tongue to match. But a friend you could rely on when things got tough." They deserved so much more but it was all he could bring himself to say, warm arms wrapped around him from behind as his wife knelt down. She purposely pressed her belly against his back. "Our daughter will see the forest, beloved; they did not die in vain."

The elf in his arms began to sob and Crystal's embrace moved to include him as well. Soon the remaining members of the Clan joined in; Sly, Red, Gola, Shar and Sid. They were silent as Rad and then Atot recited the names of their fallen, so many names. The Tauren leader paused, Falcon was happy for the shaman that his wife was there to stand beside him. "Stonecat has no one to speak the names of their fallen, they all chose death this day. They were unlikely allies to Greatwolf but loyal ones," the shaman's eyes moved to Demoncraft. "We could count on them to have our backs, their second and final death was a good one."

"How can death be good?" Rain whispered.

The Tauren heard him. "Death is nothing to be feared, demon hunter; the embrace of the Earth Mother is waiting to welcome us."

"Mother …" the elf frowned.

Falcon tilted Rain's head back and kissed him, to silence the bitter words before they were spoken. He knew what little experience Rain had with his parent was not a positive one. Pulling back he noticed dark circles from under the blindfold. "Can you sleep, my heart?" He asked softly as Dylan brought the memorial service to an end with a prayer.

"Something worse than a nightmare awaits me when I do," Rain said, his voice sounded foreign to Falcon.

"What if I slept with you to keep the darkness away?" the elf in his arms went rigid. Guessing the intention to pull away, Falcon tightened his hold. "I'm not letting you go!"

"You have to!" Rain cried, matching his tone. "You don't know what I am turning into! Canesut was right; this power takes centuries to understand. I've forced my body to adapt in days. The darkness inside me is winning; it's only a matter of time now. Please, I'll lead you to the exit but after that you must leave me here, where you found me. Where I can't hurt anyone."

"Like hell I will …" Falcon started fiercely.

"You have to!" Rain said turning to face him; Falcon wondered what the mutilated eyes could see. "Please I don't want to hurt you or anyone else … promise you won't let me hurt anyone …"

"No," Crystal said, startling them both. "_You_ will promise us _you_ won't hurt anyone, my heart."

"I can't …" Rain moaned.

Taking Rain's hand she put in on her belly. "Promise," she said again.

A smile appeared as he connected with the small life, however it faded quickly. "I … can't …"

Crystal's eyes flashed. "I trust you," she said, "promise!"

The elf in his embrace turned his face between his wife and Falcon before sighing and nodding his head. "I promise," he whispered.

"That was very touching," Demoncraft growled as he sat up, his injured arm wrapped in bandages. "But now can we get the hell out of here?"

Rain faced the orc. "He's bleeding inside," the elf said, "he needs more healing."

"I'm fine," the orc grunted but a grimace crossed his face saying otherwise.

"You can see that from over here?" Falcon asked as he reluctantly moved Rain off his lap. _"Hold him Kotka,"_ he pleaded silently. The rogue whom had been sitting beside him wrapped his right arm around Rain. Crystal sat down on the other side and joined in on the embrace, as Red swatted the demon hunter's hands aside and sat down in his open lap.

"_We got him,"_ Sly whispered back with a smirk. _"You've sure healed that orc a lot lately."_

"_A wise elf once told me there aren't enemies here … everyone else is stuck in the same shitty circumstances as I am."_ Falcon replied as he knelt beside Demoncraft.

"_Wise words, maybe you should listen to that elf more often, especially when he talks about orgies."_ Sly whispered back.

Falcon shook his head at the rogue's insatiable libido, as he pushed Demoncraft back down. At his side Aluari said something in her language, though he couldn't understand the words it sounded like an apology. "You kept him from bleeding to death," he said aloud. Jach translated his words. "Take care of your son; I'll treat your head in a moment."

"She is more of a fighter den a healer, mon," Jach said, "she did her best."

"I'll heal the mother," Dylan said, approaching.

"I'll help with that tough piece of battle jerky," Sid said kneeling down beside Falcon.

"You should rest," the druid said, "you put a lot of energy into healing Rad." He glanced over at the dwarf in question who had fallen asleep off to the side.

"He's a son of Ironforge," Sid said as he laid a hand on Demoncraft. "He healed himself for the most part. Let's do this, you fix the arm … I'll work on the leg and meet you in the middle."

"Leave the scars," the orc said, "give something for the ladies to trace later."

"Since when are you interested in females," Falcon retorted as he started to slip into a healing trance.

"Any warm hole in a storm," the orc replied, "are you offering?" Falcon caused the nerves he was working on to flare up and Demoncraft let out a groan followed by a deep chuckle. "I can just picture you," the orc said, "straddling me, buried hilt deep … head thrown back …"

There was a feral growl behind him, followed by shouts from his Clan. Whipping around Falcon saw Rain being restrained. "I'll rip his tongue out," the elf roared, beneath the blindfold Falcon was alarmed to see a red demonic glow. Sly was thrown aside, unable to catch himself the rogue skated across the hard rock.

"_Stop Adran!"_ Falcon silently commanded, _"You'll hurt Faya!"_ He glanced down at the sneering orc. "I would shut the fuck up now," he said darkly as he quickly moved over to Rain pushing the elf against the wall of the cavern, pinning him there with his body. "I'm here," he said calmly. "I'm safe; we're all safe because of you … calm down, my heart."

"You trying to finish the demon's work, dwarf?" Demoncraft growled.

"I'm just setting the bone straight," Sid said, "but nothing says I have to numb your pain while I do." To emphasize his words, Sid tugged on the leg and there was a loud popping noise. The orc groaned and went limp. "That will shut him up," Sid said with a smirk as he continued the healing.

"Sorry," Rain sighed, relaxing. "Will we be ready to travel soon?"

"Just give us a couple more hours," Dylan said from where he was helping Sly stand upright. "It's been years, a few more hours are not too much to ask. Our injured need time to recover."

Rain asked to be released and Falcon reluctantly did so. Walking over to Sly, the elf put a hand on the rogue's forehead and healed a cut he had gotten from the fall. _"You're still in there, Adran, don't give up,"_ Falcon whispered as he knelt beside the unconscious orc and started mending muscle and bone. It was slow and tedious healing and by the time he was finished with the arm and the internal damage to the orc's chest, the druid was exhausted. He stayed where he knelt in a daze long after he had separated from Demoncraft, finally gentle but strong hands fell on his shoulders and pulled him away, leading him over to where his Clan had bedded down. Crystal opened her arms and he collapsed there, and even with the cold hard floor as his mattress he was asleep instantly.

Wakefulness came reluctantly with the low rumble of voices, opening his eyes he found his head resting in Crystal's lap; his wife smiled down at him and brushed his hair back. He looked around as he woke, instinctively counting his clan members. Any last remnant of slumber left him when he came up short and he sat. "Where is he?" he asked without preamble.

"He went to find us food," Sly answered.

"Food?" Falcon asked.

"Well," the now familiar voice said as Rain came into view, "food might be to generous term, but it kept me alive. They may taste better cooked, though." In his hand was a burlap sack.

Falcon approached the demon hunter who seemed reluctant to surrender his prize and took the bag from him. Opening it he noticed still little furry bodies on the bottom. "Rats?" he asked.

"More like moles or something," Rain corrected, "they taste a bit earthy. I would have cleaned them before bringing them back to make it easier on everyone's stomach but knew you would worry if you awoke."

"We've had worse," Crystal said as she took the bag from her husband, "Let's get these cleaned up. There is still plenty of wood from where we would get planks to shore up the mines. We can start some cook fires; the caverns are vast enough smoke shouldn't be an issue."

A small group joined his wife as knives were taken out and the small rodents quickly cleaned, once done they looked like rabbits on the spits being cooked over the open flame.

"Lad," Sid said approaching Falcon who had once again claimed Rain in his lap; he needed to have the elf close at hand. "We've been working these mines for years, ain't never seen so much as a bat."

"They are very sensitive to light and sound, they scurry away before they are seen," Rain answered.

"And how do you catch them?" the dwarf asked.

"They don't see me coming," Rain replied with a smirk. "There are other creatures, but these are the most appetizing and which isn't saying much."

"They are great," Falcon reassured, "our last meal before freedom. Tonight I'll feast on you my heart, under the stars." The slightest shiver escaped from Rain, Falcon wished he could blame it on the sexual tension but had a feeling it was caused by another emotion … fear. He switched to heart speak, _"I love you, Adran; my heart feels whole once again. We'll figure this out together."_ A thought occurred and he reached into his shirt and pulled out the amulet he had tucked within. Rain's expression didn't change. "My heart," Falcon said, "what do you see when you look at me, I know you're not blind."

"Most creatures are dimly glowing forms against a murky background. Demonic energy blazes like burning pitch in the night, you … my heart," Falcon's breath caught as the words of endearment were returned to him for the first time. "You and the others I know look like …" the elf struggled with the word he was looking for and then shrugged, "love."

Falcon's free hand tilted Rain's head back as he kissed him. The lips against his trembled but did not pull back so he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the unsure mouth. There was the slightest taste of smokiness in the touch. As they embraced he placed the necklace in Rain's hand. The elf's thumb ran over the cool metal he traced the outline, a move he had probably done a thousand times when locked in that hellish crate. Rain let out a small cry and pulled back looking down at his hand.

"Can you see it?" Falcon asked.

"In my heart I can," Rain replied. "How … where …"

"Shar recast it for me," Falcon replied.

"Thank you," Rain whispered to the dwarf that was tending one of the nearby fires as he wrapped his fingers around the amulet.

Sid approached and squatted down beside them. In his hand was a cooked rodent on a spit. "Rat on stick, I knew this gnome in Ironforge that could do wonders with rats …"

"Ugh," Falcon said with a grin, as he slipped the chain of the necklace over Rain's head. "Let me pretend it's something else please." He took the offered stick and using his fingers pulled off a piece of meat. Before he could think about it he popped it into his mouth. It was smoky tasting and a bit tough but overall certainly not the worse thing he'd eaten in his extensive lifetime. He took another bite as Rain, Sly and Sid shared the meal with him. Crystal, Red. Shar and Gola split another between them. After everyone had finished the band of survivors made ready for the trek deeper into the mine.

"How far my heart?" Falcon asked as new torches were lit.

"At our pace, a couple of hours," Rain said.

"A couple of hours," Rad said with a frown, "that would be into the old tunnels if it takes us that long, they may not be safe." The druid was happy to see the dwarf had recovered from his battle injuries.

"It's safe," Rain said, "I don't think they were closed because they weren't secure. I believe the demons knew how close it was getting to the surface. There were corpses there, old ones. I imagine they killed those that had been working the shaft so they couldn't report their findings." The young elf held his Warglaives in his hands; they let off a glow as the demonic energy within him fed into the blades.

"Were they orc remains?" Sly asked. He was being braced by Crystal and Red. Falcon shifted into a grizzly and without prompting Sly crawled onto his back.

Rain shrugged at the question. "Maybe, it was just bones and bits of clothing."

"Shortly after I arrived, almost twenty years ago now, there was an incident of some orcs never coming out of the mines, back then there were no horde or alliance. After that though the orcs split off on their own, we were blamed for the deaths. We lost some to the wall, to think those bastards knew the entire time." The rogue sighed as his fingers gripped Falcon's thick fur. "Let's go," he said, "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

_Koori's Korner: The poem at the start is a variation of "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" a poem written in 1932 by Mary Elizabeth Frye.  
_


	51. Chapter 51

**Fifty-One**

"No, I stayed within the mines after that night. I didn't want to risk being seen … until I was prepared." Rain paused and shrugged his shoulders. "The dark doesn't scare me much, there are worse things in the world and I've had the displeasure of experiencing many of them."

Frowning, Falcon looked over his shoulder at Sly. Had the druid lost his heart to madness already? It seemed he spoke to himself. The rogue read his expression and grinned, confusing the druid. _"You aren't the only one that shares his true name, Akire,"_ he whispered and nodded toward the petite emerald-haired hunter walking at the demon hunter's side.

The truth became clear and Falcon had to smile. After so many years Red could finally speak freely with someone, though her lips were still silent her heart was not. Rain unable to answer with his clouded soul had to voice his words aloud. "Yes, I healed him," the young elf glanced over his shoulder at Falcon and Sly, "I'm sorry I could not do more. The opportunity presented itself I had to take it, after they tried to kill Falcon I knew time was running out."

"Sorry for poisoning you," Sly said, Falcon didn't have to look to know the elf wore an apologetic grin. "I didn't want you to suffer."

"It was easy to purge, just glad your throw didn't sever any nerves that would have been troublesome." Rain replied, as he continued to lead them down a dark and sometimes confusing path. Behind them whispers of dissent started.

"So how did you escape those chains," Sly asked ignoring the murmurs. "You looked pretty beaten."

"I hid my power within me, found out I was stronger than the demons when I put my heart into it. Something I hadn't the desire to do before finding love here. However, you are right; the iron was stronger than my want … I had help." The last words came out as a whisper.

"Help?" Falcon frowned, silently adding, _"Stop Adran."_ Touching the mind of the elf on his back he warned him to hold on as he transformed back into an elf keeping a hand wrapped behind him to steady Sly. Crystal quickly moved and took over supporting the rogue as Falcon walked over to where Rain had stopped; the demon hunter's gaze was on the ground.

"Who helped you that night, my heart?" he asked. When there was no reply, he moved in front of Rain and slid a finger under his chin, raising his face so their eyes would meet if the other's wasn't covered. "Who?" he asked again.

"Why does it matter?" Rain said, "thanks to them I am alive."

"Who?" Falcon asked again, his tone getting colder. Rain's face remained still but the druid couldn't help but to think the gaze had moved beyond him.

"It was I," a soft feminine voice said. There were gasps of surprise and Falcon looked over his shoulder and shared in the astonishment, it was Atot's wife that had spoken. Even the Tauren chieftain seemed shocked at his wife's admission. "My name is Shyn Pridebite, you saved my life," the Tauren female said, "I had tried to repay the favor. The demons would leave the cavern when the dragon was released so there was no fear of being seen."

"Fear of getting eaten by a dragon is another story," Sly said.

"Aye," the Shyn said nodding her head. "The child saved my life in the end," she pulled up her tunic to reveal four long scars which covered her left breast down to her lower belly. "The beast split me open, after I freed the elf. I awoke to find myself healed and lying beside the unconscious rogue under the stage and the cavern empty. I made my way back to Greatwolf, assuming all had been for naught. I am overjoyed to see you lived. So I must once again express my gratitude and my debt for saving my life."

"You wouldn't have been in the position to be harmed in the first place, if not for me," Rain said sadly.

"Only the demons were to blame," the Tauren maiden said as she stepped forward and pulled Rain into an embrace. The much taller woman held him until Falcon sensed the elf relaxed in her hold. "Only the demons and they are dead now." After a long moment Shyn released him and returned to her husband's side.

Falcon's head reeled from the news that someone, almost a complete stranger, had attempted to save his heart that dark day. Payment of a favor or not, Falcon knew he was indebted to the Tauren.

"Let's keep going," Rain said breaking him out of his stupor. "We're about halfway there."

"Are you sure about this lad?" Myrick asked his hand on the cavern wall. "We could be walking in circles for all I know."

"We start gaining altitude soon," Rain replied, "you'll see."

"You can always go back," Sly said coldly and loud enough to be overheard by those who had been grumbling moments ago, "move a few tons of rock with your bare hands, eating rats for the next ten years. Me, I'm following the kid here."

"I meant no harm," Myrick said holding up his hands, "just asking, making sure it's the elf leading us and not the demon half." Falcon's eyes darkened but he held himself in check as he transformed back to a grizzly. Crystal helped Sly climb on and with a nod at Rain; they continued their way ever deeper into the mine.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rain mumbled a short time later. The elf's shoulders shrugged a moment later. His head jerked in the direction of Red. "I said … I … don't … want … to … talk … about it!" As he emphasized the words, his voice became deeper more menacing.

"Lad," Sid said speaking up. "Those are some mighty fine Warglaives you be wielding, where'd they come from?"

"I made them," Rain said. "When we were initiates, we had lessons in blacksmithing so we could make our own glaives when the time came."

"They ain't up to dwarf standards," Sid said with a nod, "but you did well, lad. You mentioned to the lass you didn't leave the mines, where did ye find a forge to do smithy work?"

"Deep below, in some abandoned tunnels there was a derelict forge. Probably made by dwarves, it hadn't been used in a long time but was still functional. I don't know why it was so deep into the ground."

"This is a rich mine," Sid said with a shrug, "no saying the demons were the first ones to discover it."

"So that was smithy work I heard the other day," Rad said speaking up. "And the scream we heard wasn't the old mine shaft giving away."

A malicious grin marred Rain's face. "Nay," he said, "that is when …" the elf shook his head and the dark look faded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you trigger the cave-in that happened then?" Rad said pressing.

"Yes," Rain replied keeping his face forward as he led them. "I had it rigged to collapse."

Crystal gripped the dwarf's shoulder and shook her head slightly silencing any further questioning. It was hard to tell how much time had passed in the darkened cave, eventually though the dwarves in the group started getting more excited. There was talk of regolith and subsoil, and the druid watched as the dwarves brushed their hands against the rocky walls. It looked the same to his untrained eye but obviously something had changed.

"Sid?" Falcon asked.

"The lad is leading us true, we'll soon be seeing the leaching layer and after that be topsoil, we'll be able to dig out with our bare hands. Which be a good thing, because we sure don't have any tools with us."

"I already did that," Rain mentioned nonchalantly. "The passageway to the surface isn't huge but I tried to make it big enough for a Tauren."

"You knew they would be here?" Falcon asked.

"I knew you," Rain replied.

A large pile of dirt and rock appeared soon after and Rain stopped. "We're here," he said, and gestured to a gaping hole off to the side. Falcon could feel a cool breeze.

"Sid and Rad check it to see if it's secure enough for us to climb through," Falcon instructed as she shifted back into an elf bracing Sly as he did. With his free hand he grabbed Rain's wrist and held it tight, the threat of staying down in the mines not forgotten.

"No," Demoncraft said stepping in front of the tunnel. "I do not trust the dwarves not to be waiting to take our heads off when we go outside."

"Well I sure as hell ain't letting one of you go first," Rad growled.

"You're not serious," Sly all but cried, "not when we're so close to freedom. Once again we have to be on opposite sides? We're here … moments away from liberty and again we're back to the horde and alliance bullshit."

Falcon could quickly tell neither Rad nor Demoncraft had been swayed by the rogue, nor had many of the other infuriated murmurs. "Who would you trust to check out the shaft to make sure it is secure and help the rest out?"

Demoncraft looked over at him. "You, ul'beh she'kah," the orc said.

"Aye, works for me," Rad said with a nod.

"And us as well," Atot said.

"Same," Dylan said.

Falcon frowned but nodded. "So be it," as he walked toward the tunnel he kept a firm grip on Rain's wrist.

"We didn't say the demon hunter," Demoncraft said.

"He'll stay down at the bottom of the shaft, he's stronger than any of us," Falcon said. "He can aid in helping the rest of you leave." At the base of the opening he reluctantly let go of Rain and bent down to look up tunnel. "It's pretty dark," he said taking the offered torch from Dylan.

"It's night time," Rain said with a shrug, "you'll see in a moment."

"_I trust you Adran,"_ Falcon said softly_. "Do not leave me. Help me get these souls to freedom."_

He was forced to crawl through the passageway, though low it was comfortably wide. In the light of the torch he noticed deep claw marks in the hardened earth. He had no doubt Rain had used his bare hands cursed with demonic talons to dig. The ground became loose and he worried about a cave-in, the next moment he found himself outside. For a long moment he sat there with his head above the ground and just gazed around. The alien sky of the Outlands greeted with its large planets in nearby orbit and thousands of glittering stars.

"_We've done it," _he whispered to his wife. _"We're free!"_ His wife returned his thoughts with love as he pulled himself completely out of the tunnel and did a quick glance around. The ground was barren and foreign to him; he didn't sense any living beings nearby which was fine. Meant he didn't have to watch his back for the moment.

"Let's go," he shouted back down to the tunnel as he stuck the end of the torch into the ground beside the opening, giving those following a beacon. Lying on his belly so not to upset the fragile ground, he offered his hand to Myrick who was working his way up the tunnel. He was followed closely by Shyn; the Tauren voiced her thanks as Falcon pulled her to safety. One by one those kept within the caverns of hell for so long were freed. After a half dozen, Rain's face appeared below. "Sly," he said.

Falcon nodded and inched a little further over the edge so he could offer both hands to the disabled elf which Rain helped through the tunnel. "Glad you don't weigh as much as you used to," Falcon grunted as he hauled Sly up and over his shoulder, rolling with him so he landed beneath the rogue.

"I never really pictured you as a bottom," Sly said with a smirk as he kept his seat and looked around. "Where in the hell are we?"

"I would be guessing somewhere in Shadowmoon Valley," Shar replied as he helped Sly up.

"We're free," Falcon said, "the rest will come as it will."

As the druid moved back to the exit he pulled back startled as a large boar tumbled out of the hole, followed a moment later by Gola. "Good to see you too, Pug," Falcon replied with a chuckle as he rubbed the animal on the snout. As the number of freed survivors increased Falcon sent a whisper to his wife to be the last one out of the tunnel. She readily agreed, and he prayed that would be enough to keep Rain close at hand.

Soon only a handful remained below, Rain, Demoncraft, Crystal, Dylan and Rad. Above ground a small camp had sprung up as wood was found for a fire. Though free from the cavern no one seemed willing to leave until all were liberated. A long moment passed without anyone else coming out.

"_Beloved?"_ Falcon whispered.

"_The men are arguing who will be last,"_ she replied.

Falcon shook his head and let out a laugh which startled those around him. "Send that ass of an orc up next, then Dylan, Rad!" he shouted, "don't make me come down there!"

The large form of Demoncraft appeared and Falcon offered him his hand. Pausing only a moment the orc took it and he pulled him up and out. Demoncraft stood and slowly looked around; glancing down at Falcon he nodded his head and walked over to where Aluari was nursing her son with Jach close at hand. Dylan was the next to exit and Falcon embraced the man for a long a moment. "We did it," the human said, his voice choked with emotion. "I just wish we could have saved them all."

"They'll live in our memories and are smiling down at us now," Falcon said, as tear escaped down his bearded cheek.

"_Akire!"_ Crystal's panicked whisper reached him. _"Rad slipped and when I went to catch him our heart raced away … beloved, he won't answer me."_

"No!" Falcon shouted startling Dylan as he shifted into a cheetah and dove back into the tunnel. His lithe body easy slid between Rad and the cavern wall and the dwarf hollered as he went past. _"Adran, I will not leave you," _he called out, as he landed in the shaft. "Stay here," he barked at his wife as he raced down the tunnel back the direction they had come from.

He heard more yelling behind him but focused on the darkness in front of him, even his elf aided eyes had a hard time seeing. But what his eyes could not see his nose could sense and he followed the scent of his heart. _"I will not leave you,"_ he whispered again, _"I'll die in these caverns with you first." _He rounded a corner to find a torch glow in the distances and in the light stood Rain, either hand held a rope and at a glance Falcon could see they were secured to the support beams of the cavern.

"Stop!" Rain shouted. "I'm just a Sin'dorei … traitor to your people. Even worse I made a pact with a devil, do you know who murmurs in my head right now? Viser, yes I sacrificed that monster, slit his throat to give me the power to save you. I'm a beast. Please let me die on my terms and be not forced to fulfill the dark whispers in my head. His soul is still there, taunting and as malicious as ever."

"Then fight him," Falcon shouted, "you said yourself, you're stronger than anyone knew."

Rain shook his head. "I'm tired now; I want to rest with Kinro and Katri. We'll see each other again, they say I shouldn't be afraid of death and I'm not … not anymore."

Abruptly large vines burst forth from the ground and rapidly grew up the wall; dozens of thick rope like plants twisted together covering the wall and ceiling. Both Rain and Falcon were taken back and a large form rushed past Falcon and toward the dazed demon hunter. Rain recovered and screamed in denial as he jerked on the ropes he held, the cavern moaned but held and then Demoncraft was there and brought his thick skull down on the other's forehead hard. The elf crumpled. The orc picked him up and tossing Rain over his shoulder raced back.

"Go … go!" Demoncraft shouted and Falcon chased after him and Atot toward the exit as the cavern behind them let out a deep rumble.

"_Faya!"_ he cried.

"_I'm out, hurry beloved … by Elune don't you dare die on me now."_

"_The cavern is collapsing it's not very deep where we are, move them away from it before they are caught in the sinkhole!"_

A few torches remained behind showing the leaders of Earthhunter, Greatwolf and Elfkillers the exit. Atot was in the lead and shifting into the form of a wolf scrambled up. Demoncraft adjusted his hold on Rain and followed the Tauren out, behind Falcon heard the vines of the shaman give up their fight. Clambering up on the orc's heels they burst forth and started to run; the ground under their feet collapsing. Shifting into a spirit of a hawk Falcon took flight but hovered close to the orc ready to take Rain should Demoncraft fall. The orc stayed on his feet and they made it to solid ground where the others waited. Changing back to an elf Falcon took Rain from the orc and held him close as he healed the ugly bruise which started to swell on his pale forehead. Crystal dropped down beside him and wrapped her arms around both.

"Cutting it close there, lads," Sid said approaching. "We've scouted around a bit; some of those that haven't been in as long as we were … are pretty sure we can find a dwarf stronghold to the south. And for those under a different banner, an orc village to the east."

"All right," Falcon said holding the unconscious elf to him. "Dylan and Rad lead those under the Alliance banner to the dwarves. Atot and Demoncraft the Horde are your responsibility; I pray in the future we don't find ourselves on opposite ends of the battlefield. We have no weapons, please be careful. May Elune continue watching out for you…"

"Lad?" Rad said rising an eyebrow, "this is sounding a lot like goodbye. I'd hope to share a mug of ale with ye before we parted."

"I can't bring him to others like this," Falcon said nuzzling the cool cheek of his heart.

"What are you going to do, Falcon?" Dylan asked.

"I'm going to help him purge the demons within him." Falcon said as he laid Rain down and stretched out beside him taking his hand into his own.

"Is that even possible?" Rad asked.

"No idea," Falcon whispered as he started calming his body down enough to enter his dream state. "But I am going to try."

"You won't be alone," Crystal said as she lay down on his free side and wrapped her arm around his waist, "take me with you. The strength of three of us will overcome anything …"

"Then four will be even better," Sly said as Shar helped him lay on the ground on Rain's far side, and entwined the fingers of his good hand around the elf's.

Above them Red held up five fingers and knelt down lifting Rain's head into her lap. Falcon met her gaze and whispered aloud, "Akire."

"_Nis,"_ a soft feminine voice said, _"show me how to help Adran, my friend."_

"I ain't leaving ya," Sid said as he sat down nearby. "I'll watch your back while you help the lad."

"And I'll keep him company," Shar said, "Though hurry up if you could, that ale of Rad's sounds mighty nice."

"We'll try old friend," Falcon replied as he closed his eyes and stilled his mind and heart.


	52. Chapter 52

**Fifty-Two**

On the verge of entering his dream Falcon reached out for Rain. Without the elf to welcome him it took a few tries to slip into the subconscious of the other. It was just as dark as before and even colder. Once centered in the haunted dreamscape he reached out for his wife first and helped her find the way, followed by Red and finally Sly. As the rogue materialized, he let out an excited cry.

"_I think I like this dream walking,"_ Sly whispered, as he stood on his own. _"I'm whole once more. Though next time I want to dream of a tropical island, with a pretty little …"_

"_Focus," _Falcon chastised. Though dark, there was still enough light to see one another. Crystal pointed to the east and the druid could see what looked like a fire flickering in the distance. _"Be careful," _he warned the others._ "He's not alone and they will know we're here."_

The sound of sobbing reached them and Sly grabbed Falcon's arm preventing him from racing off. _"Hurrying now will lose us everything,"_ the rogue warned, _"Think before you rush into anything."_

Falcon nodded as he shrugged out of the hand and walked toward the sound, it was coming from the fire Crystal had spotted earlier. Soon a disquieting scene came into view. Rain was eagle spread on the wall, his legs and right hand was chained to the wall and he was fighting with a demon who was struggling to shackle his left wrist. His face was unscarred, brilliant emerald eyes glowed. "You really thought a child would be able to fetter an overlord of the Burning Legion?" Viser hissed. "I'll take this new body and after I feast on the ones you claim love you; I'll present myself to Lord Illidan. I will become one of his greatest weapons."

"Hands off my heart, demon," Falcon growled. To his amazement Viser startled at his voice and whipped around. The demon hadn't sensed their approach at all, Rain must have blocked them. By Elune how strong was that elf?

"Well that will make the slaughtering of your loved ones easier," Viser said with an evil grin. "Not sure how you found your way here … wonder what will happen to your bodies after I slay you in this realm?"

Sly, Crystal and Red spread out from Falcon making a semicircle around the demon and his prisoner. "We are not the ones falling this day, demon." The druid said as he embraced the spirit of the grizzly. "Without a body your mind and influence over my heart will be vanquished."

"_Is that true … Akire?"_ The hatred behind his true name cut him to the soul and he let out a cry. Those that traveled with him suffered similar attacks, causing them to fall to their knees. "You've been keeping secrets from me …" Viser hissed aloud as he approached Falcon. The druid struggled to get on all four feet and the agony within increased. "You have caused me much grief, Earthhunter. I think I will return the favor."

Viser turned away from Falcon and sauntered toward Crystal. "We'll start with you, Faya … you should have abandoned the elf in the caverns, now your child will pay the price."

Falcon charged as his wife stood. "My name is Faya Crystalpath," she said coolly. "Lifemate of Akire Crystalpath and heart mate of Adran, the unborn child you are so eager to eradicate is giving me the strength to fight, we will not fall this day, monster."

Falcon slammed into Viser and was rewarded by a set of talons scraping down his side. Grunting he chomped down on the wrist. "_Your strength comes in defending those you love, Adran. You can break the bonds, this is your dream … your mind, not his … unleash the force that is Adran, take our power we give it to you freely."_

"_AKIRE!" _Falcon shuddered under the attack; the ability to control the grizzly left him as Viser wrapped his hand around his throat and started squeezing.

"Time to die, Earthhunter," Viser hissed.

There was an inhuman scream and with his fading sight Falcon saw Rain pulled the chains from the wall. They disappeared as the elf charged; twin Warglaives appearing in his hands. This was his world, his dream … everything here was because he willed it. One blade passed smoothly through the arm gripping druid, severing it. As Viser sprung back, the mutilated arm shimmered and reappeared whole.

"You cannot destroy me," Viser laughed, "I am you!"

"You were the means to an end," Rain replied darkly, "and I no longer need you. Everything thing I want is right here." The elf attacked, the Warglaives were a blur as he made the demon take a step back and then another. Out of the darkness a cage appeared unnoticed by Viser and Rain forced him inside and the door slammed shut. Falcon walked over to the elf and wrapped his arms around him. Within the cage the demon roared.

"You cannot seal me away, elf. You will lose all my gifts and become a useless blind piece of flesh!" Viser hissed.

"That looks too comfortable to spend an eternity in," Falcon said, "May I suggest something smaller?" The cage shrunk and with it the noise from the one trapped inside. Soon it took on the image of Rain's crate. "Smaller …" Falcon urged. And it continued to shrivel until Sly bent down and picked it up, the box fit in his palm.

"Now what?" the rogue asked, tossing the prison casually.

"You're free," Falcon whispered to the silent elf in his embrace. "Remember my dreamscape, my heart?"

The world around them started to lighten and from the shadows lush woodlands appeared. "I've never seen the forest," Rain whispered.

"Look inside us," Sly said, "draw from our experience." Vibrant flora appeared and blossoming grass grew under their feet.

Rain reached over and took the box the rogue still held. Walking over to an oak with a small hallow in it, he set the prison inside. Flowering vines appeared and wrapped around the tree, sealing it. "He's quiet now, but he'll always be a part of me … what if he escapes?"

"We won't let that happen," a familiar voice said and startled Falcon turned around to find his brother standing there and at his side was Star. Kinro smiled. "We'll keep the trouble maker quiet," he said.

"How?" Falcon asked.

"You don't need me in your head any more, big brother," Kinro said. "Katri and I will watch over your heart from within. It will be up to you to watch over one another out there."

"I don't understand," Falcon whispered.

"Don't think too hard," Star said with a smirk. "You're free," her eyes moved to Rain. "You're all free, time to wake up and embrace your new beginnings. Thank you all for everything you did for me, we'll see one another again." The two wraiths joined hands and walked over to the tree that held Viser disappearing.

"So," Sly said looking around. "Um, where is the exit?"

Rain moved over to the rogue and kissed him, it was deep and lingering. Then Sly vanished from sight, aided back to his body by Rain. Moving to Red next the elf nuzzled her on the cheek and if words were exchanged they were done silently as she faded away. Rain looked around the forest and smiled. "I don't think I'll be afraid to dream any more," he said, "thank you for not listening … saving me."

The trio of elves embraced for a long moment. "Make love to me," Rain said softly, "like you did that night."

"Oh, my heart," Falcon whispered, "We will, time and time again but for now we need to wake up, finish our journey."

Rain started to sob, Crystal and Falcon held him. "I lose my tears when I awake," the elf whispered sadly.

"We still see them," Falcon said softly, "you can't hide your heart from us. But I pray there will only be tears of happiness from here on out." He gently pushed Crystal away from the elf's dream world to wake up. He stayed a moment longer taking in the details of the face he would not see again unmarred.

"Am I that unsightly?" Rain asked.

"Never," Falcon said, "you could have the face of an orc and all I would see is love." He kissed Rain one more time and then whispered loudly, "Wake up, my heart, we're waiting for you!"

With that he found his way back to his own body and slowly awoke. It took a long moment to shake the last remnants of the dream. The tent overhead confused him, he blinked a few times. The concerned face of Sly appeared over him, looking down.

"_Akire, we have a problem,"_ the rogue whispered.

"_Akire!"_ Rain's alarmed mind touch was both welcomed and troublesome at the same time. It was good to have the elf able to speak to his heart again but why was it so panicked? He glanced beside him to see what was wrong and found only his wife waking from her own dream. Sleep left him quickly and he sat up looking around. He, Sly and Crystal were lying under a tarp raised over their heads. All around them were dwarves unfamiliar to him. Across the way was Dylan and one of the strange dwarves was arguing, at the knight's feet was Rain in shackles lying across Demoncraft's lap. The orc was also in irons. Red was kneeling beside Rain, the dwarf didn't seem too happy.

"_Akire, I can't see, the demon was right … he took his gift of sight away from me … what's going on, there are voices I don't know …"_

"_I don't know my heart,"_ Falcon replied as calmly as he could. _"Please be still, shackles are nothing new to you and I swear you won't wear them for long."_

"_Are you and the others safe?"_

"_Yes, we are unharmed, I'm afraid they are judging you on your nationality. It is Nis who is touching your cheek."_

"_Horde versus Alliance seems a bit trivial after all this doesn't it, Akire?" _Sly said interrupting the whispers.

"Ah lad, it is good to see you awake," Sid said approaching. "Dylan and Rad sent us, um help … sorry, lad, they wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to the elf."

"Who?" Falcon asked gesturing at the dwarf still in discussion with Dylan.

"Thane Kurdan himself of the Wildhammer Stronghold!" Sid said with reverence in his voice. Falcon nodded and stood stepping out the tarp. Dylan saw him approach and his face lit up.

"Thank the Light," the paladin said, "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."

"Has it been that long?" Falcon asked confused, time moved differently in dreams.

"Almost a half of day," Dylan said, "how did it go?"

"The demon is gone," Rain said startling those around them. "The scars left behind remain but the shadows are gone from my heart."

"Good to hear, Rain," Dylan said. "Sorry about waking up in iron bracelets."

"Please remove the shackles from my mate's wrists," Falcon growled.

"They be horde, lad!" the dwarf leader said.

"Do you have any idea what we have been through?" Falcon said kneeling and running a hand alongside Rain's cheek reassuringly.

"Some," the dwarf said, "though I be finding it hard to believe … decades trapped beneath the ground … by the Light …" Thane Kurdran shook his head. "I know something like that could mess with one's head, but to take a Sin'dorei as a mate … a demon hunter at that …"

Rain grabbed Falcon's hand and kept it to his cheek, preventing the druid from lashing out like he wanted to "I am demon hunter no more," he said. "I mean no harm to anyone; I just want to go home."

"And where be your home, lad?" the dwarf said.

"With me," a new voice said and Falcon startled. Over the dwarf's shoulder standing in a deep violet robe was a male Sin'dorei; he was flanked by similarly dressed elves. "I knew it was you, Adran," the man said. "As soon as the Tauren at Shadowmoon Village started speaking of a fallen initiate of Illidan. Last time we spoke your mother gloated about what had become of you. It is time to go home, my son."


	53. Chapter 53

_Author's Note: Earning my mature rating for this chapter and the next. So yeah, __**very**__ not work safe._

**Fifty-Three**

"You are not taking my mate," Falcon growled at the blond-haired Sin'dorei. Now that the claim had been made the elf did remind him of the one he had seen in Rain's dreams.

"I hardly think raping my son counts as claiming him as a mate, even for you barbaric Kaldorei," the elf said coolly.

No hand would stay Falcon's as he slammed his fist into the elf's fair cheek. Dylan quickly stepped up and wrapped an arm around the druid. "Enough!" he shouted.

"My name is Arodis Sunblade. Voren'thal the Seer, of the Scryers will endorse my claims, Thane Kurdran." The elf said rubbing his jaw and glowering at Falcon, "please release my son."

The dwarf commander looked between the two elves glaring at each other. "Well, he is a Sin'dorei and we do owe the Scryers for their aid in the battle against Illidan …"

"No," Rain said. "I will not go anywhere with you, Father." Venom laced the title. "You left me to rot with that monster for the past two decades …"

"I almost died for you," Arodis shouted, "what was I to do, take on the might of the Burning Legion singlehanded?"

"That is what my heart did," Rain replied. "If not for his and the others' sacrifices I would be dead or worse yet a soulless slave for the demons. As for your claim of rape, nothing was taken that I didn't freely give. I'd rather stay in these irons than go anywhere with you."

"By the Sunwell," Arodis sighed, "will you listen to yourself?" He reached down and pulled Rain to his feet. Though still shackled it didn't stop the blind elf from slamming an elbow and then a fist into his father. Stumbling Rain fell back into Demoncraft's lap. The orc grunted and wrapped his fettered arms around him.

"So," Demoncraft said, "do I get to hit the elf next?"

"Unhand my son, you filthy beast," Arodis all but shrieked.

"Make me," Demoncraft said low and threateningly.

"Falcon," Dylan whispered insistently, "we don't need an international incident."

The druid looked around, the paladin was right everyone was showing signs of being ready for combat. The dwarves of Wildhammer Stronghold were fingering their weapons; the Sin'dorei mages which traveled with Arodis hands glowed with unreleased magic

Freeing himself from Dylan's arm Falcon walked over to Thane Kurdran and got down on one knee lowering his head. "Please, Sir, we have been in hell for over a decade. Please let me take my people, including the Sin'dorei and orc for food and rest before any choices of our future are made. Up until a few hours ago we had no hope for seeing tomorrow, we need time to adjust. You may guard us with as many soldiers and iron shackles as you deem fit but I beg of you, don't separate us."

"Food and rest," the dwarf said with a nod. "Sounds like a wise decision, let us return to the Stronghold. Is everyone fit to travel?"

"And the orc?" Arodis growled, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. "Did you take him to your bed too?"

Falcon flashed his most feral grin before turning into a grizzly for Sly to ride. The pale elf seemed to grow even more ashen. "No need for that lad," Thane Kurdran said as he let out a shrill whistle and a large griffon which had been flying overhead landed beside him. "Sky'ree here can carry us both." The dwarf hopped on first and Falcon helped Sly climb on behind. All around them the dwarves called their flying companions to the ground. Walking Rain over to a stout female and her mount, Falcon helped him onto the saddle. He nuzzled the elf's cheek and whispered reassuring words to him.

"Lass," Gola said from where she sat upon a griffon herself, "The Sin'dorei may have the body of an elf but he has the heart of a dwarf, please fly true."

Falcon thanked her for the kind words as he eyed Pug and Mutt, "what of the hunter's companions?" he asked.

"They will be fine on the ground, lad," Gola assured, "they will follow us on their own; maybe get some fresh meat on their way to the Stronghold. Don't have to worry about them." Red nodded her head and signed Mutt was looking forward to the hunt. Her voice was once again silent in his heart but he did not press the matter, if she wanted to talk to him she would.

Falcon called on the spirit of the hawk and took the sky, flying between Rain and his wife who was behind a dwarf with a long gray beard. The flight back to the Stronghold was a silent one, Falcon took the time to enjoy the freedom, doing lazy loops in the sky. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Demoncraft sitting behind a dwarf of his own, still in shackles like his heart. Flying closer to the orc he asked, "Why did you not leave with the others?"

Demoncraft shrugged his broad shoulders. "Wanted to make sure you could do what you said with the elf, didn't want to have a crazed demon hunter running around."

"And if we had lost him …"

"I would have killed him," the orc said with another shrug, "because I know you could not have."

Falcon harbored no ill will toward the orc for his words, they were the truth. "I'll do what I can to secure your freedom," he said as he glided back to fly between his mates. A short time later they landed within the stoned walls of a dwarven outlet. From there they were escorted to an inn where a large table filled with food and drink was waiting for them along with the other survivors of the cavern.

After embraces, Rad gestured at Rain. "Did you save him?"

"He saved himself," Falcon replied. The Sin'dorei which had followed were in the process of unshackling Rain's wrists. Arodis reached up and started to untie his son's blindfold, Rain jerked back with a shout.

"_Akire!" _He cried as he tried to untangle himself from the elves that grabbed him.

"Here my heart," Falcon replied aloud as he shoved the nearest mage away, and wrapping a strong arm around Rain's waist pulled him into an embrace. "Back the hell away," he growled menacingly.

"Lads, don't you be spoiling my appetite," Thane Kurdran said in a tone which warned all it would be the best to comply. "What do we do with the orc?" the stout man said gesturing where Demoncraft stood with a couple of armed guards.

"Feed him and then bed him," Falcon said with a shrug. "I'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

"_Can I do the bedding part?"_ Sly whispered.

"_That's fine, Kotka, keep you both out of trouble for the night,"_ Falcon replied, keeping a grip on Rain he sat down at the table. Arodis was quick to claim the far side of his son.

"_SCHAWING!"_ Sly replied with a grin as he was helped into a chair by Crystal who then sat down beside Falcon.

"_I'll have my hands full with these two,"_ Falcon replied, with a smile of his own.

"_Bet we'll make more noise than you,"_ Sly said glancing at the druid and raising an eyebrow.

Any further taunting was interrupted by a toast to their freedom. What followed was probably one of the best meals Falcon had ever partaken in. After so long of eating just enough to survive it was hard not to gorge on the savory meats and tender vegetables. After watching Rain struggle with the task of eating; Falcon started feeding him off his own fork suffering glowering looks from Arodis. "It will just take some practice, my heart," he said ignoring the irritated Sin'dorei. "But for now I don't mind helping." He dipped his head and licked a small dribble of gravy from Rain's chin.

"Eating here, lad!" Sid chastised.

Then desserts, tray upon tray of sweets arrived. "You have to try this!" Rain said excitingly offering the druid half of the creamed filled roll he was eating.

Falcon grinned patting his stomach. "Sorry my heart," he said, "If I eat any more I'll burst."

Rain scooped some of the sweet filling on his finger and offered it to Falcon, "just some of the fluff then," he said. The poor elf's aim was off and Falcon ended up with a good portion on his beard before he could snag the wayward finger with his lips and clean the frosting from it. The filling was indeed sweet but not as pleasing as the soft moan that escaped Rain as he suckled the finger.

"EATING!" Sid grumbled loudly.

"_Sill hungry, my heart? I have sweet filling of my own …"_

"_Starving,"_ Rain replied wrapping his fingers around Falcon's hand as he stood.

"You are not taking my child with you!" Arodis demanded standing.

Before he could speak, Rain did. "Crystal, Falcon and I are going to fuck one another until we can't stand," the elf said crudely. "We can either go upstairs to a private room or here on the dinner table. I don't really care."

"Room!" A dozen voices cried out as one.

A range of emotions crossed the elder Sin'dorei's face, the final one was defeat and he nodded. "All right, Adran, seems your mind is made up. I will see you in the morning. Enjoy yourself tonight if you must but please remember you have no place in his world, you belong in mine."

Rain turned away from his father without answering and promptly tripped over a chair. Falcon caught him before he fell and picked up the slight elf in his arms. _"It will be okay,"_ Falcon whispered, silencing doubts before they were spoken. _"You've been truly blind for mere hours; you'll learn to judge your surroundings. For now I'll be your eyes."_

Walking over to the innkeeper he paused, the coin purse he carried was useless here. "I …" he glanced back at the feast they had eaten without question, who was going to pay for all this?

"Ye've paid yer debt a hundred times over, tis an honor to give ye food for yer belly and a pillow for yer head" the stout innkeeper said with a smile. "Ye be needing a room I'd be wagering?"

"One away from others if possible," Falcon said and was given a knowing grin from the dwarf.

Taking a key down from the wall, the innkeeper gave it to him. "Upstairs, the last room on the left," they were instructed. "Will there be anything else I can get ye lads and lass?"

"If it's not too much to ask," Falcon said, "would it be possible to have a bath brought up? It has been too long since we've had anything but icy water to wash in."

The dwarf's eyes twinkled, "Aye, we can do that." He turned and shouted, "Morga, need a tub brought to room 35, and make it the extra large one."

As Falcon walked over to the steps Thane Kurdran called out from where he was enjoying an oversized mug of ale. "Lad, what about the orc?" Demoncraft had a corner table to himself filled with ample food and drink, two dwarven guards standing nearby.

"The rogue promised to guard him tonight," Falcon said gesturing to Sly.

"Is that wise?" the dwarf asked hesitantly. "Ye've had a rough go at it, deserve a good night rest."

"Shackle the orc's arms and feet to the bed," Falcon replied, "Sly will be fine, he owes that jackass."

"Well, lad if ye say so," Thane Kurdran said with a frown, "No disrespect meant but I'll post two guards outside the door as well."

"Suit yourself," Falcon replied. "Thank you again for your kindness."

"_Orc eagle-spread on the bed and me with only one hand,"_ Sly whispered.

"_Sure you'll make due,"_ Falcon replied with a smirk.

Without further interruptions they made it to the room, Crystal took the key and unlocked the door and he stepped into a small but clean space. He eyed the bed dubiously. It was half their length. "It will be a tight fit," he said.

"I'm used to it," the blind elf in his arms purred.

Chuckling Falcon sat the elf down on the miniature bed. He traced the fair cheek, running a finger over the lush lips. There was knock on the door and he sighed. "Come in," he growled huskily. A duo of dwarves appeared carrying a tub twice their size, they set it down in the middle of the room. Behind them walked a small legion of dwarves carrying buckets. These were poured into the tub in quick succession and as promptly they arrived, they were gone leaving behind a steaming bath and a couple bars of soap.

"You first my heart," Falcon said, Rain was dressed in the leggings from the cavern and a scrounged up shirt which was too big for him. Crystal reached around from behind and grabbing the hem of the shirt lifted it over Rain's head. She ran her hand down his bare chest as she kissed his neck. The elf in her embrace quivered as her touch moved lower to the waistband of his leggings. Falcon knelt down in front of the pair and helped her slide the pants over the narrow hips to pool on the floor.

The heated flesh of the Sin'dorei throbbed a breath away from him, damp with the dew of anticipation. "You're a hair trigger tonight, my heart," Falcon said softly, the scent of musk and lust heavy in the air. "Let me take the edge off." As he took the hardness into his lips; his wife silenced the scream of passion with her mouth. The release happened a moment later the whole body of the elf jerking. "That should help clear your head, don't worry it is the first of many," Falcon said as he stood and wiped a hand across his lips. He helped the still trembling elf into the bath, after getting him settled he and Crystal quickly stripped out of their clothes and knelt down on either side to help in the washing.

Crystal started with his hair so Falcon took the other bar of soap and worked on Rain's feet. After he cleaned and rinsed the left foot he took the middle toe into his mouth and started suckling it. The elf in the tub startled and he tightened his grip around the ankle he held. After a moment he moved to another toe and gave it the same treatment, by the time he finished with the entire foot Rain was panting heavily.

With an impish grin Falcon ran a finger up the sole of the trapped foot and Rain let out a howl of protest as he jerked his leg. "No fair," he cried, "that tickles."

"You can punish me for it later," Falcon replied as he released his hold. Crystal finished washing out the ebony locks and was lathering up the elf's face her fingers paused at the blindfold. She looked up at Falcon and he frowned. "My heart …" Rain's head turned toward him.

"May we remove the blindfold…?"

"No," Rain wailed, putting his hands over his face.

"_We love you, Adran,"_ Falcon whispered, _"We want to spend our eternity with you. Please don't hide from us."_

His heart wanted to burst as the hands were lowered on their own accord. Moving quickly Falcons slipped into the bath and straddled Rain. He started kissing him, starting with the trembling lips and moving in a circle to kiss the left cheek, the left temple, his forehead, his right temple, his right cheek and back to the lips. As he started the loop again Crystal worked on the knot of the cloth. As he made the third circle it slipped off and after he kissed the left cheek he kissed the scarred socket of the left eye and the same to the right. The damage was gruesome, where the brilliant green eyes had shown were now scarred jagged red hollows. Skin had been grown over the sockets but it wasn't done cleanly. As he continued kissing he slowly smoothed out the scars and quieted the red flared flesh. When he finished and rested his forehead against the other, the sockets were covered with smooth pale skin. He rubbed a thumb across both. _"Adore you, Adran, my beautiful lover."_

Trembling fingers wrapped around him and ran down Falcon's back, pausing only a moment before moving lower to cup his ass. The hands moved around and up, to lightly trace his face. Falcon smiled as the fingers found his lips and he opened them allowing passage inside. The damp finger continued the exploration of his face, as it did Crystal moved behind him and started to unbraid Falcon's hair so it could be washed. Snagging the second bar of soap he handed it to Rain and the elf started to wash him. A very soapy hand found his cock and started to stroke it, he growled in appreciation.

"You two are getting all the fun," Crystal pouted as she poured the cooling water over his head. Sputtering Falcon and turned and grabbed his wife pulling her into the bath with them, water sloshed over the side.

"It's not meant to hold this many," she squealed.

"Just letting you in on the fun, beloved," he said. Her full breasts were inches from his mouth so he snagged one and suckled it as he rubbed his soapy hardness against her folds. She moaned and threw her head back; Rain slipped out from under them so they were all three kneeling in the bath facing Crystal in the center. Picking her up Falcon slid her onto his throbbing heat and both sighed. She started to rise up to ride him but he gripped her waist. "Not yet," he growled.

Falcon moved his hand down to her ass and parted her cheeks revealing the small hole in the back. "Let's fill her completely, my heart." He took Rain's hand and placed it on the opening and his wife shuddered as the elf slid a finger into her.

"So full with you … I don't know if I can …"

"We know you can," Falcon replied. "Take her, my heart, let's fill her with our love."

Rain slid closer and Falcon helped brace him as he slid inside. There wasn't much separating them buried deep within as one moved the other felt it. And Crystal of course felt every stroke. She came as Rain entered her and Falcon chuckled. "Guess our heart wasn't the only one on a hair trigger tonight. But we know you're good for a few more. Show us my love."

Crystal placed her hands on his shoulders as she pulled her legs up under her and started rocking slowly. Rain let out a passionate cry and Falcon reached around and grabbed the Sin'dorei's wrists pulling him closer, burying him even deeper into the warmth of his wife. The druid felt his own passion rising and knew his first was close at hand. He joined in the chorus moans as he threw his head back and celebrated in their liberty from the cavern. Afterwards the trio helped washed one another before moving to the bed and continuing their love making, only stopping after Rain fell asleep across his chest. He ran hand down the sweat damp ebony hair of the elf.

The peace was interrupted by loud howl from the room next to theirs and Crystal laughed. "Demoncraft is enjoying his night as well." Falcon chuckled and laid there listening to the sounds of the joining across the way. A clamor which continued for hours, until Falcon pulled a pillow over his head in frustration but it did little to muffle the sounds.

"_Kotka you win will you shut up now ..." _

"_Make us,"_ the rogue replied as another moan could be heard and the thumping on the wall became louder.

"Maybe they'll be done after this," Rain whispered sleepily snuggling closer to the druid.

"It's been a dozen times already. You don't know their stamina, my heart," Falcon said nuzzling the elf. "I'll go separate them so the rest of the inn can sleep, be right back."

With a heavy sigh he slipped out of the bed and Rain cuddled close to Crystal who draped an arm around him. Covering them both with a blanket, Falcon put on his leggings and walked out to the hall. The dwarf guards had long ago abandoned their posts to escape the animal-like noises coming from the room that held the orc.

"Okay you win ... you win, now shut the hell up," Falcon growled outside the room.

There was an actual pause grunting and as Falcon turned to leave the door opened and Demoncraft stood there, naked and smelling like he'd fucked all night.

The druid sighed, "Where are your shackles?"

The orc grinned impishly. "Let me show you," he said as he grabbed Falcon's arm and pulled him into the room. Shutting and locking the door behind them.


	54. Chapter 54

_Author's Note: Most of my mature stories are 90% plot and 10% smut, this chapter pretty much reverses those numbers. Very NSFW!_

**Fifty-Four**

"This is so your fault," Falcon glowered.

"I know," Sly said contently, "I take full credit ... I mean blame."

Falcon tugged once more on the shackle that bound him to the bed. Sly wore a similar one. He was exhausted; the damn orc had fucked them all night long and then snuck out in the wee hours. How Falcon hoped he got an ass shot full of dwarven ammo on his way out. There had been no sounds of gunfire so he assumed Demoncraft had made his escape unnoticed.

"So are you going to wake the wife or the kid to come free us?" Sly asked. "This would be easier if I had my lock pick and a second hand."

As if on cue the door opened. "I didn't think ye lads would ever shut up, we're all going to be living on coffee today," Gola said as she walked in carrying a full tray of various food items. She stopped mid-step as she eyed the naked elves bound to the bed. "I … if this be a dream I don't think I want to wake."

Falcon groaned and closed his eyes. "Lady Gola," he said, "if there is anything you could do to help us out of this embarrassing predicament I would be in your debt."

The dwarf approached and set the tray down the corner of the bed and righted a small end table that had been knocked over. The same table Falcon had spent time bent over, shackled to the legs. She then moved the tray to it and stepping closer to the bed took a look at the shackle around Falcon's wrist. "I told ye before my pa was the bandit in the family," she said, as she reached up and pulled a hairpin out of her auburn hair. "However, he did teach me a trick or two." She paused a moment and wrinkled her nose. "They are going to have to burn this bedding, I swear …"

Taking the hairpin she slipped it into the lock of the manacle and after a couple of twists it popped free and Falcon sighed, slipping his hand out and rubbing the bruised wrist. "Ye smell like orc, lads," Gola said as she quickly worked the lock on Sly's iron bracelet. "There be a bathhouse around back, I would strongly suggest ye go use it."

"I'm thinking you're in the wrong field," Sly said as his wrist was freed.

"Nay, lad," Gola said as she slipped her hairpin back into her tresses. "Rogues ain't nothing but trouble. There be breakfast for ye, I'd eat then hit the showers … or perhaps shower first." She walked over and opened the window. "By the Light … candles, lots of candles," she mumbled as she walked out leaving the door cracked open.

Falcon groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. It was encrusted with Demoncraft's and Sly's seed. "Shower," he growled, "now." He shifted into a grizzly and Sly climbed onto his back, naked. Falcon eyed the stained blankets and torn clothes scattered around the room. With a shrug he ambled out of the room and down the stairs. The inn already had a few patrons enjoying their breakfast or least they were until they got an eyeful of the rogue.

"Lads," Sid sighed from where he had been having breakfast with Rad, Shar and Dylan.

"Don't ask," Falcon growled. "We need clean clothes, anything will do."

"We'll see what we can scrounge up, where is the orc?" Dylan asked, standing.

"Gone," Falcon replied. There was no shock on the trio of faces and they nodded.

"This is what my son chose?"

Falcon glanced over at the table that was occupied by the small collection of Scryers. His lip curled up around his fangs.

"You are one stupid fucker," Sly said, drunk on exhaustion. "I'd sit down and shut up, cranky bear here and we already know he likes to eat elves."

Arodis's jaw dropped and before he could retaliate Falcon hurried outside, jostling the elf on his back who let out a grumpy sound. "Shut up," the druid growled.

"Wow someone got up on the wrong side of bed," Sly sighed.

"If you weren't maimed I swear I'd kick your ass so hard right now," Falcon replied.

"Yeah you were complaining so loudly last night," Sly chuckled. "You weren't gagged you know, you could have called out for help … you wanted it." Falcon found the small stone shower room Gola had spoken about and without warning transformed back to an elf dumping the rogue onto the ground. Sly, with little choice, stayed where he'd fallen. "By Elune, you suck cock like …"

The druid turned the right-hand faucet and icy water showered down on both of them and Sly shouted. Grabbing a large bar of soap Falcon scrubbed himself down and after he rinsed he did it again and then a third time before he felt clean. Then he knelt down beside the finally silent rogue and roughly washed him.

"You do know if you turn the left faucet it would be warm water?" Sly asked with chattering teeth as Falcon washed out the rogue's hair; it was caked with bodily fluids. After he rinsed it out a few times Falcon eyed the half-dozen fresh bite marks on the rogue's back. "Stop the bleeding," Sly said, "but you dare heal them completely. I want to stay ahead of your measly two scars."

Eventually Falcon turned off the shower and after shaking the water best he could from his skin, turned into a grizzly and laid down on the damp floor so the rogue could climb on his back. "I don't know how you're walking so well," the rogue said as he wrapped his arm around the thick neck of the bear. "If I had two legs I wouldn't be able to walk for a week I swear."

"Healer," Falcon grunted. "Tired, cranky healer …"

"Cranky?" Sly answered sleepily, "I didn't notice."

As they entered the inn, Dylan met them with a small bag which Sly took. "It isn't much but should get you home … assume we won't be leaving this morning."

"We don't mean to delay everyone," Falcon said apologetically. "Please, return to Azeroth and your families … you've waited long enough …"

"And a few more hours won't kill us," Dylan said as he affectionately rubbed Falcon's furry head. "Go sleep, old friend, we'll see you in a bit. We um … brought some blankets to the room you, Rain and Crystal are sharing. Sly's room has to be um …."

"Fumigated … burnt down?" Falcon finished for him as he practically stumbled up the stairs. The door to their room opened before they got there, and Crystal ushered them inside. On the floor was a small heap of furs, curled underneath was Rain. The Sin'dorei's missing eyes were still uncovered and Falcon heard Sly take a sharp breath. The elf sat up and faced their direction. "You were almost nosier than the orc, my heart," Rain said with a small smile.

Falcon groaned and converted back to an elf, Crystal grabbed Sly before he fell and helped him over to the makeshift bed. Falcon forced the rogue to the far side of the furs and laid down beside him. Rain curled up on his other side, content to stay in bed. After she adjusted the blankets Crystal whispered she was going downstairs for breakfast and would return in a bit. Falcon groggily acknowledged her and was asleep before the door shut.

As he struggled to leave the embrace of slumber, his first thoughts were that he would make the clan late for the mines if he didn't get his ass up. His sleep heavy brain wondered about the weight on his chest as he opened his eyes. Disoriented he looked around the small homely room he was resting on the floor within. The heaviness on his torso was easily explained as he looked down at the cascade of ebony hair of the elf sprawled across him. The recent events came back to him and he smiled, they were free and his mates were with him. Without moving so not to wake Rain he glanced around the room, he spied his wife sitting on the bed their gazes met and she grinned.

"_About time, sleepyhead,"_ she whispered. _"Independence agrees with you, you've been asleep a day and half. I was afraid I had lost you both to the Emerald Dream."_

Falcon startled and frowned. For all the years he spent in the mines he rarely slumbered for so long or hard_. "Both?"_ he whispered.

She nodded at Rain and the druid frowned. He ran a hand down the Sin'dorei's back. "Time to awake, my heart," he said aloud.

"Not yet," Rain whispered sleepily, "I'm having a happy dream."

"If it is up to me, my heart, the rest of your life will be a joyful occasion," Falcon said as his hand slid lower and cupped the ass of the elf.

Rain let out a disgruntled noise and shimmied off the druid and burrowed under the blankets. Falcon took a moment to stretch out; his body felt a hundred percent recovered from the past few days. Winking at his wife he rolled over and pulled the blankets off Rain tossing them to the side. He admired the pale naked form of the other; it was slightly slimmer than it had been but nothing that wouldn't fill out after a few good meals.

Rain was not happy with the lack of blankets and let his discontent known with soft grumblings. "That was cruel of me," Falcon admitted, as he sat up. "Let me make it up to you," he dipped his head and without preamble took Rain's placid cock into his mouth. The elf let out a startled gasp. Falcon ran his tongue lazily over the drowsy flesh as it slowly started to awaken in his mouth. Soon it was hard and throbbing; releasing it from his mouth he gripped the slick cock in his hand and slowly started to pump it. Though he could no longer see the passion reflected in the emerald eyes, Rain wore it on his face. His mouth opened slightly, as his tongue darted in and out in tempo with the Falcon's touch. With a content sigh Falcon lowered himself and took just the tip back into his mouth as his hand continued to move up and down slowly.

Rain's hands gripped his long hair and held his head in place as he lifted his ass off the ground thrusting deeper into the druid's mouth. Releasing the heated flesh from his hand but leaving it in his mouth he gripped Rain's waist and lifted him up. The Sin'dorei let out a surprised sound as he found himself standing in front of the kneeling druid.

"_Fuck my mouth,"_ Falcon ordered silently. Rain gasped and stood there with his hardness inside the druid's mouth. _"Use me to give yourself pleasure." _Rain pulled out slightly and then slid back in slowly, Falcon heard him moan and smiled around the cock. _"Harder," _he commanded, _"I can take it all as deep as you desire."_

The heated flesh slammed into his mouth burying itself in his throat and he growled his appreciation around it as he worked his tongue alongside the throbbing cock. Hands gripped his head as Rain started thrusting with earnest. The druid wished he could see the elf's face but focused on the task at hand. It took less than a dozen plunges before he felt the cock swell. Grabbing Rain's ass he pulled it to him and held it there as the climax came. Warmth splattered deep in Falcon's throat and he greedily sucked it down, drawing as much as he could out of the twitching cock. Finally content that Rain had finished he lazily licked the flesh as it softened, spent.

Rain shuddered in his embrace and Falcon kissed his thigh as he stood. He glanced over at his wife and found her naked on the bed her head thrown back, her fingers buried in her folds on the verge of her own release. With a growl he reached out and snagged her hand pulling it away. "Please," she whined, "that was so hot … I need …"

Taking Rain's hand he placed it on his wife's quivering heat. The Sin'dorei ran his fingers through the folds and brought his damp fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. "Just like I remember," he said as Falcon helped him kneel before the bed. Crystal wrapped her legs around his shoulder and Rain lowered his head. Because the bed was so small his wife's head hung off the other side. Falcon walked over and brushed his hardened flesh against her lips as he knelt on the bed. She latched on hungrily and drew him deep inside her mouth. Lowering his head beside Rain's he joined in licking his wife's warmth. Their tongues would dance around each other, tasting one another and the musk from the woman they ravaged. Her first orgasm came quickly and neither male stopped, and a second one that rocked her entire body followed. Falcon pulled back, his face wet with her release. "One more time, my heart, make her climax one more time."

Rain stood and Falcon saw he was hard once more. Parting Crystal's legs further Rain slid his cock into her and then leaning forward the two men kissed as they both slid and out of the woman on the bed. Rain grabbed Falcon's forearms as he thrust. His wife moaned around his cock as she wrapped her hands around his ass and took more of him into her throat at the same time she crossed her legs around Rain's waist drawing him closer.

Falcon felt his passion building and let out a moan. "Now," he commanded as the trio released as one. Afterwards they collapsed; Crystal remained on the bed with Rain and Falcon on either side, resting on the floor.

There was a knock on their door. "Um …" Gola said from the other side. "Now that ye be awake, we request yer presence downstairs … sadly the men folk also request ye be dressed and keep ye hands out of one another's pants."

Falcon chuckled. "We'll be down momentarily," he replied. He looked across the way at the two recuperating elves. "Come, my loved ones," he said standing unsteadily. "We have a lifetime to enjoy each other, let us finish this journey."

* * *

**- Short Story: Behind Closed Doors -**

_As promised for the wonderful reviews, a glimpse into what happened that night after Falcon was "abducted" by Demoncraft._

Thrown off guard it took Falcon a moment to realize what had happened and by then he heard the door behind him locking. "Oh no," he said holding up his hands, "I've had my fun for tonight, I need to get to sleep."

The room was dimly lit; on the bed he spied Sly naked, his back against the headboard and a smirk on his face. "You've made love," the rogue said, "time to get fucked."

A strong arm grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Lashing out at the orc, Falcon's fist found Demoncraft's mouth. "I said … no …" he growled.

The orc wiped the back of his hand against his busted lip. "Give me five minutes and you'll be screaming yes," Demoncraft said with a feral grin. "Or just screaming; either way will work."

Falcon sighed and took a step back. It was a mistake as something cold snapped down on his wrist. Startled he glanced back at Sly who looked smugly up at him, around Falcon's right wrist was one of Demoncraft's missing shackles, the other end was secured to the bedpost.

"_Kotka, I'm going to kill you"_ he growled.

"_I'd worry less about me and more about the orc about to fuck your brains out."_ Sly replied with a smirk. _"Though he did promise I could have fun with you too."_

Falcon lashed out at the rogue with his free hand but it was grabbed by Demoncraft before it landed and he was twisted roughly around, his right arm screaming in protest as it was wrenched. His chest slammed down across a small table and knocked the air out of him. Before he recovered Falcon found his left wrist in a matching shackle and secured to the table leg. Leaving him unable to stand, a hand slipped under his waistband and there was a ripping sound as his leggings were torn off. Without any further prelude a thick finger was pressed into his tightness. The finger worked its way in and out slowly, teasing the spot deep within that sent electric jolts through him and Falcon moaned.

Demoncraft chuckled. "Heads or tails?" he asked.

"Heads," Sly answered, "easier for me."

The finger left his ass as the pressure from his twisted right arm was relieved as his shackle went lax. The freedom was short lived as it was fastened on the leg of the table matching the other one. With a grunt the table was turned around so his head faced the bed. Sly moved his way to the edge his cock hard and throbbing.

"I'll bite it off," Falcon growled.

"That sounds painful," Sly admitted, as he brushed the slick ahead against Falcon's closed mouth. "Maybe Demoncraft can loosen you up."

Something wet slid up the length of his ass and Falcon startled. The orc's tongue circled his tightness. Sharp teeth bit his ass. "Relax," the orc growled. "My cock is going in you, it can either go in dry or I can make it moist." With a sigh Falcon forced himself to loosen up; perhaps it would be over after this; they had been going at it all night. The orc's tongue dove in and a shiver ran up his back, strong hands grabbed as his thighs tightly. As the thumbs parted his ass allowing the orc access to his target; the rough tongue plunged deeper Falcon let out a moan as his lips parted Sly slid is cock inside. Too preoccupied with the orc's treatment, Falcon's tongue ran over the length as he shuddered. Demoncraft's tusks pressed against his ass, drawing blood. The orc grunted and slid his thumbs closer to the hole, slipping their tips in and pulling, widening it giving him more access. The tongue plunged in and out and Falcon felt his toes curl, his own cock hard and wet with unreleased passion, pressed against the hard wood table.

"Not stopping until you cum," the orc growled, as his thumbs pulled him further apart threatening to split him wide open. Falcon's vision blurred as world shrunk down to the warmth working in and out of his ass; even the cock in his mouth forgotten which got him disgruntled noises from the rogue. The orc's tongue seemed almost serpent in length as it thrust deep and touched the nub that sent flames to his core. Moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth Falcon pressed back toward the orc. Tusks and tongue buried into his flesh as he released with a yell his whole body shaking. Neither the orc nor rogue had touched his cock the entire time.

The pressure left his ass as Falcon went limp trying to catch his breath. Sly wiped a finger alongside his lips, "not done yet," he said. Falcon nodded and started to work on the cock in his mouth. Just as he drew it deep into his throat, the orc slammed his hardness into his ass and the druid cried out. Rough hands grabbed his waist as the orc fucked him hard; slamming the druid's spent cock against the table.

"I'm not stopping until you milk the rogue dry," the orc growled, "I suggest you focus."

With a sigh Falcon ran his tongue up Sly's cock and kept massaging it with his mouth. The orc behind him groaned. "So tight, bet you heal yourself back to a virgin after every fuck. It's like popping your cherry every time, bet you love that don't you?"

Ignoring the taunt Falcon continued sucking the cock in his mouth, after screwing all night he was afraid he was in for a lengthy torment. However, the tenacity of the rogue showed as the cock swelled in his mouth; at the last moment Sly pulled out and using his good hand finished by spraying his seed over Falcon's face. As Sly flopped back on the bed content the orc behind him increased his pace. Grabbing Falcon's unbraided hair he pulled back on it arching the druid's back.

"Ask for it," Demoncraft growled.

"Go to the hell," Falcon answered with a growl of his own.

"Good enough," the orc said as the druid felt the warmth explode deep inside him. The cock remained buried as Demoncraft bent over and bit Falcon in the shoulder hard. Then he stood up and affectionately patted Falcon on the ass. "Tails this time?" the orc asked the rogue lying on the bed.


	55. Chapter 55

**Fifty-Five**

Falcon, Crystal, and Rain eventually found their way downstairs, a gentle love making session had interrupted their dressing as the Sin'dorei searched for assurance after Falcon had tied a fresh blindfold over the missing eyes. The aroma of various cuisines caused the druid's stomach to rumble; he was ravenous. There were knowing looks on all the patrons as Falcon directed Rain over to a nearby table. He was glad his heart didn't have to suffer through the glances, though was pretty sure he was picking up on the snickers. Rain's hand found his and he squeezed it.

"Ah lads and lass," the dwarf innkeeper said approaching their table. "I kept yer breakfast warm for a bit, then yer lunch … here be the leftovers from that. Have a feeling you worked up quite the appetite."

Rain knocked over a glass sitting nearby, thankfully it was empty and Crystal quickly set it back up. The elf froze afterwards as if afraid to move his arm. Wrapping fingers around his, Crystal moved the hand and placed it in Rain's lap.

"Visor was right," Rain sighed, "I am a useless, blind, piece of flesh."

"Never," Falcon growled, "You'll adjust, and 'see' things differently." He picked up a strawberry and held it in front of Rain's mouth. "What am I holding in my hand?" he asked.

"How would I know?" Rain answered grumpily.

Falcon ran the tip of the berry down the elf's nose. "Use your other senses," he said.

The Sin'dorei's head tilted to the side, a motion he was thinking. "It smells sweet," he said, "I'm afraid my knowledge of different foods isn't that great. My meals have always been simple fair."

A look of pity crossed Crystal's face. "It's called a strawberry, my heart," Falcon said, "I can't wait to show you the other sweet things there are in this world. Here take a bite."

Rain opened his lips and Falcon put the tip of the berry into his mouth. The Sin'dorei bit down and his face lit up at the taste, he quickly finished the offered berry. Falcon put an array of fruits on a plate in front of the elf and placed Rain's hand on another strawberry. "The food in front of you should be simple enough for you to eat unaided, just take it slow and if you need anything just ask."

Rain nodded and bit into the second strawberry making a soft, pleasing noise. The druid felt the sound all the way to his core and shuddered slightly. Those were the same noises Rain would make when he …

"_Focus, Akire!"_ Crystal's mental whispered was strong but loving. _"There are those here waiting on us, we can make love to him forever more but let us get our friends home first."_

Falcon shook himself and put a serving of roast beef on his plate along with a baked potato and rolls fresh from the oven. There was also newly churned butter for the bread. As was the last time they dined together he fed Rain from his plate between bites of fruit from his own. As his stomach filled he relaxed and picked up the warm cider which had been poured to drink. He looked around the room taking a mental count of his Clan; some habits were hard to break and came up one shy.

"_Kotka?"_ he whispered, the rogue hadn't been in their room when he'd awoken, he had assumed he was down here drinking and flirting. No words answered him just an ill-tempered emotion. _"Faya, where is Sly?"_

He was surprised by the sentiment in connection with his wife; she was as irritated as the rogue_. "You are a sound sleeper, beloved, and he thought it was wise to relieve his sexual tension without your consent and knowledge …"_

"_Since when does he need my consent for who he wants to fuck?"_ Falcon asked confused.

"_When that someone is you,"_ his wife replied darkly. _"I separated him back into his own room after that and may have used the shackles Demoncraft no longer needed to keep him in place. Do not worry I have been tending to him in the meantime. He's just ticked off now because he heard us earlier and knows he missed out."_

"_By the light of Elune,"_ Falcon sighed. Rain turned toward him and an eyebrow behind the blindfold arched. "Nothing, my heart," the druid said kissing the other's forehead. "I'll be right back." He placed the warm mug of cider in Rain's hands as he stood and went upstairs.

He walked into the room which held the rogue, and found him indeed shackled to the bed by his arm and leg, and glowering. In all the years in the mines Falcon could recall on one hand the number of times Sly had been anything but carefree, the look didn't suit him. Moving over to the bed he knelt. "You make one noise or even think of making a sound I'm going to stop and leave you here."

A look of confusion crossed Sly's face. Ignoring it, Falcon pulled down the waistband of rogue's pants. His cock was hard and red, damp with unreleased passion. With no more notice Falcon took it into his mouth, and aided with his druidic magic, brought the rogue to a quick climax. After he finished he pulled the pants back up and unshackled the leg first, as he reached up to undo the wrist he was startled to see blood dripping down Sly's chin. "What the hell?" he demanded.

"You said you'd stop if I made a noise," Sly said with a shrug. "I bit my lip to stay quiet."

Falcon rolled his eyes and healed the damaged as he freed the rogue. "Let's go downstairs," he said shifting into a grizzly for the rogue.

"No need for the fur," Sly said gesturing to a crutch resting against the wall. Transforming back to an elf, Falcon handed him the crutch as he pulled the rogue to a standing position. After making sure he was steady he let go and followed Sly out of the room. "Thanks," Sly whispered aloud.

Falcon just nodded and supported the rogue down the steps. On the ground floor Rain was in middle of a loud argument with his father and the druid growled. His wife caught his arm and shook her head. Frowning he stayed at her side and watched.

"Sir, I've spent my entire life not being in control of what mattered the most: me," Rain was saying. "I've been trained to be a demon hunter; do you know what they did to me? Do know the mental anguish they put you through so your mind can accept a demon into your soul? Any weakness and you lose, the demon wins. I spent years of my life alone in the dark. I've watched my best friend slaughtered before me. I watched my mother laugh in my face as my death sentence was handed down. I've been a slave to demons my entire life. I've known Falcon for less than a month and he has filled me with love. I have never in my life been loved like he and Crystal offer me. They do so without demands and with no strings attached." Rain sighed, and placed a hand on his father's chest. "And you, father, did nothing. You left me for dead and you are dead to me. Go back to your books and your magic. I will ask nothing from you, not now, not ever. You have nothing I would ever want."

Rain turned away and Falcon sent a quick mental note of a chair to his left so he could sidestep it on his way over to the druid. A look of sadness crossed Arodis Sunblade's face. "As you wish, my son," he said. "However, if there comes a day you do need me or the magic I wield I pray to the Sunwell you are bold enough to ask. For now I will do as you wish." He nodded his head at the blonde haired Sin'dorei at his side and with a quick spell cast a shimmering portal appeared and the Scryers mages disappeared through it one after another. Arodis paused before he followed. "Your mother still lives. If she finds out you do too she'll hunt for you."

"She won't find him," Falcon said as he wrapped an arm around the waist of Rain.

Arodis nodded as he studied the druid for a long moment. "Thank you," he said finally as he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Rain whispered.

"He is, my heart," Falcon replied and the elf relaxed in his embrace.

"Can we go home now?"

"Soon, my heart, very soon," Falcon replied as he helped Rain over to a chair where Thane Kurdan, Dylan, Rad, Sid, Shar, Gola and dozens of other survivors were gathered. "Sorry we've delayed the return to your family and friends," the druid apologized. "We are ready to travel now."

"I'd dare say ye'd be leaving behind some tales that will live in song," Thane Kurdan said with a grin. "Freedom must agree with ye."

"Nah," Sid spoke up, "they did the same in the cavern … like rabbits I swear, horny rabbits."

Falcon chuckled but didn't deny it which got the dwarves from his clan a look of pity from the others at the gathering.

"We have a legion of griffons that will take the whole lot of ye back to Shattrath, the hub of the Outlands. From there ye can find portals to every major city in the Alliance and the Horde though I wouldn't be suggesting ye take one of those." Thane Kurdan said.

"And we can leave now?" Falcon asked.

"Aye, lad," the dwarf leader nodded. "We are ready to fly."

"The extra day of rest was good on everyone," Dylan said as he stood. "We're all fit and ready."

"Because we sure didn't get any rest the night before," Gola whispered under her breath.

"I'll make it up to you later," Sly said with a smirk.

"Ye a member of the mile high club?" Gola replied, "I'm a card carrying member; let me show ye how it's done on the way to Shattrath."

Falcon thought the rogue was going to hurt himself as he hurried out after Gola. "By the Light," Sid sighed, "it's contagious!"

Falcon laughed and clasped the dwarf on the shoulder. "Let's go home," he said.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

The streets of Darnassus were quiet; the only sounds Falcon could hear were the low growls of the Nightsabers which roamed through the trees. The Kaldorei were nocturnal for the most part, the elfin city wouldn't become truly alive for a few more hours. The merchants had been awake and they were the only elves he needed to see. The cart he pulled behind him was laden with supplies. There was also a small stack of letters from Stormwind and Ironforge. He had already opened the one from Captain Dylan, like the others they had received since their freedom it was filled with joyful recounts of grandkids, children Dylan had only found out about after their escape. Falcon was happy for the paladin; his wife had waited for him and they had rebuilt their lives. Not all were so lucky, most had been believed to be dead and loved ones had moved on.

Falcon nodded at the two watchful sentinels standing guard by the shimmering tree behind the bank. The women quickly saluted him. "Elune-Adore, Brother Crystalpath" the one on the right said, her ivory hair pulled back in a single ponytail. "How is your Clan fairing? Did the storms from last week cause any difficulty?"

"Nay, Sister Nightwing, the cove is well protected. We are all well and safe," he replied.

"You don't plan on staying out there forever?" the second guard asked. "Especially once Crystal's due date arrives, Tyrande will want to be there to assure the baby is born healthy and to bless her."

"My child could be in no safer hands if Elune herself was there," Falcon said, letting his displeasure of the unsaid allegations reflect in his voice and eyes. "You know very well why we have settled in the cove. We have Tyrande's blessing and protection."

"Your mates would be safe here as well," Nightwing said, "both of them. But we respect your choices and wish you safe travels, Brother Crystalpath. It is an honor and a blessing to have you all back within the embrace of Teldrassil."

"Ande'thoras-ethil," Falcon said with a dip of his head as he walked through the portal and arrived at the harbor of Rut'theran Village. He pulled the handcart down to the water's edge, where his small dinghy was anchored. As he started moving the bags of supply to the boat a feminine voice called out.

"Falcon Crystalpath?"

The druid looked over his shoulder, a stout human woman stood there. Her clothes showed signs of wear and her face laced with worry. He nodded his head and waited, he could guess where this conversation was going before she continued.

"My name is Christina Raymond; I've travelled a long way …"

Setting the bag he was holding into the boat he walked over toward the woman. She had short auburn hair, with a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. The emerald eyes looking hopefully up at him were older than they should be for the age he guessed her at. He was startled when what he assumed was just a handbag tied across her chest started to squirm and a small, pale arm appeared. Without preamble he reached out and brushed his broad hand across her cheek, other than exhaustion he found no signs of illness. He channeled a small amount of magic into her, relieving the fatigue and she gasped.

"You are well, my lady," he said. "I assume you come for the child?"

"Yes …" she stuttered, "my son, he's only three months old. He … they say he was cursed …"

"They?" Falcon said as he unfolded the cloth from her chest and took the babe out. The infant was queerly still, there was no crying as the strange elf held him close. The same green eyes of his mother stared up at the druid but the gaze was vacant and unfocused.

"The healers of Goldshire," the young mother said with a sigh. "They told me … they told me …" tears started running down the fair cheeks, "… that I should kill him before the curse spread."

Falcon startled. He started channeling his magic into the small being in his arms.

"I couldn't," Christina continued, "then a kind paladin gave me your name, he said your healing gifts were unsurpassed. He said if anyone could help my child it was you … please …"

The magic prod found something cold in the infant's chest, something inhuman and the druid broke contact. "Dylan was mistaken," Falcon said handing the baby back to his mother. "I'm not the healer you want … but I can take you to him."

"How did you know it was Captain Morris?" the woman asked as Falcon helped her down to the shoreline and into the boat.

The druid quickly moved the rest of the supplies to the boat, filling it to the brim. "Tell me more about your child and when he may have come in contact with a demon."

"A demon?" Christina gasped. "My pregnancy was a rough one we almost lost the babe a couple of times. My husband resorted to hiring a troll voodoo priest; he smeared this foul smelling gunk over my belly and chanted something in his weird tongue. I thought it had worked the pain lessened that day and soon vanished. Our son was born without any trouble and was a babbling bundle of joy for the first two months and then about a month ago he stopped crying. At first it was almost a blessing you know how the little ones can get, but then I could just tell something was off. The healers in Goldshire blamed the troll … I'm not so sure."

"I agree that isn't the mark of any voodoo," Falcon said taking the rope which was tied to the front of the small boat. At the free end was a loop, this he tossed into the water.

"Mr. Crystalpath," Christina said, "you didn't leave any room for yourself …"

"No need," Falcon replied as he waded into the water and called upon the spirit of the seal; once transformed he slipped his broad head into the ring of rope, letting it come to rest on his shoulders. "Hold on," he said through the muzzle, "should be a pretty smooth ride, we'll speak more once we arrive to my home."

Falcon waited almost an hour before he reached out to touch the minds of his mates. He alerted Crystal first of their guests before gently prodding Rain, the expected sleepy reply greeted him.

"_I know, my heart,"_ Falcon said, _"you're still recovering from the last healing circle. You know I wouldn't ask …" _

"_Unless you needed,"_ Rain finished, _"what is it, my heart?"_

"_A babe," _Falcon replied, _"I sense something in him, it felt like you did when the demon had a hold on your heart."_

"_How long until you arrive?" _the drowsiness in the heart speak had disappeared.

"_We're a little over halfway, should be within sight in the next half hour."_

"_I'll be ready,"_ Rain said.

A short time later the large roots which sheltered his clan came into view as Falcon was working his way through them Sly appeared wrapping his arms around his slick neck. The druid let out a mix between a laugh and a shout as he transformed back to an elf and embraced the rogue. "Careful," he warned, "we have company and that arm is still under warranty." Falcon did a quick assessment of the rogue's left arm.

Sly flexed his hand and grinned. "You guys did good," he said.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Falcon scolded.

"And who said I was alone?" Sly replied, and he gestured over to a nearby rock. Sunning herself on it was a very naked Red and treading water nearby was Gola.

"We'll keep him out of trouble, lad," Gola replied with a wave of her hand. "Rain said swimming was a good exercise for the arm."

Falcon nodded. "I leave him in your care, ladies," he replied. "Watch yourself for fatigue," he said to the rogue. "That leg is only a month old and the arm less than a week. Rain put a lot of energy into healing you, he's still recovering."

"_I will, Akire,"_ Sly replied silently. _"Don't let him exhaust himself, that child would heal until he completely depletes himself."_

Falcon watched as Sly swam toward the boulder Red was resting on, admiring the lean form. A soft noise behind him brought his attention back to the woman in the boat; her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment as she shifted her gaze away from the naked swimmers.

"Sorry, my lady," Falcon said, "we are not used to having outsiders. We'll be on solid land momentarily." Shifting into a seal he slipped back into the rope harness and pulled the boat toward shore. As he swam a movement of white caught his notice and he turned his head to watch Rain moving his way through the thick tree roots which surrounded their home. At his feet was a miniature albino nightsaber, which Rain had named Star. He had found the abandoned kitten in the forests of Teldrassil shortly after their arrival. The pair had quickly built a bond, with Star acting as Rain's eyes. That friendship along with elf's almost druidic understanding of the natural energy around him allowed the Sin'dorei the liberty to move around freely.

Though Falcon still tensed as Rain leapt over a twisted root, ready to come to his aid should he misstep and fall into the ocean below. Water disoriented the Sin'dorei, but his help was not needed as Rain jumped down on the shore and ran over to where Crystal was waiting. Who adjusted the hood of the white cloak he was wearing; that not only hid his telltale ears but the blindfold as well. They did not want those outside their Clan to have full knowledge of Rain's heritage.

The cove they had chosen for their home was tucked within the mighty roots of Teldrassil. With a half-dozen brilliantly colored trees to shade them and more importantly for the trio of dwarves that insisted on remaining a rocky hill which had been made into a forge for the Ironforge natives. As he swam up to the grassy shore, he shifted into an elf and grabbed the rope. Sid and Shar walked out of their forge and down to the water's edge. The paladin helped Christina from the boat. She looked around the area in a bit of a daze; their camp was very simple to look at. With only the most basic shelters built for their sleeping mats. After the decades underground, not even the dwarves minded sleeping with the stars above head. By the time the colder months came they would have sturdier homes built.

Rain and Crystal approached, Falcon looked his mates over. Crystal's abdomen was bare; she was wearing as simple halter top to cover her breasts. Her belly was just now starting to show her pregnancy. His daughter's birth was still a few months out. Rain was dressed from head to toe in brilliant white, even his hands were gloved. The costume was strictly for show, when it was just the clan, the elf would run around in simple attire or if the dwarves were in Ironforge visiting family, nothing at all. Falcon smirked as his mind thought of the flesh under the layers of clothing.

"Greetings, my lady," Rain said gently, "you have travelled far. Forgive me for skipping the formalities but may I see your child?"

Christina gasped, probably unaware of their ability to speak across the distance, she assumed Rain was a mind reader as well as a healer. No one corrected her misinterpretation, as she unwrapped her baby from his swaddle and presented the silent child to Rain. The Sin'dorei sat down on the ground, cradling the infant to his chest. Sid rested a hand on Rain's left shoulder; Falcon knelt and placed a hand on the right. Creating as crude but effective healing circle, if needed the elf could draw on their power if his began to wane. The time passed slowly, Crystal walked over to the distraught mother and embraced her. Falcon sensed his power being called on and gladly gave it. Suddenly Rain stiffened and the baby let out a scream.

Crystal tightened her hold on his mother. "Be still," she whispered, "your child could be in no better hands."

The initial scream had been one of pain, the ones that followed sounded more natural to the druid. The elf under his hand shuddered and Sid pressed a hand against Rain's sweat soaked back. "It's okay, lad," the dwarf said as he steadied Rain.

"Your child is well," Rain whispered, his words slurred. "Hungry … feed him, I need … release …"

Crystal knelt and took the infant from their mate's arms. She handed him back to his mother who stood there dumbfounded. With little thoughts of modesty, his wife lifted the woman's shirt baring her breast and placed the babe to it. The strong suckling of her son broke the mother free from her stupor and she held him close, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you …"

Knowing his wife would care for mother and child Falcon focused his attention on Rain. Without preamble he picked the limp elf up in his arms and carried him to the edge of camp, they were shadowed by Star. "Force it out, my heart." Falcon whispered as he lowered the hood shielding his face from their guest. Rain's hair was slick with sweat, his face paler than normal. "Get rid of it …"

Rain retched and a thick, black substance spewed out from him. Falcon held him, careful not to get any of the vomit on Rain or himself. Rain was still a demon hunter; he just hunted them differently than most. Able to take the demonic essence into himself and then expel it, this was more graphic than the other couple times his heart had done such a thing.

"Tastes like shit," Rain said after a moment, spitting his mouth to clean out the last bit of residue. The ground that the blackness had landed on withered and died

"I bet," Falcon said with a small smirk. He used his own magic to check Rain over, finding nothing amiss but exhaustion he embraced the elf and shouted over his shoulder for Shar to burn the area that had been scarred.

The dwarf walked over with a torch, in his other hand was a mug which he handed to Rain. The elf sniffed the cup and sighed. "You're trying to knock me out," he said.

"You need your strength," Falcon said, holding the herb tea to Rain's lips. "Dream of me?"

"Always do," Rain replied with a smile.

"Good," Falcon said kissing the sweaty temple of the elf he held. "Any idea how the babe got tainted?"

Rain shrugged, "it was a pretty formidable presence … guessing the child was chosen for a purpose, I would warn the mother to be on her guard. I placed some safeguards within; he won't be an easy target next time." The Sin'dorei yawned and tugged at the robes he wore. "Hot …" he whispered.

"All right, my heart," Falcon said standing, cradling the elf. "Let me get you out of the robes and into something more comfortable."

"My mates' arms?" he asked sleepily.

"I could use my mid-afternoon nap," Crystal said approaching. "If you two would like some company?"

"Just for sleep," Falcon warned, "we'll have fun later …"

"Promise?" Rain whispered against his chest.

"Promise," Falcon replied. He doubted Rain heard him already sound asleep. Laying him down on the simple bedding under the canopy, Falcon slid the heavy robe off. His wife laid down behind Rain wrapping an arm around him. Star took her custom sleeping spot at the foot of the bed.

"_His reputation grows,"_ Crystal whispered. _"Others will come, Akire. We can't hide him away forever."_

"_Not forever,"_ Falcon replied, brushing the ebony locks back from Rain's face. _"Just until he's ready and even then he will not face his destiny alone. Whatever comes our way we will meet it together." _Falcon looked over to where Sid and Shar were speaking to Christina and could see Sly, Gola and Red coming in from their swim.

Yes, whatever comes their way they would confront it together, he and his clan, the Earthhunters of Hell Cavern.

* * *

**~ The End ~

* * *

**

_Koori's Korner: How do you wrap up 3 ½ years of story telling? I want to thank you for reading and for all the comments over the years. The reviews are what brought me back after a year (two?) off to finish the story. Also thank you to my wonderful beta readers that helped polish the story. There is a good chance of the characters returning in short stories, also gave permission for a couple to appear in Firefall's story "Both Sides Now" should the chance arise. But for now I'll be taking a short vacation, well after I finish up "Brothers" later in the week. Thank you for everything! ~ K_

_PS: There are also a couple of links to pictures of the cove the Earthhunters moved into on my profile.  
_


End file.
